Los Misterios del Amor
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB Vegeta se quedó por 3 años a derrotar a los androides pero ¿a qué se quedó 3 años en la Tierra en el futuro alterno en los que nadie sabía sobre androides y Gokú estaba muerto?
1. Prólogo: KOI NO NAZONAZO

PRÓLOGO

Esta historia narra precisamente los acontecimientos que provocaron un romance entre Bulma y Vegeta sin la excusa de los androides y su enamoramiento tal y como ocurrió en ese futuro alterno de donde viene Trunks.

Como introducción dejo una canción (seguro muchas la concen) que cantan en un disco de Dragon Ball Z los actores de doblaje de Vegeta y Bulma en japonés, les tocó a dúo una rítmica canción titulada Koi no nazonazo que significa precisamente "los misterios del amor"

Todavía no traduzco japonés :P pero había suerte de traducciones en inglés y yo intenté humildemente dejar mi traducción al español basada en todas las traducciones de inglés que encontré (todas se contradicen!) e intentar que al mismo tiempo rimen. Me parece una buena intro para mi historia (de paso me robé el título jejeje)

Formato de la letra:

_BULMA_ (cursiva cuando solo canta Bulma)

**VEGETA **(en negrita cuando la voz es la del varón)

DÚO (letra normal cuando cantan juntos)

Si no pueden bajar la canción busquénla en Youtube para tener una idea del ritmo.

LOS MISTERIOS DEL AMOR

Sí, son misterios del amor

Las intrigas de esta pasión

Las estrellas aún siguen brillando para los 2...

Sí, los misterios del amor

**Tu corazón con**... _Tu corazón_, unidos

¡Vamos a descubrir esos secretos!

_(El amor es... Amor la la...)_

_No estamos juntos, estamos completos_

**(El amor hace... Amor la ra...)**

**Sí, el Amor tiene esa magia**

_Te voy a decir (qué es el amor) un dulce secreto_

Nunca más... **Ya no estaremos solos**,

**¿Qué me dices de ese descubrimiento?**

Sí, los misterios del amor,

¡Oh¡Qué maravillosos misterios!

Recorramos el mundo del amor

**()Yo seré lo que prefieras...**

_Sólo seré lo que tú quieras..._

Entonces ¡Vamos juntos!

_(El amor es... Amor la la…)_

_¿Susurras estas palabras solo para mí?_

**(El amor hace... Amor la ra...)**

**Te las dedico solo a ti.**

_Prométeme (amor mágico) sin cruzar tus dedos_

Que esta noche el tiempo se detendrá sólo para los 2

_Corazones que laten_

**Cuerpos que arden**

**Esa sonrisa**

_La mañana brilla_

Me siento como si cantara lo que pienso

Me siento como si bailara sobre estos sentimientos...

Los misterios del amor...

() la versión original dice "yo soy tu flor" pero no quedaba que Vegeta dijera eso ¿no?


	2. Ganar tiempo

_Versión reeditada 2012, qué la disfruten!_

* * *

**LOS MISTERIOS DEL AMOR**

**-GANAR TIEMPO-**

La pelea contra Freezer y Cold había sido bastante dura y no fue sino hasta que Goku llegó cuando las cosas terciaron a favor de los héroes… y Vegeta. Sí, el mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajins, que justamente había regresado a la Tierra tras su búsqueda en vano tras Kakarotto por el espacio, se había puesto desde un principio al pie de la batalla.

Siendo el más poderoso de todos los presentes las esperanzas recayeron en él como había sucedido en Namek, Bulma jamás lo había visto pelear y reconoció que además de todo lo que le habían contado sobre su crueldad y orgullo, jamás nadie le había detallado su determinación e insistencia.

Los guerreros apenas ayudaban, Piccolo era quizás el que más pelea lograba dar pero todos eran vapuleados con facilidad. Vegeta resurgía cada vez que era derrotado, siempre poniéndose de pie aunque su apariencia indicara que la muerte no tardaría en llegarle.

Cuando todo acabó, Bulma viró la cabeza en varias direcciones buscando a Yamcha (que en el primer golpe que recibió quedó inconsciente bajo una pila de escombros y ya nada se volvió a saber de él).

-Yamcha está bien, Bulma, no te preocupes- le aseguró Krilin trayendo al guerrero fuera de sí sobre el hombro, el muchacho también se notaba cansado y lastimado- Lo llevaré a un hospital ¿te parece?

-Sí… sí… es lo mejor… mi vehículo es muy lento comparado con su vuelo... así que llévalo y luego me dices dónde ¿entendido?

-Claro, adiós muchachos… -Krillin sonrió animado aunque estuviera en un estado deplorable, quizás los demás eran poderosos pero el espíritu de Krillin era inquebrantable.

-Esta vez Freezer murió con facilidad- resolvió Goku dejando su apariencia de guerrero dorado por la de siempre.

-Con facilidad ante ti, los demás que no somos saiyajins no la pasamos muy bien- bramó Piccolo acercándose a ellos con un brazo herido gravemente (suerte que él pudiera cambiarlo por otro).

-Jejeje… bueno, uno no escoje el planeta en el que nace- rió Goku con una mano detrás de la cabeza "¿Qué acaso este Piccolo me tiene envidia?"

-Muchachos, vengan aquí rápido- la voz grave de Ten Shin Han les llamó la atención, trotaron hacia donde él estaba. Los ojos (y me refiero a los tres) de Tenshin Han miraban fijamente un punto por lo bajo, Bulma acompañó la mirada y vio a un moribundo Vegeta fuera de sí yaciendo en el suelo, se agachó instintivamente a su lado y lo observó con una mirada confundida.

-Su ki está muy débil- aseguró Goku poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Bulma- Morirá si no hacemos algo.

-Creo que es mejor liquidarlo ahora, cada vez se vuelve más poderoso y no podemos fiarnos de él, dice que te matará, Goku y que luego destruirá el planeta.- el hombre parecía estar en lo cierto.

-No sería lo justo, sin Vegeta no podríamos haber ganado la batalla, fue de mucha ayuda- interrumpió Piccolo que observaba con desdén el casi cadáver del príncipe en el suelo- Creo que hay que darle la oportunidad de una pelea justa si queremos deshacernos de él.

El espíritu del guerrero podía más que el raciocinio común, al menos eso pensaba Bulma espantada por tal argumento.

-Estoy contigo, Piccolo- Goku se llevó la mano a la cabeza y posando dos dedos sobre su frente su rostro de pronto se endureció.- Tenemos que darle las gracias.

Y de pronto desapareció.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- aulló Bulma cayéndose sobre su trasero por la sorpresa, pero no había terminado de gritar cuando Goku apareció nuevamente junto a ellos trayendo una bolsa en su mano.

-Luego les explico, es una gran historia- dijo Goku simplemente ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos cuando le extendía la bolsa a Bulma.

-¿Son las semillas del ermitaño?- preguntó ella sacando el contenido de la bolsa.

-Así es… pero no le digan al maestro Karin que las tomé…

-¿Y por qué no se las das tú?- preguntó la muchacha confundida, el saiya la miró extrañado.

-Bulma, es que si lo primero que él ve al despertar de su agonía soy yo o alguno de los muchachos nos recibirá con un golpe, pero si te ve a ti… quizás no te golpee…

-¿QUIZÁS?- repitió ella enfadada- ¿Me pondrás en riesgo, Goku?

-Anda… Vegeta no te hará nada a ti.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues… porque no sentirá ningún ki "importante" y no se sentirá amenazado. Recuerda que lo último que vivió antes de caer inconsciente fue una batalla.

-Goku tiene razón.- sentenció Piccolo, Bulma vio que no tenía apoyo en ésta, así que se agachó y lentamente acercó su mano al ensangrentado rostro de Vegeta.

Ese mismo día a la mañana había recibido a Vegeta en su casa luego de su largo viaje por el espacio, le había conseguido ropa, le había ofrecido su hogar para quedarse ¡y hasta le había preparado el almuerzo! Ese hombre con el que había discutido por una camisa rosa, al que calmó cuando Yamcha y él casi se trenzan por un par de discrepancias… ése hombre hoy mismo estaba a punto de morir.

Deslizó una mano por su nuca y la empujó contra ella para que él pudiese tragar mejor la semilla, mientras que con la otra mano sus dedos intentaban abrir un poco sus labios para introducir la cura mágica. No temblaba, aunque temía en principio a Vegeta ella era una mujer lo suficientemente temeraria para que el pulso no le fallara a la hora de la verdad.

-Pensar que te veías tan amenazante esta mañana- murmuró ella olvidándose de que los demás seguían allí. Intentó un masaje en el cuello del saiya para que lograse tragar la semilla, terminó de apoyar la cabeza del hombre sobre sus piernas y con la mano que sostenía la nuca ahora libre se dedicó a quitar la sangre de su rostro usando su propia manga como pañuelo.

Ese hombre de piel dorada con cien gestos de distinta hosquedad en su rostro no debía tener el mentón y la frente escurriendo sangre, se veía más de temer... ella prefería que se viera un poco más _presentable_ al despertar, al menos para disminuir la impresión de su ser de por sí maligno.

-Ah, pero si lo hace bastante bien… -comentó Goku por lo bajo bastante admirado con el delicado trato de la mujer que segundos antes estaba reprochándole.

-Bulma no le teme más que nosotros, creéme- aseguró Ten recordando la manera en la que ambos discutieron antes de que la batalla diera comienzo.

Piccolo observaba detenidamente la escena frunciendo el ceño cada tanto al distinguir algo ajeno a la normalidad en los ojos de Bulma, parecía estar examinando al guerrero. Piccolo temía las cualidades que podían tener las féminas humanas, ciertamente la madre de Gohan era un ejemplo de poderes escondidos que lograban someter al super saiyajin legendario y al poderoso Gohan... acaso tuvieran más habilidades? Parecía que la humana estuviese tratando de leer la mente del saiyan.

Finalmente el príncipe comenzó a moverse con lentitud y aún más lentamente abrió los ojos, confundido.

-Ya los derrotamos, Vegeta- anunció Bulma en voz baja, como si al hablar en su siempre altísimo tono de voz fuese a provocarle mayor confusión al príncipe. Vegeta al fin levantó la cabeza y la viró hacia Bulma enseñándole su mejor cara de enfado.

Vegeta se puso de pie sin decir palabra, como si se sintiera humillado por despertar entre aquellos idiotas estando él inconsciente.

-Se ve que has mejorado tu nivel- comentó Piccolo para romper el silencio, Vegeta lo obervó con arrogancia.

-Viniendo de ti ese comentario me parece obvio- admitió con una media sonrisa coronando su vanidad. –Así que apareciste después de todo, Kakarotto ¿dónde te estabas ocultando, eh?

Goku explicó todo lo que le había ocurrido y su nueva técnica de teletransportación que parecía muy útil. En ese momento, fuera de sus cabales (como siempre) Vegeta exigió una pelea con Kakarotto o amenazó con destruir la Tierra.

Intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón, lo cual era difícil ya que el príncipe tan sólo tenía una razón para vivir y esa era derrotar a Kakarotto. No le importaba para nada la Tierra ni mucho menos la muerte.

Ten shin Han reprochó que él ya lo había advertido y Piccolo no hacía más que contemplar la escena. En tanto que fue la voz de Bulma la que logró calmar a la bestia, claro que tendría su precio...

Bulma lo había convencido de que estaba en cierta desventaja con "Kakarotto", que él siempre pudo derrotar a Goku pero que la pequeña diferencia que logró el saiya-terrícola fue haber entrenado durante su viaje a NamekuSei con una nave con gravedad.

¿Solución? Bulma le ofreció a Vegeta su casa nuevamente y también la construcción de una nueva y mejorada cámara de gravedad que le permitiese derrotar a Goku.

Ten y Piccolo saltaron en sus lugares, pero al ver que el saiya aceptaba bastante complacido la propuesta y que se retiraba volando por los cielos, comenzaron las discusiones.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¡EN UN PAR DE MESES ALCANZARÁ A GOKU Y LUEGO NOS MATARÁ A TODOS!

-Yo sé lo que Bulma hizo… ganar tiempo… -afirmó Goku sonriendo, pero la científico negó.

-No, lo que pasa es que sé que él jamás te superará.- admitió ella- Eres un super saiyajin ¿cierto? Según sé te transformaste por la ira que te invadió al ver como mataban a Krilin…

-¿Y?- cuestionó Ten contrariado- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con esto?

-Vegeta vive en ira, muchachos, él no aprecia a nada en absoluto, será imposible que sienta lo que Goku sintió… Por lo tanto, no se transformará.

-Puede que tengas razón… -admitió Piccolo viendo que el razonamiento de Bulma no era del todo descabellado.

-La tengo, confíen en mí, lo tendré ocupado en su cámara de gravedad y viviremos en paz un tiempo más… hasta que decida marcharse…

Aquel día, en el mes de Agosto del año 764 de la era del Dragón, en la Línea de tiempo Alterna... Bulma no veía la hora de que el príncipe saiyajin decidiera marcharse y no volviera jamás a la Tierra, odiaba tener que verlo al regresar a su casa y, por supuesto, tal como sus amigos... ella misma no sospechó ni por un segundo lo que el destino tenía planeado.


	3. Un poco menos lejos

_Intentaré actualizar más períodicamente siempre que la inspiración y el tiempo me acompañen. Esperos que este capítulo tenga más aceptación :P_

_reedición 2012_

* * *

**UN POCO MENOS LEJOS**

Yamcha ya se había recuperado, quizás sonara ilógico que a Vegeta le hubiesen dado las semillas del ermitaño y no al guerrero Z y la explicación resultaba más superficial que lo imaginado: cuando Krillin había llevado a Yamcha al hospital unos _papparazzi_ se percataron del estado del valiosísimo jugador de baseball y no sería nada racional que apareciera a los tres minutos sin un rasguño.

Al menos eso había dicho Yamcha cuando rechazó las semillas. Lo que sí era seguro es que las fanáticas hacían guardia día y noche en el hospital, haciéndole llegar flores, fotos, chocolates y ¡hasta prendas íntimas! Bulma ignoraba la situación, después de todo así era la vida de los ídolos.

Pasó el tiempo suficiente hasta que Yamcha estuvo dispuesto a continuar con su vida normal, y eso significó una primera parada en la Corporación Cápsula.

-¡Yamcha… al fin!- exclamó Bulma acercándose a él, el guerrero la observó detenidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a abrazarme o algo?- preguntó extrañado, la joven frunció el ceño confundida y al instante atinó a arrojarse a sus brazos pero…

-¡MUJEEEER!- gritaron con autoridad desde el patio trasero, Yamcha abrió los ojos sorprendido y horrorizado a la vez, la muchacha sin embargo llevó ambas manos a sus caderas y apretó los dientes antes de gritar:

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE MI NOMBRE ES BULMA! Si me quieres pedir algo, hazlo con caballerosidad ¿o acaso no tienes modales?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso… acaso…?- Yamcha estaba notablemente pálido y confundido.

-¿Se te rayó el disco, Yamcha?- preguntó Bulma con una ironía que había adquirido, o más bien que se le había pegado de cierta persona. Su novio la observó emprender rumbo hacia el interior de la Corporación y le siguió el paso.

-¿Es la voz de Vegeta? ¡Llamemos a Goku! Y yo que pensé que había muerto… -comentó Yamcha comenzando a aumentar su ki, Bulma se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia él.

-No es necesario que venga Goku, yo sé manejarlo bastante bien- observó ella guiñándole un ojo mientras proseguía, el guerrero trotó a su lado.

-¿Estás loca, Bulma?- preguntó en un murmullo cortándole el paso- Es Vegeta, podría matarte de un solo movimiento y tú estás aquí diciendo que puedes manejarlo ¡Es una locura! ¿Y... por qué está aquí todavía?

-Yo lo invité, vive aquí- comentó ella con simpleza, se divirtió internamente con el rostro de pánico que el hombre puso cuando escuchó la última frase "VIVE AQUÍ".

-¿Aquí? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? ¿En la Tierra… o en TÚ casa?- la cuestionó visiblemente apesadumbrado.

-Yamcha… -soltó ella tomando aire para explicarle, de verdad que extrañaba a su novio pero verlo temblar de miedo sólo porque un mitad simio estaba en su casa no parecía muy atractivo. Al menos no en los ojos de la mujer más pretenciosa del mundo. O del Universo.- Aquí, quiere decir AQUÍ! Vegeta vive conmigo y mis padres. En la Corporación ¿Está mejor así?

-¡Pero Bulma…!

-¿Por qué te tardas tanto, mujer? Deja de perder el tiempo con insectos patéticos y arregla esta chatarra- dijo de repente una voz que apareció por la puerta principal, Yamcha se puso en posición de guardia.

"Será que no entendió el mensaje?" pensó ella viendo a su novio listo para una pelea.

Vegeta se detuvo un momento a mirar al nuevo visitante en la casa, lo que él consideraba un intruso, su mirada pasó pronto de él y se fijó en Bulma.

-Ahora, terrícola, quiero esta chatarra lista cuanto antes, no puedo entrenar sin robots- dijo de pronto increíblemente iracundo. Parecía que hoy era otro de esos días en los que tenía mal genio (considerando que a veces se encontraba relajado).

-Ya estoy harta, siempre lo mismo, ten un poco de consideración no vivo solo para mantener tus caprichos ¡tengo una vida! ¿sabes?

-Pues pronto no la tendrás si no haces lo que te digo- amenazó él con una mirada desafiante, Bulma suspiró, más bien bufó cruzándose de brazos. Esta semana había sido agotadora.

"No la amenaces, Vegeta" Sí, Yamcha hubiera dicho eso pero las palabras no salieron de su boca quedaron atrapadas entre su garganta y su temor. Sin duda su silencio parecía más saludable.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues adelante, vamos, acaba conmigo… -lo estaba retando, el príncipe apretó los puños con coraje. Yamcha miró a Bulma consternado- Si me pagaran 10 centavos por cada vez que me juras la muerte creo que duplicaría mi fortuna.

Eso era mucho decir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- comentó él acercándose lentamente hacia ella, caminando con movimientos estudiados, de esa manera resaltando su fornido pecho y sus poderosos brazos hubieran provocado estremecimiento de estupor en un soldado ordinario... pero Bulma era una mujer y por supuesto que provocó un leve estremecimiento que intentó disimular cruzándose de brazos y desvió su mirada al suelo- ¿No me crees capaz, terrícola?

-B u l m a- repitió ella devolviéndole una feroz mirada ahora que él había cesado su avance. Vegeta sonrió condescendiente y la miró ladino.

-Eres terca ¿verdad?- preguntó él- Deja de perder el tiempo y repara estos robots, sabes que la Tierra no está destruida solo porque estoy entrenando… quién sabe lo que le ocurriría a tu planeta si yo estuviese aburrido… -volvió a decir lentamente, acentuando cada palabra.

-Sólo porque destruyeron tu planeta no significa que tengas que hacer explotar el nuestro- las palabras del beisbolista llegaron a los oídos del saiyajin que pronto dejó de observar a Bulma para dedicarse al _insecto_ aquel.

Vegeta avanzó precipitadamente hacia el guerrero, a lo que Yamcha retrocedió con el rostro confundido y atemorizado, parecía que el saiyajin iba a atacarlo.

-Repite lo que dijiste, sabandija- las palabras salieron apresuradas, Yamcha no oyó, toda su atención estaba fija en la mano que Vegeta levantaba formando una bola de energía.

-¡Vegeta, no!- exclamó Bulma, pero el príncipe poco caso le hacía, su voz había pasado a un segundo plano.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquel terrícola a mencionar **su** planeta? Se notaba que no sabía de lo que hablaba, quizás debería destruir el planeta Tierra para que sintiera lo que él, se sonrió. Miró nuevamente a su contrincante y acrecentó el poder en su mano.

-No lo hagas, no lo hagas Vegeta… Yamcha, pídele disculpas- rogó Bulma deteniendo la mano del príncipe pero no conseguía moverla siquiera un ápice.

-Pero Bulma…- Yamcha quería protestar pero este no era el momento, estaba entre un furioso Vegeta y la pared.- Perdóname, Vegeta, lo siento mucho no debí haberme entrometido…

Vegeta escuchó las palabras y sus furiosos ojos observaron la sinceridad en el hombre aquel aunque su cuerpo seguía tenso, miles de veces le habían implorado piedad y él no había dado clemencia ¿por qué comenzar ahora?

-Vegeta, te lo ruego, no le hagas daño- dijo una afligida voz a su oído en ese instante el príncipe de los saiyajins pudo ver las lágrimas de la mujer apoderándose de sus ojos ¿acaso la estaba lastimando? Disminuyó la bola de energía, la terrícola no parecía tener heridas ¿entonces porqué esas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos? Miró nuevamente a Yamcha y lo observó intentando calmar a Bulma con la mirada.

"Humanos patéticos y sentimentales..."

La bola de energía se esfumó de sus manos y el príncipe recobró su postura sin retroceder un paso.

-Repara estas chatarras- ordenó rápidamente desapareciendo de escena, caminaba pensativamente hacia su cámara de gravedad, mejorada únicamente para que él alcanzara el nivel del Super Saiyajin.

Su vida había sido dura y eso era de conocimiento popular, pero claro que para él no. Pues él no conocía otra vida más que aquella. Sin lugar a dudas no entendía a los terrícolas y sus vidas parecían un desperdicio comparadas con la de él. Es decir ¿qué era esa debilidad? No lo comprendía, la mujer parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiarlo si amenazaba con matarla pero si en cambio amenazaba con matar a ese insecto su sensibilidad se veía afectada. No comprendía.

Gruñó un momento mientras la compuerta de la cámara se abría y él ingresaba. No tenía que pensarlo dos veces: debía deshacerse de ese planeta una vez que lograra acabar con Kakarotto.

2

-Yamcha ¿estás bien?- preguntó Bulma abrazándose a su novio.

-Sí, no me hizo nada… Creo que me equivoqué, tú le puedes decir cabeza hueca, simio y todo eso pero si yo le digo algo como eso, me mata… quedó comprobado.

-No es por mí, tienes que saber qué tecla tocar en Vegeta y… creo que diste en la equivocada- dijo ella, ambos caminaron hacia la sala- Pero creo que te debo una explicación: Vegeta está aquí para entrenar, se quedará por tiempo indeterminado… hasta que logre derrotar a Goku, supongo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú lo provees de todo para que entrene? ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?- preguntó Yamcha tomando un robot pulverizado de los que el príncipe había dejado en el suelo.

-Sé que jamás lo logrará- le explicó en son de suficiencia- Luego te explico los tecnicismos de mi teoría…

-Jajaja… Entonces lo dejas quedarse en el terreno, me imagino el chiquero que debe ser esa cámara de gravedad…

-Bueno, en realidad no es como antes… -Yamcha arqueó una ceja intrigado- Antes de que las esferas de Namek pudieran resucitarte, Vegeta estuvo en la cámara, es cierto, se rehusaba a usar la casa… pero ahora accedió.

-¿O sea que come aquí? ¡Pero eso es como siempre!

-Yamcha… para serte sincera Vegeta vive dentro de esta casa, sólo usa la cámara para entrenar, eso es todo.

-¿Le has dado un cuarto?- preguntó el hombre cruzándose de brazos con recelo- Espero que no…

-Es la más grande de todas las habitaciones, como estará por tiempo indefinido quise que estuviera cómodo –dijo ella sonriendo, sabía que a su novio no le gustaría nada la idea.

-¡DUERME EN EL CUARTO JUNTO AL TUYO!- exclamó sumamente ofendido, ella asintió- ¡Bulma, estás loca! ¡Es un lunático, cualquier noche podría matarte! O peor…

-No lo creo, hemos hecho un trato… él solo entrena en la Tierra, no pasará nada.

-Aún así no te entiendo. Me dices que el mismo asesino espacial está alojado a una puerta de ti… ¿y que no debo preocuparme? ¡Pero Bulma!

-Tranquilo ¿qué te parece si salimos a comer o algo, uh?

-Ejem… hoy no puedo, perdí mucho tiempo con el equipo y tengo entrenamiento, por eso vine a verte temprano, lo siento... –dijo él bastante apenado tomando su mano- Sé que lo entiendes.

-Sí… lo entiendo pero conmigo también has pedido tiempo ¡Y soy tu novia!

-No te preocupes cuando termine la temporada podemos irnos de vacaciones ¿qué te parece?

-¿De verdad? ¡Hace mucho que no salgo de vacaciones! Bueno… salvo Namek pero…

-Eso sí que fue turismo-aventura jajajaja…

-Ay, Yamcha… tengo muchas ansias de que al fin podamos estar juntos... y en paz- agregó ella de manera romántica acercando sus labios a los del hombre.

-Pues "en paz" será difícil con Vegeta dando vueltas.

-Ya no hablemos de Vegeta… mejor no hablemos- comentó guiñándole un ojo, se aproximaron para besarse pero en eso el móvil de Yamcha comenzó a sonar ruidosamente. Bulma se separó de él con brusquedad.

-Es el entrenador, ya tengo que irme, estoy retrasado…

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces… llámame…

Bulma entonces se dirigió a su laboratorio llevando los robots en las manos.

Yamcha se había enojado mucho el mismo día de la llegada de Freezer, había sido por un comentario suyo justo unos instantes antes de que Vegeta volviera a arribar. El enojo había sido injusto, todo porque ella había dicho que Vegeta no era TAN malo, sino que tenía carácter. Al fin y al cabo hoy lo había demostrado, podría haber eliminado a Yamcha pero le perdonó la vida.

Sin duda lo que le había dicho Yamcha había ofendido de cierta forma a Vegeta, con ella había discutido pero jamás habían llegado a los extremos de amenazarse con bolas de energía.

3

Trabajó hasta que la noche cayó y una vez listos los robots decidió entregárselos al príncipe para ya comenzar a preparar la comida, le extrañó que Vegeta no había exigido aún la cena...

Bulma seguía con los robots en las manos cuando el pasillo por el que caminaba quedó en penumbras, la luz se había apagado y ninguna encedía.

-Vegeta… -lo llamó temblorosa, había vivido cientos de aventuras pero aún la oscuridad despertaba sus temores. Se dio ánimos a sí misma, ya estaba lejos del laboratorio para ir a buscar una linterna y comprobar que era lo que ocurría con la energía (todo indicaba un tremendo apagón en la casa) así que decidió llevar hasta la cámara de gravedad los robots y sacar una linterna de allí puesto que tenía la caja de herramientas con la que siempre improvisaba en la cámara cuando Vegeta la estropeaba.

Llegó aprisa al patio trasero y cuando supuso que la luz de la cámara la guiaría se encontró con esta también a oscuras lo cual no podría ser posible por un apagón puesto que estaba preparada para vagar por todo el espacio y allí no hay sistemas de electricidad. Tembló ligeramente.

-¡Vegeta!- lo llamó de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta. La ciudad entera parecía en penumbras... y ella conviviendo con un asesino serial... Caminó unos dudosos pasos hacia delante como si esperara que algo o alguien saltase a atacarla entre las sombras.

Alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- aulló Bulma dando un brinco, pronto se encontró con Vegeta de espaldas a ella que comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas.

-Soy yo- le dijo sin disimular su risa burlona- Veo que eres muy valiente, eh?

-Ya basta, sólo vine a traerte tus robots- le contestó entregándole todo lo que traía en sus brazos. Vegeta los recibió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cámara, encendiendo la luz y entrando en ella.

-¿Piensas seguirme?- la cuestionó viendo como ella entraba detrás suyo, la mujer ni siquiera le contestó, simplemente tomó la caja de herramientas que estaba a un lado de los controles y comenzó a buscar.

-¿Y mi linterna?

-A mí no me pregustes, yo no toco tus tonterías- dijo él cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-¿No ves que hay un corte de energía?- "Maldición, tendré que traer la linterna del laboratorio"

-Mujer… ¿piensas ir casa por casa? Porque es obvio que el problema debe ser de la fuente central.- explicó él sin ánimos.

-¿Te refieres a la empresa de luz, verdad?

-Como la llamen- dijo él comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación, ella fue tras él.

-¿Acaso no ibas a entrenar?- lo interrogó viendo que cerraba con seguro la portezuela- Pensé que estabas ansioso por…

-No muchas veces se ve tan bien- dijo él dedicándole una mirada al cielo mientras se recargaba sobre un árbol- Ya vete, nada más estorbas.

-Es hermoso… -suspiró ella, sin luces en la ciudad el cielo se veía en todo su esplendor. Vegeta observó la mirada maravillada de la mujer- Dime… de seguro tú has recorrido todas esas estrellas ¿verdad?

El guerrero permaneció sereno observando las expresiones de la mujer, se debatía entre contestarle o volver a echarla.

-Claro que no todas…- siseó Vegeta sin darle importancia al asunto.- Su planeta está muy lejos de todo, se pueden aún ver estrellas y planetas que yo mismo mandé a volar.- comentó riéndose de forma socarrona.

-¿Se puede ver tú…?

Vegeta se sintió extrañado pues podía entender la pregunta de la que la mujer se había frenado a continuar.

-Es aquel… el pequeño- señaló apenas sin estirar la mano con lo cual fue difícil para Bulma ubicar la centellante luz entre el manto de estrellas- Es lo único bueno de la Tierra, el planeta Veyita aún se ve.

Permanecieron un instante en silencio. Si bien la muchacha tenía el cuello inclinado hacia arriba para ver mejor el firmamento dejó que sus ojos se deslizar de soslayo para espiar la mirada de su huésped. Unos ojos muy distintos a los de siempre, con una añorante mirada dirigida hacia el espacio, se imaginó a un niño pequeño desterrado para siempre de su hogar, esclavizado. Le dio pena sin duda, Bulma poseía una gran empatía, para ella no era difícil ponerse en la piel de nadie pero sintió un escalofrío siquiera de intentar imaginar la vida de Vegeta. Algo golpeó en su pecho al ver aquella mirada llena de desesperanza, una angustia poderosa de apoderó de su pecho y sintió a sus ojos humedecerse, volvió la vista al firmamento y halló la pequeña y titilante luz azul entre todas.

-Ya lo ví… es maravilloso- añadió con sinceridad, Vegeta asintió para sus adentros.

-Hmp... ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No tienes nada bueno que hacer?- protestó caminando unos pasos lejos de ella.

-Déjame disfrutar de esto, no siempre se tiene una vista tan buena ¿no?- preguntó repitiendo sus palabras, el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

-Como quieras… pero es mejor que tengas la comida preparada.

-¿Te esfuerzas por parecer odioso o es algo natural?

-Ya cállate humana, no soporto tu horrible voz- Parecía sentirse invadido, después de todo había dejado de entrenar para ver su planeta y eso era mucho. Que la terrícola viniese a interrumpirlo era imperdonable.

-¿Cómo era?

-¿Cómo era qué?- escupió el saiya sin mostrar ninguna señal de buen humor.

-Cómo era tú planeta ¿Se parecía a este?- preguntó ella con notable interés, Vegeta la observó con recelo. Bulma era entrometida, eso sí pero siempre había velado por su bienestar a pesar de discutir siempre para obedecerlo. Dudó un instante para contestar, recordaba el interior del palacio de pies a cabeza, si cerraba los ojos aún podía verlo.

La mujer de ojos celestes lo miró con intensidad, después de todo no debía olvidar que debajo de la capa del poderoso y sanguinario príncipe saiyajin se encontraba un hombre, con todo lo que ello conlleva. Vio algo removerse dentro de él, después de oír la burla de Yamcha por la tarde de seguro que tenía muchas cosas que decir. Vegeta era una persona cerrada ¡Si lo sabría ella! Era más que imposible intentar sacarle dos palabras seguidas que no incluyeran un insulto.

Contando desde el momento en el que llegaron de Namek, habían convivido ya casi un año y creía haber logrado cierta confianza con Vegeta, a pesar de que no lo conocía por completo sabía de memoria muchas de sus reacciones y gestos, hasta tenía sus preferidos, sabía su comida preferidad y los horarios que mantenía. Era todo un soldado respecto a eso.

-No, no se parecían… -dijo al fin, Bulma insistió un par de veces y logró que Vegeta comenzara a describir de arriba a abajo con todo detalle como era su mundo, de vez en cuando se le escapaba una anécdota sanguinaria, claro. Pero ella se encontraba más y más interesada en saber cada aspecto de su planeta, cada vez que él soltaba una nueva frase se podía distinguir un Vegeta más real, distinto al fingido, unos milímetros menos odioso. El príncipe jamás había sentido tanto interés en algo que él dijese y no fuese nada relacionado a la batalla, así que prosiguió. Al hablar con ella recordaba cosas que pensó olvidadas y mientras más contaba más recordaba.

Así pasaron dos horas hasta que la luz volvió súbitamente y las estrellas volvieron a perderse entre el firmamento con lo cual la voz de Vegeta se apagó finalmente. Bulma intentó volverle a sacar conversación pero él parecía inaccesible.

-Llamaré al chico de las pizzas ¿te parece?

-Hmp… -asintió él caminando tras ella. Pensó en todo lo que había contado y se sintió complacido por un momento, era increíble que su mundo pudiese ser visto desde la Tierra aunque ya hubiese desaparecido y si bien estaba tan lejos como para que eso pudiese ocurrir ese día como en mucho tiempo no hacía, se había sentido cerca del Planeta Veyita recordándolo con la mujer. Quién diría que ella podría permanecer callada tanto tiempo!

* * *

_(aprendí a usar la línea horizontal:P)_

_Bueno, esto no es nada, quise que se acercaran un poco de una manera quizás creíble._


	4. sólo por interés

_reedición 2012_

* * *

**INTERÉS**

-Derrotaré a Kakarotto… -mascullaba un hombre de esbelta musculatura moviéndose ligeramente en una cámara poco espaciosa. De pronto sus venas se crisparon y extendiendo sus manos hacia delante una pequeña luz blanca comenzaba a cristalizarse en forma de esfera en sus manos- ¡Lo lograré!- bramó al tiempo que el destello dobló su tamaño irradiando una cegadora luz que competía con la iluminación escarlata de las luces en la habitación.- ¡SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS!

Con este último grito el suelo y las paredes retumbaron y el destello en sus manos salió disparado hacia delante, el hombre hizo un movimiento sorpresivo con los brazos y la increíble bola de energía cambió su rumbo siendo impulsada hacia su mismo creador.

El hombre sonrió con su sonrisa-mueca habitual y concentrando su energía la enervó creando una capa de luz dorada a su alrededor que lo envolvía. En el último minuto en el que la fatal esfera se acercaba a su cuerpo hizo más espeso este manto luminoso que terminó chocando con la bola de energía como si ambas fueran del material más duro del universo.

Un resplandor lo cegó todo y el retumbar llegó hasta el interior de la casa que ocupaba el mismo terreno que la cámara de gravedad.

1

-Vaya, parece que ese hombre no deja de entrenar… debe ser el instinto saiyajin- comentó Yamcha sentado a la derecha de Bulma en la terraza de la Corporación. El temblor tan solo hizo que la tapa de la tetera se moviera ligeramente- Goku también lo hace, no entiendo el motivo.

-Es genial que intenten superarse, nunca se sabe qué podría ocurrir- reflexionó Bulma y añadió algo más mirando fijamente a su novio- Cuando Goku derrotó a Piccolo parecía que era el fin, ya que él era el ser más fuerte de la Tierra pero sin embargo Goku siguió y siguió entrenando…

-Sí, a pesar de los regaños de Milk- intervino Yamcha con una carcajada.

-Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, sólo porque había derrotado al más fuerte de la Tierra que era Piccolo… ¿qué hubiera pasado con Raditz, su hermano? Probablemente nadie hubiese podido derrotarlos.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero ahora han derrotado al más fuerte de todo el Universo, que era Freezer- contestó Yamcha dándole un pequeño mordisco al pastel que su suegra había preparado- Ya no tiene caso entrenar para Goku, él es el más fuerte, es el Super Saiyajin.

Bulma suspiró mirando pensativamente hacia la cámara de gravedad, el muchacho siguió su triste mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre? Espero que no sigas enojada porque no pudimos salir en toda la semana, ya te dije que estoy planeando las vacaciones- Bulma miró con una sonrisa fingida a su novio y se acercó a él acariciando su rostro levemente.

-Dime Yamcha… ¿qué harías si fueras Vegeta y supieras que tan solo hay un Super Saiyajin legendario? ¿Te enfrentarías a él algún día sabiendo que irías a morir?

La pregunta de Bulma lo tomó por sorpresa, Yamcha se acomodó en su asiento e intentó procesar las palabras.

-Pues no lo creo, por qué entrenaría sabiendo que jamás alcanzaré a alguien así… - el joven rió nerviosamente recordando el increíble poder de su amigo Goku- Pero creo que Vegeta un día se hartará de entrenar y saldrá a pelear con Goku.- adicionó en un tono más grave de voz- ¡Pero será mejor así, Bulma! Goku lo hará trizas y de una vez por todas nos desharemos de él.

La mujer observó pensativamente a Yamcha ¿No era ese el mismo ladrón de desierto que Goku derrotó y aún así dejó ir? ¿No era él, ese mismo que ahora hablaba maravillas del Super Saiyajin el mismo muchacho que blandió su espada para quitarle la vida al que antes era un niño? Ni hablar, los hombres tienen poca memoria para hablar de otros hombres como ellos.

No, como él no. Yamcha no era como Vegeta con su pasado y todo: Vegeta era un sanguinario ¿Yamcha hubiera sido igual de no haberse cruzado con ellos? NO, Yamcha no hubiese tenido la oportunidad ni la motivación para matar a miles como el mercenario espacial.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Yamcha acercándosele, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿Acaso dije algo mal?

-No, pensamos distinto. Yo creo que Vegeta… que… quizás él un día se vaya de aquí, sin hacer ningún mal, sólo porque está cansado- dijo con inocencia, y escuchando sus palabras salir de su voz notó que sonaba imposible. Yamcha rió.

-A pesar de lo lista que eres, sigues siendo muy ingenua, Bulma- comentó él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Pero… no quisiera que ese rufián se aproveche de tu ingenuidad.

-Él solo quiere entrenar ¿Cuándo vas a entender?- le reprochó echándole una nueva mirada a la cámara- Es lo único que le importa- añadió molesta poniéndose pie irritada y tomó rumbo hacia el interior de la casa.

"Otro día de cambios de humor" reflexionó Yamcha caminando tras ella. A veces Bulma era inexplicablemente difícil de comprender.

De algún modo podría decirse que era la chica de sus sueños, sino jamás hubiesen durado tantos años juntos. ¿Qué más le hacía falta? Era dulce, inteligente, aventurera, hermosa, sexy, tenía carácter… aunque si lo pensaba mejor eso quizás no era TAN maravilloso en ella. Le siguió camino a través de los corredores, iba a la cocina. Tampoco era gran cocinera, y es que si fuera perfecta tampoco estaría en la Tierra.

2

Vegeta se limpió el sudor con una toalla y la sangre de su frente la deshizo limpiándose con la misma camiseta que traía puesta antes de entrenar. El clima se había puesto más frío que lo habitual en aquel planeta y notaba que eso parecía normal para los terrícolas pero no para él. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en un planeta como para notar algún cambio como aquel; no es que le afectara realmente, es más, le convenía para probar sus poderes en otras circunstancias y saber qué ventaja sacar de cada lugar el día de su enfrentamiento contra Kakarotto.

Salió de la cámara de gravedad y notó a los árboles con sus hojas enrojecidas, algunas ya caídas en el césped que crecía con menos esmero ¿y si el maldito planeta había comenzado a morir? Lo negó, la humana escandalosa habría hecho todo un revuelo de histeria.

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde la noche aquella que sí era cálida, en la que ambos se encontraron bajo el firmamento hablando del planeta Veyita. Un leve rubor corrió por el rostro de Vegeta y empuñó con fuerza su mano avergonzado de lo que había hecho ¿cómo había sido tan… tan… "tan débil" que habló sobre su planeta de ese modo? A él jamás le había interesado en realidad… ¿en realidad? Quizás no, él sentía un profundo respeto a sus raíces y es por eso mismo que en Namek prácticamente le rogó a Kakarotto que vengara a su raza.

Volvió su vista hacia arriba pero aunque anocheciera más temprano que hacía un tiempo, ciertamente las estrellas seguían siendo invisibles en su mayoría.

"Ese aroma… Sí, está lista" sonrió satisfecho mientras ingresaba un pie en la casa y se encaminaba hacia la cocina siguiendo el olor. Su estómago reaccionó ante el estímulo lanzando un pequeño gruñido. Al menos si algo de bueno tenía esa terrícola era que, al igual que la anciana, siempre parecían tener la comida lista a tiempo.

¿O se sabrían sus horarios?

"No, imposible" refutó Vegeta. Jamás nadie se había tomado una molestia tan grande (y a la vez tan insignificante) con él, ni siquiera los siervos de Freezer a los que amenazaba constantemente. Los terrícolas que lo alojaban no tenían ninguna motivación para complacerlo, él acabaría por eliminarlos llegado el momento y lo sabían.

"¿O acaso piensan que tendré misericordia con ellos por su trato?" se preguntó sonriendo malignamente al hecho. De ser así, sus esfuerzos no tendrían muchos frutos: Él no se molestaría en dejar con vida a unos seres insignificantes así le hubieran hecho un monumento y lo endiosaran.

La idolatría jamás había funcionado con él y la muerte de Nappa era prueba evidente de ello.

Sintió el ki del enclenque aquel que siempre estaba rondando por la casa y gruñó molesto, por algún motivo especial él parecía más despreciable que cualquier otro terrícola. Quizás porque era al único que veía tan seguido.

Así que se aclaró la voz antes de entrar en la cocina para darle tiempo de separarse de la hembra. Generalmente siempre que Vegeta aparecía ellos se separaban con tensión, era como si no quisieran que él los viera en su cortejo. ¿Acaso pensaban que le importaba? Por cierto, sobra decir que verlos besuqueándose le hubiera quitado el apetito. Sí, era mejor anunciarse y ahorrarles el bochorno de ser tan... tan patéticos.

¿No era suficiente con tener sexo?

Sonrió, lo más probable es que no tuvieran.

Yamcha sintió un escalofrío, estar sentado en la mesa ocultó su deliberada sorpresa. Vegeta entró a sus espaldas a la cocina, cosa extraña porque Bulma le había contado que él generalmente cenaba en el comedor, pero pareció impaciente ante lo que Bulma estuviese cocinando y se acercó a la cacerola oliendo el contenido.

"Como un animal" Su novia sin embargo le sonrió amablemente y le explicó que en unos minutos más serviría la mesa. Él pareció indiferente a la explicación pero ella volvió a insistir y con un pequeño gruñido el saiyajin por fin dio media vuelta, lo miró.

El milagro-pesadilla de una Bulma en rol de ama de casa se debía al descanso que el señor Briefs insistía que debían tener los robots de servicio para no malgastar sus baterías.

Los ojos del guerrero no se apartaron del muchacho.

-Eh… ¿qué tal Vegeta?- Yamcha forzó su saludo, luego de su encuentro cercano con la muerte de la vez anterior en presencia de Vegeta no sabía bien cómo debía manejarlo, ciertamente y por desgracia él no era como Bulma en materia de manipulación.

El saiya pronto corrió su mirada de él y se dedicó a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa, su lugar, siempre se sentaba ahí ¿Por qué? Anteriormente ese era SU lugar, pero claro el día que Bulma le explicó que al _señor_ principe saiyajin le gustaba especialmente ocupar ese lugar él tuvo que cederlo.

¿Por qué?

En principio, para mostrarse como un caballero. En verdad, para no tener más problemas en la casa por cosas insignificantes... y porque Bulma le insistió tanto que tuvo que ceder.

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?- preguntó con la cara dura como piedra, Vegeta volvió a mirarlo al oír sus palabras.

-A ti no te importa, sabandija- remató el hombre desafiándolo con la mirada. A Yamcha le dio la ligera sensación de que a Vegeta no le agradaba tenerlo encasa. Bufó, él no iba a esconderse cada vez que Vegeta apareciera, era la casa de su novia y el invasor era él.

-¡Buen Apetito!- exclamó Bulma sirviendo una enorme fuente para el huesped intergaláctico, Yamcha examinó con enojo la escena pero pronto la mujer comenzó a llenar la mesa con bandejas, cacerolas y fuentes, platos de dudoso aspecto pero que humeaban un delicioso aroma. Yamcha se relamió, llenó su plato con un poco de todo y comenzó a comer.

Ella se sentó en el que era su lugar habitual, a la derecha de la cabecera, Yamcha arrugó el ceño al verla comentar algo con Vegeta a lo que el príncipe tan solo levantó la mirada para indicar que había escuchado, ella río.

Dejó de saborear la comida con tantas ganas, una extraña sensación le anudó el estómago y alejó su plato con la mano unos centímetros dedicándose a tomar un poco del vino que su novia le sirvió.

-¿No te gusta, Yamche?- preguntó ella levantando finalmente la mirada hacia él, el joven mostró una mirada ofendida.

-Seguro que sí, pero es que ahora mismo no tengo apetito- dijo enseñando su mejor sonrisa- Bulma… ¿Por qué no vienes más cerca para hablar?- le preguntó en tono meloso, ella apenas sonrió.

-¿No ves que toda la mesa está ocupada?- le dijo con sinceridad.

Yamcha era un hombre dulce y nadie lo sabía más que Bulma, pero tenía algunas reacciones exasperantes. Últimamente se había vuelto sobreprotector con ella, paranoico de que Vegeta fuera a dañarla.

Le dedicaba más tiempo, al menos el que podía debido a sus extenuantes entrenamientos. Entrenamientos de baseball, porque Yamcha ya había renunciado a pelear definitivamente. Como expresó anteriormente, no le hallaba sentido, después de todo estaba Goku para detener a cualquier enemigo.

-Pues puedes correr las cosas a tu lugar y vienes conmigo- dijo un poco molesto, ella atinó a mirarlo sorprendida por su reacción.

-Yamcha, ya estoy en un lugar ¿por qué no te calmas? ¿qué pasa?- le resultaba claramente extraña su conducta, así que le respondió con el mismo tono agresivo que él.

-Lo siento… es que pronto estaré de gira con el equipo… y te quiero conmigo, te echaré de menos- comentó él apáticamente, Bulma le sonrió. Vegeta negó con la cabeza lamentándose de tener que presenciar aquella patética escena.

-Es en un par de días y no será una gira de años, sino un par de semanas, creo que hemos estado lejos más tiempo.

-Por ejemplo cuando ese saibaman te envió al Infierno- Vegeta intervino mordazmente, su mirada se levantó tras una sonrisa maliciosa y vio el rostro contraído de Yamcha.

Bulma observó a Yamcha apretar los dientes para no contestar y miró a Vegeta con enojo.

-No seas así Vegeta- dijo simplemente, pero el saiya seguía riendo.

-Y ustedes no sean tan sentimentales, me molesta, parecen más patéticos de lo que son y sólo siento deseos de mandar a volar este patético planeta.- las palabras de Vegeta salieron con veneno entre sus labios, parecía de verdad despreciar aquellas escenas.

Yamcha bajó la mirada bastante molesto con el comentario y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Bulma que se dedicó a seguir con su comida.

-¿No dirás nada, Bulma?- preguntó Yamcha esperando que ella lo defendiera del saiyajin, la mujer simplemente resopló con fastidio.

-¿Saben algo? ¡Estoy harta de sus pleitos! ¿Cuándo dejarán de comportarse como niños?- preguntó enojada- ¡QUIERO CENAR EN PAZ UNA VEZ!

-¿En Paz? Siempre que vengo a tu casa tengo que soportar como gritas con Vegeta ¿y tu dices que parecemos niños?

Vegeta alzó los ojos irritado.

-Bien, bien… ya basta… -Bulma se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Te vas, Bulma?

-¡Claro que no, él que se va eres TÚ!- protestó irritada, Yamcha se irguió en su lugar sin siquiera amagar a ponerse en pie.

-¡Pero si empezó Vegeta! ¿Por qué no lo echas a él?- refunfuñó Yamcha, el príncipe sonrió mordazmente y Yamcha apretó sus dientes.

-Yamcha... -Bulma apenas si lo miró con la suficiente ira como para que él comprendiese, tomó las llaves de su auto y se retiró dando un portazo. Vegeta observó la escena con desprecio y sus ojos azabaches siguieron los movimientos de la mujer cuando volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

-Jamás tiene nada inteligente que decir- soltó el saiya satisfecho con la partida de la molestia manteniendo su gélida mirada, Bulma siquiera lo observó para contestarle.

-Al menos habla- el hombre se hizo el desentendido.

-No finjas conmigo, terrícola- el mercenario sonrió con sobrada arrogancia- Sé muy bien cuál es su estrategia… Pero ni creas que por eso les perdonaré la vida cuando acabe con Kakarotto.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Lo que acabas de hacer. -siguió él refiriéndose a la partida de Yamcha- Sé cuál es tu intención: quieres comprar mi indulgencia para sobrevivir. Tú y tu familia y...

-Otra vez lo mismo… -resopló la mujer por lo bajo- ¿No tienes otro casette, Vegeta?- interrumpió- Mira, ya no sé: cree lo que quieras creer. No me importa lo que pienses sobre nosotros, porque sabemos que JAMÁS ¿ME OÍSTE? Jamás podrás contra el legendario Super Saiyajin ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

Vegeta se irguió en su posición, los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron y su mirada destiló ira punzante.

-Jamás… -dijo conteniendo la ira, Bulma se sintió temblar al sentir la cólera de Vegeta ¿sería eso lo que sus amigos denominaban ki maligno?- ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, TERRÍCOLA!

Ella se quedó estática en su lugar con la mirada estupefacta, esperando lo peor. Esa sin lugar a dudas no era una tecla para tocar en Vegeta.

-Es la verdad- respondió ella ocultando su nerviosismo- ¿Piensas que nos molestaríamos en comprarte?- Bulma se rió acompañando su tono irónico.

- ¡Lo único que creo es que jamás nadie hace nada por nada! ¡TU ERES EL EJEMPLO! ¡Esta comida… -dijo al tiempo que volteaba la mesa haciendo que los platos se hicieran añicos y la comida se derramara por toda la cocina- …ES UN SOBORNO! Pero no funcionará… ah, no… porque soy un príncipe saiyajin, mucho más listo que ustedes los terrícolas- dijo acercándose tanto al rostro de Bulma que sus frentes estuvieron a punto de chocar, ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. El saiya no parecía en un estado que pudiese ser manipulado por ella.

Ante su retroceso, él volvió a acercarse. Bulma interpuso sus brazos entre ellos para empujarlo lejos pero él tomó las muñecas de la joven con fuerza y las apretó buscando su mirada.

- ¡Eres basura! ¡Tú y todos los terrícolas! Me importa muy poco lo que hagan… no me falta mucho: derrotaré a Kakarotto y volaré este miserable planeta.

-Vegeta… no entiendes nada.- dijo ella furiosa y arrepentida por haber echado a Yamcha. No soportaba la actitud del saiyajin, para no tener problemas había alejado a su propio novio y el mono alienígena se tomaba la molestia de saturar la situación por sus paranoias. Buscó su bolso con la mirada para salir lo más pronto posible afuera a buscar a Yamcha. Los ojos negros de Vegeta interceptaron su mirada- Cree lo que quieras por mí está bien.

Vegeta vio una lágrima de impotencia escurrirse por los ojos de la mujer mientras ella mantenía las facciones inexpresivas.

Bulma lo esquivó separándose de él, tomó un control y al momento tres robots aparecieron en la cocina para limpiar el desastre mientras que ella maldecía por lo bajo sollozando de la furia, aturdida con lo que acababa de sucederle.

La cena que apenas había sido probada y por la cual cocinó con esmero durante mucho tiempo estaba regada en el suelo. Los cristales rotos de los platos y los vasos brillaban en el suelo frío de la cocina. Aún se levantaba el vapor caliente de los restos de comida. El hombre sintió algo de apatía al ver todo así y a la humana dándole la espalda.

-Eres una maldita bestia... -murmuró ella con rencor arrepentida de nuevo por haberse tomado la molestia de desperdiciar una noche libre para cocinarle al desagradecido saiyajin.

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula frunciendo sus labios en un gesto indiferente mientras emprendía el rumbo a su cuarto: así le habría enseñado a la humana a no intentar burlarse de su inteligencia, a no fingir papeles complacientes para ganarse su consideración.

Le hubiese gustado lastimarla un poco más, apretar más sus muñecas o su cuello, dejarle un rastro morado en la piel que le recordara que debía guardar su lugar.

Lo único que le fastidiaba era saber que se había quedado sin cena. Golpeó con fuerza al cerrar la puerta de su alcoba; la mujer no había hecho esa comida ni ninguna otra más que con el fin de persuadirlo para… para no acabar con ella.

-Aprenderás- exclamó satisfecho consigo mismo.

* * *

_N.A.: Actualizaré con más frecuencia de aquí en más, lo prometo, no me maten! Intento ser mejor y hacer una buena historia..._

_No es sencillo citar razones para que Vegeta permanezca en la Tierra sin lanzarse a destruirla de una vez. El día después lo hará, encontrará la razón. Sean pacientes. Les agradezco que sigan._


	5. heridas que curan I

_Lo prometido es deuda, la actualización fugaz jajaja! Espero q lo disfruten!_

_reedición 2012_

* * *

**HERIDAS QUE CURAN (parte I)**

Bulma se limpió las lágrimas de impotencia con el revés de la camiseta y comenzó a tranquilizar su llanto mientras observaba a los robots levantar todo.

Desde el primer momento que invitó a Vegeta a su casa sabía de quién se trataba, pero Bulma era de ese modo y si en una tienda de mascotas vendiesen panteras de seguro que su padre colgaría una del hombro en vez de ese lindo gatito negro que siempre lo acompañaba.

Pero este reto pareció ser excedente para sus emociones. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la vanidad y al sentirse querida y admirada que difícilmente su mente podría digerir un carácter tan áspero como el de su huésped.

-Yo me la busqué- reflexionó en voz alta ya completamente relajada. Observó los últimos vestigios de la cena más espectacular que jamás hubiese preparado y decidió que ella también debía retirarse- Yamcha tenía razón, debí haber echado al mono y no a él de la mesa.

Había cometido un pequeño error con Vegeta. No había olvidado nada con respecto a su personalidad, por el contrario, pero su mente parecía tener en la cúspide un último y _dulce_ momento con Vegeta, ese momento, por extraño que pareciera, estaba incluso por encima de la fama de asesino, de la lucha que lo vio librar en Namek, de sus amenazas y su promesa de destruir la Tierra y matar a Goku, un recuerdo más importante que el hecho de que le había dado una buena paliza a Gohan a pesar de que éste fuera un niño…

Mientras subía las escaleras Bulma negó con la cabeza rotundamente este pensamiento y se enfureció consigo misma y su ingenuidad. Sí, Yamcha tenía razón otra vez: era una ingenua.

Suspiró en el último escalón y antes de dar un paso sobre el pasillo una sonrisa cruzó su rostro fugazmente. El recuerdo seguía allí:

Vegeta hablándole sobre su mundo, el mundo que debió tener y que él añoraba de algún modo. Sin duda en un destino alternativo él hubiese sido rey de ese planeta y el Legendario Super Saiyajin y Goku no sería más que un soldado ordinario a las órdenes de su rey.

Esas expresiones tan distintas que se habían dibujado en su rostro, esa sonrisa de nostalgia y entusiasmo al describir una anécdota que parecía olvidada… bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas, su mano levantada hacia el cielo, marcando las coordenadas de sus primeras conquistas tras una sonrisa más pícara que maliciosa, y esos ojos… tan distintos a los de siempre…

-…Sus ojos…- murmuró Bulma entrando en la habitación finalmente, cerró la puerta con seguro pero se detuvo… y se lo quitó. Sintió una ola de sensaciones extrañas recorrer lentamente su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer.

Quedó estática hasta que desapareció.

Jamás había sentido algo así, era una mezcla de miedo, de incertidumbre... pero le restó importancia y se dirigió a la cama. Después de todo ser la científica más importante del mundo (bueno, una de las más), tener un novio hiperfamoso y un huésped extraterrestre y sanguinario, todo eso no era nada relajante. Mañana sería un día duro, como todos…

Pero en realidad, no como todos.

2

Vegeta se dejó caer en la cama apenas cubierto por unos pantaloncillos, cruzó las manos tras la nuca y se recostó. A su derecha la puerta permanecía cerrada, él le dedicó una mirada al otro lado de la habitación.

El ventanal estaba entrecerrado y la ventisca otoñal inflaba levemente las cortinas que se encontraban abiertas.

No había luna en el cielo, eso daba lo mismo porque ya no tenía su cola saiyajin aunque hubiese jurado que hoy había perdido la razón como en los inicios de su transformación como ozharu.

Hizo una mueca con la boca muy parecida al fastidio.

-Ella no debió provocarme- murmuró justificando su accionar- Soporto demasiado a esta basura terrícola.

Imaginó la cámara de gravedad en la que entrenaba, antes de que Freezer llegara a la Tierra él mismo había estado una larga temporada en el espacio entrenando duramente sin tener que lidiar con los hábitos humanos. Quizás…

-No debo perder de vista a Kakarotto, quizás escape- dijo de repente encontrando otra justificación elocuente a su comportamiento, se dio la vuelta dejando a sus espaldas la ventisca.-Lo superaré -dijo con enojo cerrando los ojos para finalmente descansar.

Pero algo se lo impedía fuertemente. No podía dormir.

Se concentró para hacerlo, debía levantarse temprano a entrenar si quería lograr su cometido. Escuchó el silencio nocturno en la casa y justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse un sonido lo despabiló.

Se medio acomodó en su sitio sin salir de la casa y aguzó su oído: la habitación de junto, la humana había decidido dormir finalmente.

La puerta se cerró, se trabó y se destrabó. Oyó los pasos… y el resto fue silencio.

-¡Qué rayos!- exclamó de pronto, descubriéndose en su actitud ¿Qué demonios le importaba que aquella mujer hiciera tal o cual cosa? Resopló ofendido y volvió a recostarse conciliando instantáneamente el sueño.

Permanecer en la Tierra lo afectaba.

_La mañana siguiente…_

-Yamcha, me encanta salir contigo- chilló Bulma del gusto en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna en medio de una feria en el pueblo natal de Yamcha.- Sabes divertirte- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo sé, por eso te traje y te llevaré a recorrer el mundo si eso te hace feliz- comentó él para darle la razón. Una extraña sensación invadía al joven últimamente.

Yamcha levantó la vista de sus expresivos ojos cafés y le tomó una mano a la chica. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa. Un nudo se atoró en sus garganta al verla sonreír, tan contenta, el tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta para Yamcha, sentía una urgente necesidad de filmar ese momento y conservarlo para siempre.

-Bulma ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cuestionó él llamándole la atención, la muchacha asintió y en ese momento un leve bamboleo sacudió ligeramente el compartimiento que sólo ellos ocupaban. Sí, ya estaban definitivamente en la cima de la rueda.

Bulma se sonrió aún más observando con emoción el atardecer, era un cielo hermoso de color anaranjado en los horizontes y violáceo hacia arriba, con las primeras estrellas encendiéndose.

-Bulma… verás yo… estem…

Se sentía ridículo con la pregunta que iba a hacerle, así que clavó la mirada al suelo para cuestionarla, sin embargo las palabras se continuaban atorandas en su garganta y levantó la vista levemente para ver cual era la reacción de impaciencia de su novia.

Sus ojos buscaron los celestes de ella pero… los encontraron observando firmemente el cielo, como si buscara encontrar algo. Luego una sonrisa curvó sus labios enrojecidos.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Bulma?- preguntó Yamcha ya un poco menos avergonzado y más nervioso, ella finalmente se sobresaltó como si su voz la hubiese sacado de una hipnosis.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó, Yamcha?

-Nada, solo quería preguntarte si… si me quieres- dijo enrojecido levemente, seguía mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió suavemente quitando sus ojos de los de Yamcha y ocultándolos en el suelo.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? Si Vegeta estuviese aquí te diría que eres un patético gusano y…

-No pregunté por Vegeta, Bulma… pregunté por ti ¿me quieres?- insistió sintiendo aquella sensación de las últimas semanas acongojarle más el pecho.

-Claro que te quiero- dijo ella acariciando tiernamente su rostro- ¿Pero por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé… Necesitaba oírlo- comentó más relajado ya, rió un poco a su ridícula pregunta pero su alma regresó al cuerpo al oír la respuesta- Además pensé que seguías enojada conmigo después de la manera en la que me echaste anoche…

-Discúlpame, en verdad lo siento- comentó ella comenzando a irritarse. Definitivamente estaba en sus días- ¡ESE IDIOTA DE VEGETA ME ECHÓ A PERDER LA CENA!- exclamó nuevamente, y por inexplicable que sonara sus palabras no hicieron en Yamcha más que devolverle esa incertidumbre que angustiaba su pecho.

-No entiendo cómo lo soportas, es un insensible- comentó abrazándola ligeramente, ella se dejó reposar en los brazos de Yamcha y volvió su vista al cielo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, debe ser que soy una persona muy buena- reflexionó provocando una carcajada en Yamcha, su novio la estrechó con más fuerza y hundió su nariz en la suave y lacia cabellera de la joven para aspirar su fresco aroma.

-Eres la más especial persona de este mundo- dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla, ella acompañó con una leve caricia en su brazo.

-Lo sé- dijo sencillamente, ambos echaron a reír cortando con el romanticismo inmediatamente, pero se silenciaron. Se observaron a los ojos largamente y comenzaron a acercarse aún más lento… sus labios casi se tocaban cuando una musica molesta comenzó a sonar dentro del chaleco de Bulma.

-Y luego te enojas conmigo... - protestó Yamcha cruzándose de brazos mientras que su novia sacaba el móvil del abrigo. Luego de una charla corta finalmente colgó.

-Lo siento Yamcha, pero debo irme…- contestó simplemente mientras que comenzaba a hurgar en su bolso hasta que finalmente encontró la cápsula que buscaba.

-¿Ya? ¡Pero al menos terminemos la vuelta!

-No puedo, parece que mi papá tiene problemas en la empresa y me necesita.- dijo presionando el botón indicado, una densa nube de humo apareció y se disipó al instante descubriendo una pequeña aeronave.

-Pero Bulma… pasado mañana comienzo la gira…

-Sí, ya nos veremos mañana, realmente lo siento- intentó consolar ella mostrando su mejor sonrisa mientras que su vehículo despegaba perdiéndola por el firmamento.

-Adiós… -murmuró él bastante decepcionado.

-Parece que tu novia no sabe cómo debe tratarse un hombre como tú- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Yamcha se volteó sorprendido. Un par de jovencitas bastante guapas lo observaban con sonrisas sugerentes en sus rostros.- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras, eh?

-No molesten, niñas- dijo él sonriendo con galantería, la verdad que siendo una estrella de baseball estaba acostumbrado a cierta clase de acosos- Les agradezco, pero ya en serio no estoy para juegos.

Las mujeres abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

-¿Qué puede tener esa vieja que no tengamos nosotras, eh?- preguntó una de ellas resaltando sus ya de por sí resaltantes atributos femeninos- Vamos… aprende a tomar lo que vale la pena.

-_Ella_ vale la pena- reafirmó Yamcha dándoles la espalda. Volvió a observar el firmamento.- Y creo que lo sabe más que bien… -dijo para sí mismo dejando un suspiro decepcionado escapar por sus labios.

3

Vegeta estaba agotado, todo el día había entrenado desde muy temprano, desde antes de que el sol asomara. No había parado para descansar o comer, estaba debilitado ahora que caían las altas horas de la noche. Pero continuó en su cámara a pesar de todo, al fin y al cabo era el mismísimo príncipe saiyajin.

Con este siempre estimulante pensamiento, Vegeta comenzó a formar una bola de energía de dimensiones atemorizantes, y como siempre la lanzó contra él mismo. La gravedad estaba más fuerte que hacía media hora, unos 350 g.

El orgullo a su raza lo había ayudado a resistir muchas veces, y aunque jadeaba y el sudor se escurría por su cuerpo permaneció de pie ante aquella esfera de energía y comenzó a formar nuevamente un campo de energía.

Su rodilla cayó al suelo fuertemente, ya no podía soportar tanta exigencia, su cuerpo estaba débil. Aún así, sabiendo que con su ki tan bajo no podría formar una barrera que lo protegiera optó por otra cosa. ¡Aquella esfera estaba a unos metros!

Teniendo los segundos contados, instintivamente alzó las manos al frente y acumuló su energía en un luminoso cúmulo que salió disparado de sus palmas y chocó al instante con aquel otro ataque: NADA.

Vegeta sonrió decepcionado de sí mismo, resignado cuando su propio ataque se precipitó contra él sin ninguna alternativa más que la de absorberlo. Su otra rodilla también chocó en el suelo por la excesiva gravedad, se sonrió esperando el impacto.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando recobró el conocimiento, no había luz. ¿Estaría en el Infierno?

-¡Ahhhh… maldición!- bramó al intentar moverse. Definitivamente no estaba en el Infierno aún.

Sintió un ligero peso sobre su adolorido cuerpo y en vista de que había poco aire supuso que estaba sepultado ¿sobre qué? No era difícil de razonar: la cámara se había hecho trizas encima de él. Así que empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y los escombros terminaron cediendo.

-Demonios… -volvió a maldecir cuando finalmente pudo sentir el aire fresco entrar a sus pulmones. Alzó la mirada y comprendió finalmente que se encontraba aún en el patio, intentó moverse pero ya no era posible.

Se arrastró con la respiración agitada, logró desenterrarse él mismo de los escombros y sintiéndose morir alcanzó a sentarse en el césped.

Revisó las heridas en medio de la penumbra, le era demasiado costoso cualquier movimiento.

-No… no… ¡NO!- exclamó casi desesperado, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Vio una herida no sólo considerable, sino más bien mortal atravesándole el abdomen, del lado derecho. Instintivamente ensayó un torniquete con su misma camiseta y tapó la herida para que la sangre cesara de abandonar su cuerpo.

Terminado el trabajo sintió un nudo apretando su garganta.

-No puedo morir así… -jadeó, escupió sangre a un lado. También la herida había fulminado parte de su pulmón derecho, sentía al respirar la sangre correr por él.

Cerró su puño con impotencia y machacó el suelo de un solo golpe, provocando un temblor poco considerable en toda la casa.

-El príncipe de los saiyajins no puede morir así ¡NO PUEDO MORIR ASÍ!- volvió a tronar molesto. Cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor que le provocaba esto. Al decir verdad todo le provocaba un tremendo dolor.

Sintió frío extrañamente y sus ojos comenzaron a nublársele. Sonrió.

"Definitivamente ese ataque hubiese sido efectivo contra Kakarotto" reflexionó en un último atisbo de ironía. Comenzó a toser, la sangre se había filtrado peligrosamente en sus pulmones haciendo que no pudiese respirar ya como era adecuado.

Su infancia había sido una tortura, su adolescencia un suplicio, su adultez una basura y ahora moriría de un modo poco digno ¡En el propio entrenamiento! ¡Por un ataque suyo!

Tembló levemente alcanzando a gemir del dolor, el frío ahora era insoportable. Señal clara de que había perdido demasiada sangre.

-No moriré aquí- dijo con simpleza comenzado a flotar con mucho esfuerzo. Sus fuerzas escaseaban y probablemente su próximo aterrizaje sería su tumba. Lo pensó bien mientras su cuerpo moribundo terminaba de despegarse del suelo.

Era increíble que fuese a morir. Pero esa herida que ahora presionaba con su mano derecha tan sólo podría ser curada en un tanque regenerativo y la ciencia de ese planeta era demasiado primitiva para lograr una recuperación instantánea. Si al menos ese enano de Namek estuviese allí podría curarlo con sus poderes...

Su vuelo no avanzó mucho cuando notó que no podría ir muy lejos, así que se dejó caer en el balcón que pertenecía a su cuarto. Caminó un poco y golpeando la ventana la abrió de par de en par, tambaleándose logró llegar hasta su cama, se quedó allí no quedándole más opción.

Viró la mirada, el rastro de sangre lo había escoltado enrojeciendo el suelo. Se hundió más en su almohada.

Ahora al frío, al hecho de no poder respirar bien, al dolor incesante, a la pérdida de sangre se le sumaba el exceso de pensamiento.

Moriría… ¡Él! ¡Él que había sobrevivido… a la misma muerte! Arrugó el ceño, quizás había vivido demasiado, pero lo único que lo fastidiaba era que no había podido acabar con Kakarotto para recuperar su honra. Morir de ese modo, por haberse sobreestimado…

Se sentía patético, cuando volviera al Infierno su padre mismo se encargaría de darle los castigos apropiados. Quizás debería haber hecho estallar el maldito planeta Tierra cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora los dejaría a todos con vida… en especial a ese gusano de Yamcha, pensó fastidiado.

Estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento, luchaba internamente pero el cansancio se hacía presente buscando derrotarlo.

Escuchó un sonido, alguien entró en la casa. Pero él no se inmutó, nada en él se conmovió por este acto. Sintió su ki, era el del viejo.

Percibió tras unos minutos algunos sonidos: la ducha, la cadena del baño, el microondas, los cubiertos… y luego de nuevo la puerta y el vehículo despegar…

-Era lógico… -pensó él aceptando sin rodeos su destino- Esa mujer vulgar ya podrá ponerse a reír…

* * *

___Bueno, es cierto el capítulo este tuve q dividirlo en dos (lo digo por el capítulo que vendrá) pero me fui de tema jeje_

_Así que Vegeta tendrá que esperar un poco más para darse cuenta de las intenciones de Bulma._


	6. heridas que curan II

_Pufff... esta vez si que merecen escuchar mis motivos, el caso es que fue mi compu, o sea... murió. Por lo cual me compré una notebook... QUE NO PUEDO CONECTAR A INTERNET! Bueno, el caso es que estas tardanzas ya no volverán a ocurrir, lo juro, espero que me disculpen._

_Ojalá les siga gustando la historia... (o les empiece a gustar jajaja)_

_reedición 2012_

* * *

**HERIDAS QUE CURAN (parte II)**

Bulma terminó su trabajo con el padre en la Corporación, ya que el señor Brief no había logrado conectar un par de circuitos, y claro que la siempre inteligentísima Bulma pudo con el problema del nuevo prototipo.

Muy a pesar de que había arruinado su cita con Yamcha ella no le reprochó nada a su progenitor, puso su mejor cara, se colocó el overol que siempre usaba para no mancharse su ropa de diseñador y puso manos a la obra.

Dos horas en total le llevó todo su quehacer, su padre decidió marcharse a la casa para traer una herramienta con la que terminaban de sellar los circuitos que su hija había terminado de ensamblar. Ella se quedó haciendo los últimos ajustes y cuando se dio cuenta el tiempo había volado.

Se arregló un poco y sabiendo que su padre volvería a terminar el trabajo simplemente dejó todo sobre la mesa del taller, tomó el movil y llamó a Yamcha.

-¡Qué extraño se comportó Yamcha todos estos días...!- suspiró molesta, el celular de su novio estaba desconectado (como era usual cuando se fastidiaba con ella).

A pesar de haber llevado una relación de AÑOS con él sencillamente aún no comprendía este cambio repentino que tenía él con ella. Quería más compromiso... pero ella amaba su independencia.

Ciertamente muy pronto sería completamente independiente, al menos por unos días en los que Yamcha comenzaba su gira con el baseball. Hubiese deseado que se dedicara un poco más a las artes marciales... quién sabe si alguna vez fuese de ayuda.

Bulma rió con ella misma pensando en esto y de la poquísima utilidad que había sido su compañero en los últimos combates. Además estaba el muy acertado punto de que Goku era el más poderoso del Universo ¿Que más daba todo eso? Sonrió nuevamente mientras se introducía en su auto.

"Vegeta aún lo cree necesario" recordó sabiendo que en aquellos momentos el iracundo guerrero saiyajin de seguro estaría lanzando golpes en la cámara de gravedad.

Su vida era un profundo caos en los últimos tiempos.

Se dispuso a hacer una de las únicas cosas que le daban ánimos cuando los planes se frustraban: comprar ropa.

Viró desprevenidamente su vehículo ocasionando detrás de ella un pequeño desastre en el tránsito pero poco le importó, presionó el acelerador y salió a toda velocidad al primer centro comercial que tuviera la fortuna de cruzarse con su tarjeta de crédito dorada.

2

Yamcha se cansó de observar el firmamento sentado en una banca a las afueras de la ciudad, miró su reloj nuevamente y decidió que ya era hora de volver a su casa, el pequeño e inquieto Puar de seguro estaría nervioso.

"Sí, claro!" pensó irónicamente en su fuero interno, tomó el móvil para llamar a su compañero y avisar de paso que ya estaba llegando (lo que le aseguraría una cena ya preparada) pero cuando miró la pantalla vio la llamada perdida de Bulma.

Se sonrió aliviado, de seguro que ya había terminado el trabajo e intentaba localizarlo para continuar con la cita. La llamó... pero nada (ya saben que en el centro comercial no hay señal casi nunca).

-Quizás esté ofendida porque no la atendí- murmuró para sus adentros tomando vuelo entre medio de la penumbra. Su mente pronto halló la solución e instintivamente decidió encontrarse con ella en su misma casa, después de todo si lo llamaba era porque estaba libre y ¿a dónde más podría ir?

Emprendió el vuelo rápidamente hacia la capital del Oeste y en menos de lo que esperaba aterrizó en el patio trasero. En medio de la penumbra ingresó por una de las ventanas ¿era posible que nadie estuviese en casa? Caminó por la sala y se encaminó por las escaleras a la habitación de ella. Pero otra vez NADA.

-Maldita sea... -maldijo rabiosamente, con una mano sacudió sus cabellos intentando pensar cuando se le cruzó la brillante idea de localizarla a través de su ki.

Pero al comenzar a concentrarse notó una energía casi extinta en la habitación de junto, tragó saliva acercándose a la puerta y volvió a concentrarse.

-Es Vegeta... ¿Vegeta?- se cuestionó confundido alzando la vista a la puerta de roble oscuro que lo separaba del débil ki.

Buscó con su mente el ki de Vegeta pero no lo encontró, entonces sí... esa energía casi inexistente pertenecía al príncipe saiyan.

Más que por curiosidad que por valentía, Yamcha se atrevió a girar el pomo de la puerta y la abrió tan lentamente como pudo mientras que su respiración se congelaba para no hacer ningún sonido. Al fin estuvo entreabierta, asomó su cabeza entre la oscuridad, la luz del pasillo ahora entraba por la puerta.

Lo miró tendido en la cama, los ojos de Vegeta pronto se entreabrieron para clavarle una fría y a la vez debilitada mirada.

"Lárgate" parecía ordenar telepáticamente, Yamcha permaneció en su sitio casi inmóvil intentando articular alguna palabra pero no pudo ni quiso. Tampoco amagó siquiera a retirarse, parecía estar contemplando el espectáculo de su vida.

La sangre había empapado las sábanas e incluso el colchón, había un pequeño charco en el suelo. Vegeta se sostenía una herida en el costado del cuerpo y mantenía los labios entreabiertos intentando respirar, lo que hacía pausada y lentamente. Yamcha también pudo notar su palidez y aunque sintió un poco de lástima cualquier sentimiento noble fue dejado de lado cuando afloró el rencor.

Él se lo merecía.

El príncipe saiyajin giró su rostro para el lado opuesto, de tal modo Yamcha no pudo ver de lleno su expresión de dolor, simplemente la sombra de sus gestos. El humano retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva. Lo sabía, estaba contemplando la muerte de Vegeta sin hacer nada para ayudarlo, él tampoco parecía desear en absoluto su ayuda.

Yamcha bajó su cabeza mientras una batalla ética se desataba dentro de él.

El príncipe saiyajin sintió a su cuerpo estremecerse ligeramente y el movimiento aunque insignificante le provocó un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo. Se sentía morir. Y el gusano se quedaba allí, contemplándolo como si se tratara de un animal en un zoológico.

Vegeta decidió esforzarse por no morir mientras él estuviera presente, no le daría el gusto de ver partir el alma del príncipe de los saiyajins.

"JAMÁS!" pensó decididamente mientras sus músculos se tensaban de la rabia.

Observó a la largatija todavía de pie en el umbral con su cara de bobo... ¡Cómo desearía borrarle la expresión de un puñetazo!

Intentó reunir fuerzas para gritar un último LARGO DE AQUÍ pero mientras lo hacía Yamcha volvió a levantar la mirada frente a sus ojos y abrió la boca.

-Que descanses, Vegeta- le dijo simplemente, como si lo despidiera para dormir. Pero el enclenque cerró la puerta, apagó la luz del pasillo y pronto lo sintió alejándose de la Corporación.

Volvía a estar solo, y suspiró aliviado por el hecho, ahora podía morir en paz.

En ningún momento se le había cruzado la idea de que fuese a socorrerlo, es más lo hubiese matado de atraverse.

Vegeta sabía que a nadie en ninguna parte del Universo le convenía que siguiera con vida, sin embargo para los terrícolas él era un problema inminente, él mismo había prometido hacer volar el maldito planeta. Y lo haría si pudiera ahora mismo.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño, se preguntó si de nuevo volverían a torturarlo en el Infierno.

3

Repleta de bolsos, la heredera pronto regresó a la casa dándose cuenta de que su padre aún no había vuelto y que su madre seguía de paseo en la casa de sus amigas. Ya era tarde y la casa no olía a comida.

Su estómago gruñó del hambre y decidió ir a la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo puesto que no había cenado. Aunque iba psicológicamente preparada para no hallar nada en la nevera por el seguro asalto del saiyan. Gruñó de solo suponer que encontraría tan solo una manzana. Pero cuando abrió la puerta...

-Por KamiSama... es imposible... -murmuró, y cerró nuevamente la puerta de la heladera con preocupación- ¿Todavía está entrenando?- se preguntó espiando por la ventana de la cocina, que quizás no tenía una vista directa a la cámara de gravedad pero desde allí era notable la luz rojiza cuando estaba encendida.

Ninguna luz.

-¿Tan agotado estaría que no fue capaz de comer?- volvió a preguntarse en voz alta cuando subía las escaleras, se encaminó inocentemente a su cuarto, golpeó a la puerta primero.- ¿Vegeta estás ahí?- preguntó un poco confundida de que a pesar de no haber comido nada no la hubiese llamado ya a gritos dándole órdenes cuando la oyó llegar.- ¿Estás durmiendo?

No pudo con su genio y al no hallar respuesta abrió la puerta de una sola vez, y posando sus manos en las caderas comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación.

"Está muy cansado..." supuso al notar su silueta siendo iluminada solo con la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana, Bulma amagó a encender la luz de la habitación pero desistió inmediatamente.

-Vegeta, sé que estás cansado... pero no te negarás a una deliciosa cena ¿cierto?- preguntó dulcemente, como si no quisiera despertarlo de golpe. Se sintió un poco tonta caminando temerosa hacia el lecho del saiya ¿por qué hacerle tantos favores siendo él tan desagradecido?- Vegeta... comida...

No hubo respuesta, Bulma se sentó en la cama a su lado para comenzar a sacudirlo cuando sus manos tocaron un líquido viscozo en las sábanas. Asqueada y sin poder suponer de qué demonios se trataba lo primero que atinó a hacer fue encender la lámpara que se situaba sobre la mesa de noche de Vegeta.

-¡Aaahhh...!- aulló ella desesperada poniéndose de pie y retirándose de la cama como si fuese venenosa. Su corazón se detuvo al ver el charco de sangre a sus pies y contemplar la tiesa mano de Vegeta sosteniendo un trapo para frenar la hemorragia. Pensó lo peor, que había muerto y sus palpitaciones estallaron a gran velocidad con este simple pensamiento.

Pero al momento los ojos de Vegeta se entreabrieron forzosamente.

-¡Estás vivo!- confirmó la chica entre exaltada y aliviada, Vegeta pareció dedicarle una divertida mirada detrás de su gesto de hosquedad.- Por Kami... ¿qué te hiciste Vegeta?- la pregunta solo fue para acompañar el movimiento de ella, que prácticamente se arrojó sobre el saiyajin intentando examinar su herida.

-Déjalo, estas medicinas suyas no sirven... sólo déjame solo-pidió jadeante y mucho más calmado que ella, Bulma frunció el ceño sin poder traducir sus palabras ¿se estaba rindiendo el _todopoderoso_ señor príncipe saiyajin? Esto era grave, terriblemente grave.

-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer... no te dejaré morir- le afirmó ella decidida mientras se ponía de pie. Pensó velozmente como siempre y se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió el botiquín y tan urgida como un ladrón arrojó el perfecto orden de frascos al suelo, buscando entre tanto recipiente una bolsa. Finalmente la halló y volvió a correr hacia el cuarto del guerrero.

Vegeta dejó asomar en sus labios una especie de sonrisa, estaba inquieto porque no lograba comprender. Quizás aquella humana no era tan lista como decía ser, de otro modo lo hubiese obedecido sin más remedio. Aunque era apresurado sacar concluciones ahora, tal vez ella había huído como Yamcha para no verlo morir y estar excusada por si acaso él sanaba milagrosamente.

Pero incluso sus paranoias fueron detenidas en el mismo instante en el que la mujer regresó al trote, agitada, con los gestos contraídos. Se situó sobre él nuevamente y abrió una bolsa.

-Te dolerá un poco- anunció ella tomando una especie de arenilla gris del paquete y posándola sobre la herida en carne viva de Vegeta.

-¡Aahh!- lo escuchó gemir, pero ella no soltó su agarre de la herida de Vegeta y comenzó a sentir a la arenilla entre sus manos disolverse: sólo entonces lo dejó. Él frunció su entrecejo para observarla con rencor ¿Estaría pensando que lo hacía para torturarlo? Debía explicarse, nunca se sabía qué podía estar cruzando por la mente de Vegeta.

-Es un coagulante acelerado, así dejarás de perder sangre- le explicó, la mueca de Vegeta esta vez cambió a una sonrisa divertida, Bulma contempló el baño de sangre sobre el que estaba arrodillada y entendió su idea- Ya sé que no es la solución, pero nos dará más tiempo.

El príncipe la observó intrigado.

"¿Cómo demonios lo soluciono?" se interrogó internamente, su corazón otra vez volvió al galope y resolvió que irremediablemente Vegeta moriría allí, en sus brazos. No había mucho que hacer, había perdido mucha sangre, no podía respirar como se debía... Escupía sangre cuando intentaba hablar y su tez empalidecida lo decía todo.

Ni siquiera haciendo una transfusión de sangre urgente se lograría retroceder el deceso.

Una helada sensación le aprisionó el pecho, lo miró a los ojos... los tenía cerrados pero seguía respirando dolorosamente. La sensación de hielo pronto estremeció el resto de su cuerpo.

"Piensa Bulma... piensa..."

-¡LLAMARÉ A GOKU!- exclamó de un salto tomando el móvil que todavía traía encima, una mirada asesina se desprendió de los ojos del hombre que yacía en la cama, Bulma lo observó pensativamente mientras el teléfono seguía llamando.- No te preocupes, sé lo que debo decir y lo que no...

4

Mientras Goku entrenaba a su hijo laboriosamente en las inmediaciones de su casa oyó a Milk gritar su nombre. Como la hora de la cena se acercaba supuso que la comida ya estaría lista así que frenó la pelea con su hijo en seco y ambos se dirigieron hambrientos a la casa. Además, ese día en particular esperaban visitas, todos los guerreros Z se daban cita para cenar con ellos... muy a pesar de Milk.

-¡APRESÚRATE, GOKU!- bramó su mujer molesta por el lento paso de su marido, el guerrero frunció el ceño y en un santiamén estuvo frente a su esposa. Todos sus invitados voltearon a verlo tan intrigados por el llamado como él.

-¿Qué pasa Milk, se enfría?- preguntó extrañado, pero en vez de responderle ella le extendió el teléfono con el rostro preocupado.

-Es Bulma, parece que pasó algo grave- dijo con el tono de voz angustiado. Goku abrió los ojos nervioso y apretó los dientes.

"Lo más seguro es que se haya enterado de la reunión" pensó temblorosamente.

-Eh... ¿Hola?

-Goku esto es urgente... -dijo la temblorosa voz de la mujer. Goku observó el rostro de Yamcha asomarse entre la multitud bastante interesado en la charla.

-Si es porque no te invitamos a la cena es porque es sólo para hombres... luego haremos algo para tí, te lo aseguro ¿Vegeta no te dijo nada? A él lo invitó Gohan y...

-¡NO ES POR ESO, GOKU!- la escuchó gritar desesperada, el guerrero se preocupó al sentir la gravedad en su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bulma?

-Es que... Yamcha... está muy grave... necesito un favor- dijo ella apresurada. Goku arrugó más el entrecejo.-¿Yamcha? ¡Pero si Yamcha está aquí con nosotros y está perfecto!

Bulma tragó saliva al oír la respuesta, observó a Vegeta que aún la seguía mirando adolorido. Tenía que hacer algo, él comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y su mirada parecía desvanecerse.

-¡Con un demonio, Goku! ¡DIJE QUE YO ESTOY MUY GRAVE!- rezongó molesta y sin perder tiempo en respirar continuó- ¡TRAEME UNA SEMILLA DEL HERMITAÑO A MI CASA DE INMEDIATO! ¡EN LA PUERTA DE MI CASA!

-¿Qué? Pero si tu ki está bien... Bulma sabes bien que el maestro Karin es muy exigente con el uso de las semillas y...

-¡RÓBASELAS!- protestó alterada, comenzó a sollozar de la impotencia- Goku... por favor...

-Bulma es imposible... porque las semillas sólo crecen por años y si...

-Por favor...-murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Vegeta no pudo dejar de ver a la mujer tomarse el rostro mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro, el frío mercenario quizás no tenía ahora las fuerzas suficientes para lograr comprender su sufrimiento ¿era esa una actuación? ¿un ataque de histeria? ¿por qué iba a acongojarse la mujer?

Otra pregunta pronto cruzó por su mente dejando de lado todas las demás.

"¿Por qué me ayuda?" la primera respuesta que encontró fue un sencillo_ Para que la deje con vida_ pero esa solución era lisa y llanamente inverosímil. Si él moría ella seguiría con vida, ella y todo el resto de los humanos... entonces, si él amenazaba con destruir toda la Tierra ¿para qué dejarlo vivir?

Incluso cuando él mismo era el autor de su propia muerte ¿qué ganaba...?

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" se cuestionó internamente viéndola rogar... rogarle a ese insecto de Kakarotto con una mentira, intentando que él no se sintiera humillado por recibir ayuda.

Esto no tenía sentido.

"Tal vez no pretenda nada..." concluyó viéndola secar sus lágrimas de histeria con la mano ensangrentada con la que había interrumpido su hemorragia. Pero su nueva idea pronto se contradijo "¿Qué clase de criatura no pretende nada? ¡E incluso arriesga su vida, la de sus amigos... dejándome vivir! y está... ¿por qué? ¿Qué gana dejándome vivir?"

La pregunta fue interrumpida por un nuevo alarido de la mujer.

-Krillin me contó que en Namek había seres que curaban imponiendo sus manos... Usa la técnica de la teletransportación y ¡TRAE A ALGUIEN QUE ME CURE!

-Bulma, me debes una- le respondieron del otro lado- En un segundo estoy en tu casa.

-¡EN LA PUERTA DE MI CASA!

Ella soltó el móvil y suspiró aliviada, se movió para mirarlo y se encontró con la penetrante mirada del hombre asaltando sus ojos, por su segundo permaneció hipnotizada pero pronto recobró la razón.

-¿Crees que puedas aguantar un minuto, Vegeta?- le preguntó sabiendo que no habría respuesta- Te traeré una solución, lo prometo.

Al terminar de decir esto salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas, Bulma?"

5

Bulma no dejaba segundo pasar sin mirar el reloj, estaba nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa. Caminaba en un corto espacio de tres pasos, ida y vuelta, la noche que lo envolvía todo no tardó en pasar a segundo plano, varias veces se había dado la vuelta para mirar la puerta principal.

"¿Debería ir a verlo? ¡Kami, cómo me serviría leer el ki!" se dijo preocupada... ¿Y si Vegeta muriera para cuando llegara Goku?

-¿GOKU, DÓNDE ESTÁS?- preguntó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Tanto te duele, Bulma?- preguntó una voz conocida de repente, el hombre se acunclilló a su lado ofreciéndole una semilla mientras casi la obligaba a comérsela.

-¡Yo me encargo, gracias! ¡Ya puedes irte!- le ordenó apresuradamente mientras entraba en la casa, Goku sin embargo se quedó un instante meditando.

No entendía qué podría haberle pasado a Bulma para que estuviera tan necesitada de una semilla del ermitaño pues aunque vio su ropa ensangrentada no sintió su herida, por un momento pensó que no era para ella sino para Vegeta, pero al no sentir su ki supuso que andaría entrenando en el espacio...

6

Ella corrió con la semilla en la mano a tal ritmo que pudo haber establecido una nueva marca en velocidad, lástima que no hubiese nadie para corroborarlo. Cuando llegó al umbral de la habitación de Vegeta prácticamente en un solo paso llegó hasta su cama.

-Ten, te dije que no tardaría- comentó casi sin aliento. Tomó la semilla e intentó abrir su boca como la primera vez, cuando se recuperaba de la batalla contra el padre de Freezer.

Nuevamente, a pesar de la inconsciencia de Vegeta, moviendo su garganta logró que la tragara. Esperó.

Volvió a deslizar la mano por su cuello por si acaso la semilla no había pasado... pero notó irremediablemente algo distinto.

-Oh, no... Por favor, no me hagas esto Vegeta...- sollozó nerviosa posando su mano a un lado de su cuello. Intentó sentir sus palpitaciones pero no había nada y la tibieza de su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse raudamente.- ¡VEGETA!- lo llamó agitando sus hombros, de nuevo nada.

"No puede ser..." pensó sacudiéndolo con desesperación, pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de sus ojos "¿Cómo es posible que no resistieras unos segundos más...?"

Lo soltó.

No pudo evitar soltar su llanto, lo veía allí... ya todo había acabado para él, era la segunda vez que moría...

¿Valdría la pena revivirlo con las esferas del Dragón? Es decir las de Namek, porque las de la Tierra no podían revivir a alguien más de dos veces... ¿funcionarían por una auto inmolación?

Quizás enviaran a Vegeta a reencarnar ahora, ya que había pasado por el Infierno. Levantó la vista para ver su cadáver.

"Suena injusto..." pensó irracionalmente, viendo en aquel hombre malherido un niño a las órdenes de Freezer, no entendía porqué tenía esa idea de él rondando en su cabeza, pero simplemente no podía sacársela de la mente. Había algo en él, esa noche que hablaron...

-Vegeta... -suspiró limpiando los rastros de sangre del rostro de guerrero, su gesto se contrajo para continuar llorando y lentamente se aproximó a la misma cara de Vegeta.

Aún tenía el ceño fruncido, y la expresión de dolor que se había apoderado de él.

-Si hubiese llegado antes... -dijo con la voz quebrada, iba a continuar pero el llanto se hizo intenso. Ver la muerte era algo terrible, la había visto tantas veces en sus amigos y compañeros de aventuras... odiaba la muerte... ella nunca había podido hacer nada para solucionarla... y sin poder controlarse sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el mismo guerrero, deslizándose por la fría piel de su rostro.

7

Vegeta sintió que el dolor mermaba hasta desaparecer y que una nueva ola de calor recorría su cuerpo acompañado con la nueva sangre que comenzaba a llenar sus vasos sanguíneos inmediatamente.

Recuperó poco a poco el sentido del espacio-tiempo, se sintió victorioso.

De pronto sus oídos oyeron los sollozos de repente, los lamentos de la voz de la mujer.

Algo dentro de su pecho se conmovió pero pronto sintió un ligero choque contra su frente, el aliento cálido de la mujer chocaba con su rostro y una húmeda lágrima saltó sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Sentía el calor del cuerpo de la mujer sobre el suyo, aún sin llegar a tocarlo...

Abrió los ojos, la mujer permanecía con los suyos cerrados, las lágrimas seguían goteando sobre él.

-¡Quítate!- ordenó confundido, sin embargo aquello no había sonado a orden sino a petición. La vio abrir los ojos antes que obedecerlo. Se miraron... estaban tan cerca que ella decidió retroceder unos milímetros, los suficientes como para poder distinguir que lo que estaba contemplando no era un espejismo. Se movió hacia atrás sonriendo de oreja a oreja y luego se zambulló a abrazarlo.

-¡Vegeta estás bien!- le dijo retirándose prontamente, el príncipe la miró bien ¿era esa la mujer que hace unos minutos estaba llorando?- Idiota ¿qué te hiciste?- le reprochó enojada mientras examinaba la herida que prácticamente había desaparecido.- ¿De qué demonios te ríes, eh?

-Tu rostro… está todo manchado en sangre ¿qué me hiciste?- refunfuñó fingidamente mientras se incorporaba para sentarse sobre el respaldo de la cama. Ella comenzó a examinar el torso de Vegeta cuidadosamente.

-Tus heridas… no las tienes- le dijo entrecortada, recién allí él mismo se miró.- Ahora vuelvo- dijo al momento que desaparecía, Vegeta ya estaba un poco mareado con tantas vueltas de la mujer, pero al instante la vio salir del baño con una toalla mojada.

-¿Qué quieres con eso?- le dijo con recelo, pero la chica le sonrió amistosamente y comenzó a pasar la toalla sobre la antigua y casi mortal herida de Vegeta, de la cual no había más rastro que la sangre. La sustancia roja desaparecía a su paso, él hubiese tenido ya las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse y darse una ducha, pero se permitió que la mujer lo limpiase.

Después de todo hoy estuvo a punto de morir, no era para menos un poco de… servidumbre.

La observó en silencio en su quehacer, algo misterioso en ella lo intrigaba.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le preguntó de repente. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista para contestarle.

-Tengo que limpiar toda esta sangre… luego cambio las sábanas, no puedes dormir así…

-No me refiero a eso ¿Para qué me ayudaste?- insistió cauteloso- No tenías nada que ganar con eso…

Ella medio se sonrió.

"Es cierto, no gano nada con ayudarte" pensó en su interior molesta, dejó de repasar su cuerpo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Ah, no¿Eso crees?- preguntó coquetamente- Pues yo sí creo que podría ganar algo… algo importante…

El príncipe frunció el ceño nuevamente, no comprendía ¿qué podía ser?

Ella vio complacida la confusión de su anfitrión y decidió explicarse.

-Quizás, algún día… pueda ganarme tu confianza ¿no lo crees? Quizás… puedas darme tu amistad- dijo con un poco en broma, un poco en serio. Vegeta pausó un momento antes de comenzar a reír.

-No sé a lo que te refieres terrícola, yo no soy un vulgar humano… -le dijo sin pensarlo, ella se sintió un poco decepcionada pero a decir verdad no esperaba menos- Sin embargo... –ella levantó la mirada hacia los ojos negros que la miraban fijamente- … no lo olvidaré.

-Lo sé- dijo ella continuando con su labor, el príncipe apagó la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche repentinamente, Bulma dejó su tarea de nuevo sorprendida e intimidada.

-Lastima mis ojos- explicó sencillamente- Imagina que me pasé un largo tiempo a oscuras…

Ella simplemente le sonrió, se sentía algo nerviosa junto a él en medio de la oscuridad pero sinceramente no tenía ningún miedo.

-Lo imagino- dijo de una sola vez, ambos continuaron en silencio esa noche hasta que el cuerpo de Vegeta perdió cualquier rastro de lo que le sucedió.

"Esta mujer… no es como los demás terrícolas…" pensó hipnotizado con la imagen de la mujer en medio de la penumbra deslizando sus suaves manos sobre su pecho. "Es más estúpida..." se dijo volteando la vista hacia la ventana.

* * *

_Y LO HE DECIDO, sí... habrá lemon, es justo y necesario... aunque lo haré suave al principio._

_No digo q sea inmediatamente en el próximo capítulo, sólo que habrá y del bueno :P_

_._


	7. ¿por qué?

_Se que este capítulo no es tan largo como los otros pero necesito escribir mientras pueda. Y no, yo dije que el lemon venía más adelante, no ahora-ahora. jajaja...  
_

_Les agradezco a las que siguen la historia... y a las que la descubren ;) La verdad que tengo que agradecer su pasiencia con mi ritmo irregular de actualización. Perdonen, de verdad._

_Bueno... que les guste._

_reedición 2012_

* * *

**POR QUÉ**

Goku vio desaparecer a Bulma por la entrada principal e irremediablemente partió a su propia casa. Todo parecía estar en orden en la Corporación ¿para qué rayos necesitaría la semilla?

-Ah… ¡ya lo tengo! De seguro se hirió alguna de las mascotas de sus padres…-razonó lógicamente el máximo héroe terrenal mientras que volvía a aparecer en la casa.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Bulma, eh Goku?- preguntó Krillin, Goku vio horrorizado que todos habían comenzado a comer así que saltó a la mesa y él también comenzó con lo suyo antes de que no le quedara nada.

-Bulma está bien, le daba pena decirme que alguna de sus mascotas se había herido, es todo… -resolvió con una pata de pollo dentro de su boca. Yamcha levantó la vista hacia él.

-Entonces… ¿no ocurrió nada más?- preguntó el guerrero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Goku asintió despreocupadamente.

-Por cierto, Yamcha… no me habías dicho que Vegeta se había ido al espacio… -dijo Goku, el hombre empalideció por completo. En cierto modo se sentía culpable por no haber ayudado a Vegeta pero por el otro lado… ¡Vegeta lo mataría si llegaba a sobrevivir!

-Eh… ¿Bulma te dijo que viajó al espacio?- preguntó Yamcha cautelosamente, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Es cierto… yo no siento su ki- dijo Piccolo rápidamente.

-Ni yo, señor Piccolo…

-Yo tampoco- secundó Ten Shin Han mirando hacia todos lados con su triple visión.

Yamcha tragó saliva y se sintió aliviado internamente pero ¿por qué Bulma no pidió ayuda? ¿Ahora qué haría con su cadáver?

-NO, Bulma no me dijo nada… es que no sentí su ki cuando fui a la casa y…

-Quizás el mal nacido lo esté ocultando- resolvió Piccolo.

-Eso tiene más lógica…

-El caso es que Bulma estaba toda ensangrentada, seguro que fue algún dinosaurio el que se hirió… -dijo pausadamente.

-Bulma esto, Bulma lo otro… ¡Goku! ¿Cuándo vas a conseguir un trabajo? ¡Sabes bien que la fortuna de mi padre no es eterna!- gritó Milk exasperada sentándose también a la mesa- ¡Y tú Gohan, deja de buscar el ki de ese demonio de Vegeta y mejor busca tus libros!

-Sí, mamá…

El silencio reinó por un momento en la mesa, en estos casos era un hábil y gracioso comentario de Yamcha el que recuperaba el ánimo, pero él estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Vegeta finalmente había muerto, su ki había desaparecido…

2

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes que queda del otro lado, yo arreglo todo aquí y mañana ya estará lista- dijo Bulma cuando finalmente Vegeta se puso de pie, el príncipe simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación para conseguir alejarse de ella.

Vegeta se sintió un tanto extrañado, se introdujo en el baño y tomó una larga ducha caliente. Esa mujer esta noche había logrado algo en él: confundirlo.

No lograba comprender porqué los humanos eran tan idiotas de intentar proteger aquello que les podría hacer daño. Jamás lo entendería, no quería entenderlo.

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, si había una persona en toda la infinidad del Universo que "quizás" hoy no lastimaría… o al menos durante un par de minutos más, sería a Bulma. No sería capaz de hacerle un daño, ni aunque quisiera.

No era tanto por devolverle el favor, por sentirse OBLIGADO a comportarse en retribución a lo que ella había hecho.

-Salvó mi vida… -susurró entre la fuerte presión de las gotas que se escurrían por su ya recuperado cuerpo. Instintivamente tocó la herida… o el lugar en donde estaba.

Las semillas del ermitaño sí que eran efectivas.

"Incluso mintió, jamás dijo que yo estuviese herido… no sólo se encargó de mi herida física, no quiso herir mi orgullo…"

Era un misterio.

Sentía ganas de volver a preguntarle porqué lo había hecho, ciertamente sentía que era capaz de volverse loco con esta pregunta sin contestar en su cabeza.

En el espacio cada uno se ocupaba de sí mismo. En su escuadrón era distinto, Raditz y Nappa también se encargaban de él, sobretodo cuando era más pequeño, querían protegerlo a regañadientes de él. Pero no era porque realmente les importara… era sencillamente su misión como saiyajins proteger y honrar a la casta real.

Bulma no tenía nada que ver con él, entonces… ¿qué la había impulsado a protegerlo de aquella manera sin ganar nada?

"¡NO LO ENTIENDO!" pareció exclamar su mente cuando un débil puñetazo chocó contra la pared de la ducha. Cerró las llaves del agua y salió envolviéndose con una toalla la cintura.

Si mal no recordaba, ella había dicho algo de "confianza" lo había llamado "amigo".

Él entendía el concepto de amistad y de confianza, lo había visto entre los terrícolas, y también en Kakarotto.

¿Para qué necesitaba esa mujer amigos? ¡ÉL UN AMIGO! Ni hablar... rió maliciosamente.

- … suena gracioso incluso sin decirlo- comentó Vegeta en la penumbra, se recostó en aquella cama desconocida secando un poco su cabello con la otra toalla.- La respuesta es más sencilla de lo que parece: está loca. Todos aquí están locos.

Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir…

"VEGETA…" volvió a escuchar repetirse en su mente como un eco, era el recuerdo de la voz de la mujer sollozando su nombre, creyéndolo muerto… sufriendo por eso.

Se incorporó de golpe sintiendo que algo dentro de su pecho se retorcía, la sensación alcanzó pronto a su estómago.

-Con un demonio…- resopló molesto volviendo a ponerse de pie, no iba a poder dormir con la duda aquella rondándole en la cabeza, necesitaba comprenderlo ¿pero cómo? Algo lo perturbaba del accionar de la mujer, sentía miedo. Miedo de que comenzara a experimentar "gratitud" por ella y que decidiera dejarla con vida cuando acabara con el planeta.

Eso contaba como debilidad… y debilidad significaba…

-... Sentimientos... - se extrañó él nuevamente tomándose la cabeza con una mano para frotar sus sienes.

"Es imposible… esa humana me es indiferente, como cualquier ser viviente, sólo quiere confundirme…" intentó pensar. "Maldita sea… ¡Debo matarla ahora!" con este último pensamiento Vegeta endureció sus gestos. Era una prueba.

Caminó en medio de los pasillos de la Corporación hasta el cuarto de la mujer, pero no la encontró allí.

-Te estaba buscando… -lo sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas, Vegeta se dio media vuelta para encontrarse de lleno con la imagen de la mujer. También se había dado un baño, el cabello mojado la delataba. Llevaba puesto ya un pijama ordinario por no decir _no provocativo_, traía en sus manos una bandeja de plata con un animal asado que desprendía un delicioso aroma, y detrás de él venía ese robot que siempre cargaba las comidas durante las reuniones que Bulma organizaba en su casa.- Casi olvidaba que no comiste nada… de seguro me llamabas para ordenarme que cocine ¿cierto?

Vegeta permaneció estático, con el rostro duro como hierro.

"Si no la mato ahora… es porque me estoy haciendo débil" se dio ánimos internamente sin moverse un ápice, ella le sonrió amistosamente.

-¿Todavía te duele algo?- le preguntó con palpable interés- ¿Quieres que te lleve algo de ropa a la otra habitación?- dijo al verlo tan solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

Vegeta no conseguía hacer nada, mientras que su mente le gritaba que la atacase su cuerpo se mantenía inanimado. Una gota de sudor corrió por su sien.

"Yo no soy ningún débil…" articuló su mente "Ni siquiera le dolerá, será menos de un segundo…" se daba ánimos. "Tan débil mujer…"

-Mmm… debes estar así porque ya no tienes cámara de gravedad ¿cierto?- preguntó, aquellas palabras lo sacaron de su trance y volvió a mirarla. Los ojos celestes de ella destellaron una picardía jamás notada por él- No hay problema, repararé la cámara en unos días…¡Sólo si me prometes entrenar con más cuidado!

-No prometo nada- dijo él arrebatándole la bandeja de las manos- Y la quiero lista lo antes posible… no quieras ganar tiempo para tu amigo Kakarotto.

Vegeta comprendió en ese momento que sería una tontería asesinarla, su entrenamiento no estaba completo y de seguro Kakarotto vendría a vengarse de su amiga, lo cual no sonaba muy alentador. Por otra parte estaba el increíble talento de la mujer para esas tareas como la de mantener su cámara reparada y sus robots de entrenamiento listos.

"Sería inútil además de estúpido matar a esta insignificante humana sólo para probarme que sigo siendo fuerte de carácter" pensó felicitándose por razonar antes de cometer una tontería.

3

Yamcha escupió todo el contenido de su vaso.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Dije que parece que Vegeta ha decidido revelar su ki- comentó Piccollo tranquilamente- Y su energía ha aumentado desproporcionalmente…

Yamcha logró concentrarse y sí, sentía el ki de Vegeta, maligno como siempre pero con mucha más potencia.

-Uuuh... de seguro que habrá entrenado mucho… ¡me muero de ganas de pelear con él!- exclamó Goku entusiasmado con la idea de un duelo espectacular, jamás había tenido rival como Vegeta. Con él estuvo a punto de perder y si no fuera por sus amigos lo peor hubiese pasado.

-Yo no estaría tan confiado, Goku- comentó Ten Shin Han tan pesimista como siempre.-Dentro de poco alcanzará su máximo nivel, quién sabe… para mí fue una mala idea dejarlo vivir con Bulma.

-Con Bulma- repitió Yamcha haciendo añicos una lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano, toda la mesa se giró a mirarlo y esta vez fue Milk la que intervino en la conversación.

-Ay… ¡Qué romántico es ver a un hombre celoso!- exclamó en tono dramático mientras que Yamcha se puso rojo.

-No son celos, Milk, lo que pasa es que Vegeta es un poco esquizofrénico y quizás en un arrebato le haga daño a Bulma.

-Nooo… descártalo Yamcha, eso jamás pasará. Vegeta es de todo, pero hizo una promesa y tiene palabra.- respondió Goku mientras se disponía a comer su décima porción de arroz.

-Tranquilo Yamcha, Bulma jamás se fijaría en un hombre como él- consoló Milk restándole importancia a la explicación que le había dado el guerrero. Estaba encantada con la pareja que hacían Yamcha y Bulma- Imagínate, es arrogante, grosero, tiene un genio pésimo y además es un asesino despiadado… ¡Ninguna mujer correcta se fijaría en un hombre así!

-Sí, Milk pero tu siempre dices que Bulma es arrogante y grosera y que tiene muy mal genio… ¿no es lo que pensarás de todo el mundo?

-Ay, Goku tú nunca entiendes nada del amor. El amor nace entre dos personas que están hechas el uno para el otro, como tú y yo.- Yamcha se puso azul con esto último.- Además Bulma no se fijaría en un hombre que no puede fijarse en ella.

-Bueno, ese argumente es más razonable- confió Ten dándose cuenta de lo vanidosa que era la chica en cuestión.

-En Namek Bulma se fijó mucho en Zabón, y él era peor de despreciable que Vegeta- recordó Krillin.

-¿QUIÉN EN ZABON?- gritó Yamcha ofuscado, Krillin sonrió nerviosamente.

-Eh… jejeje… no importa, ya está muerto y además Bulma dejó de interesarse en él en el momento.

-Yo opino que a Bulma siempre le han gustado los chicos malos ¡Cómo tú Yamcha!- dijo Goku dándole una palmada en el hombro al ladrón del desierto. Este comentario no hizo más que fastidiar al joven.

-¡Ya dije que lo único que me importa es que no le haga daño! ¡Yo sé que Bulma jamás se fijaría en…!- sus palabras se detuvieron en seco y Piccolo aprovechó para meter su bocadillo en la charla, pero Yamcha no escuchó.

Un sin fin de imágenes se agolparon en su mente, eran recuerdos que parecían no haber existido nunca antes pero que ahora resurgían como una revelación.

1) Bulma mirando pensativamente la cámara de gravedad.

2) Bulma dejando una cita para preparar comida.

3) Bulma preguntándole siempre qué haría él si fuese Vegeta en alguna circunstancia.

4) La frase más habitual en Bulma se había vuelto "porque Vegeta…"

5) Bulma eligiendo ropa para Vegeta mientras él compraba la suya.

6) Bulma llenando un botiquín con vendas y cremas.

Y… ¿su sonrisa con la mirada perdida en las estrellas… también sería por su causa?

A Yamcha un peso muerto se le hizo sentir en el estómago.

-¿Y tú que opinas Yamcha?- oyó de la boca de Krillin, el guerrero se puso en pie.

-Eh… sí, tienes razón- contestó simplemente mientras comenzaba a despedirse de todos excusándose de alguna manera.

El ladrón de desierto necesitaba meditar largamente.

4

Bulma observó a Vegeta caminar con la bandeja hacia su habitación temporal y programó al robot para que lo siguiera. Después de todo ese hombre no tenía remedio.

-Vaya noche… -murmuró arrojándose a su cama, estaba sumamente cansada, Yamcha, su padre y Vegeta hoy se las habían arreglado para hacerle la vida difícil. Recordó a Yamcha al momento y tomó el móvil: nada, él no había respondido aún a su llamada. No le importó, pasado mañana empezaría la gira con su equipo así mañana por la mañana lo tendría a sus pies en la casa nuevamente.- Jejeje ¡qué mala eres Bulma!

Pensó detenidamente en lo que le había preguntado Yamcha esa tarde, si lo quería.

"¿Se sentirá confuso con mis sentimientos?" últimamente no había tenido mucho tiempo disponible para Yamcha, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía que atender a Vegeta eso era razonable.

"No te pregunté por Vegeta" le había dicho fuerte y claro Yamcha cuando ella lo sacó a tema, probablemente si hubiera leído sus pensamientos ahora le diría lo mismo.

Pero es que Vegeta tenía una presencia absorbente, parecía robar sus energías de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Antes era Yamcha el que no tenía tiempo para ella, ahora los roles se habían invertido. Eso no sonaba tan descabellado.

-Pobre Vegeta… ¿cuánto tiempo habrá estado sufriendo hasta que llegué?- se preguntó en voz alta arropándose en la cama.- El muy tonto sabe donde le dejé anotado mi número del móvil si algo pasaba. Si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde él…

-Bulma- escuchó con firmeza del otro lado de la puerta.

"Sin duda es la voz de Vegeta, pero está diciendo mi nombre" se extrañó.

La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y se encontró con la cara de enfado de Vegeta.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó preocupada, era demasiado extraño que él la llamara por su nombre, incluso que se acercara a su habitación.

-Ese maldito robot no me obedece, no sale de mi cuarto- protestó Vegeta bastante molesto, la muchacha sonrió comprendiendo la situación. Por un momento interrogó a Vegeta con la mirada, hubiese jurado que si al príncipe saiyan le molestaba un simple robot no dudaría en eliminarlo. Había gato encerrado…

-Yo me ocupo- dijo al momento que tomaba un control remoto de su mesa de luz y presionaba un par de botones- Listo, ya no tienes más robots en tu cuarto.

-Hm… -asintió él sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro.- Mujer… - la llamó cuando ella ya se había dado la vuelta para regresar a la cama. Bulma se volteó- ¿Qué diablos tramas?- preguntó bastante intrigado. Endureció más su mirada -¿De qué te serviría mi confianza? -soltó por último con extremo recelo. Otra vez tendría que ponerla en su lugar.

Ella simplemente se sintió sorprendida por el interrogante. Era una buena pregunta ¿Para qué demonios quería su confianza?

-Es más fácil así que teniendo que adivinar.- confesó ella, pero el príncipe muy poco complacido con la respuesta volvió a fruncir el ceño.- Tú no eres ni capaz de decirme cuál es tu comida favorita… me llevó mucho tiempo adivinarlo. ¿No hubiera sido mejor para ti hacérmelo saber?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Vegeta… es un sencillo ejemplo de lo más mínimo que representa la confianza, cuando hay confianza es cuando la gente se conoce, cuando uno se revela; y tú no muestras nada. Nadie sabe nada de ti excepto lo obvio.

-¿Para qué saber más? ¡Podrían usarlo en mi contra! Si conocieran una simple debilidad o facilidad ellos…

-¿Ellos? Estamos hablando de tu confianza conmigo.

-Pero tú les dirías a ellos- atacó él desafiándola con la mirada.

-Si tuvieras confianza en mí, sabrías que yo no lo haría. Tendrías la seguridad de que… sería incapaz de traicionarte. No soy esa clase de gente.- terció ella, Vegeta ladeó la cabeza a un lado para no verla a los ojos. Aún no entendía el concepto.- ¿Tan dura ha sido tu vida en el espacio con Freezer, Vegeta, que no conoces lo que es sentir confianza en alguien?

Lo vio reaccionar volviendo a enfocar sus ojos azabaches en ella.

-He visto a gente confiar en otra gente… y morir por eso- dijo con sencillez, Bulma tragó saliva.

-No te digo que aquí nadie traicione. Pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí.

-Pero… ¿para qué?- arremetió nuevamente, Bulma observó la consternación en su rostro, pareciera que quisiera entender algo ilógico en su cabeza.- ¿De qué te serviría a ti o a mi?

-Yo confío en ti- dijo ella bajando repentinamente la mirada, no sabía porqué pero sus palabras habían sonado extrañas, como si lo que dijera fuese una absoluta locura- Lo suficiente como para que hoy no ocurriese lo peor- le dijo lentamente- Y creo que eso te ha servido ¿o no? ¿negarás que hoy mi confianza en ti no fue "útil"?

-Para mi, sí- respondió él sin pensarlo- Pero no para ti.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó ella dando un paso delante, él no se movió.- ¿Crees que me hubiese sentido mejor dejándote morir?

Vegeta meditó sobre sus palabras un instante. Era cierto, había sentido su consternación cuando ella lo creyó muerto, incluso habiendo hecho lo posible por solucionarlo.

-Mi conciencia me hubiese torturado para siempre... porque tuve la posibilidad de ayudarte- la oyó continuar, Vegeta volvió su vista a ella para examinar el grado de verdad en sus gestos. Se dio por satisfecho con la charla.

Sabía que los humanos y los saiyajins tenían unos principios muy distintos, los terrícolas eran amantes de la vida y los saiyajin...

-No necesito confiar en ti- contestó él dándose la vuelta- ¡Así que ya deja de fastidiarme con eso!

Dio el portazo final y comenzó a encaminarse hacia su habitación.

Sin embargo la dulce idea de que Bulma confiara en él parecía ser de alguna utilidad ¿le serviría este conocimiento más adelante? Quizás ella pudiese contarle el secreto de Kakarotto…

"No suena tan inútil después de todo" reflexionó largándose a malignas carcajadas. "Es perfecto, utilizaré a esta estúpida terrícola para que me de la información, mataré a Kakarotto y luego mandaré a volar el maldito planeta!"

* * *

_ya lo dije, el cap no era muy largo._

_Es que tengo que hacer un parate para seguir... jejeje. __Es un aperitivo mientras doy más fuego al plato principal._


	8. Buen Viaje, Yamcha

_No chicas... no se confundan, dije que iba a haber lemon porque lo sentí apropiado con el desarrollo de la historia, pero NO voy a hacer que las cosas pasen de la noche a la mañana, estamos hablando de un tema complejo¿t acostarías con alguien que puede y quiere matarte¿te acostarías con alguien considerando que es la peor cosa con la que se cruzaría tu insigne persona?_

_No, esto es más complicado._

_reedición 2012_

* * *

** BUEN VIAJE YAMCHA**

La mañana siguiente del incidente todo continuó como si nada nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Misteriosamente, Yamcha había citado a Bulma para la última cita antes de partir. Lo misterioso era que había insistido permanente en mantener el encuentro en secreto, y el otro gran misterio: él no la recogería en la casa, ella tenía que ir a la suya para luego comenzar la salida.

No tenía sentido.

Pero claro, acobardado el hombre ni siquiera quería asomar uno solo de sus cabellos, porque sabía que sería pulverizado por Vegeta en un satiamén.

En realidad, Vegeta ya se había olvidado de Yamcha, sólo estaba preocupado fastidiando al doctor Briefs para que le reparase la cámara ya que Bulma había decidido tomarse un descanso para comenzar a arreglarse.

La noche apenas había comenzado a caer, el doctor Briefs se encontraba afuera reparando la cámara y su esposa lo acompañaba con una jarra de limonada y una bandeja de pastelitos.

Bulma ya había concluido su baño de inmersión y las cremas habían limpiado su cutis, se paseaba por la casa con su bata de baño cuando decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un bocadillo, después de eso podría ir tranquilamente a comenzar a arreglar su peinado, después de todo ya había hecho lo más complicado: escoger la ropa que usaría.

Entrando en la cocina encontró a Vegeta sentado a la mesa, comiendo entretenidamente una fuente de fresas.

-Hey ¿no leíste el cartel que decía PROPIEDAD DE BULMA?- preguntó ella fastidiada, después de todo las fresas era lo único por lo que moría. Vegeta apenas le dirigió la mirada cuando le arrojó a Bulma una bola de papel. Bulma tomó la nota de advertencia entre sus manos y gruñó temiblemente.

-Pensé que tenías confianza conmigo- aseguró él con un gesto irónico, era ahora o nunca. Debía implementar su plan de anoche.

Ella dudó ante sus palabras, pero sonrió comprendiendo el juego del saiyajin y coquetamente se acercó hasta él, sentándose a su lado como era habitual y metió también su mano en la fuente.

Él frunció el ceño molesto.

-Jajaja… Vegeta, parte de la confianza es compartir- le explicó ella comenzando a degustar una fresa pausadamente. Gustaba más de ese fruto que de ningún otro en toda la Tierra. El príncipe observó como sus delicados dedos tomaron la fresa de considerable tamaño y la encaminaron a su boca.

Los suaves labios de Bulma se abrieron, y Vegeta también entreabrió los suyos imperceptiblemente al ver la escena. Un fuego pronto lo rodeó cuando la mujer se introdujo por completo el fruto entre sus labios, que por su tamaño la obligó a abrir más la boca y comenzó a degustarlo. Vio sus labios rodeando la fresa cubriéndolos con un rastro invisible de saliva, el hombre se inclinó unos centímetros hacia delante como si estuviese imantado hacia ella.

Algo andaba mal.

Bulma ni siquiera lo notó, terminó por decidir que esa fresa era muy grande para ser engullida de un bocado y la mordió, una especie de gruñido oyó venir del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

La mujer continuó comiendo su fresa mientras le dedicaba la mirada a Vegeta, que la esquivó con maestría.

-Yo comparto mis fresas… ¿qué compartirás tú conmigo?- le preguntó, el hombre volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

"¿Veo mal o está nervioso?" se preguntó ella viendo al hombre no decidir exactamente en dónde posar su mirada.

Le estaba ocurriendo. Vegeta sintió pánico de sí mismo al notar que estaba sintiendo "deseo".

No era muy irracional, después de todo hacía un buen tiempo que no tenía sexo y nacer como miembro de la casa real no solo conllevaba ser el más fuerte, sino también ser un semental... o eso imaginaba él. La cuestión es que esa mujer parecía querer provocarlo.

-¿Qué quieres que comparta? Sólo tengo lo que estás viendo- le dijo molesto, tomando una fresa para comerla rápidamente y no concentrarse en ella. Era mejor mantenerla hablando, de ese modo no lo provocaría.

"Pues no está mal…" pensó ella divertida, observó a Vegeta un momento con mayor reparo. Ese día llevaba ropa humana, una variante a su uniforme de combate que él había encontrado aceptable, no cómo las camisas rosas y los pantalones amarillos.

Esta vez constaba de unos pantanosillos negros que cubrían la mitad de sus musculosos cuadriceps, y una playera blanca sin mangas se ajustaba a su poderoso torso dejando al descubierto sus brazos. "Dios…"

-Eh… pues comparte un poco de tu vida…

-Otra vez con lo mismo, mujer… ¡no voy a hablar sobre mi pasado, olvídalo!- rugió él otra vez molesto. Viró la cabeza a un lado molesto- ¡Ah!- protestó tomándose el cuello.

Bulma se inclinó hacia él posando la mano sobre el mismo lugar que él se sujetaba masajeándose frenéticamente. Para su sorpresa Vegeta no protestó, tan sólo le dedicó una furiosa mirada.

-¡Estás hecho una piedra!- exclamó ella enojada.

-Déjame en paz- dijo él sin ser capaz de volver a voltear la cabeza a su posición original, había quedado inmóvil.- Debe ser una contractura muscular, después de estar al borde de la muerte es lo menos que podía pasar… -quiso ponerse de pie para retirarse, pero ella lo retuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

Ella podía ser todo, pero su fuerza era incomparable con la de Vegeta, sin embargo se sintió orgullosa de que él obedeciera a su agarre y decidiera volver a sentarse.

No sabía qué planeaba la mujer, pero sus hormonas estaban lo suficientemente alteradas como para ceder ante cualquier contacto físico con aquella hembra. La sangre comenzó a correr más fuerte por sus venas y tan sólo por curiosidad volvió a sentarse: una variable mucho más peligrosa que una ducha fría.

Ella se puso detrás de él, estaba parada a sus espaldas, sintió pronto una de sus manos tener contacto con la piel de su cuello y se sobresaltó. Bulma pareció notarlo porque tomó a bien explicarse:

-No es nada, te quitaré la contractura.-dijo sencillamente. Vegeta imaginó una aguja o una crema o un vendaje ridículo con los que se curaban los humanos, sin embargo lo único que sintió fue nuevamente la mano de Bulma sobre el dolor, presionándolo en un masaje suave.-He hecho esto miles de veces, imagina que mis amigos después de cada entrenamiento me tomaban como empleada masajista…

-Hmp… -fue la simple respuesta del hombre, después de unos segundos lo volvió a oír- ¿Y resulta?

-Quizás deba ser más ruda contigo- reflexionó aplicando más intensidad en su masaje y pronto sumando su otra mano, ambas a cada lado del cuello de Vegeta.

El príncipe se tensó al sentir su rudeza, sus manos suaves lo tocaban con intensidad y cerró los ojos a causa del placer que comenzaba a sentir sobre el antiguo dolor. Quizás esto era mejor que una inyección.

Se relajó al instante sintiendo al masaje mermar intensidad. Lentamente, acomodó su cuello a la posición original. Si eso significaba la confianza, estaba muy bien.

-¿Qué tal?- la oyó preguntar cuando el masaje se convirtió en caricia, Vegeta asintió restándole importancia. Quería irse a cualquier lado lejos de la mujer, pero otra vez ella posó sus manos sobre los hombros del saiyajin y ejerció presión hacia abajo.

Él permaneció sentado como un niño obediente sintiendo curiosidad por el próximo movimiento de la mujer.

- Aún no he terminado, déjame un poco de espacio…

2

La piel dorada de Vegeta se erizó en cuánto ella posó sus manos sobre él. Parecía extrañado con un contacto que no fuesen golpes.

Al tocarlo no pudo evitar sentir su musculatura, el calor que desprendía, y la piel de ella también terminó por erizarse.

No sabía si sentía más placer Vegeta por sentir aliviado su dolor que ella por tocarlo…

"BULMA!" se exigió pensando ella misma, sorprendiendo a sus mismos pensamientos "¡Cálmate! No es como si jamás hubieses hecho esto…"

Pero no era lo mismo sencillamente, sus manos estaban incursionando pasivamente donde ningún otro terrícola había llegado a no ser por puñetazos. Estaba tocando la piel del orgulloso príncipe saiyajin, quien era demasiado para cualquier cosa.

Y quería más, quería sentir más.

Estaba sencillamente ida, como obnubilada, sentía el calor y el único deseo que pudiese esa vez atender a sus necesidades era estar lo más cerca posible del cuerpo varonil.

Se dejó llevar por una vez, tal como era su carácter: cuando algo se le plantaba en la cabeza no se le iba tan sencillamente.

Él parecía complacido y cuando le pidió un poco más de espacio el hombre sencillamente ni la miró, tan solo quitó el respaldar de la silla de un movimiento quedando aquel magnífico mueble de colección reducido a una simple banqueta. Y él se movió hacia delante, dejando más espacio en el asiento.

Bulma fue rápida y tomó una segunda silla, sentándose con las piernas abiertas detrás de Vegeta a una distancia considerable, ninguno de sus cuerpos llegaba siquiera a rozarse. Lo escuchó respirar con dificultad, debía actuar rápido antes de que él decidiera marcharse, después de todo su contractura ya había desaparecido.

-Tienes el cuerpo destruído, no sé cómo consigues moverte- lo reprendió ella aplicando su masaje esta vez sobre sus hombros y descendiendo por la espalda.

3

"Simplemente exquisito" eran las únicas dos palabras que la mente de Vegeta dejaba procesar, cerró los ojos de nuevo para sentir con más intensidad su toque. Esto le comenzaba a gustar. Sus músculos se relajaban bajo las manos de la mujer y sus movimientos, tan correctos… tan…

El príncipe no sabía que hacer con sus manos, necesitaba tener contacto él también. Su instinto le gritaba a mil voces. Pero optó por relajar los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo cuando sintió las manos de Bulma moverse coordinadamente sobre sus dos brazos. Parecía que ella también disfrutaba de tener contacto con él a juzgar porque las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban entre los surcos que dejaban sus músculos.

"Este contacto es innecesario" pensó con ironía sonriendo silenciosamente. Las manos de Bulma volvieron a presionar contra su espalda. Vegeta tensó su cuerpo instintivamente, quería que ella sintiera su firmeza, su fortaleza.

La sangre de Vegeta pronto comenzó a bombear hacia un solo punto.

Bulma simplemente deslizaba sus manos descubriendo el cuerpo del saiyajin esculpido en batallas y entrenamientos. Cerró sus ojos ella también sabiendo que él no podía verla, descuidadamente en su recorrido un anillo suyo se enganchó en el hilo de la camiseta de Vegeta.

Su hipnosis se detuvo cuando notó el tirón y se dedicó a desenredar el anillo del hilo, apenas lo hizo pensó que Vegeta se fastidiaría porque viró un poco la cabeza, como amagando a mirarla.

Pero le sorprendió ver que las manos del saiyajin se dedicaron a sacarse la playera. Así que Bulma observó como la tela se deslizaba hacia arriba dejando al descubierto la magnífica estructura del hombre, siendo luego arrojada descuidadamente sobre la mesa.

-Continúa, aún duele- exigió él con un tono ronco de voz. Bulma se sonrió seductoramente y comenzó a aplicar su masaje nuevamente. Sentía el calor desprenderse del cuerpo de Vegeta y su reacción primaria fue acercarse más a él, así que la silla en la que estaba sentada quedó inutilizada cuando ella pasó a ocupar el espacio libre e ínfimo en el asiento de él.

Vegeta se sobresaltó al sentir las piernas de Bulma pegadas a las suyas, miró hacia un lado y contempló sus muslos rozando su pantaloncillo. Esa piel blanca y suave parecía exigir contacto con él.

Sentía la respiración de Bulma chocando con su nuca y eso lo estaba excitando.

Las manos de la mujer comenzar a tocarlo a los lados aplicando una estudiada presión. Sobre la herida de la noche anterior también había tensión, ella también lo notó y comenzó a relajarlo con una mano mientras la otra se deslizó hacia el abdomen del hombre, arrastrándose con suavidad hacia la parte baja.

El hombre sintió a su miembro endurecerse al percibir la mano de la mujer tan cerca de su intimidad. Tenía que parar esto… pero no era capaz de privarse de este placer, la vida ya le había privado de muchos.

La mejilla de ella reposó sobre su espalda, Vegeta fue incapaz de detener el impulso que lo obligó a medio girarse para encontrar sus ojos con los de ella.

Ambos se miraron con vehemencia y si uno no conociera sus hábitos alimentarios diría que se trataba de dos caníbales a punto de devorarse. Estaban demasiado cerca, Vegeta deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo de la mujer, cubierto tan solo por un batón que apenas se sostenía, abierto casi hasta el ombligo permitiendo una vista privilegiada de su escote.

Los dos se deseaban y ambos podían sentir el deseo del otro. Estaba muy claro.

Se encontraban hechizados, ambos sonrojados por la sangre que bombeaba salvajemente sus corazones a causa de la placentera sensación del contacto con lo prohibido... y ansiado.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó una voz que los sobresaltó, Bulma de inmediato se puso de pie cubriendo su piel un poco mejor.

Yamcha los fulminó con la mirada, estaba enraizado en la puerta de la cocina ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí?

-Sólo… sólo estábamos…- Bulma tartamudeó, ni ella podía creérselo. Observó la decepción en Yamcha y un bufido se escuchó desde el asiento que aún ocupaba Vegeta.

4

Los ojos de Yamcha se inyectaron en ira al encontrar la escena, su ramo de rosas cayó al suelo, todo parecía estar muy claro. Bulma y Vegeta semidesnudos ¿Bulma sentada con las piernas encerrándolo por detrás?

Ambos se habían quedado como dos estatuas. Si no hubiese alzado su voz quién sabe lo que hubiese ocurrido.

-¡Explícame de una vez!- bramó él molesto sin poder soportar la inseguridad de Bulma. La mujer caminó hacia él sabiendo que la verdad tampoco enfriaría en nada la situación. Los ojos de Yamcha se deslizaron por toda la cocina, encontrando la bandeja de fresas y la camiseta de Vegeta sobre la mesa. Esto lo estaba por volver loco.- Veo que tenías todo preparado.

-Es un malentendido- se excusó ella rápidamente- Si no hubieses llegado sin avisar esto no habría ocurrido.

-Claro que no… ¿¡Quién sabe lo que hubiese ocurrido!- protestó respirando hondamente, tenía ganas de destruir toda la habitación pero bien sabía que Vegeta lo detendría con un solo dedo.

-Me dijiste que yo pasara por tu casa- se excusó de nuevo, Yamcha asintió.

Él tenía miedo de Vegeta y de lo que pudiese pasarle por dejarlo abandonado en su lecho de muerte, pero también tenía miedo (y quizás más) de perder el cariño de Bulma así que decidió arriesgarse para pasarla a buscar como ella merecía.

-Mujer, no tienes que darle motivos a este insecto- la voz de Vegeta se hizo oír sobre sus pensamientos, ambos voltearon a verlo, lucía tan socarrón como siempre- Lárgate de mi vista, no quiero sabandijas frente a mí.

La sonrisa burlona de Vegeta acompañó sus palabras, el novio de Bulma se encolerizo al escucharlo.

-¡ANOCHE DEBÍ MATARTE YO MISMO!- dijo de una sola vez. Bulma frunció el ceño al oírlo y notó una palidez consumir inmediatamente el rostro de Yamcha.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?- preguntó Vegeta poniéndose finalmente de pie, Bulma se interpuso entre ambos hombres. Y miró a Yamcha pensativamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué sabes de anoche?- preguntó ella con una pizca de recelo en su mirada, Yamcha no respondió así que miró a Vegeta, él tampoco dijo nada- ¡Habla, Yamcha!

-¡Pues anoche vi a Vegeta herido, y... ¡decidí dejarlo morir!- exclamó sobresaltado- Porque así le ahorraba muchos problemas a Goku y a todo el planeta… pero… ¡TÚ SALVASTE AL HOMBRE POR EL QUE MORÍ… INTENTANDO PROTEGERTE!

Las palabras golpearon la mente de Bulma, observó a Yamcha con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente comprendía cómo debía sentirse pero después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo por lo que él pudiese reclamarle.

-Yamcha… ¿cómo pudiste?- preguntó ella visiblemente decepcionada, Yamcha no contestó tan sólo no podía quitar sus ojos de Vegeta observándolo con rencor.-¡Y tú hablas del honor! ¡Y te atreves a hablar mal de Vegeta! ¡Eres… eres…!

-Pues quédate con él, yo me voy- dijo Yamcha dando la vuelta, no podía soportarlo... ser humillado de esa manera, él que le había dado su vida, él que la cuidaba como el tesoro que era. Gruñó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, ella no lo seguía.

Se sintió apenado de dejarla regalada, casi faltaba ponerle un moño para entregársela a Vegeta.

Azotó la puerta violentamente y golpeó con rudeza el volante del vehículo. Por suerte la temporada empezaba mañana mismo y tendría tiempo de separarse de Bulma y lograr un espacio para pensar en cómo recuperarla.

5

Quedaron de nuevo solos en la habitación, Vegeta volvía a ponerse la camiseta restándole importancia a lo que había sucedido.

-Vegeta ¿por qué no me dijiste que Yamcha te hizo eso?

-Yo lo hubiese aniquilado si intentaba ayudarme- contestó furioso tomando la bandeja de fresas en su mano para llevarla consigo a su habitación- Ya no me fastidies, sus problemas humanos son insoportables. Sólo estoy aquí para destazar a Kakarotto.

Bulma volvió a observar como se marchaba y atinó a dejarse caer sobre un asiento.

Una mezcla nada saludable de sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo y se apoderaban de su pecho.

Primero que nada, Yamcha… quizás había sido muy dura con él, después de todo tenía razón: estaba ayudando a un rufián que era capaz de levantarse un día de mal humor y hacer estallar el planeta. Este juego había llegado muy lejos. Luego pensaría con más calma en Yamcha.

"Vegeta" el sólo nombre enrojeció sus mejillas ¿qué había pasado? Y peor ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Algo la había sacado de control, algo que todavía permanecía latiendo un poco más débilmente bajo su vientre. "Por poco y lo beso" imaginarse simplemente la escena le había erizado la piel, no podía negarlo, parecía que hubiese estado presa de un hechizo…

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Cuánto duró su contacto? Lo único de lo que estaba segura es de que ella hubiese deseado hacerlo eterno.

Estaba casi segura de que él también había sentido algo parecido, después de todo no puso objesión en ningún momento. Recordó su roce, el efecto que tenía el sólo hecho de tener contacto con él, con su calor.

Se imaginó lo que hubiese significado que él también la tocara y su corazón bombeó con fuerza, sin embargo él no había mostrado interés alguno en rozarla, al menos no lo había hecho. Simplemente volteó a verla pero... ¡cómo la miraba!

"Bulma… es un extraterrestre asesino, no puedes bajo ninguna circunstancia querer algo con ese hombre" Sus palabras poco pudieron con la confusión actual que le había causado… ahora mismo estaba indecisa sobre qué pensar o sentir... o si debía pensar o mejor simplemente SENTIR.

Realmente se tomaría su tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido con Vegeta y Yamcha.

"Ahora soy yo la que estoy tensionada" se dijo molesta moviendo sus hombros "Al menos espero que Yamcha tenga un buen viaje..."

* * *

_Bueno, eché un poco de leña al fuego que ya se atizará. Pero bien... contradiciendo lo que puse al principio... Vamos! Que todo el mundo tiene instintos primarios!_


	9. La soledad

_Bueno, sin más para añadir espero que disfruten este capítulo. Dedicado a todas las chicas que lo leen jejeje! (la chica quedaba bien con todas ;) )_

_reedición 2012_

* * *

**LA SOLEDAD DE VEGETA**

Vegeta se dio media vuelta en la cama, una y otra vez, no consiguió dormir esa noche sin que la imagen de la mujer volviese a su mente, su roce... Se sentía realmente patético por no lograr pensar en otra cosa, pero fue condescendiente con él mismo, después de todo hacía mucho que no poseía una mujer y aunque le costara admitirlo necesitaba una hembra inmediatamente.

Respiró profundo y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó que en la habitación de junto la mujer regresaba a su sueño. Esa pared ¡la derribaría! Se incorporó en la cama pensando seriamente en la posibilidad...

-Soy patético, la más vulgar de las humanas... grrrr... no puede ponerme de ese modo- murmuró Vegeta con su tono de voz más suave, una sonrisa asomó a su rostro.- Hmp, prefiero tomar cien mil duchas frías antes que volver a lucir tan humillante.

2

Los días pasaban irremediablemente en la Corporación. Yamcha seguía lanzando de lujo para su equipo y por las entrevistas siempre se encargaba de dedicárselos a Bulma.

Bulma pasó las dos semanas siguientes trabajando en las oficinas de la Corporación, en medio de la ciudad, mientras que sus padres estaban de viaje por el mundo (qué oportuno, vivían fuera de la casa sin interponerse como barrera ante sus nuevas "locuras") Vegeta ya estaba entrando nuevamente en la Cámara de Gravedad.

O sea que, en resumen, las distancias volvieron a mantenerse.

Bulma volvió a la casa muy entrada la noche, los papeleríos que arregló en la oficina parecían no tener fin y lo suyo era la tecnología, no los contratos. Encendió la luz de la sala para darse cuenta de que la casa estaba tan vacía como los otros días, ni siquiera Vegeta parecía asomarse para discutir. Se sintió tentada a provocar algún incidente a propósito en la cámara, pero jamás halló el valor suficiente para soportar de nuevo el griterío del príncipe.

Se dirigió a la cocina mientras encendía la televisión para tener algún ruido en la casa, suspiró con las manos en las caderas pensando en toda la comida que tendría que preparar además de estar cansadísima, pero sin lugar a dudas tomar el teléfono y llamar de nuevo para pedir comida sonaba mejor.

Pidió tanta comida que sabía lo que diría el muchacho de la camioneta al llegar: "¿Harán otra fiesta?" y ella tendría que contestar que sí, aunque una velada cenando con Vegeta fuera de lo menos divertida.

Aunque tenía su encanto.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá mientras aguardaba y la tv la entretenía, oyó el timbre, pagó y se dirigió a la cocina con todos los paquetes.

-Suerte que soy millonaria, no sé cómo se las arregla Milk con dos!- exclamó Bulma tirándo todo en la mesa, cuando su vista estuvo libre observó que Vegeta entraba callado a la cocina fijando su fría mirada en la comida. Tomó su asiento y comenzó el ataque.- ¿Buenas noches, no te parece?

Él la miró sin la menor intención de contestar y continuó en lo suyo, Bulma se rindió. Parecía que no habría manera de que Vegeta volviera a darle esas fantásticas peleas verbales. Comieron en silencio, ella tampoco andaría insistente por una causa perdida.

-Tu ropa ya se está acabando ¿cómo haces para destruirla tan rápidamente?- preguntó ella tratando de sacar un tema después de media hora de silencio, Vegeta siguió en su postura indiferente- ¿Estás molesto por algo? ¿Hice algo mal?

"¿Algo mal?" se repitió él mismo mirando a la terrícola, esa pregunta era estúpida "siempre haces todo mal terrícola, pero lo haces por mí así que me basta..." pensó para sus adentros sin intención de contestarle "¿Por qué insiste tanto? Debo estar concentrado para superar a Kakarotto, no puedo distraerme" reflexionó amargado, no entendía porqué no podía aún igualar sus poderes, era enfermizo.

-¡Porqué demonios aún no alcanzo a Kakarotto!- exclamó en voz alta golpeando la mesa con el puño, haciendo que todos los platos se separaran unos centímetros de la mesa. Bulma se sobresaltó, ya que estaba tan acostumbrada a la quietud en la comida que la tomó por sorpresa.

Lo miró profundamente a los ojos, él parecía estar ajeno a su presencia.

Bulma se lo pensó mejor: el hombre aquel apenas tenía treinta años, llevaba 25 de desgracia y aún insistía ¿acaso no era posible que se tomara unas vacaciones en eso de ser lo mejor? Un impulso latió en su corazón de repente, quería ayudarlo... ¿cómo?

"Mejor dicho ¿por qué? ¿por qué demonios quiero ayudar a este demonio a matarnos a todos?" se preguntó internamente, pero sus ojos volvieron a ver al hombre. No encontraría en toda la Tierra alguien con su disciplina religiosa en lograr sus objetivos, su persistencia a pesar de las adversidades, como el pequeño detalle de querer alcanzar a Goku que era un Super Saiyajin, siendo que sólo surgía un Super Saiyajin legendario... Eso era estimable. Sentía su fuerza, su seguridad, su determinación. Era terrible verlo tropezar siempre y jamás lograrlo (aún si lograrlo significara la muerte de todos)

Algo profundo en su pecho latió apresuradamente llevando palabras a su garganta, he aquí uno de los grandes misterios: la razón de Bulma fue anulada repentinamente cuando soltó la frase:

-Deberías saber porqué Gokú se convirtió en Super Saiyajin- dijo ella, Vegeta finalmente le prestó atención levantando la mirada sigilosamente- Tuvo algo así como una explosión de ira cuando Freezer asesinó a Krillin, no pudo soportarlo y un poder enorme se adueñó de él, según me dijo. Un poder tan grande que de un solo grito logró expulsarlo, no podía contener el dolor que le había causado la pérdida de su mejor amigo... y así se convirtió en super saiyajin- soltó al final. El príncipe frunció el ceño confundido.

-Entonces... ¡No hay nada que me haga falta para lograrlo!- bramó enardecido, la mirada tranquila de la mujer lo apaciguó.

-Em... creo que te falta algo, un detalle- resumió Bulma no sabiendo que tan tonta sonaría con lo que iba a decir- No alcanza con enojarse simplemente porque sí, tienes que tener una razón.

-¡Tengo una razón: un maldito clase baja se atrevió a superar mis poderes!- gritó enfadado.

-No... no es suficiente razón... Vegeta debes sentir el dolor que sintió Goku, y sinceramente no creo que lo hagas.

-¿Y por qué no, terrícola estúpida?- tuvo que insultarla porque se sentía insultado.

-No tienes sentimientos nobles- dijo ella de repente obviando sus palabras- Todo lo que haces nace de algo malo, como ser mejor es sólo para humillar al que es peor, ser mejor que Kakarotto es para aplastar a Kakarotto, es todo de lo mismo. Cuando tengas una raíz noble... lo lograrás.

-Los sentimientos son solo para débiles, además tú no sabes nada sobre saiyajins... ¡NADIE SABE NADA DE SAIYAJINS! Ni ese estúpido de Kakarotto que es más humano que saiyajin.

-Vegeta, yo sólo te dije lo que sabía. Tómalo o déjalo- fueron sus última palabras cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a encarminarse a su cuarto. Vegeta se quedó en su asiento pensando nerviosamente en lo que le había dicho la mujer, era ilógico ser un débil para ser el más fuerte, era irracional.

Luego un pensamiento aún más insensato lo asaltó: le contó el secreto de Kakarotto. Esta mujer estaba actuando de modo muy extraño, quizás tuviese alguna fijación con él o algo, después de todo jamás nadie en toda su vida había mostrado tal interés en su persona. Lo hacía sentirse incómodo, pero había algo de atractivo en la situación de saber que podía contar con ella cuando no había podido contar con nadie en toda su vida... Terminó su comida y él también subió a descansar, su entrenamiento se estaba volviendo muy extenuante ultimamente.

3

Bulma en principio se había reprochado el hecho de contarle a Vegeta el secreto de Goku, pero se dijo a sí misma que de todo modo no tenía importancia al fin y al cabo Vegeta no poseía sentimientos y jamás sería capaz de imitar al legendario Goku.

Su mente volvió al príncipe saiyan que estaba del otro lado de la pared. Se sentó en la cama un momento mirando fijamente aquel obstáculo que los separaba durante las noches.

-Siento pena por Vegeta, yo me moriría si fuese la última humana ¡imagina que sólo quedara una más que yo y fuese... BRITNEY!- exclamó con horror y continuó riendo con ella misma- Mmm... y si llegase a superar mi belleza e inteligencia me volvería loca jajaja... Pero ya, eso es imposible- dijo en un tono más arrogante y volvió a su pensamiento con un poco más de seriedad- Estar sola, en un mundo que no conozco y que todos me desprecien... que nadie entienda mis raíces...

4

- LARGO ¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó él hoscamente al sentir que golpeaban a la puerta de su habitación.

-Anda, sé que estás despierto... -insistió la voz femenina del otro lado, el príncipe gruñó por la interrupción de sus meditaciones pero finalmente abrió la puerta de la alcoba. La mujer vestía un camisón casi transparente y muy corto, venía descalza y traía en sus manos un tazón de fresas y una de esas cosas llamadas películas que metía siempre en la televisión. Pero le prestó más atención a la figura de la mujer, Vegeta comenzó a darse cuenta de que le gustaba verla en esos atuendos.- No puedo dormir así que vine a hacerte algo de compañía- explicó en su lugar sin dar un paso dentro de la alcoba. Vegeta parecía estar confundido con su intromisión, no sabía si echarla o pulverizarla quizás.

Ella esperó pacientemente su respuesta, de paso tendría tiempo de estar allí, a un paso de Vegeta. El príncipe vestía apenas unos boxers negros y no se daba por ofendido de que lo vieran semidesnudo. Otra vez su tonificado cuerpo captó la mirada de la fémina, que hizo un esfuerzo de moral para no bajar su mirada a la entrepierna del hombre luchando contra su instinto, no entendía porqué pero reconocía que era algo natural y completamente inocente... no es que a ella le gustara o algo.

El príncipe tomó una fresa de la fuente y comenzó a marchar hasta su cama, como no cerró la puerta Bulma consideró eso una invitación.

"Ay, Vegeta, si tuvieras una idea de cuántos hombres desearían tener esta oportunidad..." pensó con arrogancia esforzándose por caminar lo más sensualmente posible sin parecer evidente, era algo que le surgía cada vez que estaba ante él, ningún otro hombre había mostrado tal indiferencia a su belleza. Y no funcionó, él seguía mostrando una fría indiferencia.

Se agachó para poner la película enseñando una vista de su trasero, Vegeta sonrió un poco ya semirecostado en la cama al verla y otra vez su mirada cambió ligeramente haciéndose más vehemente. Ella encendió la televisón y se recostó a su lado, en principio lo vio reaccionar algo confundido pero volvió a serenarse cuando la primera explosión le dio inicio a la película, distrayendo al saiyajin. Trataba de una típica película de acción en la que un hombre lucha contra todo el mundo siendo escoltado por una chica que siempre termina besándolo, era una de las pocas películas de acción que Bulma tenía en su arsenal, se la habían regalado (sobra decir que una chica con tanta acción en la vida real prefiera algo más romántico para ver en la pantalla) así que esta era su primera vez viéndola.

-Tanto problema con esos insectos, si yo fuera él los mandaría a volar de una sola vez- renegó el guerrero sintiendo la necesidad de ser comparado con aquel "HÉROE" que andaba de metralleta construyendo bombas de la nada.

-Mmm... ya lo creo, pero sería una película muy corta ¿no crees?- sonrió ella intentando no perderse detalle, llegaba el momento en el que el protagonista se tomaba un respiro y la chica morena a su lado comenzaba a acercársele... -¡Le dirá que lo quiere!- exclamó Bulma expectante, Vegeta alzó los ojos aburrido luchando por no dormirse.

-No me parece que tenga muchas ganas de estar hablando- explicó él cuando sin mediar palabra ambos protagonistas se fundieron en un furioso beso.

Y hay dos clases de películas de acción: las que muestran el beso y luego una explosión que todo lo interrumpe o la otra... que insinúa todo lo que hace la parejita mientras que los villanos parecen darle el tiempo necesario para que terminen sus asuntos.

Bueno, resultaba esta peli del segundo grupo.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron desorbitados en cuando el vestido de la muchacha cayó al suelo y sus pechos quedaron en manos del héroe. Sintió enrojecerse, de ver a solas la película de seguro que no le haría efecto pero estaba junto a Vegeta, que se quedó completamente mudo, hubiese querido apreciar su reacción pero le daba vergüenza mirarlo siquiera.

-Eh... mejor avanzo... -dijo ella tomando el control remoto, el príncipe le sujetó la mano y le quitó el aparato.

-No, deja, quiero ver su ridículo apareamiento terrícola jajaja- él no parecía estar nervioso, se lo tomaba a broma.

"¿Pensará que lo hago a propósito? Es decir... yo no sabía que esto pasaba... ¿cuánto tiempo más puede durar la escena?" resultó que la escena duró lo que tenía que durar, unos pocos minutos eternos para la muchacha. Luego el héroe se dispuso a seguir acabando a chicos malos.

-Hmp... ¿eso es todo?- preguntó él de repente atacando de nuevo la fuente de fresas, sólo quedaba una así que Bulma se le adelantó y la tomó.

-Esta es mía, tú te has liquidado todo el frasco- protestó la chica de brazos cruzados. Vegeta le dirigió esa mirada atemorizante de siempre y ella tuvo que ceder, últimamente le estaba teniendo mucha paciencia si tenía en cuenta de que se trataba de él y no de cualquier ser humano, entonces una idea flotó en su mente mientras lo veía engullir la fresa.

-¿Así que me aprecias, eh Vegeta?- le preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos, el príncipe la observó consternado.

-¿Acaso te volviste loca, mujer?- siguió él apartando su mirada de ella, no entendía el motivo de su ridícula pregunta pero no iba a respondérsela- Sabes que te liquidaría si se me da la gana - o quizás sí.

-Pero el caso es que nunca se te dio la gana- comenzó a reír triunfante, era un momento histórico: Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto.

-La que parece apreciarme eres tú- dijo él de repente sonriendo muy seguro de sus palabras, Bulma enrojeció.- Pero... no se te ocurra enamorarte de mí aunque me encuentres muy atractivo ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rió con ganas al ver la cara de indignación que ponía la muchacha. Había repetido sus mismas palabras del día que se "conocieron" por así decirlo.

-Uff, Vegeta eres un pesado- sugirió volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

-Me parece que la película ya terminó, puedes irte- le dijo él sonriendo con ironía mientras que los títulos se deslizaban por la pantalla- Al menos que también quieras quedarte mientras duermo o... ¿acaso no quieres dormir?- dijo él irónicamente dedicándole una sonrisa sexy, o eso pensó la muchacha, Bulma se estremeció en su lugar. Otra vez su mirada hizo un paneo general del cuerpo varonil y él pareció notarlo porque se lo oyó ahogar una carcajada.

-Sólo vine a hacerte compañía porque sé como debes sentirte de solo en este planeta- se justificó poniéndose de pie muy ofendida, él la imitó rodeando la cama hasta estar junto a ella.

-¿Solo? Desearía estar solo, pero hay una hembra terrícola que no deja de rondarme- le explicó él fingiendo inocencia mientras su sonrisa burlona persistía. Bulma quedó hechizada de su mirada (de nuevo) y decidió seguirle el juego. Malditos hombres _guapos_, siempre caía tan fácil.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con el mismo sarcazmo- Dime quién es y la mandaré a volar- dijo imitando el tono que Vegeta siempre usaba para sus amenazas, el hombre dio un paso al frente obligándola a retroceder.

-Mmm... pues es gritona, vulgar y además de todo horrorosa- dijo él dando otro paso hacia adelante haciendo que ella chocara contra la pared nuevamente.

"Rayos ¿Por qué este hombre trae tan poca ropa?" pensó mientras su líbido comenzaba a relamerse del banquete que tenía en frente. Maldita semana en ovulación.

-Pues a mí me parece que es muy hermosa- dijo ella con una mirada arrogante, intentó cruzarse de brazos pero la cercanía era tal que terminaría tocando a Vegeta de tan solo intentarlo y aunque era una perfecta excusa para volver a sentir su roce, estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para desearlo. Sin embargo, fue él quien se encargó de eso dando otro paso más, sus cuerpos quedaron tan juntos que si respiraban demasiado profundo sus pechos tendrían contacto.

Yamcha era mucho más alto que Vegeta, por esto al tener tan cerca al saiyajin su rostro quedaba justo a la altura de Bulma y los ojos femeninos se sintieron intrigados por los labios del guerrero, que miraron fugazmente. Otra vez, maldito instinto.

Bulma contuvo la respiración cuando él se inclinó hacia delante y como acto reflejo cerró sus ojos.

-O eso es lo que quiere hacerme creer- le respondió él a lo que ella le había dicho, el aliento caliente de Vegeta chocó contra su oído y su tono de voz endulzado sacudió los sentidos de Bulma que intentó abrir los ojos lo más pronto posible antes de que él se diera cuenta de que los había cerrado.

El príncipe la observó satisfecho con su trabajo, se sonrió perverso y volvió a recostarse en su cama.

Bulma no medió palabra con él cuando salió de la habitación, urgida como nunca de encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Maldito, maldito y estúpido mono, quién se piensa para decirme horrorosa... y ¿qué quiso insinuar? ¿¡QUE INTENTO PROVOCARLO¡? Si se siente atraíado por mí no es mi culpa... -dijo intranquila apoyándose contra la puerta de su cuarto- No sé como fui tan tonta de entrar a su cuarto e intentar ser amable...

"Uy, estuvo muy cerca y esta vez no estaba Yamcha para interrumpír..." los pensamientos de Bulma la atormentaban, sentía que no debía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por Vegeta "¡Por Kami! ¡SIENTO COSAS POR VEGETA!" pensó abriendo los ojos de repente, espantada con la revelación. El mundo pareció desplomarse a sus pies "Pero ¿qué cosas? Quizás es que... ¿me gusta?" la pregunta estuvo demasiado pronta para que ella pudiese aceptarlo. Había perdido la cuenta de los hombres que le resultaron atractivos y quizás era lo mismo que ocurría con el príncipe que tenía durmiendo a una habitación de distancia... Aunque si lo razonaba mejor esto se debía a la convivencia que tenía con él, de otro modo no se hubiera fijado jamás en un despiadado asesino... de corta estatura... "¡Por Kami, me siento atraída por un asesino!"

Su cabeza se sacudió como queriendo desaparecer esas ideas camino a la cama.

"Pero..." un suspiro la dominó cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, viró la vista hacia la ventana contemplando el firmamento limpio y pensó en todos (los pocos) momentos que había compartido con Vegeta, le ocurría lo que quizás no le había ocurrido con otro hombre: lo admiraba. Su fortaleza, todo en él... todo en él inspiraba fuerza. Sumemos a eso que lo apreciaba, que no quería que nada malo le ocurriese aún si eso significaba que algo malo le pudiese ocurrir a ella... "sí, siento algo por Vegeta definitivamente" pronto se colocó una almohada contra su rostro como queriendo asfixiar los pensamientos que comenzaban a asomarse "Da lo mismo, debo olvidarlo... él jamás podría llegar a sentir algo por mí que no sea tratarme como esclava personal..."

Sus ojos volvieron a la ventana, no tenía caso siquiera pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo, era una pérdida de tiempo.

5

Vegeta apagó la televisión finalmente y se felicitó en lo profundo por haber vencido y humillado a la terrícola.

La única que le ofrecía pelea por ahora. Había algo extraño en esa hembra además de su impertinencia, ya había demostrado que no le temía a pesar de que él pudiese destrozarla tal vez sólo con desearlo... esa humana... parecía estar segura de que él no le haría daño.

Y por extraño que pudiese sonar en la mente del más frío y todopoderoso señor de la galaxia, era cierto: no es que se sintiera incapaz de lastimarla, era que tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo. La humana a pesar de discutirle como ninguna otra persona jamás se había atrevido en todo el universo, lo trataba mejor de lo que nadie jamás hubiese hecho, tomando en cuenta que ella no estaba obligada.

Dio por sentado que al principio el propio temor la inspiraba a ser tan hospitalaria con él, pero luego... aquellos cuidados innecesarios, como vendarlo por las noches al finalizar un entrenamiento, o darle a elegir qué era lo que pefería para comer... o el sólo hecho de venir a ver una película con él... Cosa que por supuesto no era del menor interés del príncipe, aborrecía esas cosas terrestres, pero el gesto le pareció auténtico, no había necesidad en la humana de hacerlo ¿Que estaba solo, le había dicho? Toda su vida había estado solo y no le importaba ni a él ni a nadie. La soledad era parte esencial de su vida, no sabría como vivir acompañado y esa terrícola necia pensaba que necesitaba de su absurda e inútil presencia.

Ella lo apreciaba, como decían los humanos... se interesaba por él auténticamente. Vegeta no conocía ese trato, ni jamás había tenido esa necesidad que parecía tener la humana de hacer algo para otra persona que no fuese él mismo.

Pero bueno, suficiente de reflexiones: hoy la había tenido a su merced, en su cuarto, temblando de impaciencia cuando él la acorraló y... ¡no había sacado partida de la situación! Ansiaba sentirla en su piel nuevamente, y ese aroma que desprendía parecía activarle los sentidos, ahora mismo seguía oliéndolo en su almohada.

¿Sería que ella también lo deseaba?

"Yo no deseo a la terrícola" se reprendió internamente dando media vuelta en la cama para conseguir dormir aquellas alucinaciones que sus hormonas le despertaban de modo impiadoso.

6

Por otro lado, viajando en un avión en primera clase una chica se acomodó en el asiento.

-Gracias por invitarme a la capital del Oeste, Yamcha- dijo la chica rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja, era la presidenta del club de fans personal de Yamcha- Esta entrevista será genial para las chicas del club, se volverán locas cuando sepan que estuve de viaje contigo en la gira... Espero que tu novia no se ponga celosa.

-No te preocupes, chiquita- respondió el hombre sonriendo mordazmente- Le encantará conocerte, es más: mañana mismo vamos directo a su casa para que comiences la entrevista con ella.

El plan de Yamcha para recuperar a Bulma era fantástico (en la mente de Yamcha, claro) Trataba de llevar a la escurridiza fan #1 para hacerle ver a Bulma que él también era cotizado en el mercado de los solteros, y que no sólo ella, sino cientos de mujeres hermosas estaban a disposión suya, y que él era TAN lindo, tierno y fiel que se sólo quería quedarse con la mujer perfecta que era ella.

En resumen: quería que supiera lo que era sentir celos.

Ese era el plan de Yamcha, de ahí a que funcione...

* * *

___Se enterarán de la efectividad del plan en el siguiente cáp, y ya se me va a haciendo la hora de que estos dos arreglen sus pendientes... no?_  



	10. Celos: el plan casi funciona

_reedición 2012_

* * *

Bulma había recibido la visita de Milk aquella fatídica mañana y, no era por ser supersticiosa, pero llegó a pensar que el pesimismo de la esposa de Goku era el que había atraído los problemas.

En realidad estaba deseosa de encontrarle el culpable a los desastres del día... un culpable que no fuera ella.

**CELOS: EL PLAN DE YAMCHA (CASI) FUNCIONA**

Entraba la media mañana a la corporación cápsula cuando Milk tocó el timbre y su amiga la atendió, era difícil que un día así algo sucediera pues la mujer de Goku practicamente no pisaba la capital, ella estaba habituada a la pacífica vida en las montañas Paoz donde el único sonido perturbador era el de sus propios gritos.

-Adelante Milk... dime ¿pasó algo malo?- preguntó la peliazul sirviéndole un vaso con jugo de naranjas a su amiga mientras ambas tomaban asiento en la mesa del patio trasero, a unos metros las luces rojas centelleaban dentro de la cámara de gravedad a causa del entrenamiento que el príncipe continuaba desde esa mañana muy temprano.

-Ya no sé qué hacer, Bulma, sólo una mujer puede ayudarme en estas cosas- dijo la angustiada amiga- ¡Y tú que eres una mujer de ciudad!

"¿Milk pidiéndome un consejo?"

-Dime ¿cuál es el problema?- la curiosidad de Bulma estaba desbordada, era una muchacha curiosa por naturaleza, pero ver en ese estado a Milk era algo impactante.

-¡GOKU NO ME HACE CASO!- soltó finalmente largando un furioso llanto, la heredera posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para consolarla.

-Pero Milk... ¿cómo es que no te hace caso? ¿Sigue entrenando?- la cuestionó.

-¡CLARO QUE SIGUE ENTRENANDO! ¡SIEMPRE ENTRENA! ¡NO HACE NADA POR MÍ! ¡NO LE PRESTA ATENCIÓN A NUESTRA RELACIÓN!- gritaba ella completamente desconsolada- ¡AHORA SE FUE A ENTRENAR AL DESIERTO!

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?- preguntó ella sin verle el caso a su visita, Goku siempre hacía eso.

-¿Qué se supone que hagas? ¿Qué, no es obvio?- la mirada de Milk se alzó para notar a la chica.

-EHhh... - parecía que si no respondía Milk allí mismo le lanzaría un Kame hame ha- ¿Quieres... que le construya una cámara para que entrene en casa?- soltó apenas sus ojos cruzaron con la cámara que Vegeta tenía siempre ocupaba.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- protestó ella, lo último que quería era que su Goku tuviera otra excusa para entrenar- Quiero... quiero que me enseñes a seducirlo- dijo sonrojándose mientras que su mirada caía al suelo, Bulma abrió los ojos incrédula de lo que oía y una mueca se formó en su boca no queriendo lanzar una carcajada.

-Ehm... bueno, eso es más fácil- dijo ella sin convencerse mucho de sus palabras. Después de todo sólo tenía un novio en su haber y no era precisamente el mejor hombre del mundo, pero eso sí: era guapo y estaba rendido a sus pies jejeje- Bien, Milk, si lo que quieres es tener a Goku a tus pies, lo primero que debes hacer es... -Bulma no sabía por donde empezar, todo el aspecto de su amiga era un desastre a sus ojos.- ¡Tendremos que ir al salón de belleza pero YA!- dijo muy decidida. Y aunque no lo notase dos personas comenzaban a entrar en la casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿¡QUE NO SOY BONITA!- se exasperó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos- ¡Soy mil veces más bonita y joven que tú, Bulma!

Era imposible ofenderse con esas palabras, sobretodo si una tiene el autoestima tan alto que con solo subirse a su cima podría admirar el fin del Universo. Así que sobra decir que Bulma sonrió despectivamente y volvió a su afligida amiga.

-No es lo que quiero decir, pero es bueno siempre hacer un cambio, ya sabes, para sorprender a los hombres- comentó ella guiñándole un ojo (ahora Milk comprendía porque Bulma siempre estaba cambiando el look)

-Pues yo no creo que Goku nunca note ningún cambio, aunque vuelva rubia a mi casa- dijo ella, ambas comenzaron a reír: Goku sí que era un caso perdido con respecto a las mujeres.

-¿Alguien me llamó?- preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Bulma y Milk se dieron la vuelta para admirar a la muchacha rubia que se acercaba en su minifalda meneando su trasero, la científica se puso de pie para pedirle explicaciones a la intrusa cuando sus ojos notaron que un hombre caminaba a su lado, y no cualquier hombre: YAMCHA.

-¿Qué tal mi amor?- preguntó él de lo más jovial- Perdón por no avisarte que vendría, pero ella es una chica del fans club que quería hacerte unas preguntas para una entrevista.

-¿Una entrevista?- repitió Bulma recibiendo el cariñoso beso de Yamcha en los labios, la mujer rubia pronto también tomó asiento a la mesa.

-Sí, señora- la chica había comenzado con el pie izquierdo ¿quién erraba una palabra de dos? ¿¡Señora!- Soy la presidenta del club de fans de Yamcha- dijo dedicándole una lánguida mirada al hombre que se erguía orgulloso en su posición- Y todas nosotras, sus seguidoras, queríamos conocer a la señora -ahí va otra vez- que logró conquistar el corazón de esta joya del baseball.

¿?

-Pues...

-Anda Bulma, sólo serán unas preguntas- la animó Yamcha guiñándole un ojo, la científica asintió confundida. Observó a Yamcha que se encontraba tan tierno como la última vez que salieron... y como la última que hablaron, pero nada comparable a ese hombre furioso que se retiró echando humo cuando la vio con Vegeta. Es decir, cuando la vio dándole un inocente masaje a Vegeta.

-Es que ahora mismo estaba hablando con Milk de algo muy importante- dijo Bulma intentando evadir el compromiso, de verdad que quería complacer a Yamcha y demostrarle a esa vulgar arrastrada que ella jamás, pero jamás podría igualar a la gran Bulma Briefs (si era eso lo que pretendía colgándose del brazo de Yamcha).

"Mmmuy bien, la está evadiendo... jejeje, eso es porque está celosa" pensaba Yamcha mientras veía la escena "Sí, Bulma, sufre... sufre sabiendo que otras mujeres matarían por estar en tu lugar"

-A mí no me molesta, podemos hablar luego ¿cuánto puede durar la entrevista?- preguntó Milk extrañamente positiva ante la situación, Bulma arqueó una ceja confundida.

-No más de una hora, lo prometo- dijo la muchacha sonriendo tan adorablemente que parecía idiota. Claro, según cualquier mujer que la mirase, a Yamcha le pareció de lo más tierno.

-Entonces está bien, pero no más de una hora- concedió Bulma con pose arrogante- Y tú te quedas a almorzar mientras tanto. Milk, luego iremos por lo nuestro- completó guiñándole un ojo a su amiga que sonrió en complicidad.

-¡Excelente!- bramó la chica entusiasmada- La primera pregunta es: ¿cómo conociste a Yamcha?

"Buscando siete esferas mágicas, que cumplen deseos, por el mundo con un radar que yo construí a los 16 años. Yamcha era un ladrón del desierto que nos quiso robar a mí y a mi guardaespaldas Goku, que le ganó con facilidad porque es un saiyajin, es decir... un extraterrestre con mucha fuerza. Yamcha se enteró de las esferas y se nos unió en la búsqueda, él quería peder el miedo a las mujeres, yo quería un novio guapo que me protegiera y ZAS!"

-Por casualidad, me lo presentó un amigo- mintió Bulma para alivio de todos los presentes.

-¿Y qué fue lo que más te llamó la atención de este guapo deportista?- prosiguió la chica anotando todo en su cuarderno.

-Pues... - Bulma meditó largamente en el tema- Creo que es porque era guapo y muy fuerte.

-¿Siempre has sido tan superficial?- arremetió de repente la chica- ¿No hubo algo en su personalidad, en su mirada?

-Estemm... -la muchacha estaba acorralada. La verdad que se había encariñado con Yamcha tras conocerse mientras corrían miles de aventuras- Bueno, era una niña en ese entonces, pero te aseguro que noté que Yamcha era una persona buena.

"¿Eso es todo Bulma, una persona buena?" se preguntó el muchacho mirándola con ansias, esperando que ella contestara algo más, que reviviera lo hermosa que había sido su relación todos esos años de juventud.

-Ajá... y dime ¿cómo es su relación actualmente?

"Rutinaria..."

-Está siempre llena de sorpresas, Yamcha es muy romántico y... es muy dedicado y además me trata... como jamás nadie... me ha tratado- concluyó Bulma sintiéndose apenada por lo que le estaba haciendo a Yamcha, sus continuos desplantes y luego esto de "sentir" algo por Vegeta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que había pensado en Vegeta desde que Yamcha llegó a la casa, quizás ella tuviese razón y Vegeta no era más que un gusto pasajero.

Pobre Yamcha...

-La verdad es que amo a Yamcha- dijo ella sonriendo sinceramente mientras que estrechaba la mano de su fiel compañero. Él siempre había sido uno de los pocos que la comprendían y la apoyaban en todas sus locuras, jamás tendría un amor tan tierno y comprensivo como el de Yamcha.

-Yo también te amo, Bulma- dijo él compartiendo su sonrisa, ambos comenzaron a acercarse para el beso que reanudaría su siempre romántica relación. No había sido por celos, de acuerdo, pero al menos traer a la entrevistadora había funcionado.

-¡Qué lindo es el amor...!- exclamó Milk interrumpiendo el beso, ambos se volteron a verla avergonzados.-Me parece una pausa perfecta para almorzar ¿les parece?

Bulma asintió poniéndose de pie aún sujeta a la mano de Yamcha, todos iban camino a la cocina hasta que escucharon a sus espaldas la voz de la muchacha rubia exclarmar fuerte y claro.

-¡Por Kami...! ¿Quién es ese **hombre**?

Yamcha, Milk y Bulma se dieron media vuelta para ver lo que estaba mirando la chica.

2

El saiyajin había salido de entrenar. Traía como hacía usualmente sólo unos pantaloncillos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, y un calzado deportivo. La escasez de su ropa dejaba expuestos los músculos de todo su cuerpo, su fuerte pecho, sus abdominales perfectamente marcados y sus poderosos brazos, mientras que el sudor corría por su bronceada piel él acomodaba sus cabellos con una mano mientras que con la otra se pasaba una toalla para secarse.

Sólo imagínense.

-Ese hombre es el más grande bastardo que encontrarás en todo el mundo- dijo Milk de una sola vez con las manos en las caderas- Ya, vámonos a almorzar.

-Pero... ¿este hombre qué hace en su casa, señora?- preguntó la chica rubia sin quitarle los ojos de encima al saiya, que comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa.

-Es un empresario muy... importante que busca un sistema de entrenamiento perfecto, así que la Corporación Cápsula intenta complacerlo.- dijo Bulma inventando lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza.

-¿Puedes presentármelo?- preguntó de repente la chica haciendo que los ojos de todos se desorbitaron- ¿No te molesta, verdad?

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos endureciendo su rostro y le dedicó su más feroz mirada a Vegeta, que inocente de la situación seguía con paso firme hacia la entrada principal. ¿Era posible que la atención de su fan número uno estuviera dejándolo de lado, entusiasmada con ese mono? ¿Qué tenía que no tuviera él?

-Él no es muy sociable que digamos- explicó Bulma tomando del brazo a la muchacha para continuar hacia la cocina- No le gusta hablar mucho...

-No me interesa hablarle.- contestó pícaramente, a lo que Bulma entrecerró sus ojos.

-De ese hombre no puede salir nada bueno, te recomiendo que si puedes evitarlo, lo evites- continuó Milk también queriendo entrar a la cocina. Yamcha en este momento tuvo una idea brillante (al mejor estilo "Yamcha").

-¡Sí, preséntaselo Bulma!- insistió Yamcha sonriendo confiado- Quizás a Vegeta le venga bien un poco de compañía- dijo guiñándole un ojo a las muchachas, Milk entonces revió su idea.

-Mmm... Tal vez Vegeta sea menos amargado con una linda chica como ella al lado- comentó en su típico tono viendo con nuevos ojos la situación.

-Pero ya saben como es Vegeta... él no...

-¡Vegeta! ¡Es un nombre maravilloso!- exclamó ella encantada con absolutamente todo lo que concernía a esa persona- Parece un dios ¿vive muy lejos?

-Vive aquí.- le respondió Milk de una sola vez.

-¿Aquí? ¿Yamcha no te da celos dejar a tu novia en la misma casa que **ése** hombre?

Bulma tragó saliva, no quería que Yamcha comenzara a recordar el mal momento que tuvieron aquella vez, así que tomó a la muchacha del brazo otra vez y la empujó con furia hacia dentro de la cocina.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Me tomas por una simple resbalosa cómo tú?- preguntó ella exasperada- ¡Vamos a comer y terminas tu entrevista de una vez!- le aclaró roja de la furia- ¡Y NO CONOCERÁS A VEGETA!

La muchacha se sintió humillada, así que quiso contraatacar.

-¿Lo ves, Yamcha? ¿Por qué tu novia no me querrá presentar al hombre que vive con ella? ¿Será mi imaginación o aquí hay algo más?- preguntó la rubia apuntando con su dedo a la muchacha que ya estaba hirviendo de la ira.

-Bulma no quiere presentarte a Vegeta por tu propio bien- intervino Milk- ¡No es bueno que juegues así con una pareja bonita como ellos!

-No, déjalo Milk- completó Yamcha fingiendo fingir el estar ofendido, sintió la mirada de Bulma caer sobre él: era la hora de actuar. Su mirada bajó al suelo y suspiró cabizbajo muy deprimido- No tiene caso...

-Ve tu misma a hablar con él si quieres, pero yo no seré responsable por lo que pase- dijo Bulma comenzando a cocinar algo muy enojada.

Ni lenta ni perezosa la joven se encaminó a Vegeta moviendo las caderas a su paso, Bulma dejó de cocinar al momento para contemplar la escena con los dientes apretados, los otros dos también miraban.

-Hola- dijo ella frente al hombre, Vegeta apenas posó su mirada en ella un segundo y luego continuó su camino.- Soy Cleo, ¿cómo estás, Vegeta?

-Quítate de enfrente, humana tonta- fueron las únicas palabras de Vegeta cuando quiso entrar a la cocina.

Los oídos del príncipe notaron el silencio absoluto cuando ingresó a la cocina e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que había muchos intrusos en la casa, mientras que la mujer hacía todo un concierto de cacerolas manejándose con brutalidad, la esposa de Kakarotto la acompañaba cortando unos vegetales y el gusano débil e insignificante de Yamcha lo observaba entrar con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Jejeje... tienes un muy fino sentido del humor, Vegeta- dijo la muchacha entrando tras él mientras una mano suya tocaba su hombro, el príncipe la observó disgustado mientras se aproximaba a la mujer para interrogarla acerca de lo que ocurría, pero otra vez la intrusa del pelo rubio se puso frente a él, su mano tocó su pecho acariciándolo levemente mientras una sonrisa seductora asomaba a su rostro. Vegeta quedó tieso en su lugar sin saber si hacerla cenizas o mejor hacerla sufrir un poco por atreverse a tocar al magnífico príncipe de los saiyajins.- Tendré la suerte de acompañarte a almorzar hoy, dijo Bulma que eres un empresario muy importante.

Bueno, al menos aceptaba que sería un honor para ella acompañarlo en su mismo espacio.

-¿¡PODRÍAS AYUDAR CON LA COMIDA!- bramó la voz de la Mujer mientras que la tomaba de un brazo y la empujaba contra la mesada alcanzándole un pollo crudo- ¿O acaso piensas que es gratis interrumpir en MI casa?

Vegeta quedó paralizado sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo entre este loquero terrícola, así que sin más tomó asiento analizando la situación con cuidado:

1) Yamcha y su sonrisa de idiota.

2) La intrusa del pelo rubio parecía querer sexo con él.

3) Él necesitaba sexo.

4) La mujer de Kakarotto sin comenzar a verlo con mala cara.

5) La Mujer estaba MUY molesta.

No, sus ideas no encajaron, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para unirlas en cuanto la rubia se sentó peligrosamente cerca suyo.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- preguntó ella sonriendo de nuevo- Yo te la prepararía todos los días si supiera... -los ojos de la mujer descendieron hacia los labios de Vegeta, el príncipe la observó intrigado y su vista pronto se dirigió a la Mujer que se retiró de la cocina a toda prisa apretando los puños.

-¿Acaso no es una chica muy bonita, Vegeta?- preguntó Milk tomando asiento también en la mesa, los ojos de Vegeta se dirigieron hacia Yamcha que salía tras Bulma por la puerta- ¿Me escuchas, Vegeta?

-¿Por qué hay tantas sabandijas en mí casa?- fue el interrogante de Vegeta que comenzaba a intentar alejarse de la pegajosa.

-¿TÚ casa?- Milk frunció el ceño- Esta no es tú casa, Vegeta, es la casa de Bulma, tú vives aquí de prestado... y... y... -los ojos de Milk comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡Y _mi_ Goku no deja de entrenar por tú culpa!

-Es mejor que Kakarotto se prepare, porque estoy muy cerca de alcanzar su nivel- mintió, él sabía que mentía, aún no lograba llegar al nivel del Super Saiyajin. Decidió que esto era demasiado, y faltando mucho para la comida se puso de pie retirándose finalmente.

-¿A dónde vas, Vegeta?- la blonda no recibió respuesta.

3

Bulma se encerró en su cuarto respirando agitadamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?" se preguntó sintiendo como un vacío ardiente se encendía en su pecho.

-Bulma... ¿estás bien, amor?- preguntó la voz de Yamcha del otro lado de la habitación, ella no contestó ¿Cómo iba a contestarle si hacía unos minutos le había dicho que lo amaba? Sin embargo, ella no había asegurado la puerta y su novio entró sentándose a su lado en la cama.- ¿Te pasa algo? Si es por la chica ya mismo le digo que...

-No, déjala, está bien- dijo finalmente tomando aire, se daba cuenta de que estaba pensando y sintiendo lo que no debía y por quien NO debía.

Bulma era de sentir cosas rápidamente, era una apasionada, su corazón fácilmente se llenaba y rebasaba de sentimientos, y por eso le daban la fama de histérica, lo cual no era cierta del todo ¿qué acaso una mujer no puede tener los sentimientos a flor de piel? Eso la había llevado a sentir esa "posesión" sobre Vegeta, ya que vivía en su casa, comía su comida, entrenaba en su cámara, usaba la ropa que le compraba... se había hecho "dueña" de él, lo había tomado como su caprichito a quien darle todo. ¿Por qué siempre le sucedía? Daba igual, de todos modos era algo que ya se iría.

-¿Estás segura?- la cuestionó Yamcha preocupado acariciándole el rostro, los ojos celestes de Bulma lo miraron con intensidad y se acercó a besarlo.

Sus labios al fin tuvieron contacto, las manos de Yamcha dejaron la cara de Bulma para recorrer superficialmente su figura mientras que la joven se dejaba llevar lentamente.

Cerró los ojos e hizo su beso más profundo para conquistar al hombre casi arrojándose sobre él. La mente de la pobre muchacha hizo cortocircuito:

"Es ÉL" pareció murmurar algo dentro de ella que la obligó a profundizar el beso, las manos que la tocaban estaban enguantadas en blanco y el cabello que acariciaba se encontraba erizado en punta. Eran los labios que saboreaban los suyos completamente prohibidos y el pecho que chocaba contra el de ella estaba fortalecido por el duro entrenamiento que realizaba a diario.

-Te quiero, Bulma- escuchó.

Las palabras parecieron despertarla de repente, se separó para ver a Yamcha.

-¿Yamcha...?- murmuró incrédulamente alejándose unos centímetros más de él, acomodando su ropa. El hombre la observó más confundido que ella "¿Era Yamcha?"

-¿Te pasa algo, Bulma?- preguntó ciertamente preocupado- Es mejor que ya bajemos a comer algo...

-Sí, tienes razón- asintió ella siguiendo su paso completamente moritificada por lo que acababa de suceder en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a la pobre de Milk sirviendo fuentes y fuentes de comida, mientras que la muchacha se encontraba de brazos cruzados y bastante ofuscada en una esquina.

-¿Y Vegeta?- se apresuró a preguntar Yamcha.

-¿Tan ansioso por mí presencia, sabandija?- preguntó la voz fría de Vegeta que ingresó como fantasma por la puerta, estaba recién bañado, llevaba puestos unos pantalones deportivos color gris y una camiseta sin mangas negra.

-Jamás- le contestó el deportista tomando asiento en la mesa. Se fijó en que la muchacha rubia pronto se encargaba de ocupar el lugar junto al saiya.

-Estás muy equivocada- dijo de repente Bulma jalándola de la camiseta y poniéndola de pie inmediatamente, una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe.- Ése es MÍ lugar, ese es MÍ novio, éste es MÍ... amigo, y no vas a tocar NADA mío ¿OÍSTE?- preguntó más desencajada que nunca, Milk empalideció, siempre le había parecido que Bulma no era muy hospitalaria, pero luego tratar así a esa pobre chica que le había venido a hacer una entrevista desde tan lejos...

-Ya entendió, Bulma- sentenció su amiga mientras que comenzaba a servir el almuerzo, de haber sabido lo problemático que sería su día hubiese preguntado cómo seducir a Goku más tarde.

La mueca-sonrisa de Vegeta se hizo más grande, mientras que teniendo más analizada la situación decidió jugar un poco con las emociones de la mujer.

-Ya me cansé de este sitio- dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie y tomando asiento junto a la muchacha que se lo quedó viendo muy sorprendida, Yamcha aprovechó para tomar su antiguo asiento triunfante entre que Milk miraba con ilusión la acción de Vegeta.

Bulma quedó marcando ocupado un segundo.

-Ven, Bulma, ocupa tú lugar- confió Yamcha comenzando a comer mientras que Bulma se dejaba caer pesadamente en la mesa intentando dirigir su enfadada mirada hacia cualquier lado que no fuera aquella niña rubia estúpida.

"¿Por qué Vegeta habrá actuado así?" se preguntó alzando disimuladamente la vista al saiya que le sonrió a la tal Cleo.

Bulma mantuvo la compostura exteriormente pero algo ajeno a ella le quitó el apetito.

4

El saiyajin miró por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que pareció trabar su mandíbula y abandonar una triste mirada a su plato de comida, que retiró con ambas manos lejos de ella, fingió sonreír cuando Yamcha contó un chiste que hizo reír a Milk y a la muchacha, pero sus ojos escondían algo que no se cansó de intentar decifrar.

Ocultaba un misterio, por un instante no le pareció buena idea seguir degradando a su persona dejándose manosear por aquella rubia sólo para ver la reacción de la mujer ¿además porqué demonios le importaba ver cómo actuaba? Era divertido verla irritada sin duda, ese destello de cólera en sus ojos celestes y la manera en la que respiraba duramente, pero ahora eso no era lo que estaba viendo.

La mujer parecía estar mal. Como enferma.

¿Estaría enferma?

Volvió a su comida pensativamente.

-Mmm... estoy muy cansado- dijo Yamcha bostezando ligeramente, ya sólo quedaba una pata de cerdo servido en la mesa que Vegeta se encargó de tomar para comer, Milk tomaba una taza de café mientras hablaba con Bulma, que no parecía poner especial interés en sus palabras.- ¿Puedo ir a una de las habitaciones a descansar, Bulma?

Vegeta alzó la mirada interesado en la respuesta.

-Sí, claro... puedes recostarte en mi cama- dijo ella sin ánimo. Vegeta sintió la mano de la muchacha sobre su pierna y le dirigió una tenebrosa mirada que no le causó el menor efecto.

-Si quieres tú y yo también podemos ir a descansar- dijo ella en un murmullo que toda la mesa escuchó.

Yamcha se sonrió victorioso yendo hacia la habitación de Bulma.

La científica intentó no reaccionar ante lo que había oído pero Milk la codeó.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó sonriéndole con complicidad- Parece que mantendremos a Vegeta ocupado un buen rato...

Ella no supo qué contestar, se fingió distraída porque su mente siempre hábil y rápida había quedado nublada con cientos de ideas distintas, Milk sin embargo parecía tener mucho que decir y se puso de pie instando a Bulma a hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, muchachos, nosotras nos vamos a caminar... los dejamos solos- dijo Milk caminando hacia afuera pero sintió a Bulma tiesa como una roca cuando no pudo avanzar llevándola del brazo.

-Pero Milk... -protestó Bulma en su lugar- Le prometí a la chica que haría su entrevista después de comer.

Vegeta estaba más tieso que Bulma en su sitio, tenía la mano de la chica acariciando su pierna demasiado cerca de su sexo. Quería retirarse pero la Mujer parecía llegar para socorrerlo de nuevo, esperó que sus palabras dieran resultado y no lo dejaran a solas con esa maníaca.

-Eso no importa, señora, ya conseguí lo que quería para las chicas del club, usted no se preocupe. Puede ir tranquila- las palabras de la muchacha fueron acompañadas con una nueva mirada sensual hacia el príncipe saiyajin que no dijo nada en objeción. Bulma le echó un rápido vistazo a Vegeta y lo vio indiferente como siempre.

"¡Qué tonta eres, Bulma! Estás interfiriendo quizás Vegeta ahora mismo te odie por interrumpir" reflexionó suspirando resignada "Es mejor irse para no estar en la casa mientras lo hacen"

-Bien, tienes razón... ¿Vamos, Milk?- preguntó con un aire suficiente, el príncipe la observó cuando se iba sintiéndose decepcionado. En algún momento pensó que él era algo importante para la mujer, al menos lo suficiente como para no dejarlo varado en medio de esas situaciones. Pero se vio que a ella no le importaba con quién estaba o qué hacía.

-Al fin solos ¿verdad, Vegeta?- preguntó Cleo acercándose a él. El príncipe la miró con desprecio para luego ponerse de pie.

-No sé de dónde saliste, sabandija, pero no quiero que te me acerques ¿oíste?- preguntó yendo hacia su cámara de gravedad nuevamente.

Sentía el ki de la Mujer lejos, junto con el de Milk, gruñó mientras que encendía la gravedad de la cámara.

6

Y mientras que Milk entraba en un salón de belleza con una dudosa Bulma, y Yamcha dormía plácidamente en la cama de su amada novia, Cleo se puso de pie irritada frente a la mesa.

Ella no había venido para irse con las manos vacías, sobretodo después del desplante de aquel hombre.

Ella iba a irse con algo, y con este pensamiento comenzó a subir las escaleras de la desconocida mansión. Había venido tras Yamcha, después de todo.

Había venido a darle un empujón al destino.


	11. Una traición confusa

_Bueno, chicas (y por las dudas si los hay -q no lo creo, CHICOS) aquí otro chap, la continuación de lo que quedó pendiente en el segundo..._

_reedición 2012_

* * *

**UNA TRAICIÓN CONFUSA**

Cleo comenzó a subir peldaño a peldaño la escalera de la mansión, algo dentro de ella sencillamente estalló cuando fue rechazada, generalmente nadie la rechazaba. Es más, nadie la rechazó en toooda su vida.

Derrotado su ego, decidió que era hora de subirse un poco el autoestima probando que realmente aquel Vegeta era un caso aislado que jamás se volvería a repetir, y que el mundo de los hombres seguía siendo suyo.

2

Bulma estaba sentada en el salón viendo como Milk sonreía de oreja a oreja, feliz de poner su cabello en manos del peluquero más prestigioso de la ciudad. La muchacha de los ojos celestes intentó sonreír para no empañar su felicidad, pronto la atención de Milk volvió a estar sobre el espejo que la reflejaba y Bulma tuvo luz verde para dejar de ocultar su rostro de infelicidad.

Miró al suelo, se imaginó que en aquel mismo instante el idiota de Vegeta estaría llevando a la cama a la tal Cleo ¡En su misma casa! ¡En las sábanas que ella había comprado especialmente para él porque se quejaba de que las otras eran una miseria!

"Hubiese sido bueno poner reglas sobre sexo en la casa" pensó ella amargamente pensando en que sus relaciones con Yamcha ya no se desarrollaron en su cuarto desde que Vegeta ocupaba la habitación de junto, por una razón de respeto. Jamás creyó que él terminaría cayendo en lo bajo de revolcarse con una humana, sobretodo porque siempre decía que eran muy poca cosa. Pero la forma en la que él se había sentado junto a Cleo, y el hecho de dedicarle una sonrisa ¡Ni a ella le había regalado una sonrisa de buena gana! Las sonrisas de Vegeta siempre venían acompañadas de ironía e insultos, pero él simplemente le sonrió a esa niña rubia... Bueno, en fin, todo eso determinaba su visto bueno en la oportunidad de arrastrarla a la cama.

La idea enfermiza de que su huésped fuera tocado por esa niñata le ponía los pelos de punta, quizás ella también necesitaría un retoque con el estilista.

3

Yamcha abrió los ojos al sentir que una mano comenzaba a recorrer su pecho y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al comprobar que se trataba de su fanática y no de su novia. Se incorporó aturdido.

-Ehh... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Cleo?- preguntó él en un murmullo, si Bulma los encontraba así en su habitación se crearía el malentendido de su vida.- ¿Te volviste loca? ¡Bulma puede...!

-Shhh... Bulma no está, no te preocupes por ella- le susurró la mujer en un tono sensual mientras que su dedo tocaba los labios de Yamcha para silenciarlo- Creo que es hora de que empieces a relajarte.

-¿Cómo que no está?- preguntó él poniéndose de pie rápidamente- ¿Y Vegeta? ¿no estaba contigo?

-Ese hombre no aprecia lo que es bueno- le contestó ella impidiéndole el paso hacia la puerta. Se acercó sutilmente al hombre que tenía en frente y su blusa cayó al suelo. Los ojos de Yamcha no pudieron esquivar la espectacular vista que se le presentaba. - ¿Y tú?

-Yo amo a Bulma- contestó Yamcha casi balbuceando ante la muchacha que comenzaba a desembarasarse de su pollera.

-Ella no tiene que enterarse, salió con la otra señora a la ciudad, Vegeta está en el patio... estamos solos- dijo mientras que continuaba su paso. El deportista tragó saliva duramente al ver el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer avanzando hacia él, tuvo que retroceder y chocó con la cama, volviéndose a sentar en ella mientras que la muchacha se le acercaba.-No seas tonto, Yam... jamás te arrepentirás de esto.

Era cierto que Yamcha no había estado con una mujer en toda la temporada de gira, y eso le era costoso, después de todo se trataba de un hombre... pero había quedado dolido por Bulma, y verla en la situación del supuesto masaje con Vegeta le había hecho reveer toda su relación y cayó en cuenta de que no quería perderla, de que de verdad la amaba. Pero además de tener un corazón, el hombre tenía un cuerpo que necesitaba ciertas atenciones... y que parecía ceder.

-Ehh... yo me siento halagado, pero no puedo traicionar a... -Yamcha intentó ponerse de pie cuando sintió la mano de la mujer acariciar su entrepierna mientras que con la otra lo tomaba de la cabeza para acercarlo a ella.

Yamcha sintió la humedad de su beso lleno de deseo, hacía mucho que Bulma no lo besaba así. Y por un instante pequeño pero significativo, se dejó llevar.

-Espera... espera, esto está mal- dijo Yamcha intentando separarse de la mujer, ella sin embargo no se movió de su posición.

-No pasa nada, ya aseguré la puerta- dijo ella metiendo su mano bajo la ropa interior de Yamcha, el hombre ahogó un gemido y pronto los labios de la muchacha se acercaron a los suyos. La abrazó tumbándola sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella admirando su cuerpo, que sólo era cubierto por la ropa interior. Lo primero que pensó fue en lo idiota que había sido Vegeta para desperdiciar aquel bombón. Lo segundo fue que él podría sentir el ki de las personas y podría despegarse de la muchacha para cuando Bulma estuviera a varias calles de la Corporación, por lo cual no había riesgos. Después... ya no consiguió pensar.

4

-¿Pero Bulma, qué te pasa?- preguntó Milk viendo que su amiga se ponía de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- ¡Apenas comenzamos!- dijo, ambas iban por la calle cargadas de bolsa de compras de las tiendas de ropa a las que habían ido en las últimas dos horas.

-Ya no lo resisto- le respondió Bulma sencillamente- No me siento bien, Milk, tengo que ir a casa... tú puedes seguir si quieres, carga todo a cuenta de la Corporación. Ya me voy...

Si hubiera sabido volar este sería el momento en el que alzaba vuelo lejos de los ojos de Milk, pero sin embargo sacó una cápsula de su cartera y antes de que el humo dejara de verse ella ya estaba dentro del jet volando a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Su orgullo de mujer no le permitía dejar las cosas así nada más.

Y en un instante comenzó a divisar la Corporación.

5

-Espera, espera- alcanzó a decir Yamcha con la chica desnuda entre sus brazos- No podemos hacerlo en el cuarto de Bulma, es lo último- dijo él (qué considerado!).

-Yam, no es tiempo de salir desnuda a buscar otro cuarto- comentó ella volviendo a besarlo, pero él se incorporó de la cama y la sostuvo del brazo. No había ningún ki en las proximidades, así que abrió la puerta y ambos se escabulleron a la habitación de junto poniéndole el cerrojo.

-Aquí está mejor- dijo tumbando a la mujer en la cama impecable, la muchacha siguió su juego quitándole finalmente la ropa interior a su ídolo.

6

La luz roja de la cámara pronto desapareció y el príncipe caía dentro tomando con su mano una nueva herida esta vez en su hombro. Buscó en el maletín de primeros auxilios que la mujer le había dispuesto aquella arenilla gris que paraba las hemorragias, pero para su desgracia ya se le había acabado.

Recordó oportunamente que tenía una en su habitación, así que comenzó a caminar adolorido hacia ella.

Al subir los primeros peldaños comenzaron los problemas, o más bien los sonidos.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad al escuchar:

-Sí... así me gusta nena... eres excelente... sigue... sigue... -se oía al insecto de Yamcha, claro que era la voz de él sólo que un poco más ronca y patética que siempre. El príncipe miró el reloj del pasillo para corroborar que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la mujer se había ido, lo más probable era que hubiese regresado para ir a la cama con ese gusano.

Un dejo de desprecio asomó por su rostro cuando continuó camino a su cuarto pero al colocar la mano sobre el picaporte...

-Ah... eres hermosa... continúa-escuchó de nuevo, horrorizado dio unos pasos atrás en estado de shock.

¿Acaso el insecto y la Mujer estaban en SU cuarto?

El dolor del hombro pasó a un segundo plano, una furia desconocida para él comenzó a tenerlo en poseción pero intentó usar la lógica antes de derribar la puerta y lanzar su Gyaric Ho.

Después de todo era la casa de la Mujer y mal que le pesara tenía total derecho sobre cada rincón de la casa, incluso sobre su cámara de gravedad pero ¿por qué demonios habiendo tantos cuartos Bulma justo tuvo que escoger el suyo para tener sexo con el gusano? ¿Era para vengarse de lo que hoy le había hecho en la mesa? Era rídiculo, Vegeta sonrió molesto, si acaso pensaba que él iba a sentirse _enfadado_ porque ella estaba con la sabandija era un grave error.

Derribando la puerta le estaría dando la razón.

Así que herido y molesto decidió volver a la cámara de gravedad a esperar que Yamcha terminase sus asuntos con la mujer para volver a incinerar la cama que le estaban contaminando.

Siguió su paso en reversa espetando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos.

7

Bulma aterrizó frente a la casa y a zancadas apresuradamente comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa. Se detuvo en la sala, recuperando la cordura levemente. Si lo pensaba mejor, Vegeta no era de esos hombres que corren hacia la primer falda que se cruzan... y además ella no tenía derecho a réplica.

Disimuladamente pensó en seguir camino a encontrarse con su novio Yamcha, él sí que la apreciaba y la quería, no como aquel desgraciado alien que tenía conviviendo en su casa. Es más... ¡podría comenzar a vivir con Yamcha! Después de todo él entrenaba en los estadios de la ciudad y ya llevaban una década y media de noviazgo.

"Lo que mi mente es capaz de pensar por sacarme a ese saiyajin de la cabeza..." pensó Bulma refutando la idea anterior, sabiendo que ella era demasiado independiente para tener que aburrirse aún más con Yamcha, imaginó que si ya se aburría con él viéndolo unas pocas veces a la semana seguro moriría de la rutina al tenerlo en casa todos los días.

Decidió subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y allí encontrarse con su adormecido novio. Pero cuando entró en su habitación no lo encontró, así que volvió sobre sus pasos. Quizás Yamcha se había sentido disgustado al ver que ella se había marchado con Milk...

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó saliendo al patio, vio unas pequeñas gotas de sangre e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Vegeta no se había revolcado con la mujerzuela, había estado entrenando como siempre. El alivio la reconfortó y viendo que la casa volvía a ser sólo para ellos dos volvió a subir las escaleras para aplicarle los primeros auxilios a Vegeta, se sentía especialmente relajada y motivada sabiendo que el príncipe había rechazado a la zorra de Cleo.

Iba a tocar a su puerta.

-¿Estás herido, Vegeta?- preguntó con inocencia.

-¡Ahhhh...! Eres el mejor amante que he tenido!- escuchó la peliazul ¡ESA ERA CLEO! ¡ALABANDO A VEGETA! ¡GIMIENDO EN SU CUARTO!

Sintió a su pecho estallar de una sola vez y golpeó a la puerta moesta, con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar la casa.

-¡Eres un descarado Vegeta! ¿Cómo puedes ensuciar las sábanas que te compré con ESA ZORRA!- gritó Bulma dando por terminada su descarga se dio media vuelta enfadada y abrió los ojos soprendida.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó un hombre subiendo rudamente la escalera con los ojos encolerizados- ¿Qué demonios tenías que acostarte con ese insecto en MI habitación, eh?- si no lo conociera lo suficiente diría que Vegeta estaba a punto de asesinarla. Y quizás esta vez sí se le diera la gana.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-. preguntó con las manos en las caderas y lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Eres tú el que dejó jadeando a esa zorra!

-¿Te volviste loca, Mujer?- el príncipe estaba fuera de sí- Yo estuve entrenando todo este tiempo, y resulta que no puedo curarme porque tú eliges de todas MÍ habitación para tener sexo con ese... ese insecto. Pero si crees que al hacerlo me afecta, estás equivocada.

-Vegeta, no sé a lo que te refieres, yo acabo de llegar del centro.- le respondió Bulma rápidamente, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente. Vegeta estaba herido, de eso no había duda. Bulma estaba gritándole a la habitación, a él en la habitación suya.

-Escuché muy claro a la sabandija hablándote mientras quién sabe qué le hacías- le respondió él, no estaba loco. Bueno, no lo suficiente para tener de esas alucinaciones, es más si se concentraba aún sentía el ki de Yamcha dentro.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si yo acabo de escuchar un "eres el mejor amante"!- dijo Bulma ironizando las palabras- Aunque claro, la pobre Cleo no debe conocer el mundo.

-Grrr... ¡Ya te dije que yo no estuve con esa niña!- le gritó a mil voces.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Yamcha... eres maravilloso- escucharon los dos, Bulma sintió un peso muerto en el estómago mientras que Vegeta aún parecía no saber bien que cara poner al respecto.

-Derriba la puerta, Vegeta.- peticionó ella con un tono de voz suave, el príncipe no se cuestionó ni un segundo su petición y alargó el brazo dejando que una pequeña ráfaga de energía hiciera estallar la puerta.

8

La escena era lo último con lo que esperaban encontrarse.

La parejita estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no escuchó ni los golpes a la puerta ni los gritos de Bulma. Lo que es mucho decir.

Entonces, más que evidentemente tampoco Yamcha llegó a sentir ningún ki aproximándose, pero ninguno pudo ignorar la puerta que voló en mil pedazos hacia dentro.

-¡Nos atacan!- aulló la chica ocultándose bajo las sábanas, Yamcha empalideció. Creyó que Vegeta lo mataría al verlo allí. Era tonto justo haber caído en su habitación... pero de verdad que sintió la muerte mucho más cerca en cuanto contempló a Bulma detrás de él, observándolo con infinito rencor.

-Bulma... déjame explicarte- comenzó Yamcha poniéndose de pie con los pantalones ya arriba, iba a acercarse a Bulma pero Vegeta le impidió el paso mirándolo furioso.

-¿Acaso quieres morir en este instante, insecto?- le preguntó fríamente acorralándolo contra la pared.- ¡ES MI CUARTO!- bramó entre que Bulma se retiraba de la escena caminando hacia su propia habitación.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta Vegeta- le respondió rápidamente Yamcha para ir tras su novia, pero otra vez el príncipe se le interpuso.

-Toma a tu zorra y lárgense de la casa antes de que te haga pedazos- amenazó dando un paso hacia el costado.

-Sí, enseguida, pero antes debo aclararle a Bulma... -balbuceó nervioso, Vegeta le sonrió malignamente y asintió. Después de todo sería divertido ver como la misma mujer se encargaba de despedazarlo.

9

Bulma rompió en llanto dolida por lo que había ocurrido, Yamcha... ¿tanto lo había descuidado para que se revolcara con otra en su propia casa ¿Se lo merecía? ¡Pero si después de todo estaban enamorados! ¡Eran novios desde hacía tanto y él...!

Ella había luchado por su relación, contra ella misma y todos sus impulsos y luego ese imbécil lo fastidiaba todo acostándose con aquella boba fanática que no tenía vida propia y que hacía no mucho estaba entregándose a Vegeta.

Secó su llanto sintiéndose miserable.

¿Y ella iba a darle lecciones a Milk sobre conquistar a Goku?

-Bulma... amor... -sintió al ver entrar a Yamcha en el cuarto, no quiso siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.- Lo siento tanto, chiquita, ella me provocó, yo no quería pero...

-Pero se ve que sí querías- le dijo enfrentándolo con sus ojos celestes apagados en llanto.

-Te juro que fue un error, me dejé llevar y... jamás volverá a pasar, lo juro... - le dijo tomándola de la mano, ella lo observaba distante, si bien era cierto que su relación ya no era la de antes tampoco merecía que le hiciera eso.

-¿Lo juras?

-Sí, amor...

-¿¡LO JURAS COMO JURASTE QUE SIEMPRE SERÍA LA ÚNICA EN TU VIDA!- gritó ella encestándole una bofetada que le dejó colorada la mejilla a su novio, ex-novio.

-¡ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO SI TÚ NO LE HUBIERAS IMPEDIDO A CLEO ESTAR CON VEGETA!- Yamcha ya estaba fuera de quicio- Ella no hubiese venido a provocarme si estaba con él.

-Yo no impedí nada, me fui al centro y les dejé el camino libre a TODOS- le respondió ardida- Así que no me vengas con que yo soy la culpable, y si Vegeta la rechazó habrá sido porque es mucho más hombre que tú y no se rebaja a estar con mujerzuelas.

-¿Mucho más hombre que yo, esa bestia?- preguntó desquiciado con lo que oía.- ¡Él no vale nada y lo sabes!

-¡Deja de fastidiarme, Yamcha, y sal de mi casa!

-Claro, claro... yo cometo un pequeño error y me echas de la casa, mientras que otros pueden amenazarte de muerte, matar a tus amigos y jurar destruír tu mundo y siguen siendo bienvenidos... Claro...

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTA, YAMCHA!- gritó Bulma empujándolo hacia afuera- ¡Y no hables sobre lo que no sabes! ¡Tú no conoces a Vegeta más que yo!

Los ojos de Yamcha se encontraron con los de ella.

-Creo que sí, y un día te darás cuenta de que estás cometiendo un grave error, porque yo sí te amo, Bulma- respondió él comenzando a retirarse.

-Se nota... hoy lo dejaste muy claro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y ella volvió a estar sola en la habitación... comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, le dolía la traición, le dolía lo repentino, le dolía y lloró por otras cosas que traía doliendo en su pecho todo ese tiempo... se tumbó en su cama esperando conciliar el sueño.

10

Ya eran las nueve de la noche después del desastre de aquella tarde y el día estaba llegando a su fin.

Vegeta se paró ante la cocina buscando algo de comida lista en el refrigerador, pero resultaba que todo estaba crudo ¿acaso esa mujer no sabía que debía dejar comida lista por si algo así ocurría?

Su mirada se dirigió a las escaleras pensando en que Bulma no había salido de su cuarto desde que ocurrió lo de Yamcha pero le restó importancia y comenzó a pensar si debía ir de caza o mejor cocinar allí mismo la comida utilizando su ki, él no sabía mucho por no decir que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre los utensillos humanos que ultizaban para hacer el alimento.

-Vaya que dormí... -comentó Bulma al ver el reloj en su mesa de noche, había llorado tanto que el cansancio la había dejado durmiendo pasivamente quién sabe desde cuándo. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido desafortunadamente y se lavó la cara. Tenía los ojos hinchados y odió a Yamcha por perjudicar su apariencia.- Estoy sola... - pensó de repente mientras bajaba las escaleras, la sensación de soledad era algo completamente ajeno a ella, desde que había conocido a Yamcha no había estado sola jamás, siempre lo tenía a él para llamarlo en cualquier circunstancia, para abrazarlo cuando estaba deprimida, para contarle sus anécdotas cuando estaba contenta... ¿y ahora? Estaba sola, se sintió una pequeña mujer en medio de ese inmenso universo no teniendo a un hombre en el cual apoyarse y confiar en todo, tan sencillo como ello, había perdido a su compañero.

Se apoyó contra el barandal de la escalera cuando ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la sala, desde su posición veía la puerta de la cocina y a un muy nervioso saiyajin intentando meter un pedazo de carne en el microondas, sonrió divertida en cuanto el saiya maldijo a los cuatro vientos no sabiendo cómo demonios encenderlo, sacó el pedazo de carne nuevamente y comenzó a calentarlo con su propio ki, pero terminó por carbonizarlo.

¿Ella decía estar sola? Miró allí a Vegeta, un ser incapaz de pedir ayuda siempre que eso reconociera su propia inutilidad. Bajó con nuevos ánimos los escalones que faltaban y entró en la cocina.

Al verla llegar, Vegeta se sintió intrigado por su aspecto desarreglado, cosa que era muy extraña en ella. Su pelo lacio estaba despeinado y traía un enorme camisón rosa con animalitos.

Ella se sintió observada.

-Déjamelo a mí- le dijo simplemente dedicándole una débil sonrisa, Vegeta se sentó a la mesa viendo como la mujer cocinaba para él.

El silencio se hizo tan largo entre ambos que sólo se cortó en cuanto la mesa estuvo servida y Bulma exclamó un "a comer" o algo similar, cada uno seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Tuve que pulverizar la cama- dijo Vegeta de repente haciendo que Bulma levantase la vista, pero no le contestó- No sé qué se le cruzó por la cabeza a ese insecto para usar mi cuarto...

-Es que Yamcha es considerado hasta cuando hace de las suyas y no quería usar el cuarto de su novia.- le respondió secamente. Vegeta se dio por enterado que ella no parecía estar de humor para hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Acaso perdiste a la loca de Kakarotto por la ciudad?- preguntó él luego de un nuevo silencio, Bulma abrió los ojos.

-¡Rayos! ¡Me olvidé de ella!- pareció reaccionar de repente, Vegeta se sonrió divertido y los ojos de ambos volvieron a cruzarse- Supongo que se las arregló.

-Estabas furiosa- recordó él buscando los ojos de la mujer para analizar su mirada, ella le correspondió.

-Bueno, si tu pareja de toda la vida se revuelca con otra es normal- dijo ella sencillamente revolviendo el contenido del plato.

-No, me refiero a antes... cuando pensaste que yo había arruinado tus sábanas con ella- comentó él volviendo su mirada al plato, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, es que costaron mucho y esa zorra... ella no era mujer para tí, Vegeta- aclaró con rapidez la muchacha sin querer tener que dar más explicaciones.

-¿Mujer... para mí?- repitió confundido con las palabras- ¿Y tú que sabes de una mujer para mí?- preguntó decidido a tener respuesta.

-Pues no sé... pero no creo que sea una simple zorra- comentó con furia tomando el vaso- ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿La rechazaste y le sugeriste que visitara a Yamcha?

-No seas tonta, Mujer- Vegeta se meció hacia atrás en su asiento, observó de soslayo a la mujer- ¿Por qué me dejaste a solas con ella? Si no te hubieras ido nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

-Pensé que querías que me fuera- comentó ella confundida - Como te sentaste a su lado y luego le sonreíste... Además eres un hombre, una nunca puede saber que cruza por sus cabezas.

-Yo sólo quería que se fueran la sabandija, la mujer de Kakarotto y la mujer aquella- dijo él con seriedad- Ellos no pertenecen a esta casa.

-Oye, exceptuando a la zorra los demás pueden ir y venir a la casa siempre... Claro que ahora Yamcha tampoco vendrá pero...

-Ya lo sé, no es mí casa- repitió él las palabras de Milk intentando tomar un poco de agua pero sintió la mano de Bulma sobre la propia, levantó los ojos hacia ella.

-Mientras vivas aquí también es tu casa- le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.- Después de todo hace como un año que llevas aquí...

Bulma estaba demasiado sensible, de pronto Yamcha pasó a ser el demonio y Vegeta su buen compañero.

-Hmp... -Vegeta quitó su mano de la de ella un poco nervioso.- Pues no me gustan los insectos merodeando...

-Ya no los habrá- suspiró ella bajando su mirada al suelo, volviendo a recordar que Yamcha ya no formaba parte de su vida, jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo.

-Bulma... ¿quieres que mate al gusano?- preguntó entusiasmado con la idea, quizás en el estado de Bulma ella asintiera y él finalmente podría ponerle fin a la vida de aquel miserable.

-Jejeje... ¿qué dices, Vegeta?- preguntó ella entre carcajadas- No tienes remedio... Yamcha merece sufrir, vivir para recordar que pudo estar conmigo ¡la más hermosa e inteligente de las mujeres del planeta!

Vegeta arqueó una ceja viéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Querrás decir la más fea e ingenua mujer de la galaxia- quiso seguir él en broma para comenzar con el juego de las peleas verbales pero ella se entristeció a causa de sus palabras y volvió a retirarse- ¿A dónde vas?

-Déjame en paz, Vegeta- dijo claramente llorando, el príncipe quedó observando su silueta hasta que se perdió por los pasillos de la Corporación. Un impulso lo instó a seguirla, después de todo lo había tratado como escoria, y él merecía ser tratado como el príncipe que era y no recibir esas respuestas.

Encontró finalmente su ki y vio que Bulma estaba apoyada en el balcón principal de la casa dándole la espalda en medio de la penumbra.

-Lo siento... -murmuró sabiendo que él se acercaba, Vegeta se hubiese dado satisfecho con su disculpa pero él se recargó contra la pared del balcón observando el firmamento.

-No entiendo cómo los humanos pueden cargar tantos sentimientos, con razón son tan débiles- protestó a causa de la tristeza que Bulma sentía por lo que había sucedido hoy con el gusano.

-A veces quisiera ser fría como tú, Vegeta- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas aún sin mirarlo- Quisiera... no sentir... nada de lo que siento.

-Si lo dices por la sabandija es claro que no vale la pena- comentó él endureciendo su mirada.-Los saiyajins...

-No lo digo por él- Vegeta frenó sus palabras al sentir las de ella y antes de que terminara de oírlas la vio caminando por su lado, regresando a su alcoba.

* * *

___Bueno, hasta aquí llegué hoy. Hubo mucha tensión en los últimos dos cap así que tedré q dejar que estos dos descansen un momento para que vean q es lo que sienten... jejeje..._

_Gracias mil y nos vemos en el siguiente cap._


	12. ¿Mi héroe?

_Bueno, bueno, bueno..._

_Después de mucho tiempo aquí estoy de nuevo dejando un chap. Debo advertir que forcé mucho este capítulo ya que las cosas tienen que reposar para tomar un nuevo impulso que termine llevando la historia al comienzo del romance._

_Para aquellas que me preguntan cuánto falta para terminar... debo decirles que lamentablemente no lo sé, porque planeo llevar a esta historia hasta el momento que termina, y tomando en cuenta la línea temporal creo que supondrán dónde termina._

_Beso a todas y q lo disfruten es mi deseo ;)_

_reedición 2012_

* * *

** MI HÉROE**

Vegeta permaneció en el balcón un momento más ¿quién podría entender a los terrícolas? Observó la cámara de gravedad pensativamente.

"Demonios... aún no puedo alcanzar el nivel de Kakarotto y llevo casi un año en este maldito planeta" se dijo a sí mismo volviendo la vista al cielo "Pero antes de volverme loco aquí prefiero salir a pelear... aunque no esté listo" sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

Su mente no pudo continuar aquella actuación de pensamientos y rápidamente volvió al tema de La Mujer. Él no pudo soportarlo, ya eran bastante frecuentes las visitas de la fémina en su cabeza. Es cierto que desde que partió a la Tierra aquella vez para ir tras los pasos de Raditz había sido la última vez que tocó a una mujer, de esas prostitutas que Freezer siempre tenía dispuestas para que sus guerreros no se desviaran. Pero ninguna estaba tan "adecuada" a su raza como Bulma, es decir... como la raza terrícola. Correspondiendo al aspecto, era casi idéntico al saiyajin dejando de lado el color de ojos y cabello, aunque había algunas como la mujer de Kakarotto que llevaban el distintivo color de su raza. Pero en cuanto a la actitud...

Él no conocía a las mujeres de su raza, los pocos años que tuvo en su planeta los llevaba entrenando y luego sobra decir que su planeta fue aniquilado. No había tenido ni madre ni hermanas, no conocía la actitud de las hembras de su raza. Así que difícilmente él podría comparar a una terrícola con ellas. Pero algo irrefutable había: eran todas débiles, incluso más débiles que los débiles machos.

Una mujer débil no merecía ser tocada por él.

Sobretodo una que llora porque un patético gusano prefiere a otra en vez de a ella. Eso era el colmo de la debilidad sin sentido.

El sexo era lo que era: fornicar a alguien para tener placer. No había muchas vueltas que darle al tema, y era lógico a su mente que aquel insecto de Yamcha deseara estar con más de una mujer, sería imposible para cualquier persona en el universo satisfacerse con sólo una.

Pero él, el honorable príncipe saiyajin no podía tener siquiera a una, porque no cualquiera calzaba en su nivel.

Estaba resignado a no tener una compañera, sino a andar de zorra en zorra. Su orgullo se sentía mucho mejor así, pues escogiendo a una en particular significaría que... significaba algo, y para él, para el Gran Príncipe Saiyajin nadie significaba nada. En la adolescencia, cuando tomó a su primera mujer tuvo muy en claro que sólo eso sería, que ninguna repetiría más que una noche a su lado, que ninguna tendría el honor de tenerlo en sus brazos cuando todo terminara...

Vegeta giró sobre sus talones yendo hacia una habitación distinta a la que ocupaba (recuerden que el pobre ya no tiene cama) como lo había hecho la noche en la que Bulma salvó su vida... Grrr... Detestaba recordarlo.

Se quedó sólo en su cuarto meditando cuando su mente volvió sobre los hechos del día otra vez. Pensó que él podría haber sido Yamcha, o sea... haber corrido con su suerte, él podría haber llevado a esa zorra a la cama ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Cumplía con los requisitos: era atractiva y zorra. Podría haberle sido de utilidad para calmar un poco sus hormonas.

Ella lo consideraba atractivo. Vegeta nunca se había cuestionado sobre su aspecto, porque no tenía muchos saiyajins con los cuales compararse y todos con los que convivía eran alienigenas de las razas más diversas.

¿Sería un macho considerablemente atractivo para la raza humana?

Se rió de sí mismo y sus pensamientos superficiales, no quería contagiarse de la costumbre humana de mirarse en el espejo cada vez que podía. Pero se puso más serio cuando recordó el masaje de la terrícola aquella vez hacía no mucho, recordaba cómo lo tocaba, como se había acercado a él, su aroma, la forma en la que pasaba las manos por su cuerpo delineando cada músculo... recordaba su forma de mirarlo, sus piernas rodeándolo, sus pechos teniendo contacto con su espalda.

Cerró los ojos recordando, como si quisiera revivir el momento con mayor detalle: el aliento caliente chocando en su nuca, su suavidad, su intensidad... todo. Todo deseaba volver a sentirlo, el pecho se le hinchó respirando hondamente con aquellos recuerdos. Sentía de nuevo a su entrepierna ganando volumen y decidió fijar su mente en otra cosa.

Y sus clásicos pensamientos de la muerte a Kakarotto volvieron para socorrerlo de lo que de verdad sintiera.

2

Bulma no comprendía lo que le pasaba. Era evidente que lo de Yamcha le había dolido pero... ¿por qué aún ese maldito alien seguía agitando sus emociones antes que todos?

Estaba en la cúspide de todos los que actualmente la hacían pensar. Amaba a Yamcha pero él solo hecho de saber que aquella zorra estaba acercándosele a Vegeta le hirvió la sangre ¿qué había pasado?

Se sintió mal en el almuerzo cuando él se sentó junto a Cleo, no era lógico que él actuara complaciente con nadie, incluso aunque eso terminara por empañar sus propios propósitos. ¿Ejemplo? Si alguien le rogase que matase a Goku, él quizás se negaría llevando su nave espacial a otro lado para jamás volver a enfrentarse a su Kakarotto.

Sonaría infantil, pero ella no quería compartir a Vegeta con nadie, era "suyo".

Ella lo había invitado a su casa cuando todo el mundo temblaba sólo con escuchar su nombre, ella había sido lo suficientemente valiente para ofrecerle la cámara de gravedad. Ella le cocinaba, lo curaba, lo vestía (vestía= comprar ropa), ella era la que soportaba sus insultos, sus desplantes, sus silencios, su ironía, sus bromas sobre ella...

Ella y nadie más lo soportaba, ella y nadie más arriesgaba su vida con él.

Ella... y nadie más que ella, realmente lo apreciaba...

"no te enamores de mí aunque me consideres muy atractiva"

Suspiró entre carcajadas recordando una de las primeras y más impertinentes frases que le dirigió a un Vegeta recién llegado a la Tierra luego de Namek.

- Es como si pudiera ver el futuro... pero al revés.- reflexionó ella dejando que una sonrisa atravesara su rostro.

3

Vegeta terminó su entrenamiento de la mañana temprano, eran las ocho para ser exactos cuando él comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la Corporación en busca de un desayuno.

Pero al llegar escuchó la muy molesta voz de la madre de Bulma hablando:

-¡Pobre joven Yamcha!- exclamó la madre abriendo la boca a falta de capacidad de abrir los ojos.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te conté, mamá?- preguntó su hija exasperada- ¡Yamcha me engañó! ¡En mí casa!

-Sí, sí... Me imagino el pobrecito de Vegeta al ver su cama toda revuelta- fue la única reflexión de su madre. Bulma abrió la boca para responder pero decidió quedarse callada, su madre ya no tenía caso.

El príncipe permaneció afuera escuchando mientras espiaba por un rincón. Tenía esa manía, así aparecería en el momento justo incomodando a todos y provocando el silencio absoluto.

-Pero hija... ya tienes más de treinta años... ¿con quién vas a casarte ahora que rompiste con Yamcha?- preguntó la señora sirviéndole más té a su angustiada hija.- Lo siento tanto, si hubiéramos llegado antes con tu padre esto no habría ocurrido.

-Es mejor así, sino jamás hubiera sabido la basura que es Yamcha- reflexionó Bulma- ¡No quisiera haber cometido el error de casarme con él!

-Bueno, pero ya estás vieja hija, tienes que encontrar un buen hombre y dejar esas ideas infantiles de esperar al príncipe azul- la señora Briefs jamás hubiese sospechado la reacción que despertaría su comentario.

¿Había dicho príncipe?

Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás, él evidentemente era un príncipe, examinó con más cuidado su atuendo azul de siempre, su uniforme de combate.

"¡Están hablando de mí!" pensó utilizando la lógica, Bulma no conocía a otro príncipe, menos que viviera usando aquel color que a él le sentaba tan bien. Conclusión en la mente de Vegeta: Bulma estaba esperando por él.

Antes que sonreirse con arrogancia su preocupación primera fue seguir escuchando con cuidado.

-No, mamá. Yo no espero ningún príncipe azul, soy realista- continuó Bulma con su desayuno.

-Entonces hija no creo que debas perderte la cena de esta noche en la casa del señor Brandon...

-Ay... no... ¡Mamá, que me quieras unir a un anciano es lo último!- exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no... no es nada de lo que piensas... ¿Acaso no has visto a su hijo? ¡Él podría ser tu esposo! ¡Es tan guapo...!

-Mamá, no tiene caso tener que andar buscando un reemplazo para Yamcha...

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé? ¡No tienes que salir de la casa para encontrar al hombre de tus sueños!- anunció ella aplaudiendo levemente, Bulma escupió el café.

"Ahí vamos con los mismo de siempre..."

Vegeta se irguió en su sitio esperando pacientemente el pie justo para entrar.

-¡Si tu siempre has deseado un muchacho guapo y muuuuy fuerte!- comentó la señora rubia dirigiendo su mirada hacia la muchacha que la observaba avergonzada- ¡Y lo tienes ahí! ¡Al alcance de tu mano, entrenando día y noche en tu patio! Si yo fuera tú, Bulma, ya le habría pedido una cita.

-Ay, mamá... recuerda que estás hablando de Vegeta, a veces parece que no lo conocieras... -dijo ella, y si se lo ponía a pensar su madre poco parecía conocer el extraoridinario pasado del guerrero sanguinario que vivía bajo su mismo techo.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso no es muy fuerte?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos, Bulma la miró con cuidado.

-Sí... sí, claro que es muy poderoso...

-¿Y no es guapo, acaso? ¡¿Has visto a un chico tan guapo y encantador como él?

-¡Mamá!

Bulma dudó su respuesta entre que su rostro enrojecía.

-Estás diciendo incoherencias, además Vegeta y yo es imposible... - reflexionó con un aire deprimido, en ese mismo instante sintieron unos pasos a sus espaldas y el debate terminó.

Vegeta entró en esos momentos en la cocina y de inmediato tuvo todo un banquete a su disposión. Comenzó a comer sin prestarle mayor atención a lo que había escuchado, pero llegó a la irremediable conclusión de que su pregunta de anoche ya estaba respondida: Sí, él era atractivo a las hembras humanas.

La señora Briefs se sentó a la mesa mientras espiaba por el rabillo del ojo al príncipe que sólo prestaba atención a la comida.

Dígase que es distraída, es aceptable, pero la señora Briefs no era tonta. No, de tonta no tenía un solo cabello de toda su cabellera rubia.

La señora había visto el complemento perfecto a su hija aquel día que entró a su casa, luego de la terrible experiencia de Namek, ella lo había visto tan sólo y ya supo que era el hombre indicado para su pequeñita aventurera. Yamcha le caía bien, es cierto, pero aquel otro hombre era... precisamente eso: un **hombre** con todas las letras.

Decidió que ya era hora de que terminaran de jugar al gato y al ratón, cuanto más pronto tuviesen un nietecito fuerte y encantador como él, mejor sería.

-Y bien, hija ¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche? Tu padre y yo ya comprometimos tu presencia- dijo la mujer notando un ligero movimiento en la ceja del hombre ¿sería su imaginación?

-Mamá, por si no lo notaste ayer a la tarde encontré a mi ex novio con otra chica, no tengo ni humor ni pareja para esa estúpida fiesta snob- dijo finalmente la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

-Emm... pero ¡No habrá joven en la ciudad que no quiera acompañarte!- dijo su madre sonriendo ampliamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo- ¡Eres la chica perfecta de este planeta... ¿qué digo? De todos los planetas... ¡Incluso del planeta de donde viene Vegeta!

El hombre no hizo sino reír ante su comentario, era increíble lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser esa mujer, le echó un rápido vistazo a la joven y la vio sonrojarse nuevamente.

-Mamá, no iré a esa fiesta- sentenció Bulma poniéndose de pie- Hoy tengo que ir con Vegeta a escoger una nueva cama para su habitación- continuó pensando en lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿De qué hablas, mujer? ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado! Sabes muy bien que tengo que entrenar- comentó mientras seguía con su comida- Fue tu miserable sabandija la que estropeó mi cama, así que ve tú a comprar una nueva.

-¡Yo sólo quería que fuese a tu gusto ¡Pero si te da igual una cama de hierro pues bien... te traeré el colchón más duro, pequeño e incómodo que encuentre!

-Si intentas usar la psicología vas mal, mujer- terció él con soberbia- Termino tan cansado que duermo en cualquier cosa...

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Cualquier cosa...! Será por eso que me mandaste a traerte unas sábanas nuevas... ¿es delicado, Majestad?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño mientras un ligero rubor se adueñaba del rostro del saiya.

-¡Silencio!- protestó, todos callaron de repente en la cocina, mientras que Bulma se ponía de pie para irse.

Vegeta dudó un momento viéndola, ella era capaz de cumplir su promesa y él debería dormir en el suelo... Después de todo tenía pensado tomarse un pequeño respiro para analizar las técnicas que podría usar para lograr la tan ansiada transformación, así que... dando por sentado que podría escoger cualquier cosa...

-¿Vienes o no?- preguntó ella tomando su cartera, Vegeta no dijo palabras pero se puso de pie vagamente.

-Pero te advierto que sólo serán unos minutos...

-Tranquilo, Vegeta, sólo elegimos el colchón, la cama y nos largamos. Lo prometo- aseguró la muchacha tomándolo de la mano.- Pero primero ¡te cambias por una ropa más normal!

4

El día estaba gris, no gris-lluvia, gris-gran tormenta. Vegeta ya había protestado los veinte minutos que les tomó llegar en el vehículo de Bulma, y la muchacha intentaba concentrarse para no perder el control y comenzar una discusión que terminara con el príncipe volviendo a su hogar. Es cierto que había sido una gran excusa para librarse de su madre y su plan de conseguirle un novio a medida, pero ya de paso estaba el hecho de obligar a Vegeta a acompañarla. Llevaba mucho tiempo el hombre en la Tierra y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más estaría; por esto mismo era por el bien de todos que aprendiera un poco a sociabilizar con la raza humana o... por lo menos a no hacerla quedar en ridículo el día menos pensado.

Al fin llegaron a la tienda que se encargaba únicamente de dormitorios, y como en toda tienda pronto un vendedor se lanzó a enredarlos en su juego de créditos y ofertas pero la mirada de Vegeta y la explicación de Bulma de que hallarían ellos solos lo que buscaban pronto lo alejó.

-¿Y cómo quieres más o menos tu cama nueva, eh?- preguntó la muchacha entre que se paseaban por modelos y modelos de camas de los más variados.

-Resistente- contestó él sencillamente.- Y no ridícula- dijo al ver una cama con barrotes y forma de corazón.

-Mmm... ¿qué te parece esta?- preguntó la muchacha señalando una estructura sólida de madera sencilla, Vegeta asintió levemente pero aún seguía examinándola.

-Hmp ¿crees que lo resista?- quiso saber él agachándose un poco para contemplar todas las uniones.

-¿Resistir qué? ¿Piensas continuar tu entrenamiento mientras duermes?- arremetió ella observándolo con ironía.

-Eso no, pero en vista de que se puede tener sexo en mi cuarto quizás algún día lo necesite- explicó inocentemente- Y por eso es necesario que me resista.

-¡Eso sí que no! En mi casa no está permitido tener relaciones ¿entendiste?- le dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo- ¡Así que la llevamos y se acabó!

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó él un poco escéptico.

-Porque no, no puedes traer una cualquiera a mi casa y punto, es mi casa!

Vegeta se sonrió un poco al oírla.

-Ayer, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que también era mía.- ella se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber bien qué responder.

-Bien, vamos por tu colchón entonces- continuó con los brazos cruzados, el príncipe volvió a caminar tras ella teniendo una perfecta vista de sus caderas moviéndose a cada paso y tuvo el impulso de rodear con sus brazos la estrecha cintura que se le presentaba al frente.- ¡Pero nada de mujeres en la casa! El día que entre una la sacaré a patadas ¿me oíste?

-Acabas de darme otro buen motivo- sentenció el hombre viendo que ella detenía su paso y lo miraba con fiereza.

Está bien, no podía negarle tener sexo pero siempre que fuera lejos de la casa ¿o no?

Miró el colchón de las medidas exactas a la cama que habían escogido, se veía muy cómodo.

-¿Te gusta, eh?- la muchacha no dijo palabra y se arrojó al colchón de espaldas dejándose caer. Su vestido subió un poco arriba en su muslo y al verla tendida allí, con el cabello regándose sobre el colchón el príncipe frunció el ceño.- Ven, pruébalo, es muy cómodo...

Vegeta retrocedió un paso y lo meditó un momento antes de comenzar a sentarse lentamente junto a la mujer.

-No seas tímido- arremetió ella tomándolo por sorpresa de los hombros y empujándolo hacia el colchón, el hombre se dejó caer y abrió sus labios para protestar pero tuvo la vista del escote de la mujer enmudeciéndolo, encontró sus ojos celestes que lo miraban interrogantes. Ella estaba sobre él, sus manos a ambos lados sobre sus hombros apoyándose en el colchón y él allí, parecería estar a su merced. No hizo nada, simplemente la miraba.- ¿Es cómodo, verdad?

Bulma vio esa mirada otra vez, y de pronto se vio acorralada ella misma entre el cuerpo del saiyajin y el colchón, notó sus ojos negros brillando pícaramente.

-Probemos su resistencia- dijo en un tono suave y cálido de voz... a ella se le antojó sensual. Su rostro varonil comenzó a acercarse al de ella lentamente y Bulma no hizo sino hundirse más en el lecho. Vegeta pasó una pierna sobre ella y sus manos en vez de sostenerlo ahora la sostenían de las muñecas. Estaba acorralada, sentía el calor de su cuerpo nuevamente, su fuerza... Vio el rostro del hombre libre de gestos, se acercaba a ella con serenidad.

Hubiese querido abrazarlo, pero él mantenía sus muñecas fuertemente amarradas.

-Ejem... ejem... señores... - llamó su atención un vendedor haciendo que ambos se separaran bruscamente- Se permite probar los colchones... pero no en todos los sentidos- dijo mientras que dejaba que una sonrisa forzada asomara en su rostro al ver el gesto de disgusto de la pareja- Ya tendrán tiempo de comprobarlo en su casa, tienen una garantía de seis meses...

-Bien, me lo llevo- dijo Bulma rápidamente caminando junto al vendedor, dejando al príncipe solo con su alma entre las pilas de colchones.

Era dificil saber qué pensar al respecto, le atraía esa mujer irremediablemente y esto era demasiado para que su frágil orgullo pudiese resistir. Su mente se anulaba si la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, todos sus pensamientos desaparecían, simplemente el instinto lo tomaba en control.

Él era instinto, después de todo era un saiyajin, un guerrero de elite, pero bien era uno de los pocos que también podía usar su cerebro. Él no podía caer en lo bajo de tomar entre sus manos a una terrícola malcriada y débil... y vulgar, gritona, y todos los otros defectos.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus tontas ideas y alzó vuelo lejos de aquella tienda para volver a sus entrenamientos, pasaría el día entero encerrado si era necesario. No quería volver a verla, no quería volver a sentir que no tenía control sobre sí mismo.

5

Ya había caído la noche en la Coporación, Vegeta era la única persona en la casa.

Bulma se había enfadado tanto con el abandono de Vegeta (sobretodo después de lo que pasó) así que, sumado su rechazo al engaño de Yamcha su psiquis no pudo aguantar y decidió ir a la bendita fiesta del señor Brandon con sus padres.

Como era de suponerse, la fiesta era ABURRIDA y aquel joven guapo era un idiota presumido.

Bulma pensó que podría ser peor de presumido incluso que Vegeta, pero deshizo la idea inmediatamente, es más: deshizo cualquier idea que tuviese a Vegeta en medio.

Era no sólo imposible, sino que además indebido una relación entre ellos. ¿Relación? ¡En qué pensaba! Lo único que podría llegar a tener con él era sexo, y claro que jamás se libraría de su jactancia y burlas constantes, y sus ironías ahora también incluirían el tema sexual... si se llegasen a acostar, claro. Además ¿para qué quería acostarse con él? ¡Tendría a todo un séquito de hombres en su alcoba si quisiera! Tan sólo con discar un número telefónico...

Mientras que la música pasaba ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras que otro viejo le hablaba sobre los negocios que había hecho su empresa.

¡Era ridículo pensar en tener algo con ese hombre! ¡Ese extraterrestre! Vegeta no tenía sentimientos y el día menos pensado se arrojaría sobre ella con una bola de energía pulverizándola ¿lo haría?

-Sí- dijo de repente llamando la atención del empresario que le hablaba.

-¿Y, Bulma? ¿Por dónde está Vegeta?- le preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas, era su madre- Quizás aún no haya descubierto el bufet, tiene unos platillos que le encantarán...

-Vegeta está en la casa- contestó ella con pesadez- Y no quiero que me hables de ese hombre.

-¿Cómo vas a dejarlo a solas en la casa con una fiesta tan hermosa aquí ¡además la tormenta que hay! No hay nada peor que estar a solas una noche de tormenta- sugirió la madre con cara de drama.

-Ese hombre ya carga su propia tormenta encima, creo que resistirá una noche lluviosa- contestó Bulma sin ánimos, queriendo que su madre dejase de interrumpir los poéticos pensamientos que atravesaban su mente.

-Pobresito de Vegeta, está tan sólo y su única amiga en este mundo no es capaz de acompañarlo... ¡eres muy mala amiga, hija!- exclamó la mujer de repente, la muchacha ya no pudo resistirlo más y la miró con fiereza.

-¡Ya basta, mamá! ¡Te dije que no quiero oírte hablar de él! Además, prácticamente me obligaste a venir a esta aburrida fiesta de pretenciosos- soltó ella, la señora Briefs exclamó un "Oh!" ofendida y antes de que la charla continuara el señor Briefs se presentó ante ellas.

-Querida ¡Nuestra canción favorita!- anunció, la madre de Bulma volvió a exclamar otro "Oh!" pero esta vez complacida y el feliz matrimonio se dirigió a la pista de baile convirtiéndose en el foco de atención.

-Es inútil, nadie jamás me entenderá- continuó ella tomando una copa de champaña.

-Ah, olvida decírtelo hija- escuchó gritar a su padre mientras que ellos seguían sin perder el ritmo del baile- ¡Mañana por la mañana te vas de viaje por un mes!

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Sí, yo ya he viajado mucho por negocios, tienes que cerrar una serie de tratos... además está en unas playas muy lindas... -dijo el señor Briefs.- Mañana a las nueve tienes el vuelo.

-Pero ¿vuelo? ¿Es TAN lejos?

-Sí, hija... son quince horas de viaje... uno y dos y tres y cuatro...- seguía el señor Briefs sin perder el paso de la canción. Bulma se sintió frustrada, era cierto que su padre últimamente estaba de viaje en viaje y que merecía un descanso, pero le hubiese dicho antes.

Rápidamente la heredera se despidió del anfitrión para ir a su casa y comenzar a hacer las maletas.

Sacó su paraguas y comenzó a caminar hasta su automóvil cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y un frío metal tocó su nuca.

-Te das la vuelta y te vuelo la cabeza, niña rica- dijo la voz ronca de un hombre completamente desconocido.

-Sí, niñita, ahora vas a llevarnos a tu casa y nos darás todo el dinero- secundó un segundo hombre que abría la puerta del auto obligándola entrar.

Bulma sintió un frío bajar y subir por su espina y ya no pudo más que temblar y obedecer mudamente las órdenes de aquellos hombres.

-Y no sólo nos darás el dinero... nos divertiremos contigo luego, preciosa, sabemos que tus padres siguen en la fiesta. - Bulma sintió un miedo galopante, pero de inmediato recordó que en su casa tenía un poderoso guerrero que tan sólo podría fulminarlos con la mirada y se sonrió confiada.

-Como quieran, pero les advierto que van bajo su propio riesgo- dijo comenzando a conducir hacia la casa, los bandidos se miraron perplejos con la actitud pero no dieron marcha atrás a esta oportunidad de hacerse ricos de la noche a la mañana.

Llegaron, la muchacha abrió la puerta sin problemas.

La oscuridad era total y de a momentos se veían los destellos de los relámpagos centellando a través de las ventanas, Bulma pudo notar que los delicuentes llevaban cubierto el rostro, pero no era eso lo que le preocupara sino el hecho de que Vegeta no aparecía para pedirle su comida. Espió por la ventana de la cocina disimuladamente viendo que las luces de la cámara de gravedad estaban apagadas. Ya eran las dos de la mañana, quizás él estuviese durmiendo.

-Danos el dinero- presionó uno de los bandidos volviendo a apuntarla con el arma en sus espaldas, la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que volver a echarse al temblar mientras que caminaba por la casa- ¡Y enciende la luz!

-¿Qué cosa? Perdón, no escucho bien... -fingió Bulma.

-¡DANOS EL DINERO O TE MATAMOS!- vociferó un segundo ladrón, tan fuerte que abrió las esperanzas en ella, quizás ese grito hubiese despertado el ligero sueño del saiyajin.

6

Vegeta se llevó las manos en la nuca, estaba estrenando su nueva cama y notó que era mucho mejor que la primera. Estaba prolijamente tendida con aquellas sábanas que también eran de exclusiva para él.

Escuchó los sonidos y las voces. Habían entrado a robarle a la mujer. Se incorporó de repente, no sentía ningún ki amenazante.

-A mí no me importa lo que le suceda a esa tonta mujer- dijo de nuevo volviendo a recostarse con total comodidad.- Yo no soy su protector personal.

Pero no pudo con su genio y salió de su cuarto caminando lentamente hacia el barandal del pasillo, teniendo una vista aérea de lo que ocurría en la sala, donde la mujer abría una caja fuerte oculta detrás de un retrato sobre la chimenea (qué original!) y comenzaba a quitar todo su contenido. Notó sus lágrimas y sus movimientos temblorosos, vio también a los dos hombres que traían cubierto el rostro y la apuntaban con esas ridículas armas terrícolas.

Él no debía intervenir, era un príncipe! Y si bien desde aquella distancia era capaz de aniquilar a los dos intrusos con un simple movimiento de su dedo se quedó de brazos cruzados, oculto por la oscuridad observando desde el piso superior todo lo que ocurría.

-Aquí tienen... son unos miles de dólares, tenemos el resto del dinero en los bancos- dijo sencillamente ella alcanzándoles la última bolsa con dinero.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto es todo?- rugió uno de los bandidos arrojando a la mujer al sofá.

-No es mucho... esperábamos MILLONES!- gritó el otro comenzando a presionar el gatillo del revolver. Bulma se estremeció en su sitio, sabía que si Vegeta no había aparecido hasta hora jamás lo haría. Se sintió idiota por haber confiado en ese rufián.

-Pues sí que son tontos - los desafió- ¿Cómo esperan que guardemos esa cantidad aquí?

-Espera... espera. No la mates aquí.- aconsejó el otro riendo en complicidad, ambos se miraron y pronto bajaron el arma.

-No, por favor... por favor, se los ruego, mañana podemos ir a un banco y les entregaré todo, lo juro- prometió la muchacha comenzando a llorar del nerviosismo, pero uno de los hombres la sujetó de los brazos y la forzaba a caminar tras ellos.- ¡ALTO! ¡NOO...! -gritó viendo que si la sacaban de la casa sus esperanzas de que el saiyajin hiciera algo eran nulas.

Vegeta descruzó sus brazos y levantó un pie hacia delante pero se detuvo en seco.

"No me importa" pensó internamente no sabiendo si volver a su cuarto o seguir allí contemplado lo bajo de los instintos humanos. La vio luchar inútilmente, retorcerse en su sitio mientras que ambos hombres la jalaban hacia fuera. En la batalla cayeron al sofá, no era tan débil después de todo.

Por un instante incluso logró librarse, acertando una improvisada patada en el rostro a uno, pero poco sirvió: volvieron a sujetarla y la tumbaron nuevamente contra las almohadas. Vegeta cerró los ojos, él no debía intervenir, no debía...

"No debo..." sus puños se apretaron y misteriosamente unas cuantas imágenes comenzaron cruzar su mente "No me importa, nadie me importa"

Una voz distinta le hablaba de adentro suyo, una voz de la que no reconocía una simple palabra, pero que le oprimía el pecho. Algo que lo obligaba a moverse, que luchaba dentro de sí mismo. Vegeta apretó más los puños y volvió a abrir los ojos.

Aquella mujer había hecho por él en el poco tiempo que se conocían más que cualquiera en todo el universo, más que su padre, más que Nappa, mucho más que nadie, más que él mismo incluso... Era especial para él...

"¡No! ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa lo que le hagan!"

-¡VEGETA!- la oyó gritar, clamando por su nombre.- No, alto... deténganse, por favor... ¡NO!

"Suficiente!"

Bulma comenzó a aceptar su destino, la jalaron del cabello hacia atrás para conducirla dócilmente de regreso hacia el auto, pudo contemplar que aquella nueva tormenta sería tristemente inolvidable... estaba resignada pero vio un fulgor en el piso superior a causa de otro relámpago y una silueta con el cabello en punta se distinguió... al intante ya no vio nada ¿estaría alucinando?

-¡Entra!- le gritaron arrojándola dentro del vehículo, ella comenzó a sollozar. La ruta estaba vacía, intentó pensar en algún plan mientras la ciudad desaparecía convirtiéndose en campo. Habían llegado a las afueras donde nadie escucharía nada, ni sus gritos ni un disparo.

Volvió a luchar un poco pero resbaló en el barro a causa de la intensa lluvia, un hombre la apuntó con la pistola, ella alzó la vista valientemente enfrentándolos con la mirada mientras las gotas de lluvia se escurrían por su cuerpo. Vio como comenzaron a presionar el gatillo, su respiración se agitó llena de temor.

-Lárguense- ordenó una fría voz sonando más fuerte que el trueno que sonó al unísono.- o los materé...

-Vegeta... -suspiró aliviada viendo al guerrero de pie frente a ellos vigilándolos impasible mientras la lluvia caía por su rostro.

-¡Mueeere!- gritó un hombre disparando contra el saiyajin, Vegeta lo observó fríamente mientras que el delincuente empalidecía viendo que ya había agotado toda su carga y que su blanco en cuestión no tenía ninguna herida.

El príncipe no medió palabra en cuanto una bola luminosa comenzó a formarse en su mano.

-No, no los mates- pidió Bulma tomando su brazo.

-¡No me des órdenes, mujer!- la bola de energía dobló su tamaño.

-Por favor... sólo hazme caso... te lo pido- sintió la urgencia en su tono de voz y la bola bajó el tamaño, el príncipe estrelló a ambos hombres entre ellos nokeándolos al segundo, los arrojó al suelo y gruñó molesto.

Él quiso retirarse sin mirarla pero algo lo retuvo.

-Vegeta... -susurró la mujer estrechándolo al momento.- Gracias... gracias...

El príncipe la sintió rodeándolo con sus delicados brazos, su vestido estaba raído por el forcejeo y su rostro estaba enrojecido... él la separó delicadamente para tener una mejor vista: traía marcas en los brazos, y en las muñecas y también unas más fuertes en su cuello.

Vio su rostro, estaba avergonzada y sentía _necesidad_ en su mirada, sus ojos liberaban un callado llanto mientras que su cabello se encontraba alborotado y mojado por la tormenta. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron.

-Pensé... pensé... que no vendrías... -confesó ella abrazándolo nuevamente, él no se lo impidió pero tampoco amagó movimiento para corresponderle.

-Creí que confiabas en mí- soltó él en su tono suave de voz pero en un son arrogante, Bulma lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Gracias... me salvaste de algo terrible, quizás aún no te diste cuenta- continuó ella cerrando los ojos, dejando que otro par de lágrimas se desprendieran de sus ojos confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Vegeta.

-No te salvé- alcanzó a decir él sin sonar hosco, pero se separó de su agarre lentamente- Ya estamos a mano ¿hmp?

-ah... claro, a mano... -sugirió ella acariciando levemente el rostro del saiya que se ruborizó un poco dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Me voy... - anunció girando sobre sus talones.

-Espera... Vegeta... -Bulma lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo que siguiera su paso- Oye, yo...

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó como si le molestara inmensamente su interrupción, la mujer entonces revió lo que iba a decirle y cambió el diálogo.

-Nada, sólo quería saber si te gustó tu cama.- era una pregunta extraña de hacer en medio de la lluvia, en medio de la nada, con dos hombres desmayados en el suelo y un auto mal aparcado al costado de la autovía.

Él la miró fijamente, sabía que mentía pero no le importó. Dio un paso hacia la mujer no quitando su mirada de los ojos de ella.

-Eso... ¿es todo?- preguntó realmente interesado. Ella bajó su mirada al suelo.

-No... hay algo más...

* * *

___Es lo que yo llamo un capítulo largo sin mucha acción... perdonenme, lo haré mejor pero es necesario esto en vez de decir "y pasadas tres semanas..." jajajaja... nos leemos en el próximo._  



	13. Te eché de menos

_Buenos, chicas, me parece que las estoy malcriando un poco... ya ví que los capítulos de otras personas no son taaan largos como los míos, así que por esta vez decidí imitar al resto jajajaja (excusa fácil para la falta de imaginación)_

_O sea, es que este capítulo merece el espacio que merece por lo que significa, y por lo que vendrá en el otro. No quiero mezclar temas._

_Gracias por su paciencia, sé que V&B no se han dado ni un besito aún y ya fueron 12 cap (el primero es intro) pero intento hacer que su espera valga la pena._

_Ah, a propósito... naah... mejor les cuento al final del cápitulo :P -DISFRUTEN! Es para ustedes, lectoras remotas ;)-_

_reedición 2012_

* * *

**EXTRAÑAR**

-Habla de una vez- siseó él impaciente, no sabía que era lo que esperaba que dijera pero quería escucharlo ya mismo.

-Pues... mañana me voy por un mes- dijo Bulma recobrando la compostura. Por un momento casi perdía la razón y se confesaba a ese idiota, cretino e imbécil de Vegeta ¿qué estaba pensando?

-¿Y crees que me importa?- preguntó el saiya con rudeza volviendo sobre sus pasos- Al fin podré descansar de tí.

Bulma se quedó mirándolo mientras despegaba dolida en lo más profundo de su orgullo, ese hombre por el que ella sentía tantas cosas sencillamente le hablaba de esa manera, con el mayor desprecio que tenía, como si fuese una molestia. Subió a su auto, tomó las llaves y partió sintiendo a su corazón empequeñecerse.

No entendía qué era lo que le sucedía con él, pero quería que dejara de pasar, quería dejar de pensar que había algo distinto en él a lo que se empeñaba en mostrar. Él se reiría de ella si llegara a decirle lo que sentía, o quizás hasta se alejaría de la casa.

2

Bulma comenzó a armar su equipaje con el sonido de fondo de la lluvia golpeando contra los cristales de la alcoba. Él no la merecía, estando un mes afuera la ayudaría a pensar en frío y quizás hasta lograra deshacerse de esos sentimientos inéditos que le quemaban el razonamiento.

3

Vegeta se levantó a la mañana siguiente despreocupado, completó su entrenamiento, tomó un desayuno veloz, siguió entrenando. La señora Briefs le dispuso un suculento almuerzo y volvió a entrenar. Tomó un aperitivo, volvió a entrenar más duro entonces, cuando al fin llegó la noche y tomó la cena a solas, eran las 12 de la noche y volvió a su cuarto para darse un baño caliente y curar sus heridas.

Se recostó en la cama esperando pacientemente la visita nocturna de la mujer: ella golpearía a su cuarto y al escucharlo, entraría, le preguntaría si necesitaba algo, él diría que NO, que se largara. Pero ella iba a insistir, iba exclamar horror cuando viera el más mínimo rasguño en él y comenzaría a curarlo (otra vez). Hablaría un poco mientras lo hacía, él se quejaría pero no pondría resistencia.

Y se iba finalmente.

Pero los minutos pasaban y pasaban y ella no aparecía ¿Se habría quedado a trabajar hasta tarde?

"Me voy por un mes" recordó de pronto mientras se cubría con las sábanas. La mujer se había ido finalmente y él estaba allí, patéticamente esperando que golpeara a su puerta. Se volteó molesto por no haberlo recordado. "Tendré vacaciones de humanas entrometidas y vulgares" pensó sonriéndose finalmente.

4

Pero los días pasaban también, y pronto Vegeta comenzaba a notar su ausencia. Ya no había nadie que lo obligara a usar esa ridícula ropa terrícola, la señora Briefs no quemaba la comida, el señor Briefs no protestaba para reparar la cámara, nadie le preguntaba si necesitaba algo cuando era obvio que no necesitaba nada. Nadie interrumpía su entrenamiento y a veces él se sorprendía a sí mismo esperando el momento de ver en el panel el rostro de la mujer reclamándole por algún motivo. No había ni siquiera rastros del sabandija de Yamcha para entretenerse e insultarlo.

Ya no veía sus vestidos y sus peinados para burlarse de su apariencia. No podía cruzarla en los pasillos y escuchar su irónico "¿No vas a saludar, Vegeta?" cuando iba al desayuno o un "¿Cómo me veo?" sólo para tener la oportunidad de molestarla.

Se preguntó de momento porqué la humana seguía insistiendo con la misma pregunta si sabía que él jamás le contestaría algo que ella quisiera escuchar.

Por el lado más amable, tampoco había quien le preguntara "¿Qué quieres comer hoy?" aunque la señora Briefs siempre cocinara bien, no era lo mismo simplemente... Tampoco nadie le guiñaba un ojo cuando se ponía esa ridícula ropa humana para verlo sonrojarse siquiera, Vegeta se sonrió levemente en su entrenamiento mientras lo recordaba.

No había una mujer que se metiera en su cuarto con una fuente de fresas en una mano y una película en la otra.

No tenía ese instante de verla entrar en su alcoba por las noches a curar sus heridas con aquella delicadeza.

No estaba en la casa la persona que lo hacía sentirse importante.

(No estaba en la casa la persona que lo hacía sentirse _querido_.)

Un día entre esas "vacaciones" Vegeta se encontró a si mismo caminando entre los pasillos, pensando incansablemente en el método correcto para alcanzar el nivel super saiyajin de alguna manera cuando escuchó una voz chillona del otro lado de la pared.

-¡Hola, Hija! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la señora Briefs, lo que hizo que el saiya comenzara a acercarse furtivamente al teléfono. -¡Te estamos extrañando tanto...! Sí, sí... estamos todos bien... Sí, Yamcha llamó como veinte veces pidiéndo tu número pero lo prometí, no se lo dí.

La señora Briefs se acomodaba el cabello mientras hablaba observándose en el espejo de la sala y sus ojos vieron parte de una silueta oculta en lo oscuro. Inconfundiblemente era Vegeta el que permanecía de pie expectante mirando hacia ella. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

5

_-Sí, hijita... deja de insistir, ya te dije que Vegeta está bien._

-Mamá, no te pregunté por Vegeta, no me importa nada referido a ese hombre- contestó Bulma en su habitación de hotel admirando por la ventana el hermoso amanecer en las playas.- Dile a papá que ya cerré los tratos simplemente.

_-Sé que lo extrañas, pero te dije que Vegeta está perfecto, más guapo que nunca_- insitió la voz de su madre sonriente. Bulma arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estás escuchando bien mamá?- preguntó ella preocupada- Te dije que ya cerré los tratos.

_-Sí, hijita ¿entonces mañana te tenemos de regreso?_

-Mmmh, no estoy segura, este lugar es fascinante, quizás me quede aquí un tiempo más- meditó la muchacha sorbiendo una taza de café.

6

Vegeta estaba complacido con lo que oía, además de estar lejos y todo la Mujer seguía pendiente de él, se sintió airoso con la idea cuando escuchó de pronto exclamar a la señora Briefs:

-¡¿CÓMO QUE MÁS TIEMPO?- la rubia simplemente parecía horrorizada con la idea, Vegeta permaneció atento a la charla.- Pero hija, dentro de un par de días es tu cumpleaños y... pero... ¡Bulma! Sí, ya sabemos que es hermoso estar lejos pero...

-¿Es la Mujer?- escuchó de pronto la señora Briefs a sus espaldas, por fin Vegeta había decidido darse a aparecer, la mujer asintió- Tiene que venir a mejorar mi cámara de gravedad sino iré yo mismo a buscarla, no puedo seguir esperando a que se le ocurra venir. Interfiere en mi entrenamiento- soltó todo de una sola vez con su mirada fría de siempre, la señora afirmó con la cabeza seriamente pero en cuanto se volteó a seguir hablando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El saiya se alejó finalmente volviendo a concentrarse en Kakarotto.

7

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bulma que había oído otra voz de repente.

_-Vegeta me acaba de decir que quiere que vuelvas pronto-_ chilló su madre como adolescente emocionada- _¿No es extraño?_

-Ajá... ¿y qué quiere? ¿Más robots?- preguntó ella sin hacerse muchas ilusiones.

_-No, no lo creo... tu padre lo proveé de todo ahora que tiene tiempo libre_- dijo la señora Briefs en el mismo tono discreto- _Bulma, vuelve a casa o quién sabe qué tren puedas llegar a perderte._

-Está bien, volveré, pero sólo porque sería algo desanimado pasar mi cumpleaños sola, después del festejo me sentarían bien unas vacaciones por aquí.- comentó dando por finalizada la charla.

Hablaron unos minutos más y despegó el teléfono de su oreja.

-... Esta madre mía siempre se sale con la suya- reflexionó sonriendo- Ahora entiendo de dónde lo heredé- suspiró mientras comenzaba a ver algo entretenido en la tv. Se preguntó de pronto cómo andaría todo en la casa y si era cierto que Vegeta quería que volviese. Había pasado todo su viaje intentando "despegarse" de él pero no había obtenido buenos resultados. Siempre aparecía, en cualquier cosa, su mente siempre tenía la excusa perfecta para pensar en Vegeta. Era curioso.

Pero no importaba lo que ocurriese, ella volvería a la casa y le daría a Vegeta el método de entrenamiento que necesitaba para que ya no la fastidiara, había sido muy considerada con aquel truhán, ahora merecía recibir su mismo trato.

7

Aquella tarde Vegeta había bajado a descansar en la sala mientras seguía meditando quién sabe qué cosa, la señora Briefs seguía pegada al teléfono hablando con una amiga y el señor Briefs había salido a buscar a Bulma al aeropuerto.

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió, Vegeta escuchó colgar de inmediato a la señora el aparato y correr hacia la puerta emocionada, no sabía cómo, pero ya tenía en sus manos una fuente con té y pastelitos. Vegeta no quería siquiera voltearse.

-¡Hija! ¡Te eché de menos!- confesó la madre abrazándose a ella, Bulma correspondió.

-Yo también te extrañé mamá, extrañaba la casa... -murmuró viendo todo alrededor mientras su padre entraba en la sala con las maletas, Bulma al fin pudo distinguir la silueta de Vegeta recostada en el sofá, pero quitó su vista- ¿Y qué hay de comer?

-Tu preferida, hija- respondió la señora dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, los dos más jóvenes quedaron solos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, aumenta el límite de la gravedad- ordenó una voz de manera hosca.

Bulma pasó sus ojos sobre él y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a refrescarse.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas responderme, terrícola?- preguntó él incorporándose para verla. Su imagen lo impactó y quizás era la falta de verla pero la encontró _no tan_ _horrorosa_... menos que nunca.

Ella se volteó a verlo con mala cara.

-Ya tenías que arruinarme un mes de descanso ¿eh, Vegeta?- respondió bruscamente- ¡Déjame en paz! Si quieres algo, pídeselo a mi padre, yo no trabajo para tí ni soy tu esclava.

Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido con sus palabras, esa no parecía una Mujer que se preocupaba por él como decía la señora Briefs al teléfono el día anterior.

-Oye ¡Alto!- reclamó él sujetándola fuertemente del brazo y obligándola a verlo.- ¡Tú lo harás!

-¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no mi padre, eh?- preguntó mirándolo con odio, Vegeta se sintió extrañado con aquellos ojos destilando el desprecio que él siempre destilaba. Se sintió perturbado no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Él no quería eso, quería a la otra Bulma... ¿se habría cansado de él y su actitud?

-Tú eres mejor- confesó calmado, la vio cambiar su mirada de repente a una más sorprendida- Acabas más rápido.

-Ya no será así- la joven quiso seguir camino pero él volvió a forzarla hacia él.

-¿Por qué no?- quiso saber mientras buscaba algún gesto que la delatara.

-Porque... ya no me interesa ayudarte- contestó sencillamente.

Vegeta no sabía qué responder y no tuvo más que reprochar.

-¡No me importa si no te interesa! ¡Lo harás!- bramó molesto sujetándola con más fuerza.

-¡AH! Vegeta, me lastimas- soltó intentando zafarse de sus manos. Él la jaló hacia su cuerpo y luego la soltó.

-No quiero lastimarte- dijo, Bulma perdió sus ojos en el suelo al escuchar su frase- ¡Así que obedece!- agregó con prepotencia.

Vegeta se giró volviendo hacia el sofá y ella misma comenzó a seguir el camino hacia su cuarto. Estaba confundida y en su pecho aquella flama se atizó de repente consumiendo cualquier intento de ser "mala" con Vegeta, el cosquilleo de aquella sensación volvió a recorrer por completo su cuerpo forzando una curva en sus labios que al entrar en su cuarto se trasformó en una sonrisa extraña, de aquellas que eran realmente auténticas.

8

Vegeta había vuelto a su cuarto después de comer sin prestarle atención a los comentarios de la mujer sobre su viaje y el parloteo de la anciana.

Se recostó en su cama en medio de la penumbra intentando conciliar el sueño para volver a un entrenamiento aún más extenuante la mañana siguiente, pero escuchó dos golpes tímidos en su puerta y una sonrisa triunfante cruzó sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó bruscamente, del otro lado no respondieron, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y detrás de ella apareció la silueta de la mujer en camisón. El príncipe mantuvo su postura impasible de siempre pero en el fondo había extrañado estas apariciones.

-Vine a ver si necesitas algo antes de irme a dormir, no quiero que me despiertes luego con tus caprichos.- fingió ella acercándose a la cama- ¡¿Qué te has hecho! ¡Te dije que entrenaras con más cuidado!- exclamó irritada viendo un par de heridas en su brazo izquierdo.

Al minuto Vegeta la tuvo sentada en la cama con un botiquín de primeros auxilios sobre la mesa de noche.

-Mujer, son apenas rasguños- protestó sin la menor intención de detenerla en su tarea. La vió sonreír.

-Después de estar lejos tanto tiempo, quiero consentirte un poco- dijo ella haciendo que él se sonrojara pero no lo miró para corroborarlo- Además ya casi termino.

Al final el príncipe estuvo completamente curado cuando ella retiró sus manos de su piel. Lo miró al rostro encontrando una pequeña herida cortante en un hilo de sangre y aplicó una crema con delicadeza.

-Mujer, eso es insignificante- recalcó él sabiendo de ante mano que se trataba de algo menor que un raspón.

-Tu rostro es la única parte de tu cuerpo sin cicatriz- respondió Bulma concentrada en su tarea- sería una lástima...

Él le sonrió dubitativo y percibió la caricia sobre su mejilla, buscó los ojos de la mujer sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-Aunque siempre reñimos... yo te he... te extrañé- soltó sin dejarlo de verlo a los ojos, Vegeta se incorporó levemente logrando quedar sentado en la cama.- No tienes que decir que tu has descansado de mí, ya sé que te estorbo- dijo apresuradamente comenzando a guardar las cosas en su botiquín para dejar todo como estaba y retirarse.

-Bulma... -ella se giró para ver lo que diría- No deberías gastar tus estúpidos sentimientos humanos en mí... no los necesito.

Ella no supo que decir, quedó estática sin saber qué responder.

-Hay muchos sentimientos humanos, Vegeta- explicó ella poniéndose de pie para huir de la conversación- Eres mi amigo, te quiero como tal ¿qué más te puedo decir?- preguntó desde el baño, él reflexionó para sus adentros y volvió su vista a ella cuando apareció de repente abriendo la puerta para retirarse.

-¿Amigo? Yo no seré jamás un amigo para tí- respondió disgustado con lo que había oído, se volvió a recostar dándole la espalda.

-Ya lo sé- dijo comenzando a retirarse- Buenas noches, Vegeta.

* * *

_Lo anunciado: no era un capítulo largo._

_Advertencia anticipada: de aquí en más los capítulos pueden ser para mayores!_

_¿Suficiente intriga para la siguiente entrega? jajajaja!_


	14. Una sorpresa de cumpleaños

_Bueno, aquí de nuevo... querían un cap largo? Aquí está, pero desgraciadamente no me entró el lemon, van a tener q esperar hasta el cap que viene... pienso actualizar dentro de dos días más o menos. Mientras tanto tienen un largo trozo de historia para entretenerse._

* * *

La semana había transcurrido como siempre al ritmo habitual.

Pero Vegeta no dejó de notar desde el día anterior que todo estaba un poco más revuelto que lo común, la señora Briefs había hecho un extraordinario pastel y el señor Briefs no soltaba su teléfono. Bulma iba sonriente por cada rincón de la casa, y luego un poco deprimida. Ese cambio de humor no sólo era desconocido sino que más bien temido para él.

**UNA SORPRESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Sin embargo ella había vuelto, y con ella todo lo nuevo que Vegeta ahora tenía en su vida: riñas, insultos, enfermera personal, cocinera propia, etc. Estaba satisfecho de cierta manera.

-¿Tú qué le regalarás, joven Vegeta?- preguntó de repente la señora rubia sorprendiéndole con la mitad del cuerpo metido dentro del refrigerador mientras que buscaba un bocadillo. Él se volteó a verla extrañado, no estando seguro si se dirigía a él- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bulma, seguro sabrás...

-¿Cumpleaños?- preguntó él levantando una ceja reflexivamente.

-Ajá, Bulma hoy a la noche cumple sus 30 años ¿no es maravilloso?- preguntó ella sonriéndose de oreja a oreja, Vegeta de momento descubrió que sólo tenía un año más que ella.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- preguntó indiferente volviendo a sacar platos y platos de comida.

-Pues... - la señora Briefs sintió la ignorancia del pobrecito de Vegeta, pensó que quizás él no conocía lo que era un cumpleaños y todo el ritual que aquello implicaba. La verdad era que conociéndolo o no a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo- Es una fecha muy importante, y todos sus allegados acostumbran a darle regalos al que cumple los años...

-¿Regalos?- repitió él con desdén sentándose a la mesa con su aperitivo.

-Estoy segura de que Bulma estará encantada con cualquier cosa que le regales- comentó la madre al final de la conversación, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

- Un regalo... ¡Un príncipe saiyajin no tiene porqué dar regalos a nadie!- protestó en voz alta sintiéndose ofendido con la simple idea que atravesaba su mente.

-Buenos días, Vegeta- saludó la joven alegremente entrando en la cocina con un enorme ramo de rosas y el teléfono apretado contra el hombro- Ajá, sí... ¡tendremos que salir, desde luego! ¡Claro, Neko!- hablaba animadamente con el aparato, el príncipe bufó para demostrar su molestia, pero ella poco caso le hizo y tomó asiento a la mesa sirviéndose una taza de café- ¿Fiesta? No, no... no estoy de humor para fiestas, planeo unas vacaciones pacíficas para mañana, sí... ajá...

"¿Vacaciones, de nuevo?" se preguntó Vegeta revolviendo con los palillos el plato que tenía enfrente. Apenas había llegado hacía unos días y se volvería a ir, el príncipe apretó el puño debajo de la mesa. "No la necesito, me soy autosuficiente..." se jactó en su fuero interno volviendo sus ojos hacia la mujer, ella finalmente colgó el teléfono y volvió la vista hacia el café.

-¿Y esas horribles hierbas?- preguntó él señalando con un gesto el hermoso ramo de rosas que ella había dispuesto en el florero de la mesa.

-¿Horribles hierbas? ¡Son preciosas, Vegeta!- protestó la muchacha sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿Para qué sirven en la mesa?- preguntó curioso.

-Son sólo decorativas, me las regaló Yamcha... -susurró reprimiendo una especie de suspiro, Vegeta frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿El sabandija que se acostó con la zorra en mi cuarto?- preguntó él de repente buscando la forma más rápida de hacerla rabiar un poco.

-El mismo- afirmó con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, observó de soslayo la tierna tarjeta de Yamcha y luego volvió su vista a Vegeta, concluyó que ella no era muy buena en el negocio de los hombres. Se preguntó por un momento si debía exigirle a Vegeta que la saludara por su cumpleaños, pero dio por sentado que él no sólo no obedecería sino que además encontraría el modo de hacerla sufrir por ser más vieja.- ¿Y tu entrenamiento?- lo cuestinó de repente, la pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa porque de inmediato limpió su boca con una servilleta para comenzar a hablar.

-Así que ahora eres una espía, mh?- la miró directo a los ojos- No te incumben mis resultados.

-Claro que me incumben, quiero saber si este es el último cumpleaños de mi vida o si todavía estaré a los ochenta reparándote los malditos robotos- ironizó ella volviendo a su café, el príncipe entrecerró los ojos disgustado. Bulma notó que irremediablemente había revelado su cumpleaños.

-Ya quisieras, te ahorraré la pena de volverte más vieja y fea, no te preocupes- devolvió con maestría adornando sus últimas palabras con una _linda_ sonrisa sarcástica.

-Siempre supe que en el fondo eras considerado- continuó cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, otra vez atendió, era otra amiga suya y después de largos minutos en los que Vegeta ya practicamente acababa su desayuno cortó.- ¿En qué estábamos?

-En que eres vieja y fea- recompuso Vegeta queriendo volver a pelear.

-Pues tu eres más viejo que yo, y si vamos a hablar del aspecto... los hombres aún suspiran por mí, y en cuanto a tí: dejas mucho que desear- dijo duramente.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si soy mayor que tú? Y además... si dices que los hombres suspiran por tí creo que olvidaste recordar que no pudiste mantener satisfecho a aquellla sabandija de Yamcha- Vegeta también quería ser duro- En cuanto a mí... -otra sonrisa esta vez curvó sus labios y bajo su intensa mirada reflejaba la arrogancia encarnada- No por nada soy el príncipe que esperas...

(N.A.: recuerdese capítulo 12)

" ¿ ... ? "

-JAJAJAJA!- Bulma se echó a reir a carcajadas- ¿Y quién te dijo esa patraña? ¿TÚ? ¿YO... esperando por tí? JAJAJAJA- mientras Bulma seguía fingiendo reír una vergüenza trepidante la invadió ¿de dónde sacó Vegeta eso? ¿ya sospecharía de sus sentimientos? Logró cortar sus carcajadas y tomó aire para continuar - Primero que nada, sé que eres mayor que yo, porque eres cinco años mayor que Gokú, y yo soy cuatro años mayor que él. Segundo, que Yamcha no sabe apreciar lo que es bueno como todo hombre, y tercero ¿quién te dijo que una escoria como tú podría ser el príncipe de una chica tan hermosa e inteligente como yo?

-Te escuché, y a tu madre... y... -Vegeta se había dado cuenta de que había algo mal- ¡No me engañas! ¡Ella dijo que esperabas por mí!

-¿Por tí?

-¿O es que conoces otro príncipe?- dijo él abriendo sus brazos para enseñar su uniforme de combate. Bulma finalmente pudo comprobar dónde estaba el motivo de confusión.

-Ah... pues para que sepas, Vegeta "príncipe azul" es el nombre alegórico que todas las chicas le dan a su... estem... a su "chico ideal"- remató la peliazul meditando sobre sus propias palabras.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser un príncipe? ¿y por qué... azul?- preguntó desconfiando de su explicación.

-No lo sé, Vegeta, es tradición- explicó sin saber muy bien la respuesta ella misma- ¿Tú pensabas que yo esperaba por tí?

Vegeta vio la mueca de Bulma intentando no reírse de sus propias palabras, haber cometido ese error lo humillaba completamente.

-Bah, sólo quería discutir- replicó poniéndose de pie- Yo no gasto mi tiempo pensando en tí.

-Lo sé.- asintió ella levantándose de la mesa para lavar su taza. El mismo príncipe saiyajin la imitó pero yendo hacia la cámara.

"Príncipe azul, bah!" pensó mientras daba un par de golpes en la cámara para comenzar a calentar "Estos terricolas y sus cursilerías... ... ... ¡Hmp! ¡Insunuó que yo me equivoqué!" su ceño se frunció ligeramente "¡Quiso humillarme simplemente! ¡Decir que yo dejaba mucho que desear!"

2

Bulma continuó en su laboratorio preparando el incansable trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo durante mucho tiempo, el que mantenía como asunto suyo nada más, ni tenía que ver con la empresa ni con los pedidos de robots de Vegeta.

"Hombre ideal... ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no sé cómo es mi hombre ideal..." se decía a sí misma mientras comenzaba a diseñar nuevos bocetos en una hoja vacía "Esta noche cumplo mis treinta años y sigo sola, ahora que lo pienso será mi primer cumpleaños sin Yamcha" suspiró apenada "y mi primero con Vegeta" una sonrisa divertida asomó en sus labios "¿me pregunto si al año siguiente podré festejar o simplemente acabaré estallando con este planeta... ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! Gokú es muy fuerte y nos defenderá de Vegeta, estoy segura" reflexionó un poco más tranquila, pero el lápiz se resbaló de su mano cuando un nuevo pensamiento atravesó su mente "¿Matará a Vegeta? Entonces..."

No supo con certeza qué pensar, pero su alma parecía no tener duda absoluta en cuánto a qué sentir al respecto.

¿La muerte de Vegeta? Aunque al principio de todo, cuando lo contempló a través de ese cristal tanto tiempo atrás, cuando su novio Yamcha había salido a combatirlo junto con sus amigos... aunque allí lo único que deseaba era que muriese, ahora mismo su mente no se hacía mucho a la idea.

Porque que muriese significaba perder todo de él, Bulma no podía explicarse mucho ese sentimiento, pero sería... doloroso. Su arrogancia y maldad... y sus instantes de delicadeza y comprensión... sus bromas, sus comentarios ácidos, su mirada intensa... oír de noche sus pesadillas, oírlo perseverar día a día con gritos atemorizantes dentro de la cámara. Perder a ese hombre que se decía el mejor y más poderoso y valiente y que retrocedía avergonzado ante una caricia...

Ese hombre dejaría de estar en su casa, dándole órdenes e insultos, sonrisas y amenazas.

¿Cómo haría ella para aparentar, llegado el día, que ella no quería que Goku lo matara?

Sería ilógico e irracional de su parte correr a ponerse en medio de aquellos dos titanes a gritar "¡ALTO! ¡NO LO MATES!" y no precisamente a Vegeta, sino a Goku.

Aquella noche reciente en la que ella había llegado, recordó a Vegeta reclamándole que ella tenía sentimientos humanos por él. Sabía que Vegeta conocía un par de sentimientos, no de los mejores claro, y que se refería a _sentimientos humanos_ como todo lo noble, por así decirlo, que él desconocía.

Si ella le hubiese replicado con la verdad él probablemente se hubiese reído semanas enteras sin detenerse ni siquiera para entrenar o comer. Vegeta no conocía esos sentimientos, si hasta a ella misma le era complicado definirlo...

-Es Amor...- murmuró relativamente sorprendida con su propia declaración.- Jajaja ¡qué estoy diciendo! Bulma, estás trabajando mucho.- se regañó a sí misma poniéndose de pie.- ¡30 años! ya debería estar felizmente casada y con un niño al menos... Bueno, según mis proyectos a los 16 años...

Golpearon suavemente a su puerta y antes de que pudiera responder tuvo a su madre y a su padre de pie frente a ella.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó viéndolos vestidos formalmente, lo cual era muy extraño en ellos.

-Tenemos entradas para el teatro- anunció la señora Briefs.

-A mí no me gusta el teatro y lo saben.

-¡Qué bien! Veníamos a decirte que vendremos a eso de la medianoche, cuando termine la función- comentó nuevamente la señora, Bulma la observó preocupada.

-¿¡QUÉ ! ¿Se irán al teatro el día de MÍ cumpleaños?- gritó decepcionada, sus padres eran algo distraídos pero no lo suficientemente desobligados como para dejarla a solas el día de su celebración.

-Jejeje... hija, queríamos hacer algo distinto este año- dijo su padre y finalmente ambos desaparecieron de su vista. Bulma se quedó de pie en el taller completamente malhumorada.

3

Cuando Vegeta finalmente se dirigió al panel de la cámara para apagar la gravedad encontró algo que no había visto con anterioridad. Una nota.

Un papel pegado con cinta decía lo siguiente: "Consejos para posibles regalos de cumpleaños: flores, joyas, un lindo vestido, bombones..." y la lista se extendía de ambos lados del papel, Vegeta lo observó molesto sin terminar de leer todos los accesorios, pero había una grave advertencia al final recuadreada varias veces con tinta roja "Es una tradición, Vegeta, regalar algo entre la gente que se aprecia y si no lo haces... Bulma podría llegar a entristecerse -señora Briefs-"

El príncipe arrugó el papel y lo tiró a un costado.

-¡No me interesa lo que sienta!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos, aunque si lo pensaba bien quizás fuera cierto que los humanos eran obligados a hacer tal cosa, puesto que había visto a Bulma casi toda la mañana en la puerta de su casa recibiendo paquetes y paquetes con envoltorios brillantes. Razonó que de cierto modo aún le convenía tener a su favor a la terrícola. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más demoraría su entrenamiento y eso significaba más robots, más reparaciones, más ropa, más comida... quién sabe por cuánto más.

Salió de la cámara y caminó hacia el interior de la casa aún debatiendo consigo mismo.

4

-Pero Yamcha...

-Vamos, Bulma, necesito que hablemos- dijo el hombre tomando las manos de la joven, ella lo miró confundida cuando Vegeta hizo su entrada en la sala.- Yo aún te amo, y lo sabes.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó de repente Vegeta acercándose a la pareja, haciendo que instintivamente Yamcha se alejara de Bulma.

-Eso no te incumbe, no es tu casa, vine a ver a Bulma- sentenció el hombre parado en el umbral de puerta.- Dile que se vaya, Bulma.

La muchacha observó a Vegeta que ya estaba junto a ella.

-Ella no me da órdenes, insecto- comentó él mirándolo con desprecio.

-Vegeta, déjanos a solas, por favor... te lo pido- peticionó ella mirando al saiya con seriedad, él se volteó a verla y sus ojos pronto rotaron a Yamcha.

-No me interesa, no dejaré que la sabandija entre con otra mujer a mi cuarto- dijo con terquedad cruzándose de brazos, evadiendo de retirarse.

Yamcha cerró los ojos angustiado al oír la frase y observó las lágrimas volver a los ojos de Bulma, el rencor de siempre se despertó ante Vegeta.

-¡Qué te vayas, bestia! Además, deberías darme las gracias- bramó dando un paso hacia dentro de la casa para enfrentarse a él- Dudo que vuelvas a tener a una mujer bonita en tu cuarto por mucho tiempo al menos que pagues por ella.

Bulma bajó su mirada al suelo recordando el momento en el que encontró a Yamcha con Cleo en la cama y un nudo se atoró en su garganta.

Vegeta sin embargo vió con cierta razón el comentario de Yamcha pero le molestó que él lo supiera. Sus ojos volvieron a Bulma y notaron su llanto, no la había visto llorar desde que había ocurrido el atraco de los hombres en la casa y como aquella vez sintió el impulso de alejar a aquello que le provocaba la debilidad de llorar. Detestaba la debilidad en cualquiera de sus formas.

-¡Lárgate!- espetó con fuerza empujándolo a la altura del pecho, Yamcha cayó hacia atrás un par de metros- ¡No vuelvas JAMÁS en mi presencia, inútil!- la última palabra fue acompañada de un fuerte portazo. Se dio media vuelta cuando sintió el agarre de Bulma por el hombro.- ¿Que quería ese insecto? ¿Acaso no te dio ya el patético presente?

Ella sonrió a su comentario y limpió el par de lágrimas que había derramado.

-Vamos, el almuerzo está listo... parece que sólo pasaré contigo mi cumpleaños- suspiró tristemente caminando hacia la cocina, intentó recomponerse... se sentía tonta e hipersensible este último tiempo, quizás demasiadas cosas le estuviesen ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.- Mis padres se fueron al teatro, Yamcha ya no... y pues mis amigos no responden, y tampoco me han llamado.

Él notó por su tristeza que aquello del obsequio y de estar presente en una fecha tan "especial" era importante realmente y aunque las costumbres terrícolas jamás tuviesen un sentido práctico era tal y como la anciana había dejado escrito en su cámara.

Comieron en silencio hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar y otra vez fue ella quien atendió.

-¿Yamcha? ¿Y ahora qué quieres?- preguntó la mujer convencida de que aquel hombre no tenía escrúpulos- ¿Invitarme a hablar como amigos?

Vegeta la observó largamente mientras que hablaba con el insecto, no entendería jamás los sentimientos humanos aquellos que hacían a la mujer aún seguir siendo amable con gente que merecía el peor de los tratos. Siguió tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en el que la mujer cortó la charla.

-Vegeta ¿me acompañarías a un lugar, por favor?- preguntó ella temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- la cuestionó preparándose para dar la negativa.

-Porque Yamcha me citó en un lugar, pero si se pone pesado me gustaría que estuvieses ahí- comentó ella viendo pronto el desinterés del príncipe en la mirada- Y te dejaré darle su merecido.

-Hm... así es como se convence a un saiyajin- dijo complacido con sus palabras mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa perversa. Ambos permanecieron en silencio estudiando los gestos del contrario un par de segundos- ¿Ahora?

-No... tendremos que cambiarnos, tiene que ver la hermosa mujer que se perdió y tú no debes llamar la atención, si sabe a lo que me refiero "príncipe azul" ¡Jajaja!

-Grrr... -Vegeta gruñó viéndola subir los escalones que la llevarían a su cuarto y él se encaminó al propio, porque aunque Bulma no le diera órdenes él las obedecía.

5

Vegeta salió al patio delantero mientras esperaba que la mujer terminara de arreglarse. Y mientras observaba al cielo comenzar a cambiar su color celeste por otro más anaranjado sus ojos volvieron al suelo, encontraron una flor distinta a las otras creciendo en el cuidado jardín de los Briefs y se agachó arrancándola de un solo tirón.

Era pequeña, entraría en la palma de su mano con tallo y todo. El tallo era grueso y hueco aparentemente, Vegeta lo observó con curiosidad, no tenía hojas, pero remataba en una especie de pompón amarillo.

Era una maleza, pero él la encontró adecuada para servirle en caso de que se decidiera a darle un presente a la terrícola y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, él se volteó para reclamar su larga espera pero al contemplar a la mujer las palabras quedaron guardadas en su boca y tuvo que usar rápidamente su agilidad mental para cerrarla antes de que ella percibiera su impacto.

Llevaba un vestido negro entallado, como siempre escotado por delante y por detrás, el cabello suelto con una hebilla para no dar el aspecto de estar demasiado arreglada. Un maquillaje suave resaltaba su hermosura natural, una abertura en su vestido debajaba a la vista casi toda una pierna y unas finas sandalias completaban el vestuario- ¿Te gusta?

-Hmp, sabes que no- fingió él dándole la espalda para comenzar a ir hacia el auto.

Vegeta estuvo incómodo durante todo el viaje, ambos iban en silencio encerrados en sus propios pensamientos mientras que se alejaban de la ciudad. Yamcha la había citado en un salón junto al río, era un pub famoso y muy caro de la ciudad. Ella iba preparando toda una retahíla de insultos para humillarlo frente a todo el bar.

Mientras tanto en su asiento Vegeta palpaba dentro de su bolsillo la flor que había recogido preguntándose cuál era el momento de entregárselo sin parecer idiota, pero resolvió que aquel momento difícilmente llegaría a suceder en cuanto a los parámetros de su orgullo.

-Qué extraño- murmuró ella saliendo del vehículo al ver que el parador estaba a oscuras y completamente vacío con un enorme cartel de CERRADO en la puerta. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos recargándose contra una columna.- Yamcha me dijo que nos viéramos adentro.

-La puerta está abierta- observó Vegeta viendo una leve apertura.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo entrar así nada más, dice CERRADO y además está todo a oscuras.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó él ironizando sus palabras- No tengo mucho tiempo para perder, mujer: entras o me voy.

-De acuerdo, pero tú entras conmigo- resolvió ella tomándolo del brazo para empujarlo hacia dentro.

-¡NO! Es problema tuyo con aquel gusano, yo sólo vine a golpearlo- comentó soltándose de su agarre.

-Por favor... Vegeta- Bulma se volteó a verlo con su cara de "te lo ruego por lo que más quieras"

-Es increíble que pierda mi tiempo en esto- refunfuñó él dando un paso hacia dentro conduciendo a la mujer hasta el interior.

-¡Auu! ¡Más despacio!- le gritó sosteniéndose con ambas manos de la mano derecha de Vegeta, para su sorpresa él cerró su mano alrededor de la suya y paró la marcha. Bulma podía sentir la tensión ser despedida por el príncipe y lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a él.

El saiyan sintió el aroma de la mujer envolverlo nuevamente, y el roce de su piel de nuevo lo obligó a detener el paso. Cuando la sintió frente a él sus instintos se alborotaron quedando él respirando con dificultad en medio de la penumbra.

Bulma subió una mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta y logró llegar hasta su rostro, puso un poco de presión para empujarlo hacia ella. Él obedecía llevando levemente el rostro hacia delante. Bulma se acercó más a él, aún teniendo una mano siendo sostenida por la de él, sintió su aliento chocar contra ella y el leve nerviosismo en el cuerpo del saiyajin la hizo estremecerse a ella también. Movió levemente su rostro para que al momento del choque sus labios se encontraran sin problemas.

Una mano movió el interruptor de luz y todos los presentes abrieron su boca para exclamar un ruidoso ¡SORPRESA! pero la palabra jamás salió de sus labios.

Vegeta y Bulma se separaron abruptamente aturdidos y observaron con horror a todos los presentes, que los miraban con la misma expresión en el rostro de incredulidad.

El príncipe saiyajin se puso violeta prácticamente no sabiendo qué decir, o qué demonios hacer. Pulverizarlos a todos se le había presentado como opción pero aún así estaba tan helado que no consiguió moverse un ápice.

Bulma dio un paso hacia delante, viendo a sus amigos congelados como en "PAUSA", algunos incluso con su manos arriba. Un enorme cartel de FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BULMA coronaba la escena.

Todos estaban allí, sus padres, Goku, Milk, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten, Piccoro! Puar, Oulong, Chaos, Gohan, el padre de Milk, el maestro Roshi, Uranai Baba, Mr. Popo!, Lunch y aún más gente.

-¡Qué sorpresa me dieron, muchachos!- intentó disimular ella sonrojándose un poco.

-No, Bulma, la sorpresa es toda nuestra- corrigió Yamcha al fin logrando articular una palabra- Tu no has sido invitado, Vegeta- dijo con dureza.

-No vine a una ridícula fiesta- comentó el príncipe al fin con su frialdad habitual- Vine porque ella me pidió que te diera tu merecido.

Bulma se puso roja al oír las palabras salir tan despreocupadamente.

-¡Ya basta de pleitos! ¡Todos los amigos de Bulma deben venir! ¿Cómo estás, eh Vegeta?- lo saludó Goku ofreciéndole su mano como saludo, que por supuesto el príncipe negó.- Esto es para tí Bulma, de parte mía y de Milk- dijo al momento extendiendo un paquete, Krillin puso algo de música y la fiesta comenzó, olvidando todos el exabrupto del principio.

Pero como era de esperarse, el frío saiya comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Vegeta... ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó Bulma interponiéndose en su camino, él la observó con desprecio.

-Me engañaste- dijo con rudeza intentando salir, pero ella volvió a detenerlo. Algunos de los invitados de la fiesta comenzaron a notar la escena- Quítate, no me dijiste que era una ridícula fiesta.

-Yo no lo sabía, en serio ¡Tú mismo me oíste hablar hoy con Yamcha al teléfono ¡No tenía idea de que se tratara de una sorpresa!- se excusó.

-¡No te irás a ir, eh, Vegeta!- intervino Goku viendo la situación- ¡Mira toda la comida que hay!

El príncipe miró de reojo el enorme buffet que se disponía en una larga mesa y se encaminó decidido a atacar los platos. Bulma y Goku se quedaron viéndolo.

-Vaya Bulma, si tu lograste sacar a Vegeta de la cámara yo lograré sacar a mí Goku de esos peligrosos entrenamientos en las montañas- comentó Milk acercándose hacia ellos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Vegeta vino porque... el que me citó aquí fue Yamcha, y las cosas entre él y yo no andan muy bien- sostuvo la muchacha.- ¿De quién fue la idea de la fiesta? Ya pensaba que iba a pasar mi cumpleaños sola en casa...

-La idea fue de Milk- repuso rápidamente Goku yendo hacia el buffet viendo que su némesis estaba acabando con la primer tanda de comida.

Por fin las dos chicas quedaron a solas.

-No sabes el susto que me dio cuando te ví con él, pensé qué... no sé... jejeje, una locura- repuso la morena sin saber bien como expresarse.

-¿Qué pensaste?

-Se veía como si los hubieran encontrado_ in fragantti_... como sí... bueno, en tu posición parecía como que... como que ibas a besarlo- dijo de una sola vez Milk acomodándose su coqueto peinado- Pero es obvio que sólo fue una perspectiva.

-Jajaja... ¡Qué locuras dices! ¿Y todos piensan lo mismo?- preguntó disimuladamente mientras reía.

-Bueno... en el momento pues más o menos pero ahora ya está olvidado, es que nos tomó por sorpresa- añadió Milk- ¡Qué lindo vestido traes puesto!

La charla volvió a cambiar de ámbito entre las muchachas, Yamcha mientras tanto se paseaba de un lado a otro molesto, rabiando consigo mismo entre que escuchaba los comentarios.

-Estaban demasiado cerca- había dicho Piccolo que observaba todo fríamente.

-Sí, es raro que Vegeta haya permitido tan poca distancia, pero si es por Bulma es común que se comporte así.- repuso Krillin.

-Hacen una pareja encantadora- dijo la señora Briefs sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras que su marido observaba críticamente la situación:

-Más bien: interesante. Sin embargo se llevan bastante bien.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Yamcha caminó precipitadamente hacia Vegeta que lo miró directo a los ojos cuando vio su acercamiento.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, sabandija?- espetó con estudiada ironía.

-¿Qué diablos hacías con Bulma, eh?- preguntó en un susurro para que nadie más estuviese enterado de su ataque de celos.

-Ya te lo dije, ella me pidió que viniera para darte tu merecido si hacías algo mal- dijo relajado volviendo a las botanas.- ¿Algún problema?

-Aléjate de ella- advirtió dando un paso hacia atrás.- Tú no la mereces.

-A mí no me interesa tu tonta terrícola, es toda tuya, aunque claro... no tengo la culpa si se siente más atraída por mí que por una cobarde sabandija como tú- sus palabras fueron concisas y el ego de Yamcha cayó estrepitosamente un par de escalones más.

-¿Qué dices? Bulma tiene buen gusto- ante estas palabras Vegeta comenzó a reír tan ruidosamente que todo el mundo volteó para ver qué ocurría.

-Escucha, no tengo problema en matarte si es lo que buscas- dijo ya más "calmo"- Así que es mejor que no me vengas a decir estupideces, porque me molestan. Y ya sabes lo que hago con las molestias.

-Lo mismo que todo el mundo quisiera hacer contigo ¿verdad?- preguntó Yamcha dándose media vuelta para retirarse, Vegeta continuó riendo solo mientras seguía la comida.

Por los ventanales del salón el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras del horizonte y el oleaje estaba salvaje tratándose de una tarde de principios de invierno, entre toda la música y el barullo, la joven notó la ausencia de Vegeta.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, ella estaba casi todo el tiempo cerca suyo para atenderlo y servirle ya sea más comida o alguna bebida, así él no se molestaba y emprendía el rumbo de regreso a la corporación. Pero esta vez no lo encontró.

-Está afuera- escuchó a sus espaldas, Bulma volteó para ver el enorme porte de Piccoro tras ella.

-¿De qué hablas?- lo cuestionó intentando disimular mientras que su mirada se dirigía nuevamente hacia la ventana, el resto de los invitados seguía bailando un ritmo muy divertido mientras que ellos hablaban.

-No seré terrícola, pero comprendo algunos de sus comportamientos- comentó al último retirándose hacia un costado, la muchacha no dejó pasar un minuto más y se escabulló hasta el ventanal, abriéndolo para atravesarlo. El aire frío le puso la piel de gallina, el ambiente estaba varios grados más abajo que en el interior.

La brisa del río aún más fría mecía su cabellera y unos últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el horizonte.

No le prestó mayor atención al paisaje y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada entre la ténue oscuridad alejándose ya de la ventana, comenzando a no ser visible.

Bajó unos escalones de madera y se encontró con Vegeta reposando en ellos, mirando fijamente el mar.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con la misma delicadeza de siempre.

-Vine a ver si... si necesitas algo- preguntó siendo esa su única excusa aceptable.- ¿Quieres algo?

-No, ya me iba- comentó poniéndose de pie.

-Anda, quédate, no está mal tomarse un día para relajarse ¿verdad?- le preguntó guiñándole un ojo- Además ya te has quedado por unas horas ¿Te cuesta mucho quedarte un poco más?

-No me gustan los insectos- aclaró en su típico tono- Y no me interesan las fiestas.

-A mí me encantaría que te quedaras- confesó sonriéndole amistosamente, Vegeta observó el último rayo del crespúculo y la noche cayó sobre ellos.

-¿Para qué? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- soltó al momento de intentar avanzar unos escalones, Bulma lo retuvo.

Eran contados los momentos que había tenido cerca de Vegeta, y de aquellos momentos la mayoría eran tragos amargos como por ejemplo la vez que casi moría desangrado, o la vez que los delincuentes atracaron en la casa... En esos momentos y algunos otros Bulma no había dejado de notar que el verdadero Vegeta aparecía. Y ese otro Vegeta era ajeno a sí mismo, Bulma sabía que a Vegeta no le gustaba actuar de ese modo; pero en él había cierta pizca de humanidad viva a pesar de todo.

-Para que me acompañes, me gusta estar contigo- le dijo teniéndolo de espaldas, finalmente Vegeta se volteó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

6

Y ahí los vio otra vez, aquellos sentimientos humanos que salían en el tono de voz y en el agarre de la mujer. Él había pensado al principio que ella lo hacía por lástima, eso de darle compañía y todo lo que necesitaba... pero luego vio que había algo más que él desconocía, un interés particular que jamás podría decifrar.

Completamente un misterio para él al que le adjudicó el nombre de "sentimientos humanos".

Pero sus palabras no le fueron indiferentes ¿le gustaba estar con él? Es decir... ¿compartir su tiempo con él, en particular CON ÉL?

Algo dentro de su pecho retumbó peligrosamente haciéndolo sentir simplemente distinto, no sabía qué decir al respecto.

-¿A tí no te gusta estar conmigo?- en apariencia era una pregunta, pero sonaba más bien a confirmación, ella lo soltó dando un paso al costado con un rastro de decepción en la mirada.- Disculpa, a veces olvido que...

-Soy saiyajin- respondió él con lentitud- No me interesan estas cosas- dijo señalando la fiesta con la mirada- Ya perdí mucho tiempo, voy a entrenar.

-Aguarda- Bulma sintió una perturbación inexplicable al soltar aquellas palabras, al intentar detenerlo de nuevo ¿y ahora? Vegeta frenó su paso frente a ella, mirándola con impaciencia ¿Qué le diría? "Quiero irme contigo". Sin duda era lo que deseaba, pero no podía decírselo.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella lentamente, aprovechó la ventaja de la oscuridad nocturna, siendo los ojos terrícolas demasiado insensibles en la oscuridad para percibir su mirada, y el hombre dejó a sus ojos recorrer con libertad el cuerpo de la mujer enfundado en aquel hermoso vestido que destellaba pequeños brillos iluminados por la luz de la luna. Vio lo hermoso de su rostro, de sus exóticos ojos y su suave cabello siendo despeinado con el viento. Su piel estaba erizada por el frío, no pudo contenerse y deslizó su mano sobre el brazo de Bulma sintiéndola estremecerse aún más.

Ella lo miró interrogante y sorprendida, él volvía a estar TAN cerca... sintió de repente un calor envolverla desde afuera, el aura del saiyajin comenzó a brillar casi imperceptiblemente soltando calor. Sólo cuando dejó de tener la piel erizada por el frío él desvaneció el aura y la encaró dando una paso más al frente, acorralándola contra la baranda de las escaleras, soltó su brazo y posó sus manos también en la baranda a ambos lados de ella, dejándola presa entre sus brazos y su cuerpo.

Sintió su aroma que le resultaba tan embriagador y dejó que su rostro se acercara hacia ella para aspirarlo con mayor profundidad. La sintió temblar levemente y esto le provocó una ligera sonrisa pero continuó en su tarea, inclinándose un poco más, llevando su nariz hacia su cuello y aspirando el aroma de su cabello entre que se permitía cerrar los ojos para percibirlo en más detalle, era exquisito a sus sentidos.

Bulma también cerró sus ojos sintiendo al hombre tan cercano a ella, y aún sin rozarla siquiera. La atracción que le provocaba era irrefutable, se sentía perdida, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y su mente estaba ida. Era inconcebible pensar, sus manos se mantenían tan tiezas como el resto de su cuerpo y sentía que un minuto más de tanta tensión la harían desvanecerse en sus brazos.

Lo cual no era mala idea.

Quería estrecharlo pero le fue imposible coordinar cualquier movimiento, cuando lo sintió incorporarse, enfrentando su rostro con el de ella, apenas lograba distinguir algunos rasgos.

-¿Y ahora... qué quieres, pequeña humana?- preguntó con la voz ronca. Bulma intentó encontrar una pista acerca de lo que hablaba ahora en su mirada, pero era imposible distinguir nada. Intentó pensar y vagamente recordó que no hacía más de un minuto le había dicho que aguardara y él esperaba el porqué. Despegó sus labios para hablar pero su garganta no parecía tener muchas ganas de soltar ninguna palabra, el momento era demasiado perfecto para arruinarlo. Lo sintió reclinarse hacia su cuello de nuevo, sentía el movimiento de su pecho inflarse al seguir aspirando su perfume.

Vegeta se sonrió con la evidencia de su excitación, sentía a la mujer rendida ante él como jamás había ocurrido y ni sus prejuicios saiyajins fueron suficientes como para no sentirse él también bastante excitado con la idea de poder poseer a esa mujer. Sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepiera antes de notar que aquel pantalón era una molestia de la que debía deshacerse. Quiso tener más contacto con ella, pero una parte de él aún retrocedía. Volvió a enfrentarse a ella manteniendo una insoportablemente insignificante distancia entre sus cuerpos.

- ¿No vas a responder?- logró articular, logró sentir la respiración dificultosa de ella y esto lo provocó aún más- Dime ¿qué es lo que buscas, Bulma?

El tono de voz no dejó de ser sensual aunque una pizca de ironía agrió sus palabras. Él lucía divertido con la situación, pero tan impaciente como ella por un descenlace.

7

Entre el bullicio del interior, en donde Krillin divertía a todo el mundo con un interesante strip tease, Milk vio el pastel en la mesa ya dispuesto y si su reloj no le mentía, se acercaban las diez de la noche, hora en la que Bulma había nacido. Pero no había rastros de la cumpleañera por ningún lado, no quiso cortar la fiesta ni aumentar las luces para encontrarla, así que tomó a su marido del hombro y abruptamente lo empujó hacia un rincón.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa, Milk?- preguntó molesto y con algo de temor en la mirada.

-Busca a Bulma y dile que ya serán las diez para que podamos partir el pastel- ordenó girando sobre sus talones para retirarse. Goku se encontró impaciente frente a la espectacular vista de aquel monumental pastel de chocolate, se relamió.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya Milk, está afuera, ahora voy por ella!- exclamó entusiasmado, la mujer le sonrió satisfecha y aguardó con pasiencia junto a la puerta por la que Goku salió en su búsqueda.

-A ver... a ver... -Goku enfocó su visión pero se dejó maravillar con el maravilloso paisaje: la luna llena, las estrellas, el mar golpeando con fuerza sobre la costa- ¡POR KAMI!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula de desencajó, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para tapar sus risitas y sus múltiples expresiones de sopresa, se giró a sus espaldas para corroborar que nadie estaba viendo lo que él, y sin más se lanzó cuerpo a tierra.

No muy lejos de él, si asomaba la cabeza por el pórtico, podía ver en el fin de las escaleras muy claramente a una pareja en tenso silencio.

"¡Vaya, si Vegeta se entera de que lo estoy espiando...! Jajaja... Vaya... uhuhuhuh... quién lo diría?" eran sus simples pensamientos, veía las dos siluetas increíblemente cerca (para ser de quienes se trataban) Logró distinguir los brazos de Vegeta acorralando a Bulma y la muchacha no tenía muchos ánimos de retirarse de aquella insinuante cercanía. Oía en un murmullo la varonil voz de Vegeta susurrando quién sabe qué cosas, porque sus oídos eran más sensibles que el promedio pero tampoco para encontrar claridad en aquellas palabras, no... no era como Piccolo "¿Y si lo llamo?" pensó, pero luego razonó (!) que su compañero de peleas estaría más que enfadado de ser utilizado como simple fisgón.

Una sonrisa incrédula asaltó el rostro del super saiyajin mientras se retiraba del pórtico para volver sobre sus pasos.

"Es mejor dejarlos a solas... huhuhuhu..." pensaba mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia dentro, una sonrisa feliz atravesó su rostro. Era increíble, considerando de que se tratara del mismísimo Vegeta, quien se sintiera atraído por un ser i_nferior_, según él. Pero aquellos milagros parecían estar sucediendo, sin embargo se quedó parado en seco. Él sabía que Vegeta no era tan malo como se decía pero, al fin y al cabo, que era malo, lo era ¿Y si Bulma se enamoraba de él y él la utilizaba? El pensamiento agrio pasó a través de su mente, cuando otro vino ¿Y Yamcha?

Pero la imagen del príncipe de los saiyajin susurrándole a la más presumidas de las humanas le devolvió la sonrisa al rostro cuando finalmente volvió a poner un pie en el salón.

-¿¡Y BULMA!- bramó su mujer tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, Goku saltó hacia atrás sorprendido y con el rostro asustado, pero luego se irguió con una expresión seria en el rostro tomándose el pecho.- ¡Oh, Goku! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó arrepentida su mujer ayudándolo a sentarse.

Gohan, que no fue ajeno al estruendoso grito de su madre también se acercó a la escena.

-¿Te sientes bien, papá? ¿Otra vez te duele el pecho?- preguntó su hijo arrodillándose a un lado de la silla.

Goku había sentido otra vez aquella opresión en el corazón, aquella punzada dolorosa... pero luego se desvaneció como siempre, le sonrió a su hijo y a su mujer que siempre estaban preocupados por esas pequeñeces.

-¡SIII! Estoy perfecto, no fue nada Gohan- contestó pero al momento se dio cuenta de que la música había parado, las luces estaban encendidas y todo el mundo lo rodeaba.

-¿Estás bien Goku?

-No se te ve muy bien, amigo...

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, no, estoy bien muchachos, no se preocupen- respondió con total soltura volviendo a ponerse de pie.

-¡Otra vez ocurre lo mismo y vamos al doctor!- aseguró Milk en tono desafiante y luego agregó con más drama- Imagina una viuda tan joven como yo cuidando sola de Gohan y... y...

-Ya basta, Milk, no fue nada. Además si tu hubieras visto lo que yo, hubieras sufrido un ataque al corazón!- intentó consolarla apoyando su mano en el hombro y dándole ligeras caricias, los ojos húmedos de Milk lo miraron duramente.

-¿Y qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó, Goku abrió los ojos nervioso y frunció el ceño a medida que su mandíbula se abría sin dejar salir palabra.

-Eh... nada, no vi nada.- aseguró interponiéndose entre Milk y la puerta de salida. Todos los rostros de sus amigos observaban la escena con curiosidad.

-¿Y dónde está Bulma?- preguntó fuerte la voz de Yamcha, que después de gastar varios segundos buscándola entre la multitud se rindió.

Goku casi cae de espaldas.

-¿Ya le avisaste, Goku?- lo cuestionó Milk acercándose hacia él desafiantemente.

-Eh... Bueno... yo... ella no estaba afuera, Milk, me equivoqué- admitió con inocencia.- Creo que ya se fue a su casa- explicó intentando cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cómo puedes equivocarte con eso? ¿Para qué es que sabes leer el ki, eh?- comenzó ella con una retahíla de insultos, pero Goku no escuchó, su atención se enfocó claramente en Yamcha que pareció buscar el ki de Bulma con la mente, el muchacho apretó los puños y los dientes caminando hacia el ventanal espetando una especie de "demonios!"

-¡BUUUUUUUUUULMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó de repente la voz de Goku a mil voces, todos se lo quedaron viendo, en eso Goku tomó del brazo a Yamcha- Jejeje.. Bonito nombre el de Bulma ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? ahora no, Goku, tengo que salir- insistió el muchacho caminando hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás del guerrero.

-Emmm... pero ¡aún no han visto mi nueva técnica! ¡Y... aprovechando que Vegeta no está se las puedo mostrar!- intervino el saiyan nervioso haciendo lo posible para que ni Yamcha ni Milk atravesaran la puerta, y rogando que Bulma hubiese oído su grito.

-Es verdad, Vegeta tampoco está. Parece que ambos se esfumaron- intervino Krillin con todo su raciocinio.

-¡Estarán haciendo una fiesta privada, huhuhuhuh!- exclamó el viejo Roshi alzando una copa en su mano con la nariz colorada.

Goku casi cae desmayado ante los inapropiados comentarios que surgieron de su descuido. Tragó saliva cuando su mujer enfocó nuevamente su mirada en él.

-Bueno... la técnica esta se llama...

8

"¿Que qué es lo que busco¡A tí!" pensó la mente de Bulma en responder ante el interrogante del saiyajin.

Se sonrió nerviosa ante lo que iba a decir pero finalmente encontró el coraje para hacerlo, y Vegeta pareció notarlo porque se reclinó un poco más sobre ella, rozando sus labios con los suyos.

-¡BUUUUUUUUULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó venir desde el salón.

-Ese inútil de Kakarotto... -protestó Vegeta alejándose de la mujer con la mirada clavada en el ventanal.

Ambos se sintieron frustrados por la interrupción, pero una parte de ellos agradeció que alguien hubiese logrado sacarlos de su hipnotismo y volverlos a la realidad antes de haber cometido una locura.

-¡Por Kami! Son las diez de la noche... deben buscarme para cortar el pastel- supuso Bulma comenzando a caminar hacia arriba, se volteó a ver a Vegeta que se mantenía inamovible en su posición- ¿No querrás perderte el pastel, verdad? Es el que mi madre ha estado preparando toda la semana...

-Hmp...-fue la respuesta del saiyajin que comenzó a subir detrás de ella.

-¡Me interesa un rábano cómo se lllama tu técnica! ¡Déjame pasar!- interrumpió Yamcha empujándolo, Goku volvió a tomar a Yamcha con fuerza. Sentía el ki de Bulma y el de Vegeta subir peldaño a peldaño las escaleras y si ahora entraban ¡todo el mundo iba a saber que estuvieron juntos! ¡e iban a arruinar todo! ¡Y Yamcha...! Así que entre tanta adrenalina, Goku tomó del hombro a Ten Shin Han y lo utilizó como escudo ante todos.

Sobra decir que todos los invitados lo observaban con cara extrañada.

-¿Te sientes bien, papá?- preguntó Gohan mirando de considerable distancia la situación, a su lado Piccoro sonreía de oreja a oreja pues él no era ajeno a nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y le parecía terríblemente divertido ver el esfuerzo de Goku por mantener en secreto lo que estaba pasando entre Vegeta y Bulma, y prefirió reír a ayudar.

- ¡Escuchen, todos! Ten Shin Han me ha dicho que perfeccionó su Taio Ken- repuso Goku, y luego murmuró en el oído de Ten- Quiero que hagas el más poderoso Taio Ken de la historia ¿me oíste? Quiero que todos queden enceguecidos a la cuenta de tres...

-Pero...

- ¡UNO!

- ¿Gokú estás, loco?- preguntó Oulong ocultándose bajo la mesa.

- ¡DOS!

-No sé cómo los terrícolas disfrutan de estas reuniones...- refunfuñó Vegeta posando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-!TRES, AHORA!

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí por ahora... ya voy por ustedes. Esperen por el próximo..._

_Saludos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado._


	15. Un lindo regalo

**este capítulo contiene LEMON, debe ser leído por mayores de edad**

_Bien... el tan ansiado lemon, eh... jejeje_

_Hice lo que pude, es más dificil de lo que parece, no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlo como pasó con el cap anterior pero promesas son promesas y acá está._

_reedición 2012, no pude releer el lemon así que no está editada esa parte. Y para colmo, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios con lo que escribí xDD*bajando al Infierno* _

* * *

**UN LINDO REGALO**

Ten Shin Han escuchó más que clara la orden de Goku, rápidamente movió sus manos al centro de su rostro e hizo la típica pose del Taio Ken, una técnica que servía para cegar al oponente y así lograr desequilibrarlo unos momentos.

-¡TAIO KEEEN!- gritó al momento que todos gritaron horrorizados dentro del salón y un destello fenomenal lo cubrió todo con su luz incandescente.

Goku sintió a la puerta golpearlo y se hizo a un lado, tomó a Bulma de la mano y la teletrasportó del otro lado del salón, abandonándola en la entrada principal, mientras que Vegeta pestañeó varias veces, pero no consiguió ver más que una insoportable luz impidiéndole la visión.

Luego de dos minutos de quejas e insultos a Goku todos comenzaron a recuperar la vista.

Piccoro se giró cuando notó a Bulma llegar a la sala detrás suyo, y vio con sorpresa que el rostro de Yamcha se relajaba aliviado al verla allí, por otra parte Vegeta estaba del otro lado del salón observando con recelo a Goku. El namek sonrió satisfecho con la audacia de su compañero.

-¡Muy bien, Ten! ¿Vieron muchachos, no fue genial?- fingió Goku sonriendo amistosamente, todo el mundo lo observó con cara de rabia.

-Bien, basta de preeliminares- se escuchó una voz femenina en la que todos centraron su atención- ¡Vamos a soplar las velas!- anunció Bulma acercándose al pastel que la señora Briefs se encargaba de encender vela por vela con un fósforo.

Vegeta miraba con cuidado todo cuando las luces se apagaron dejando en penumbras la sala y la música cesó. Bulma se paró frente al pastel y se escuchó un cántico breve y repetitivo para festejarla, de repente todos se callaron y aguardaron expectantes a Bulma. Vegeta se acercó un poco más a la escena para ver qué ritual era tan importante que cautivaba la atención de todos. Pero no había más que eso: Bulma y el pastel.

-¡Pide tus tres deseos!- animó Krillin entre el silencio.

-Sí, concéntrate bien Bulma, nunca se sabe si se pueden cumplir... -fue la consejera voz de Milk esta vez. Vegeta observó a Bulma concentarse seriamente ante las 30 flameantes velas ¿sería que aquellas cosas pudiesen cumplir deseos como las esferas del dragón? No, descartó la idea de una sola vez pero permaneció impasible con la mirada fija entre ella y el enorme pastel.

-Dinero y salud ya están, Bulma, pide por el amor.- dijo Lunch, una chica de pelo azul que no se apartaba de Ten Shin Han. Vegeta observó una sonrisa asomarse en el rostro de Bulma y de pronto la muchacha se inclinó hacia delante soplando sobre las velas hasta que ya ninguna quedó encendida, todos aplaudieron como si se tratara de un logro monumental, Vegeta permanecía escéptico al respecto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pidió?- preguntó en un murmullo para sí mismo pero el mismo Piccoro se acercó a él para contestarle.

-Nadie lo sabe, no puede saberse o el deseo no se cumplirá- el namek quiso jugar un poco con la ignorancia de Vegeta al respecto.

-¿Y se supone que funciona? ¡No me hagas reír!- exclamó él volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

-Nunca lo sabrás- confirmó Piccoro pasando por su lado, Vegeta pronto vio que la señora Briefs se abalanzaba sobre él con una enorme porción que recibió gustoso.

El saiyan aún no había terminado su pastel tamaño individual en cuanto otra parte del ritual comenzó, Bulma estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y todos comenzaban a acercarles sus regalos. Bulma no dejaba de sorprenderse y agradecer los objetos más inútiles que podría encontrar, trapos y baratijas brillantes iban y venían sobre la mesa, todos se sentían felices de estarle dando algo. El último en acercar su regalo fue Yamcha, que se arrodilló ante ella con un ostentoso collar de plata y diamantes que todos miraron encandilados, Vegeta observó con desdén el objeto y luego miró a Bulma para ver lo que ella pensaba al respecto.

-Es hermoso, gracias Yamcha- dijo por puro compromiso. El collar era hermoso y muy caro pero sabía que era una especie de modo de comprarla para retractarse de lo que había hecho, ella dejó muy en claro con su mirada que no era lo mejor que había recibido.

-Bueno... ¿Ya están todos?- preguntó Goku, todos asintieron.

-No, aún falta el regalo del joven Vegeta.- insistió la señora Briefs señalando al saiyajin con la mano, Vegeta se notó ahora observado por todos.

-No creo que Vegeta tenga algo para ella, señora- comentó la aniñada voz de Gohan, todos rieron con él y volvieron su atención a Bulma pero la señora Briefs volvió a intervenir.

-No, yo sé que el joven Vegeta de seguro ya le ha dado su regalo ¿cierto?- preguntó ella, Vegeta la observó con desdén ¿por qué demonios debía entrometerce en todo?

-Es obvio que él no le dará nada- comentó Yamcha arrogante- Si no tiene dónde caerse muerto... pero no... a él no le importa la única persona que le da todo lo que tiene aquí. Es un asesino, nada más que eso. Los asesinos sólo saben regalar desgracia y muerte.

Vegeta apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

-Vegeta no necesita darme nada- interrumpió Bulma poniéndose de pie- Y si tú piensas que me vas a comprar el perdón con este collar te lo puedes ir llevando de regreso, Yamcha, porque no me importa.

-¿Y por qué no necesita darte nada, eh? -se tambaleó al dar un paso al frente- ¿Por qué? ¡Siempre has sido vanidosa, Bulma!- espetó él cerca de su rostro, Bulma pudo oler el evidente alcohol ser despedido por la boca de su ex-novio- ¿Y ahora? ¡Mira bien los regalos que te hacen tus amigos! ¡Todos ellos quizas ahorren una fortuna porque tú eres rica!

-Sabes bien que yo no hago diferencias, estás diciendo estupideces Yamcha, estás ebrio.

-¿Ya basta, es una fiesta o no?- quiso saber Krillin separando a ambos contrincantes mientras que el ki de Vegeta aumentaba galopante.- Tranquilo, Yamcha... Vegeta no le dio nada porque él... es un príncipe ¿recuerdas? -se acercó para murmurarle al oído- Y te matará si no cierras el pico.

Vegeta giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida principal, Bulma se preparó para seguirlo pero no dio un paso cuando escuchó la fría voz del guerrero:

-Te dejaré con vida esta noche, insecto, y te aconsejo que festejes todos los estúpidos rituales humanos como estos que encuentres. Pero te advierto una cosa, si te me acercas menos de un metro hasta el día que yo pelee con Kakarotto, desaparecerás de la Tierra. Aunque da igual, finalmente yo acabaré con Kakarotto y destruiré este planeta, y todos ustedes lo verán desde el infierno.

El festejo terminó completamente desanimado, Bulma cayó sobre su silla, Goku quiso hacer amena la situación poniendo algo de música.

-Él tiene razón- comentó el maestro Roshi siendo oído por encima del sonido- Nosotros aquí, comiendo y celebrando con él... y él mismo nos quitará la vida.

-Y pensar qué yo le serví una bebida hoy- rugió Milk, la chica peliazul observó a todos sus amigos que pronto la miraron a ella.

-No importa, mi papá acabará con él cuando llegue el día- dijo Gohan para animar la situación, Bulma sintió a su pecho oprimirse- ¿A dónde vas, Bulma?

-Necesito volver a casa, lo siento. Pero es que mañana comienzo mis vacaciones y necesito estar descansada.- dijo con desgano mientras comenzaba a saludar a todos para retirarse, mientras tomaba su bolso pudo oír la voz de Yamcha hablar con desprecio a sus espaldas.

-No sólo no te dará nada para tu cumpleaños, él JAMÁS te dará NADA- comentó él, Bulma sintió humedecerse su mirada y caminó aprisa hasta su automóvil.

2

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa cerró la puerta abruptamente y reposó sobre ella comenzando a llorar, todos tenían razón esta vez, sólo ella estaba equivocada.

Y lo peor del caso es que así era... que a él no le importaba ella en lo absoluto, sus acercamientos eran sólo provocados por su testosterona, no había nada distinto allí salvo el hecho de que ella sí sentía algo. Y ese era el problema.

Se había enamorado de Vegeta.

Cerró los ojos un momento, frustrada. Cerrar los ojos era un esfuerzo más por reprimir lo que sentía, porque no escapara, porque se quedara dentro de ella, allí permaneciera y allí se extinguiera...

Después de unos minutos, comenzó a caminar en penumbras hacia su habitación, se quitó la hebilla del cabello y las sandalias para estar más cómoda. Era increíble que a ella, quizás una de las mujeres más inteligentes del planeta, le ocurriese tener tanta ausencia de razonamiento en sus sentimientos. Y esto era distinto, no era un amor adolescente y alocado que se esfuma al momento, Bulma sentía algo inmensamente distinto que había crecido a pesar de su completa oposición, algo que la imantaba hacia el saiyajin como jamás le ocurrió anteriormente, esa _necesidad_ de él... era algo tan distinto a todo...

-¿Ya acabó todo?- preguntó con rudeza una voz apenas ella llegó al pasillo, vio en el umbral de la habitación de Vegeta al mismo saiya aún vestido con la ropa de esa tarde apoyado contra la puerta, de brazos cruzados.- ¿Terminó tu fiesta?

-No del todo, yo me retiré pero ellos siguen celebrando, quién sabe cuánto dure- explicó queriendo dirigirse a su cuarto.

-¿Y por qué no te quedaste tú también?- el tono enfadado de Vegeta le provocó aún más angustia a la muchacha, lo miró con decepción.

-Porque mañana tengo un pasaje para largarme de aquí, por eso- respondió brutalmente- Y discúlpame, Vegeta, por venir a estorbarte.

Él la observó tranquilamente entre que la muchacha intentaba llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

-Ese gusano de Yamcha estaba equivocado, como siempre- se jactó el príncipe llamando su atención, consiguió que la muchacha se volteara hacia él con el rostro repleto de intriga.

-¿En qué parte? Todo lo que dijo fue cierto- atacó amargamente, Vegeta frunció el ceño disgustado con sus palabras.

-No todo- soltó de repente haciendo que una llama de esperanza se encendiera en el corazón de la joven ¿qué diría? ¿Que él no asesinaría a Goku? ¿Que no quería destruir el planeta después de todo? ¿Que no le interesaba matarlos? Bulma lo observó introducir su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, Vegeta sacó de allí su puño cerrado y se lo ofreció.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó ella anonadada, él asintió levemente, con el rostro duro como piedra y comenzó a abrir la mano para exhibir su obsequio.

Había meditado largamente en si darle su regalo o mejor dejarlo de lado, y durante toda la noche pensó que la última opción sería la que menos lo afectaría, pero al ver el modo en el que hoy todos habían pensado predecirlo, decidió desmentir su ignorancia.

Abrió la mano sin quitar sus ojos de los de la muchacha, que esperaba con incredulidad que el regalo fuese revelado. Y aunque estaban en medio de la penumbra el rostro de la joven se iluminó en cierto modo, sus ojos celestes se abrieron humediéndose al mismo tiempo y una enorme y bella sonrisa dejó enseñar su perfecta dentadura, Vegeta se sonrió satisfecho, bajó la vista para ver que la mano de Bulma tomaba el obsequio y su rostro cambió abruptamente.

¡Estaba deshecha! Era de esperarse sin embargo para cualquiera que la flor no se conservara muy bien en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero él no había reflexionado al respecto. Ahora el tallo estaba arrugado y el pompón amarillo se había contraído ennegreciéndose en la punta casi imperceptiblemente, observó de nuevo a la mujer, que no parecía notar ninguno de los defectos evidentes que él veía.

-Antes no era así- se excusó previendo que su regalo quizás fuese el peor de todos los que hoy ella había recibido y él no quería ser menos que los demás insectos. Pero los ojos de Bulma se elevaron para observarlo en su rostro preocupado. Vegeta pudo distiguir con claridad algo inmensamente nuevo en su mirada, desprendía algo extraño... jamás había visto algo así.

Él no lo sabía, pero aquel había sido el primer contacto que sus ojos tuvieron con el amor.

-Es perfecta, gracias Vegeta- la declaración parecía ciertamente honesta, pero no suficiente para ella, porque se aproximó a él lentamente y con suspicacia, inseguridad y rápidez le plantó un beso tímido en la mejilla. El príncipe permaneció inmóvil un poco avergonzado con su repentina actitud. Ambos se miraron nerviosos- Ya verás como la recupero- dijo la muchacha que en dos segundos ya había tirado de su florero en la mesa de noche la rosa que su madre siempre le disponía y ponía aquella hierba deshecha en agua. Urgida salió nuevamente a su encuentro.

-¿Qué estuvo mal?- preguntó él viendo un par de lágrimas correr hacia la intachable sonrisa de la joven.

-Nada ¿por qué lo dices?

-Estás llorando- afirmó él, quizás aquella flor no era la indicada, o se la había dado muy tarde, lo cierto es que parecía que la declaración de la señora Briefs sobre la irremediable tristeza de su hija se estaba cumpliendo.

-Ah... -Bulma prolongó más su sonrisa- No sólo se llora cuando algo está mal, también cuando todo no podría ser más perfecto. Y tú me has dado el mejor regalo que jamás nadie me dio.

Vegeta sonrió orgulloso de su justa elección, a pesar de ser un principiante en los temas humanos ya había superado a los propios terráqueos.

Bulma no podría estar más feliz (o al menos eso pensaba ella), el mismísimo príncipe saiyajin había sacrificado su orgullo para darle un presente, se había tomado la molestia de seleccionar una flor y de guardarla para ella. No de la forma más adecuada pero... ¡Vamos! Era el orgulloso príncipe quien estaba frente a ella examinando con agudeza su llanto de emoción.

3

Era hermosa, él no podía dejar de notarlo y mucho menos podía resistirlo. Se movió lo necesario para quedar justo frente a ella y como si se tratara de un baile ella se acomodó contra el umbral de la puerta de Vegeta volviendo a dejarse acorralar por él.

El silencio entre ambos era preciso, sólo podía oírse el ruido de los grillos y el arrullo del viento.

Vegeta notó a su cuerpo reaccionar en cada rincón con aquella cercanía, ya no podía soportarlo, pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol simplemente levantó una mano hacia la muchacha, y con el revés de sus dedos apoyó sobre las lágrimas de Bulma cambiando su recorrido hacia su mano, evitando el desliz hasta sus labios.

El príncipe sintió el suspiro de la muchacha ante su movimiento y se sintió el mismo sorprendido cuando la mano de Bulma se posó sobre la suya, sujetándolo. Lo obligó con una simple caricia a a abrir por completo la palma de la mano, lo sostuvo forzándolo a tocar su mejilla, él la rozó deslizando sus dedos, atraído por la suavidad mientras que ella mantuvo su mano contra la suya dejando escapar otro suspiro.

El mundo comenzó a desaparecer alrededor para el saiyajin, su mente parecía nublarlo todo excepto a la mujer. Sentía a su corazón bombeando con fuerza y una sensación de placer inundó todo su cuerpo, otra vez sintió a su entrepierna incomodarle pero no le prestó mayor atención. La mano derecha de la mujer ahora lo imitaba, acariciando quizás con más proeza su propio rostro. El saiya pestañeó lentamente en aprobación de su movimiento y comenzó a acercarse más a ella. Sentía la calidez del cuerpo de la mujer envolverlo y quiso sentir más, su mano libre sujetó sutilmente la cintura de la mujer apenas rozándola y ella se movió hacia delante en respuesta. Sus cuerpos chocaban levemente, cuando percibió el rostro de Bulma a milímetros del suyo, los ojos del saiya cayeron a sus labios y no retirando su vista de ellos sintió el primer contacto de los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos.

4

Bulma no pudo más que dejar que sus instintos tomaran el control, estaba obnubilada, necesitaba sentir a ese hombre, realmente lo necesitaba.

Su cuerpo pareció encenderse como hoguera cuando él la acarició y aún más cuando permitió que ella lo acariciara. Era precisa más cercanía, más contacto.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, Vegeta no hizo nada al respecto, así que ella volvió a aplicar presión y a retirarla, lentamente, degustando cada beso que le daba y antes de que pudiese notarlo Vegeta estaba imitando sus movimientos, besándola él también. No faltó mucho para que ambos coordinaran, Bulma sintió un fuego consumirla por dentro mientras que su bajo vientre pedía a gritos acrecentar el contacto. Con una mano rodeó su cuello, enredando sus dedos en la salvaje cabellera del hombre, la otra que tenía en su rostro descendió hasta su fornido pecho acariciándolo al tiempo que sentía a su corazón galopando.

El saiya parecía de acuerdo, porque de inmediato y sin dejar de besar sus labios la mano que tenía sosteniendo en su cintura comenzó a acariciar su espalda en la parte que el escote de su vestido dejaba libre su piel.

Bulma sintió una corriente eléctrica golpearla cuando la mano del príncipe vagó por su espina, estremeciéndola, la otra mano de Vegeta dejó su rostro para tomar su cintura y acercarla rúdamente a él. Ya Bulma no pudo contenerse y aplicó más presión sobre la nuca de su compañero, obligándolo a profundizar el beso mientras dejaba que su lengua comenzara a deslizarse sobre los labios masculinos. Vegeta esta vez no tardó ni un segundo en seguirla, y su lengua invadió su boca. Su beso comenzó a hacerse más y más furioso, saboreaban ambos el interior de sus bocas, sus lenguas parecían luchar entre sí por el control total y sus cuerpos comenzaban a agolparse más, Vegeta presionó contra ella con tanta fuerza que la obligó a chocar con el umbral y su cuerpo presionó el de ella queriendo apartar cualquier espacio sin contacto.

5

El saiya se reconoció fuera de control cuando sintió la lengua de Bulma sobre sus labios, su violencia lo excitó tanto que no dudó en deborarla él también. Le gustaba saborear su boca, sentir su humedad y su calor pero al estar ambos tan juntos e intensificándose el ritmo de las caricias se vio necesitando saborear más de ella, toda ella.

Empujó contra su cuerpo, dejando en evidencia su excitación que, según él en cualquier momento podría reventar la cremallera del pantalón. Abandonó la boca y comenzó a relamer su cuello, escuchó un pequeño gemido como aprobación y continuó aún más apasionadamente, besándola con ansiedad.

¡Cuánto tiempo había deseado esto! Y ahora lo tenía, el cuerpo de la mujer cedía ante él sin espetar la menor desaprobación. Comenzó a acariciar los lados de su perfecta fisonomía, dejando a sus manos descubrir sus curvas pasando por sus caderas, su pequeña cintura y subiendo hasta sus pechos. Acarició con energía sus glúteos sobre el vestido, estrujándolos con rudeza y mientras tanto su boca volvió a ocuparse de besar nuevamente los labios de Bulma. La sostuvo con fuerza con ambas manos de los glúteos y de un solo movimiento la alzó, obligando a que las piernas de la mujer lo rodearan, él empujó hacia delante con su pelvis para que su miembro tuviera aunque fuera un contacto superficial con la intimidad de la muchacha, la sostuvo entre el umbral con una mano alzándola mientras que él se dedicaba a intentar deshacerse de los breteles del vestido cuando su boca volvía al cuello femenino, y los movimientos de su cadera permitían una placentera fricción entre su aprisionado miembro y la humedad que traslucía la pequeña ropa interior de la mujer.

-ah... Vegeta...- jadeó ella sintiendo la dureza de la entrepierna de Vegeta frotar contra su humedad, ella también quería sentirlo y comenzó a moverse acompasadamente con él. Ella hervía, o al menos así lo sentía cuando dejó que él le quitara los breteles, quedando sólo a la vista su ropa interior, bajando el vestido hasta su ombligo. Ella también quería verlo, y de un tirón tomó la camiseta de Vegeta, él le enseñó una sonrisa antes de ayudarle en su tarea y arrojar la camiseta dentro de su cuarto.

Toda aquella jaula de músculos para ella sola, se sintió encantada con la idea comenzando a delinear cada fibrosa parte del poderoso torso masculino, mientras que las manos de él se movían acaloradamente en sus muslos.- Vamos adentro...

¿No estaban yendo muy rápido¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera había que cuestionarse al respecto. Ya no había nada más entre ellos que su pasión, él no era el príncipe saiyajin, simplemente se trataba de Vegeta; y ella no era una muchacha terrícola, sólo Bulma. Hombre y mujer deseándose intensamente, intentando sofocar aquellos deseos que traían ocultos ¿desde cuándo? Sin duda había sido en los últimos meses el descubrimiento del "algo más" pero... ¿sólo comenzó cuando lo habían descubierto?

La idea no podía estar más errada, la primera vez que se vieron una chispa se encendió en la fricción de sus miradas y ya nada contuvo aquel incendio que ahora ya nadie podría aplacar.

Él obedeció a su orden automáticamente, cerró la puerta detrás de Bulma y aún alzándola comenzó a empujar nuevamente contra ella.

Pero luego del furioso beso ambos separaron sus labios comenzando a recuperar el aliento nuevamente. Él la soltó de su agarre, permitiendo que los pies desnudos de la mujer tocaran el piso de su alcoba. Se miraron intensamente.

El saiyajin permitió a sus instintos calmarse un poco para poder disfrutar concientemente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, su respiración comenzó a hacerse más y más lenta volviendo al ritmo habitual. Observó a la muchacha frente a él que no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Te amo... -murmuró inaudiblemente, Vegeta chocó su frente con la de ella- Te amo, Vegeta- y esta vez sus palabras tomaron mayor volumen acompañadas con unas cariñosas caricias.

Vegeta volvió a besarla en los labios para callarla. ¿Amor? Sí, él conocía la palabra y su significado, pero dificilmente lograba comprenderlo. Amor era el más poderoso de los sentimientos humanos, según había visto y oído miles de veces, era un sentimiento enarbolado en su escala de valores incluso más arriba que cualquier dios. Según las historias terrícolas que él había escuchado en su estancia allí, el "Amor", aquel sentimiento era capaz de todo, de lo más imposible y extraordinario, y siempre pero siempre vencía.

También sabía que había distintas clases de Amor, como por ejemplo el amor de familia, el fraternal o el de amigos, el amor entre una pareja y el único que él parecía conocer: el amor por uno mismo.

En todas las historias terrícolas la clase de Amor más poderoso, aquel que incluso trascendía la muerte y el olvido era el amor de un hombre y una mujer. El amor que Bulma ahora le confesaba. Se sintió entre incómodo y honrado con su confesión, la estrechó con delicadeza entre sus brazos y despegó sus labios de los de ella para observarla. Podía ver que era verdad, y su corazón estalló de una forma desconocida provocando un cosquilleo de placer que invadió todo su cuerpo.

Bulma se sonrió, Vegeta parecía un poco perdido con lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que decidió volver a encaminarlo.

Y ahora fue ella la que comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras que sus manos exploraban decididamente cada perfecto músculo comenzando por su pecho, luego por sus hombros para continuar en los cientos de surcos que adornaban sus brazos. Ese hombre parecía estar tallado en mármol por el mismo Miguel Angel. Duro como roca y suave al tacto, una experiencia que sólo tendría allí. Las manos de Vegeta tan solo se dedicaban a sostenerla de la cintura, dejando simplemente que ella hiciera su trabajo y sí que lo hizo.

Bulma giró la cabeza para el lado opuesto dejando que su lengua atacara ahora la otra porción de cuello y sus manos volvieron a su pecho, ahora bajando por él, sintiendo su fuerte abdomen, deslizó sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo ¿Qué, no había parte de ese hombre que no fuera perfecta? Era como siempre lo había imaginado (y créanme, lo había imaginado tan a menudo como uds.) un dios griego.

Siguió bajando hasta que chocó con su pantalón. Dudó por un momento, pero mientras su mente lo seguía pensando sus manos hábilmente se deshicieron del cinturón, quizó tocar el bulto que lograba distinguir formado en la entrepierna de él; pero una mano la empujó hacia atrás arrancándole el vestido de un solo movimiento.

Era un Versalle auténtico, pero Bulma estaba muy lejos de lamentar su pérdida cuando contempló el gesto extasiado de Vegeta, que contemplaba complacido la figura de la mujer tan sólo cubierto por la ropa interior, él dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión. Bulma sintió sus mejillas quemar al ser observaba como si se tratara de un objeto del cuál él pudiese dar algún juicio final para continuar, al menos esa era su sensación. Estaba avergonzada en su casi completa desnudez, lo vio fruncir el ceño entre que recorría cada porción de su cuerpo con la mirada como si se tratara de una especie de pintura sin sentido.

Finalmente una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras volvía a pegar su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Perfecta- murmuró él en su oído comenzando a besar su cuello nuevamente, Bulma volvió a relajarse ante su aprobación e intentó continuar en lo que estaba, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Vegeta ya no contaba con sus pantalones ¿cuándo se los quitó? No le preocupó demasiado, pero ya no quiso mirar hacia abajo, decidió que sería más interesante dejar que su mano explorara el territorio y volvió al mismo recorrido: pecho-abdominables-vientre y cuando la punta de sus yemas tocaron la tela del boxer se estremeció sintiendo a Vegeta despojarla de su brasier. Instintivamente lo alejó empujándolo a la altura del pecho, pero el príncipe no se movió un milímetro hacia atrás sino que se reclinó un poco para alzarla en sus brazos y conducirla hasta la cama.

Una vez allí se tomó un segundo para volver a observarla y comenzó a besar nuevamente sus labios mientras se acomodaba sobre ella. Él se apoyo contra su codo derecho permitiendo que aquella misma mano acariciara el rostro de Bulma, mientras que la otra mano, mucho más intrépida se deslizó desde su vientre subiendo hasta uno de sus pechos, comenzó a masajearlo con intensidad sintiendo un gemido ahogado salir de sus labios, decidió dejar su boca libre y se acomodó mejor para comenzar a lamer el pecho que tenía libre mientras su mano aún masajeaba el otro. Rodeo su seno con la lengua, que estaba erecto con la excitación y comenzó a succionarlo dando un pequeño mordisco ante el cual recibió otro gemido.

¡Hacía tanto que no hacía esto¡Tanto tiempo sin una mujer! Estaba ansioso como nunca cuando recordó que ella no era una vulgar prostituta, y que tampoco era una virgen... Se sintió molesto con la idea de que anteriormente el gusano de Yamcha de seguro estuvo en su misma situación y violentamente la tomó de la cintura jalándola sin problemas, acomodándose él mismo. Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra el respaldar de la cama y a ella la acomodó sentada a horcajadas sobre él y volvió a su tarea anterior trabajando ahora su boca sobre el otro seno.

Él sería mejor que Yamcha.

Los gemidos de ella parecían ser de otro idioma, y daba la impresión de que intentaba no soltarlos, aunque claro de vez en cuando no podía evitarlo.

Vegeta la notó moviéndose salvajemente sobre él, frotando su femineidad contra su pene y el balboleo de sus pechos al compas de sus movimientos lo enloqueció más, pero apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando la mano de Bulma sujetó su miembro que irremediablemente se salía ya por un lado asomándose por sus boxers.

Tenía que saber qué era lo que le esperaba, así que con una mano tocó superficialmente sobre el boxer de Vegeta su intimidad y al momento lo rodeó con su mano, lo cual es un decir porque no lograba cerrar por completo la mano a su alrededor, faltaría al menos un centímetro para que sus dedos se encontraran de ambos lados.

"Esto va a doler" fue uno de los pocos pensamientos que su mente dejó aflorar. Vegeta la empujó delicadamente hacia atrás, haciendo que la espalda de la mujer volviese a chocar contra los almohadones, quedando levemente acostada mientras que él se mantenía sentado del lado opuesto. Las manos masculinas jalaron sus bragas arrojándolas a un costado, y luego hicieron lo propio con su propia ropa.

Finalmente la masculinidad de Vegeta quedó expuesta, Bulma no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima: sumado a que la luz era escasa el mismo hombre comenzaba a gatear sobre ella, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo¿Permitiendo qué él la guiara en todo? Desobedeciendo la voluntad de Vegeta se sentó ella también tomándolo por sorpresa, el príncipe frunció el ceño sin comprender, y ella no quiso explicarse cuando un apasionado beso humedeció los labios del saiya, nuevamente la mano de Bulma tomó el miembro de su compañero disfrutando de la suavidad al tacto y bajó desde la punta hasta el comienzo disfrutando de la lentitud con la que empleaba sus movimientos, pero al ver que su recorrido tardaba más de lo habitual dejó el beso y miró hacia abajo.

Vegeta la sintió retirarse de su boca abruptamente y se preguntó qué podría estar mal ahora. Buscó la respuesta en sus ojos, viendo que la mujer contemplaba con increudlidad su pene. Una sonrisa arrogante asomó en el rostro del saiyan. No tenía que ver mucho más que aquella expresión para saber que ya había superado en mucho a la sabandija de Yamcha... y eso que recién comenzaba.

Así que él tomó su propio pene con una mano obligando a que Bulma retirase la vista.

Los ojos de ella se elevaron hacia él con vehemencia, el saiya sólo pudo sonreír ante su palpable deseo.

Él se avalanzó sobre ella como si de su presa se tratara, comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo de nuevo, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. Hizo una parada en uno de sus pechos nuevamente, dejando que una de sus manos tomara al otro y que su otra mano libre comenzara a masajear la intimidad de la mujer. Todo el peso del saiya quedó recargado sobre el débil cuerpo de la mujer.

-mmm... - fueron las únicas palabras de Bulma al sentir la mano de Vegeta explorar su femineidad, acariciándola con suavidad en toda su extensión. Arqueó su espalda al sentir un dedo entrar y salir de ella rítmicamente. Luego dos.

Vegeta disfrutaba del placer de la mujer, tenía firmemente decidido que él no iba a ser fácil de olvidar pero difícilmente podía evitar de penetrarla, su pene le pedía que la poseyera de una vez por todas. No podía resistirlo, su excitación sumada a los gritos de la mujer con su nombre y el deseo que tenía acumulado desde tanto tiempo atrás. El hombre y el macho se disputaban la idea de penetrarla y finalmente fue el macho quien ganó. Pero se permitió un último acto, su boca dejó sus senos yendo hacia abajo y comenzando a saborear la intimidad de la mujer con una maestría que provocó que los gritos de Bulma ya quizás fueran audibles en toda la casa.

Vegeta dejó su trabajo para abrir las piernas de la mujer con ambas manos considerando que ya estaba lista para recibirlo, la miró a los ojos para cuando su miembro ya estaba en la entrada, pero ella cerró las piernas y se acercó a él.

-Aún no- le susurró, el saiya estaba a punto de perder la razón podría llegar hasta violarla si ahora se negaba, el deseo era demasiado. Sin embargo ella lo guió hasta que estuvo él mismo acostado y ella sobre él.- Aún no has sentido lo mejor- comentó ella sensualmente comenzando a besarlo desde el cuello hacia abajo, imitando la situación anterior mientras que una mano se movía con habilidad sobre su pene de abajo hacia arriba, provocando un sonido gutural muy parecido a un gemido.

-Mujer...- fue el susurro de Vegeta que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir la lengua de la mujer lamiendo su virilidad. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más podría resistir.

Mientras tanto ella disfrutaba demasiado con su tarea, Vegeta había logrado excitarla de tal manera que estaba completamente deshinibida, dispuesta a todo. Comenzó a abrir la boca introduciendo la punta del pene mientras que su mano seguía en la tarea de masturbarlo en el resto del miembro. Comenzó a degustarlo con suavidad pero una mano tomó su cabeza y presionó hacia abajo marcando el ritmo deseado.

Vegeta abrió los ojos finalmente para contemplar la imagen, pero no pudo soportarlo, sentía que ya iba a correrse. Así que la apartó de él tirando de su cabello quizás demasiado rudo y la acostó en la cama abriendo nuevamente sus piernas, completamente desesperado por poseerla. Pero antes de abrirse camino algo lo detuvo, miró a la mujer que yacía debajo suyo: Estaba atemorizada, sentía miedo de él, de su salvajismo.

Los ojos celestes se encontraron finalmente con los suyos, ella extrañada por el no avance del saiya.

El príncipe cayó en cuenta finalmente de que estaba con aquella terrícola, no con cualquier otra, sino con ella, con "La Mujer". Acercó su rostro lentamente hacia ella, comenzando a besarla de nuevo intentando calmar su deseo. Pero el beso terminó, ambos se miraron de nuevo y viendo la aprobación en sus ojos el saiya comenzó a empujar hacia dentro.

No recordaba un camino más estrecho así que decidió hacerlo todo de una vez o se tardaría una eternidad, y él no disponía de tanto tiempo; así que sujetó a la mujer por las caderas y empujó dentro de ella con fuerza, entrando de una sola vez.

-Ah!- fue el quejido de la muchacha que había clavado sus uñas en la espalda del compañero para soportar el dolor.

-Lo siento- las palabras salieron con rápidez y honestidad, mientras se acercaba a besar su cuello. Se quedó inmóvil un momento mientras hacía esto y luego, lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Muy despacio empujaba mientras sus labios se concentraban en los de la muchacha para hacerla olvidar el dolor hasta que su cuerpo finalmente se acostumbrara a él, al cabo de unos segundos sintió los movimientos de ella y comenzó a acrecentar la fuerza y la velocidad de a poco.

-Ahhh... Vegeta!- exclamó la mujer arqueándose hacia atrás cuando su compañero la elevó tomándola de la cintura para poder hacer mejor su trabajo. Comenzó a embestirla siguiendo su propio ritmo, con una pasión urgente de ser saciado de la mujer, friccionaba contra ella mientras acariaba su cuerpo y la veía retorcerse de placer debajo suyo.

Esto era muy bueno para ser verdad.

Al cabo de unos minutos un orgasmo los golpeó salvajemente al unísono, Vegeta cayó rendido en los brazos de Bulma sin salir de adentro de ella mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, pero antes de que ella lograra respirar normalmente él comenzó a besarla de nuevo, a tocarla, a provocarla...

Y la escena se repitió de distintas maneras todo el resto de la noche, ninguno parecía cansado, ninguno tenía ánimos de rendirse, se exploraban, se saboreaban, se sentían, y cada vez tenían más necesidad de seguirlo haciendo. Porque cada vez que se unían una misteriosa sensación de plenitud los tomaba en posesión: no estaban juntos... estaban completos.

* * *

___**N.A: merezco dar explicaciones:**_

_-respecto al regalo: una escena trillada, lo sé, pero necesaria. Siempre la tuve en mi mente._

_-dotación de Vegeta: Sí, puede sonar exagerado pero es como el héroe de la historia, y tiene que ser superdotado por necesidad de Bulma, la escritora y las lectoras ¿verdad? Las novelas rosas del mundo me dan la razón._

_-estado sexual de Bulma: Lastimosamente siempre tuve en mi mente que Bulma debería ser virgen para cuando Vegeta la poseyera ¿por qué? No sé, me parecía una idea romántica que tuve que dejar de lado debido a su edad y los años de noviazgo con el mismo personaje. Aunque... si Bulma se propusiera llegar virgen al matrimonio podría funcionar... jejejeje..._

_-circunstancia del sexo: tenía que ser el acto desencadenante de un día especial, y me pareció que su cumpleaños fuese una buena opción. Además de esto, que fuera en la habitación de Vegeta para mí siempre fue ley principal. Era como que ella estaba en sus dominios..._

_Por otro lado lamento inmesamente cualquier error, esta es mi primer escena lemon y puede faltarle bastante o sobrarle otro poco. Intenté hacerlo algo suave pero descriptivo, después de todo yo soy bastante descriptiva con todo jejeje... no podía ser hipócrita!_

_Podría haber estado por años haciéndolos dar vueltas antes de consumar su romance, pero tampoco para que ambos se quedaran con los brazos cruzados todo ese tiempo. Bueno, ahí lo tienen... V&B juntos por primera vez y quizás aquí se empiece a peder el misterio de lo que ocurrirá a continuación. No falta mucho para acabar con la historia, espero que me sigan acompañando hasta que ponga la palabra FIN y bien, eso es todo._

_Que lo hayan disfrutado es mi deseo._


	16. El día después

_Bien, Vegeta y Bulma se han dejado llevar una noche... y vamos a ver a dónde terminan en este chap. jejeje..._

_Como se darán cuenta los últimos capítulos de la historia llegan irremediablemente, agradezco los reviews sobre mi primer lemon ;)_

_Intento que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo... Ahí va el nuevo cap:_

_reEdición 2012_

* * *

******EL DÍA DESPUÉS DE... _ESO_**

El amanecer surgía detrás del río y comenzó a iluminar los rostros de la gente que aún yacía acomodada rústicamente en el salón del bar.

Cuando Milk abrió los ojos se lamentó con el desastre que encontraba alrededor: rastros de alcohol, comida y pastel estaban esparcidos por todos lados, extrañamente el señor y la señora Birefs seguían bailando un ritmo lento junto al equipo de audio, _su_ Goku estaba deborando los pocos restos de comida. Todo el resto del grupo mostraba una decadente escena de resaca durmiendo en las posiciones más exorbitantes.

Piccolo, Uranai, Ten, Lunch y mr. Popo ya no estaban.

De pronto la señora Briefs tomó a su marido de la mano y se dirigieron hasta ella.

-Muy bonita fiesta, Milk, creo que es la mejor que mi hija ha tenido- la felicitó la señora sonriéndole como siempre.

-Muchas gracias, aunque no creo que Bulma haya opinado lo mismo, se marchó temprano.- justificó Milk con modestia.

-Aún así no dejará de ser el mejor cumpleaños que mi hija ha tenido, seguro que ella opina lo mismo.

Goku se volteó hacia ellas con su sonrisa infantil y pura de siempre.

-¿Qué, ya se van?

-Así es Goku- respondió el señor Briefs acomodando sus gafas- Me espera un largo día de trabajo y además debo alcanzar a Bulma al aeropuerto.

-¿Ah, pero por qué?- el héroe se entristeció con la noticia, aunque si lo pensaba mejor hasta podría irse con Vegeta!- ¿Tiene trabajo? ¿Justo hoy?

-No, se quiere ir de vacaciones- aseguró el científico.

-No se irá- asintió la rubia muy segura de sus palabras, la pareja finalmente dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse de la mano.

-Mmm... los padres de Bulma son muy raros, ahora entiendo porqué salió así la pobrecita- dramatizó la mujer intentando levantar a Gohan de debajo de la pierna de Yamcha.

-¿Tú crees? Pero Bulma es muy inteligente- confirmó el saiya ayudándola en su tarea.

-¿Inteligente? Si fuera inteligente echaría al demonio a Vegeta de su casa- resolvió la muchacha con un grito que provocó que todos los presentes comenzaran a levantarse ya con dolor de cabeza.

-No sé qué sería mejor... Por una parte, quizás un día Vegeta se ponga de su lado ¡Y ese es el lado de todos!- manifestó el héroe quien dijo lo más acertado que un día pudiese haber dicho, pero el tiempo no le daría _tiempo_ de ver la confirmación de sus palabras.

2

Ella fue la primera en despertar, lo cual le supuso una cierta ventaja.

Una renovada sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando los recuerdos de lo acontecido se unieron en su cabeza, abrió los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro: él dormía pacíficamente boca arriba y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro, se veía tan calmado...

No pudo contenerse, a pesar de que ya estaba abrazándolo con un brazo y que su cabeza yacía sobre su hombro estiró la mano para acariciar sutilmente la mejilla del saiya. Viendo que no despertaba y con la mayor lentitud posible despegó su cabeza del lecho y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Volvió a su lugar, abrazándolo y descansando esta vez sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón mientras respiraba su aroma. El aroma de _su_ hombre.

La noche anterior difícilmente se le olvidaría, Vegeta era un amante rústico pero apasionado y le dio la impresión de que la deseaba tanto como ella a él, o quizás fuese su imaginación, pero el hecho de haber sido embestida por esa increíble pasión la dejaba en la duda.

¿A qué hora terminaron? Es más... ¿qué hora era ahora?

"Las diez de la mañana" reflexionó la muchacha viendo el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, ya había perdido el vuelo. "¿El vuelo? ¡Jamás! No me moveré de aquí... este es mi lugar favorito" pensó cerrando los ojos para continuar su sueño junto al saiya.

3

Vegeta comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesadez, seguía cansado y cuando se preguntó por qué, un terrible recuerdo lo azotó haciendo que se incorporara al momento, sentándose de una sola vez en la cama, con el rostro pálido.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- tartamudeó abriendo los ojos con horror al ver a la mujer intentando cubrirse con las sábanas.

-Bueno, estaba durmiendo- se excusó ella mirándolo como si no comprendiera.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con un tono molesto en la voz.

-Las diez y media- respondió ella intentando acercase a él.- Aunque un simple "buenos días" estaría mejor.

Vegeta la penetró con la mirada.

No, no había sido un sueño. Había dormido con la mujer... bah, había tenido sexo con la mujer ¿Y ahora? Todo era distinto. Todo se había arruinado. Sintió una especie de miedo (muy parecida a la vergüenza) mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse, para ir a su templo. Se volteó a verla un momento mientras se ponía unos shorts que usaba habitualmente para entrenar, ella lo observaba entre ofendida y decepcionada.

Vegeta volvió a sentarse en la cama intentando ponerse un calzado y su mente recordó ya en más detalle cada dulce momento junto a la mujer, la recordó incluso en un segundo final cuando él ya estaba demasiado cansado y se dejó caer rendido en la cama:

Ella se había abrazado a él, acomodándose como para también conciliar el sueño. Al percibir la mirada del saiya abrió la boca para hablar: "¿Puedo quedarme?" le había preguntado casi como si fuera un hecho, Vegeta no dijo ni sí ni no, simplemente cerró los ojos no pareciéndole tan desagradable la idea de compartir su espacio con ella. Después de todo estaría dormido.

Pero no había reflexionado sobre el impacto que se llevaría al encontrarse con ella al abrir los ojos, al recordar que se había rebajado a tomar una humana ¡Una terráquea! Con todo el deshonor que eso implicaba, con toda la debilidad que implicaba haberla deseado ¡Él! ¡El magnífico príncipe saiyajin!

-Es tarde para tu entrenamiento ¿verdad?- preguntó su voz, Vegeta no pudo evitar recordar el hecho de oírla gemir su nombre y volteó a verla asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- Ahora preparo un desayuno.

Vegeta la vio poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a SU baño, le pareció lógico que no quisiera salir de la habitación, sería desastrozo que alguien más estuviese consciente de su presunta debilidad.

Pero la imagen de la mujer tan solo envuelta en las sábanas de seda le erizó la piel, y pudo percatarse de que aún sentía deseos de poseerla.

"¡Demonios!" protestó consigo mismo saliendo de su cuarto rápidamente, atormentándose dentro de su mente en cada paso que lo acercaba a la cámara de gravedad. "Soy un estúpido débil, no debí... ¡Soy un príncipe! Esa mujer es muy poco para haber tenido semejante honor... ella..."

Ella.

Ella lo encendía en cada rincón tan solo con mirarlo, ella podía hacerlo enloquecer con su roce. Ella, delicada como una simple flor, era fuerte como para soportarlo. Inteligente como nadie en su mundo era lo suficientemente tonta como para confiar en él, y... para quererlo.

Encendió la gravedad del todo molesto consigo mismo y comenzó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Y los recuerdos regresaban, quitándole la cordura, empujándolo a sentirse humillado y a la vez deseoso de una rememoración, una extraña sensación se cernió con fuerza en su pecho.

"Sólo fue sexo, sabía que ella me deseaba... soy un macho, es común que tenga necesidad de una hembra de vez en cuando" se dijo a sí mismo comenzando a hacer desaparecer la culpa "Sólo fornicamos, eso es todo y nada tiene que ser distinto a las demás"

Con la diferencia que "a las demás" sólo las veía al mantener sexo, no las había conocido antes del acto y mucho menos después habían tenido el lujo de compartir su presencia. Evitar a la mujer no sería sencillo tomando en cuenta que vivían en la misma casa ¿Y si él se iba?

No, eso demostraría que era cobarde y lo suficientemente débil como para no poder resistir estando cerca de ella. ¿Qué era lo que cambiaba? ¡Nada! Sólo era otra vulgar mujer con la que se había acostado y nada más.

Sólo eso...

"Sólo eso" se repetía a sí mismo incrementando su energía para continuar como debía ser con su entrenamiento.

Por su parte, Bulma se bañaba dejando que el agua caliente relajara su cuerpo, mientras el jabón recorría su piel recordaba el recorrido que el saiya había tenido sobre ella y una nueva sonrisa curvó sus enrojecidos labios.

No había estado nada mal y planeó con todo lujo de detalles ya lo que harían esa noche, se sentía en total plenitud. Una sensación imposible de describir con palabras porque simplemente se siente: era el confort del corazón entusiasmado, la serenidad de que ningún pensamiento negativo atraviese la mente, el cuerpo con energía suficiente como para levantar el universo con solo un dedo. Era estar feliz, o algo muy parecido a eso.

Era una mujer enamorada que se sentía correspondida, y ya no se puede describir mejor.

El mundo era perfecto, ya nada más hacía falta.

Aunque una duda atravesó su mente cuando bajaba las escaleras para desayunar: la frialdad del saiya aquella mañana.

Lo conocía, sabía como era él y no le fue ajena a su imaginación el hecho de que Vegeta se sintiera un poco aturdido, él era muy orgulloso y en la escala de valores que él seguía con honorable disciplina, el acostarse con una mujer como lo había hecho no debía ser muy estimable.

Porque ¡Si hasta le había dicho "lo siento"! ¡Le había dicho "PERFECTA"! Cosas que sabía sólo oiría con un Vegeta en estado animal, casi salvaje, con su lujuria y su orgullo disputándose el control sobre sus acciones.

Una psicología complicada la del príncipe saiyan.

Eso no la desanimó, anoche había tenido todo lo que pudiese desear "Parece que soplar las velas a los 30 es más efectivo que Shen Long..." pensó la muchacha sentándose a la mesa donde su madre prontamente le dispuso un delicioso desayuno.

-Buenos días, hija... El joven Vegeta aún no ha venido a desayunar ¿qué extraño, no crees?- le preguntó la madre con lo que parecía ser una mirada cómplice.

-Quizás no tenga hambre- contestó sencillamente.

-¿Finalmente decidiste no viajar?- volvió a interrogar sentándose junto a ella, examinándola con una sonrisa insoportable en el rostro.

-Eh... no... ya sabes... jejeje... Me dí cuenta de que podría extrañar mucho mi casa- dijo comiendo una tostada.- Ustedes se quedaron hasta tarde en la fiesta, no los oí llegar...

-Sí, sabes que tu padre y yo no perdemos una fiesta. Milk ha estado un poco deprimida, piensa que te fuiste temprano porque no la disfrutaste.

-No fue eso, sino que el estúpido de Yamcha arruinó todo- se defendió la muchacha.

-Pobre Yamcha, es un buen muchacho y te quiere -observó su madre suspirando- ¿Y qué te regaló Vegeta?- preguntó hablando al respecto del descencadenante de la discusión con su ex-novio.

-Bueno... -una sonrisa inocente se formó en los labios de Bulma, supuso que a Vegeta le molestaría que le mostrara la flor o que siquiera se enterara de que él le había dado algo así que optó por el silencio- Ya sabes como es Vegeta.

-No mejor que tú -resolvió guiñándole un ojo, Bulma volvió a sonreirse pero esta vez pícaramente. Acto seguido se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar un monumental desayuno mientras su madre la observaba felizmente; al rato la presencia del saiyajin se hizo sentir dando un paso dentro de la cocina, la señora Briefs no dejó de notar un estremecimiento en su hija cuando él alzó la voz pidiendo su desayuno y lo tomó como base para retirarse y dejarlos a solas.

Vegeta se sentó en la mesa aguardando impaciente cuando notó que la anciana dejaba la habitación, lo cual le supuso un incómodo momento a solas con la mujer. Se tensó en su silla deseando que ella no mencionara nada respecto a la noche anterior.

-Aquí tienes, espero que te guste- le dijo sencillamente con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro, el saiya sin embargo permaneció tan serio como siempre mientras deboraba.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a quedarte mirándome todo el tiempo, mujer?- protestó él cuando notó la mirada de la joven no salir de encima suyo.

-¡Ay, eres un pesado!- bufó ella molestándose- Está bien, si no me quieres cerca lo entiendo perfectamente- fingió la mujer comenzando a ponerse de pie para observar que el saiya no mostraba la menor intención de querer retenerla.- ¿Estás molesto por algo?

Él le dirigió una fatal mirada que bajó al momento, sintiéndose avergonzado. Cada vez que la veía recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, tenerla en lo más profundo de su intimidad, haberla hecho suya, escucharla gozando...

-¡Ya basta!- bramó él haciéndola temblar en su lugar- Déjame en paz mujer, eso no cambia nada.

-¿ESO? ¿Con "ESO" te refieres a lo de anoche?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, él asintió sin dejar de mirar su desayuno- ¡BIEN! Si con eso te refieres a haberme hecho _el amor_, espero que te enteres que para mí tampoco cambia nada.

-¿QUÉ? No, con ESO, me refiero a simple sexo, mujer. No sé como lo llaman en la Tierra, pero es todo lo que fue y ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso- comentó él murmurando, no quería que nadie más estuviese entarado y aquella mujer hacía tal escándalo!

-¿Ah, no? ¿No quieres seguir hablando? ¡PUES YO SÍ!- Bulma retiró todo los platos con la comida de Vegeta de un solo movimiento y corriendo la mesa se colocó frente a él en un ataque de histeria. -¡Eres un estúpido, Vegeta! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¿Cómo se supone que...?

El saiya se puso también de pie frente a ella observándola con irritante ironía, y hasta se atrevió a interrumpirla.

-Soy un macho saiyajin, no es como en tus idiotas películas, a mí no me interesa nada más. Fue una equivocación y ya no volverá a repetirse- soltó él mirándola fijamente, pudo notar el instante en el que los ojos de Bulma comenzaron a humedecerse.

-¿Equivocación?- repitió ella con la voz quebrada- ¿Te equivocaste tantas veces seguidas, Vegeta?

Había dado en la tecla.

Vegeta bajó su mirada al suelo al escuchar sus palabras. Le había ganado la batalla, no sabía qué responder y mientras su mente buscaba un argumento que lo salvara la voz de la mujer volvió a hacerse oír.

-¿Sabes qué? Por mí puedes seguirte engañando cuánto tiempo quieras, que no será mucho- aprobó intentando sonar confiada, cuando en el fondo de su corazón temblaba con la posiblidad de que aquel hombre jamás volviera acercarse a ella.- Y si quieres dejarlo así... pues... ¡Muy bien! Mejor para mí, la verdad es que no sé en qué estaba pensando al acostarme CONTIGO- acentuó esta última palabra apuntándolo con su dedo índice en el pecho, haciendo que los ojos del hombre siguieran sus movimientos y lo observó con desprecio.

Había dado en una segunda tecla: su orgullo.

-¡HMP!- él la observó con indignación- Anoche no se te oía tan insatisfecha con tu elección- remató con una sonrisa arrogante- Es más, hasta podría jurar que fue la mejor decisión que tomaste en tu vida.

-¡JAJAJA!- las carcajadas forzadas de Bulma lo crisparon de la ira- ¿Eso es lo que crees? Jajajaja... Pues se vé que aún no he perdido el toque en la actuación- señaló con la misma arrogancia cruzándose de brazos, lo miró: Vegeta lucía consternado e irritado con sus palabras.

-¿Actuación?- preguntó dando un paso hacia ella. Esa mujer que tenía el cuerpo perfecto además se estaba comportando tan desafiante, tan agresiva... Sus deseos volvieron a expandirse por todo el cuerpo enrojeciéndole la punta de las orejas sin ser perceptible.- No me hagas reír, la actuación es la que estás dando ahora y ni siquiera es creíble-señaló no falto de razón- Además... tú puedes mentir lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo siempre dice la verdad, mujer. Como ahora... -argumentó acercándose un poco más, ella no retrocedía un milímetro. Ambos se observaron fijamente durante algunos segundos y sus cuerpos volvían a ser imantados uno contra el otro.

-¡BULMA!- gritaron del otro lado de la cocina, la mujer dejó de observar a Vegeta para concentrarse en la voz de su padre- ¡Te felicito, tus...!- el señor Briefs entró en la habitación encontrando un tenso silencio en el que Vegeta comenzaba a retirarse para entrenar nuevamente- ¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó con inocencia interpretando la escena y el comportamiento extraño de su hija.

-Claro que no, nada puede impedirme que le grite más tarde- respondió la muchacha con ambas manos en las caderas -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que quería felicitarte por los contratos que lograste, yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor- sostuvo el señor con una mirada orgullosa hacia su hija, ella le correpondió con una humilde sonrisa.

-Lo aprendí del mejor- soltó sencillamente, de inmediato una mirada triste coronó sus ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Tu madre me dijo que estabas de buen humor esta mañana ¿pasó algo malo?

-No, es lo de siempre papá... ese mono me altera los nervios, ya me arrepiento de no haberme ido de vacaciones...- bufó.

-A propósito... ¿dónde pasaste la noche, hija?- preguntó el hombre, suerte que Bulma estaba de espaldas a él, así que pudo poner cara de pavor ante su interrogante- Es que esta mañana entré para despertarte por el viaje y no encontré nada en tu cuarto, es más... la cama ni siquiera estaba destendida...

-Eh... sí... yo... me levanté temprano para... ya sabes, me gustó la idea de contemplar el amanecer en... en las afueras, porque... como estoy comenzando una nueva década pues... quería hacer algo...

-¡Ah, sí!- justificó su padre asintiendo ante su confusa confesión- Te entiendo perfectamente, hija, es como el símbolo de un nuevo amanecer en tu vida!

-Claro, eso quise decir ¡hacer!- corrigió la muchacha ya un poco más tranquila ¿por qué sus padres eran tan manipulables?

-Me alegro que hayas empezado tu nuevo año con entusiasmo- Bulma enrojeció ante sus palabras y fijó su mirada en un punto inexistente para que sus ojos no encontraran los de su padre.

Al rato Bulma decidió volver a su habitación para alistarse y salir con una amigas, estaba tremendamente desilusionada con la actitud pedante e hipócrita de Vegeta. La había hecho dudar un momento, es cierto, había llegado a pensar que quizás para él no significó nada, pero tenía serios indicios de que no le fue indiferente.

Y uno de esos indicios estaba allí, en su alcoba.

Sobre la mesa de noche un pequeño vaso de vidrio que auspiciaba de jarrón sostenía en su interior ya a un renovado obsequio. La flor que Vegeta le había dado estaba como nueva (lo que una buena noche es capaz de hacer con todo!), no dejaba de ser una hierba, pero quitando el prejuicio de que era una maleza silvestre... era bella. Con el bonus extra de que se la había regalado Vegeta.

Tomó la flor amarilla en su mano y aspiró su perfume.

Increíblemente olía bien ¿por qué nunca lo había notado? Su madre se esforzaba tanto por deshacer esas hierbas!

Bulma volvió a dejar la flor en el agua y miró pensativamente hacia el balcón.

-Vegeta... -suspiró mirando con seriedad la cámara de gravedad- Si tan sólo dejaras de pelear contigo mismo... quizás ganarías de una buena vez.

Ese día Vegeta se sobreexigió más de lo acostumbrado. Colérico, el hombre había desprendido toda su fuerza para quitarse los recuerdos de la mente y su enfermiza obsesión por superar a Kakarotto actuó como eje principal del maltrato que dió a su cuerpo.

No se detuvo para almorzar, ni para relajarse, no paró cuando ya a duras penas se mantenía en pie, no se detuvo a la merienda, no quería cruzarse con la mujer... no quería tenerla cerca porque ¡PORQUE SÍ QUERÍA! Siguió encerrado en la cámara sin descansar, descargando todo su arsenal de ataques contra los robots y cuando estos fueron destruidos la emprendió consigo mismo.

Llenó de heridas el cuerpo que la noche anterior había sido tratado con absoluta delicadeza, derramó sangre sobre la piel que ella había acariciado, jadeó cansancio rindiéndose en el suelo, el sudor se escurrió por sus sienes goteando en el suelo mientras él intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"¡Ah... Vegeta...!" escuchó en recuerdos, cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a intentar ponerse de pie y comenzó a expulsar energía, toda la que poseía como si así también pudiera expulsar los recuerdos, las sensaciones. Su estruendoso grito de desahogo provocó que aún más energía fuera descargada, los controles de la cámara comenzaron a chispear.

Su cuerpo se elevó en el aire mientras continuaba expulsando el ki con un estremecedor grito y un resplandor lo envolvió plateando su aura, este ki se expandió con tal potencia que terminó haciendo fallar los controles.

La gravedad se disparó hacia el infinito, provocando que el cuerpo del saiya cayera pesádamente al suelo, interrumpiendo su descarga. El hombre apuntó con su dedo hacia el panel principal y disparando una ráfaga de ki vaporizó el panel principal, haciendo que la luz roja desapareciera y con ella, la gravedad.

Permaneció tumbado en el suelo esperando a recuperar el aliento mientras le permitía a su cuerpo un descanso.

Levantó apenas la cabeza para ver por las ventanas que ya se había hecho de noche, tuvo que tomarse varios minutos para terminar de recuperarse y lograr ponerse finalmente en pie.

Tomó una toalla blanca y la pasó sobre su cuerpo manchándola en sudor y sangre, la tiró a un costado.

-¡Esta estúpida máquina!- bramó disparando una nueva esfera de ki hacia los controles- Ya no puede soportar mi poder... grrr... ¡Ya verás Kakarotto!

Abrió la puerta de la cámara y apoyándose aún en el umbral dio el primer paso afuera tropezando ligeramente, mientras lograba mantener el equilibrio continuó camino hasta llegar al interior de la casa.

Silencio absoluto, miró a un reloj: pasaban las doce de la noche. No le interesó demasiado, y aunque su olfato percibió de inmediato que aún tenía comida caliente esperándolo en la cocina, él prefirió subir los escalones que lo llevarían a su recámara, para poder finalmente descansar. Posó su mano en el barandal para ayudarse a no perder el equilibrio cuando sintió una puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Lo sintió, era el ki de la mujer.

Urgentemente quiso avanzar antes de que ella encendiera la luz y armara un escándalo, pero puso el primer pie en el escalón y su mano ensangretada resbaló del barandal no siendo suficiente para sostener su cuerpo y se desplomó sobre los peldaños.

-¿Vegeta?- escuchó a lo lejos- ¡VEGETA!- ese grito ya se oyó en su oído.

La mujer lo sujetaba por los hombros intentando levantarlo, él por supuesto no le puso la tarea nada fácil.

-¡Déjame en paz, mujer!- resongó apartándola con la mano, ella sin embargo insistió y de nuevo volvió a ser rechazada. Y así por lo menos durante cinco minutos.

-¡Si no me dejas ayudarte morirás antes de poder vencer a Goku, así que tú eliges!- exigió ella volviendo a hacer el intento, esta vez Vegeta se dejó ayudar y lentamente subieron hasta su alcoba.

-Vete, ya te dije que eso no cambia nada- comentó él dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama. Bulma lo observó con desprecio nuevamente.

-Claro que no, pero aún así, por si no recuerdas ANTES de que ESO pasara yo también estaba aquí para tí- comentó molesta mientras volvía a él con el botiquín, pero luego de ver su estado recapacitó- Dúchate antes de que se infecten las heridas.

El príncipe la observó indignado con la idea de recibir una orden, pero aún así se puso en pie y dificultosamente (aún rechazando la ayuda de la mujer) fue hasta el baño y tomó su ducha en pocos minutos.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?- preguntó viéndola sentada en su cuarto, la mirada de Bulma fue suficiente respuesta.

Ya se sentía mejor sin embargo, su cuerpo aún dolía y las heridas ardían por el contacto con el agua caliente; pero fuera de eso al menos ya podía mantenerse en pie sin mayores problemas. Bulma aún se mantenía sentada en su lecho, esperando con pasiencia. El hombre se acomodó en la cama, acercándose a su lado sólo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

-Eres un desastre- se quejó ella viendo las heridas sobre el cuerpo del saiyajin.

-Lo mismo te digo.- Bulma ignoró su respuesta mientras comenzaba a aplicar aquel cicatrizante casi tan milagroso como las semillas del ermitaño. Vegeta sentía como quemaban las heridas que comenzaban a cerrarse y se curvó hacia atrás sintiendo un especial dolor sobre una considerable herida que adornaba su abdomen. Sintió un pronto alivio, la mujer soplaba sobre él para mermar su ardor y funcionaba.

Vegeta la observó interrogante y de repente se vio sorprendido por los dos zafiros de la mujer que se concentraron en su mirada a medida que ella se incorporaba de su posición.

Se odiaba, no podía entender cómo él, el príncipe saiyajin pudiese sentir la necesidad sobre algo ¿o era un capricho? Lo cierto es que algo dentro de su cuerpo quemaba y clamaba por tener nuevamente a Bulma.

No sólo encontraba a su cuerpo perfecto, el rostro de la mujer también era hermoso, todo en ella: sus ojos, su cabello, sus manos... Cualquier porción de su cuerpo era hermosa.

Los ojos de ébano seguían fijos sobre los de ella, finalmente fue Bulma la que bajó la mirada mientras que comenzaba a guardar todo en el botiquín, Vegeta la observaba en su tarea y no pudo evitar el recuerdo de aquella noche que él rozó el límite de la muerte.

Nadie lo había atendido de ese modo, con un interés genuino. Se sintió un poco apenado por su comportamiento con la terrícola pero no podía ser de otro modo, él era parte de la nobleza de una raza guerrera.

La miraba tanto y tan fijamente que de nuevo ella volvió a enfrentar sus ojos.

De todos los bárbaros asesinos y bastardos del mundo (o del universo) ¿por qué había tenido que enamorarse de ése?

Vegeta era bueno manteniéndose frío, inexpresivo y siempre indiferente. Era imposible saber qué pensaba, pero ahora sus ojos revelaron toda una gama de expresiones en un simple encuentro de sus ojos.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella sin pensarlo ¿lo lamentaba¿Ella?

Él se mantenía impasible, quieto, sereno mientras que la seguía mirando con anhelo. Vegeta no iba a pedir por ella, sus músculos no iban a moverse un milímetro para acercársele y ambos lo sabían.

-Lamento haberte gritado esta mañana por eso, ya te dije que a veces olvido que eres un saiyajin- continuó la peliazul terminando de vendar una herida que (como siempre) no necesitaba vendaje- O mejor dicho... a veces olvido que yo no lo soy.- se permitió una breve sonrisa ante esta frase, él seguía quieto.- Lo olvidaré, ya no se repetirá...

¿El griterío o el sexo¿Cuál no se repetiría?

Por si las ganas de besarla ya no fueran suficientes ahora ella le decía esto. Vegeta sentía los deseos quemándole y la urgencia de retenerla le ardía, pero Bulma parecía dispuesta a irse... no sólo de su cuarto, también de su cama!

El príncipe saiya podía ser muy valiente con todos pero ¡cómo le temía a su debilidad! No movió un músculo, ella hizo el ademán de levantarse pero por su repentino cambio de expresión parecía que había olvidado algo y se volteó a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Buenas noches... -le dijo, se acercó a él como si nada para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él la siguió con el rostro mirando sus labios, Bulma se inmovilizó buscando los ojos del hombre. Tan cerca estaban de besarse de nuevo que él se movió hacia atrás apenas unos milímetros y de nuevo los recuperó volviendo hacia delante. Parecía ser que eran imanes que se repelían o se atraían al cambiar de segundo, Bulma se sintió perturbada con su movimiento y viéndolo de nuevo inmóvil y casi interrogante se acercó a él lentamente y más lento aún le dio un beso suave y breve en su mejilla.

Vegeta cerró los ojos ante el acercamiento de la mujer y el roce de sus labios sobre su rostro, pero aunque ella había despegado ya sus labios de él se retiraba con tal lentitud que parecía no moverse. Aprovechó el momento para sentir nuevamente su aroma, los cabellos de la mujer se desplazaban con suavidad sobre su pecho provocándole un leve cosquilleo, giró su rostro y abrió los ojos buscando los de ella.

Bulma reaccionó a su movimiento y también lo enfrentó.

El orgullo de Vegeta estaba listo para gritar un "Si ya terminaste, puedes irte" pero sus instintos habían amarrado sus cuerdas vocales, produciendo un incómodo silencio, observó con claridad que la mujer también lo miraba con añoranza y que sus ganas de irse eran tantas como las ganas que él tenía de que se fuera.

Repentinamente, sin anuncio previo ambos chocaron sus labios comenzando a besarse en el más profundo de los silencios. Sin dejar de besarse, Vegeta la tomó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y ella rodeó su cuello disminuyendo la distancia. Seguían degustándose y el beso cambió a los segundos haciéndose más y más apasionado, él la recostó sobre la cama colocándose sobre ella nuevamente, y descendió sus labios hasta encontrarse con el cuello femenino.

ba a tomarla una vez más, sólo una más... para ver si el deseo se apagaba.

Ella iba a tenerlo otra noche, y sí sólo de sexo se trataba, si sólo esto tendría de él... estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Esa noche la arrogancia cayó de rodillas y la pretensión se conformó con las sobras, he ahí lo que puede hacer esa fuerza misteriosa que Vegeta llamaba "deseo" y que Bulma apodaba "amor".

* * *

******_N.A. :_**_ Ay, ay, ay... sí, bueno chicas no tengo mucho que decir, de aquí en más sólo problemas y sangre._

_Hay una chica que me preguntó cómo iba a terminar la historia, porque sabía cómo terminaba (todas lo sabemos!). Pero me voy a tomar el tiempo de contestarle que si bien la historia de aquí no tiene un final feliz jamás de los jamases verás una historia con final triste de MickyME! jajaja Con eso me refiero que aunque las cosas no acaben bien siempre doy como un empujoncito esperanzador jejeje._

_Pero cabe recordar que intento seguir con total precisión la línea temporal y sus hechos, para decirles que en dos o tres capítulos más ya veremos aparecer a la nueva amenaza sobre la Tierra! Agarren el pañuelo las que lo necesiten, voy a intentar dar lo mejor de mí para hacerlas sentir en la piel de los personajes en esta dramática historia. Pero aún nos quedan unos cápitulos más para relajarse... así que don´t worry._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap y que disfruten todo lo que viene._


	17. Una vida que llega I

_Holaaaa...!! Las tenía un poco abandonadas, pero con el comienzo de la facu, el "conseguimiento" de chico nuevo y el siempre rutinario trabajo me han absorvido._

_Tampoco es que haya terminado este capítulo, ni que me convezca tanto... pero no quiero tenerlas en la espera por mucho tiempo más, por eso debo decir que este cap tiene una segunda parte como alguna vez la tuvo el cap "heridas que curan" así que a no desesperar, estoy tan ansiosa por llegar al final que se me dificulta describir estos acontecimientos que vienen..._

_Bueno, espero que me disculpen, el próximo no tarda en llegar y cada vez van a salir más fácil los caps. Espero que disculpen si ven errores obvios o no es tan digno el cap de toda la historia, pero bueno... Es lo que hay por ahora._

Que lo disfruten! -las había extrañado!-

**

* * *

**

Una vida que llega...

-¿Y ésta?- le preguntó Bulma, Vegeta bajó la vista para ver la considerable cicatriz que él mismo tenía sobre el pecho.

Habían pasado ya cuatro largos meses desde el cumpleaños de Bulma y por lo tanto cuatro meses de estar con Vegeta.

Si bien él se había perjurado que una vez era más que suficiente y que dos serían bastante de yacer junto a la mujer se vio en apuros cuando él mismo cada noche abría la puerta de su balcón y tan furtivamente como lo haría un ladrón, se adentraba bajo sus sábanas. El "deseo" que él había pretendido saciar hasta mermar se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Por eso mismo aquella noche de comienzos de la primavera él la tenía sentada enfrentándolo encima suyo. Ambos seguían desnudos, no habían acabado de tener sexo hacía mucho y a Bulma le pareció interesante preguntar por todas y cada una de las cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo del guerrero.

Hacía más o menos tres meses que habían comenzado a hablar después del acto, en realidad la que hablaba era Bulma al principio. Hablaba sólo unos cortos minutos sabiendo que ella debía atender la empresa y que Vegeta estaba cansado de tanto entrenamiento. Y muy últimamente, quizás en la última semana él había comenzado a responderle; todo comenzó con una anécdota de Bulma de como la comida le había costado cientos de penurias aquella noche, la historia era tan graciosa que logró una carcajada en el príncipe que usualmente finjía indiferencia a sus relatos, y a partir de allí comenzó a participar de las charlas aunque esa vez haya sido para burlarse de su torpeza.

-Estábamos en otra conquista- contestó tomando la mano de ella para alejarla de la cicatriz- Y me atacaron por la espalda, eran demasiados... Pero no quedó uno de ellos.

-¿Y... te dolió?- los ojos azules de Bulma lo observaron con preocupación ante su conciso relato, aquella cicatriz era la más grande de todas y quizás habría tardado demasiado en sanar. Los ojos de Vegeta huyeron de los suyos.

-Hmp- contestó. Eso era un "sí" en el idioma de su orgullo.

Bulma acarició el rostro del saiyajin haciendo que su vista volviese hacia ella, sólo la luz de la luna que entraba por la habitación de la muchacha iluminaba la escena. Los ojos celestes se entristecieron levemente.

Ella conocía la historia de Vegeta, quizás no en detalle, pero lo hacía. Conocía al niño noble que tuvo la promesa de tenerlo todo, absolutamente todo... y al que el destino le fue arrebatado. Conocía al niño soldado obligado a ser frío y letal, al adolescente arrogante que no cesaba de demostrar su poderío, al joven que quería recuperar su puesto a como diera lugar superando a Freezer. Era el príncipe sin trono ni súbditos, el futuro "Super Saiyajin" derrotado por un débil plebeyo, el hombre que sólo tenía la soledad por compañía.

Vegeta había conocido sólo una cara de la vida, en la mente de Bulma era lógico que él no valorara entonces el milagro de vivir porque no representaba nada bueno.

Se acercó a besarlo dulcemente, él le correspondió lentamente hasta el momento en el que la muchacha posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Vegeta para conciliar el sueño, el saiya inclinó su cabeza hacia ella cerrando los ojos también para dormir. Le gustaba sentir el aroma del cabello de la mujer, lo relajaba.

Quizás era cierto que no tenían mucho contacto durante el día, él se dedicaba a entrenar incansablemente, luego comía y luego de nuevo a entrenar, de nuevo a comer y una sesión nocturna de sexo descontrolado. Ella trabajaba, le gritaba a Vegeta por esto o por aquello, mejoraba sus robots, preparaba la comida, se disponía para el encuentro nocturno y luego a domir.

Habían habido dos semanas en especial en las que los señores Briefs se habían ido de vacaciones, entonces la rutina de ambos se redujo a un único item: sexo.

Sexo en la cocina, en el baño, en la sala, en las escaleras, en el comedor, en el patio trasero, en el delantero (de noche, claro), dentro de la inviolable cámara de gravedad, en la piscina, en el taller, en el garage y en cualquier otro sitio de la casa en el que se cruzaran durante el transcurso del día.

Vegeta no había entrenado muy bien esas semanas, y las investigaciones de Bulma se atrasaron vertiginosamente.

Pero su "relación" se hizo más estrecha luego de eso, cuando llegaron los señores Briefs y ya ambos supieron que sus encuentros volverían a reducirse sólo a la noche, igualmente no perdían oportunidad durante el día para insinuarse, Vegeta con sus coquetas ironías y Bulma con sus gestos, miradas y el cambio en el tono de voz. Se deseaban las 24 horas y sólo podían saciarse durante un par de ellas, era injusto.

Pero era lo que tenían, y les sentaba bien.

No se separaban. Los días del mes que Bulma no podía tener relaciones igualmente él permanecía en su cuarto, o ella en el suyo; la muchacha sabía complacerlo levemente no pudiendo fornicar y él se daba por satisfecho quedándose junto a ella.

Bulma había notado que la forma de tener sexo con Vegeta era distinta algunas veces: el príncipe podía actuar como una bestia en celo y a veces, contadas veces pero imborrables, él parecía estar "haciendo el amor" con ella. Con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Su frialdad se convertía en cariño brevemente durante esos encuentros, él era delicado y el placer físico pasaba a un plano distinto dejándole preponderancia a otra especie de placer que trascendía todo. Bulma lograba sentirlo intensamente en esos momentos y parecía que él también lograba percibirlo, era algo mágico.

Cada día estaba más enamorada de él.

Pero luego de esos encuentros íntimos Vegeta estaba más esquivo y reacio el resto de la mañana hasta que llegada la noche volvía a comportarse como un gallardo príncipe poseyendo a la hembra que le atraía. Se reafirmaba.

Por su parte Bulma ya pensaba seriamente en agregarle un segundo tomo al kamasutra, aún no decidía si el nombre debía ser "placer intergaláctico" o "sexo de otro mundo"; lo meditaba con una sonrisa en el rostro esa mañana mientras se dirigía a buscar los resultados en la clínica.

-¿Y? ¿De qué se trata? Es un virus ¿verdad?- preguntó la joven en la sala de un consultorio, el médico levantó la vista hacia ella detrás de sus gruesas gafas y mantuvo el ceño fruncido por un momento- ¿Algo más grave? ¡Pero si sólo son mareos y...!

No hizo falta más.

Bulma sacó su agenda electrónica y consultó el calendario, su rostro empalideció ya cuando el médico abrió la boca:

-Señorita Briefs, no tiene nada malo... Está esperando un hijo- soltó el diplomado con una extensa sonrisa en el rostro- De verdad que la felicito, es un bello milagro.

¿Milagro? El mundo de Bulma se desplomó a sus pies en esos momentos y volvió a sentir otro mareo. El doctor se acercó a ella muy preocupado.

-¿Está bien? ¿Necesita algo, señorita?

-No... no es sólo que...- valvuceó la peliazul intentando aceptar sus palabras. Repasó los hechos en su mente- ¿De cuánto tiempo?

-Dos meses más o menos, es extraño que una científica de su talla no lo haya sospechado siquiera- repuso él sentándose sobre su escritorio, observando a la joven con un aire paternal.

Era cierto... ¿cómo era que ella no se había fijado? Todo coincidía para tratarse de un embarazo, las nauseas, los mareos, el retraso... había que estar ciega para no verlo.

Se incorporó lentamente de su asiento mientras que el diplomado le hablaba sobre todos los estudios que debería hacerse y los nuevos cuidados que debía tener; sobra decir que ella no lo escuchó.

"¿Cómo se lo digo? ¡mis padres, mis amigos!" pensaba críticamente en su interior temblando de la impresión "¡VEGETA!"

Su mente no podía concebir la reacción del padre de la criatura que llevaba dentro. Lo más probable es que quedara tan tieso como ella y que luego le gritara pero... ¿y si no? ¿Y si lo alegraba?

"¡Despierta, Bulma, él jamás querrá tener nada serio contigo y un hijo...!" Un hijo, eso sí que era algo demasiado serio, Vegeta jamás aceptaría que su sangre real y todo lo demás se mezclara con la debilidad terrícola. ¿Pero cómo había ocurrido? ¡Si ella tomaba precauciones para que eso no ocurriese! Era completamente injusto, justo cuando su vida estaba en armonía tenía que ocurrir ese, ese... ¡Ese "milagro"!

Bulma posó su mano sobre el vientre mientras conducía de regreso a casa. La criatura no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un malvado extraterrestre y que su madre se hubiera rendido a él. Decidió con firmeza que aquel hijo nacería a como diera lugar.

Llegó a la sala, su padre y su madre se mantenían entretenidos con la televisión, dio un paso hacia ellos ¿debía darles la noticia?

Sin duda sus padres ya sabían que Vegeta y ella eran "más cercanos" y que mantenían algo similar a una relación amorosa... bueno, quizás no tan similar, pero sabían que eran bastante cercanos. Primero por actitudes de los dos, y luego la confirmación en palabras de Bulma les afirmó la verdad.

La señora Briefs estaba encantada, el profesor dijo que sería feliz mientras que ella lo fuese. Vegeta jamás se enteró de que ellos lo supieran.

Bulma los pasó de largo y subió a su alcoba, necesitaba estar sola y meditar sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ya tenía sus buenos años y era tiempo de formar una familia, aunque fuese una familia incompleta. Imaginó que Vegeta la dejaría al enterarse la noticia y que ella debería cargar a solas con su hijo, lo cual no suponía un problema imposible pero... ¿sería capaz luego de responderle al niño cuando le preguntara sobre su padre?

¿Y ella?

Sentía que cada día se abría un lugar más profundo en la vida de Vegeta y ahora ésto. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para un hijo.

Miró a su derecha, la luz de la tarde golpeaba el pequeño vidrio del portaretratos que tenía sobre la mesa de noche, donde se exhibía una hierba ya seca. Bulma conservaba la flor que Vegeta le había dado como un tesoro, la había guardado entre las hojas de un pesado libro de ciencia y luego de verla seca y bien conservaba la encuadró.

Al ver el cuadro por primera vez Vegeta se sonrió, él no podía entender cómo su regalo había sido tan espectacular.

-¡Y vaya regalo le daré yo!- se lamentó Bulma cubriendo su rostro con una almohada.

Para mal de males alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Adelante... -accedió con desgano sentándose sobre la cama, vio inconfudiblemente que el mismo príncipe entraba con una sonrisa sexi en el rostro.

-No me digas que estás desanimada, mujer- intervino él caminando lentamente hacia la cama, ella quedó quieta en su sitio.

Vegeta se aproximó a ella lentamente cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y exhibió otra sonrisa mientras la acorralaba entre sus brazos gateando sobre la cama, cerró los ojos para sentir con más intensidad el aroma de la mujer y sus labios se aproximaron a su cuello.

Aquella mujer lo embriagaba, no lograba comprender bien qué le ocurría y porqué no era capaz de controlarlo, pero si su orgullo no estuviese en medio él estaba completamente seguro de que raptaría a la humana y se la llevaría lejos, muy lejos para poseerla cuantas veces fueran suficientes para al fin lograr saciarse.

No podía quitársela de la cabeza, su día se reducía a esperar que llegase la noche, pero ese mismo día no pudo esperar hasta que el sol cayera, la necesitaba urgentemente.

-Espera, Vegeta... -la voz de Bulma lo detuvo cuando él apenas había rozado la piel de su cuello, levantó la vista.- Hoy no...

"¿Hoy no?"

El príncipe la examinó detenidamente confundido con sus palabras. Notaba una perturbación en su mirada, quizás hasta miedo ¿pero porqué temerle? Él ya había demostrado que no le haría daño... y si no era a él ¿A qué temía? Secretamente Vegeta sabía que ella no debía temer a ninguna amenaza, él no dejaría que nada le ocurriese (al menos hasta quedar saciado de ella)

Se le estaba negando... era como si luego de un largo entrenamiento alguien le sirviese la cena y de pronto arrebatase su plato, era intolerable.

Volvió a acercarse a ella, obviando sus palabras y comenzó a intentar besarla nuevamente en el cuello pero las manos de Bulma lo empujaron hacia atrás. El príncipe se molestó, su rostro se endureció ferozmente y le dedicó su peor mirada pero al mirarla vio unas lágrimas atrapadas firmemente dentro de los ojos azules.

-... por favor... -rogó la mujer dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por su rostro, el saiya no comprendía y no iba a preguntar. Bulma mantenía sus ojos clavados en los azabaches del saiyajin que no dejaba de reprocharle con un breve gesto de hosquedad, algo en él lo golpeó expandiéndose en su mente como un veneno, tomó las muñecas de la mujer encerrándolas con una mano, se posicionó sobre ella y con la mano libre desgarró su vestido, comenzó a lamer su cuello esta vez sometiéndola a su fuerza.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, forcejeó contra él inutilmente, le gritaba pero Vegeta no obedecía.

Sintió a la impotencia dominarla pero luego fue reemplazada con una infinita angustia, se rindió dejando de pelear y la angustia fue tanta y tan fuerte al ver que el hombre que ella amaba le hacía daño que soltó un sollozo con tristeza.

Aquel simple murmullo pareció ser más fuerte que sus gritos y que sus movimientos, porque llamaron la atención del hombre que de nuevo abandonó su escote para observarla.

Sin decir palabra la soltó, se quitó de encima suyo sentándose brevemente en la orilla de la cama mientras ella continuaba llorando, se frotó las sienes disgustado y salió de la alcoba cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Bulma se cubrió con las sábanas y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

¿Qué demonios la había empujado a sentir lo que sentía por aquel demonio? Era inútil siquiera pensar o tener la esperanza de que fuese... fuese distinto, al menos con ella. ¿Por qué aún lo creía? ¿Por qué aún deseaba que fuera cierto, que el llegara a sentir al menos una pizca de todo lo que ella sentía?

Había demostrado hacía menos de un minuto que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que era un objeto para calmar sus necesidades, que no le importaba que ella no pudiese o no quisiese, que sólo debía llevarse a cabo su voluntad...

-Te odio... te odio... -sollozó contra la almohada llorando un poco más ruidosamente, tomó su vientre de repente recordando que cargaba un hijo de aquel bastardo y las lágrimas salieron sin problemas durante el resto de la tarde y toda la noche.

Vegeta volvió sobre sus pasos a la cámara de gravedad ¿qué demonios le ocurría a esa estúpida terrícola? Además de tener el... "EL HONOR" de que él la deseara simplemente se le negaba, como si no fuera SUYA, de su completa exclusivadad para cuando él quisiera...

Se interrogó acerca de lo que podría estarle pasando a Bulma para que llorara así como si nada, para que se negara a fornicar con él.

Y luego se interrogó sobre porqué él no la había poseído de todos modos, porqué había retrocedido cuando su deber como macho saiyajin era tomar sin preguntar. Encendió la gravedad y un combate desganado contra un enemigo imaginario comenzó mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos.

Llegó a tener una peligrosa teoría según la cual él no solamente estaba dispuesto a proteger a Bulma de cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño... tampoco soportaba infringirle daño él mismo. Sea cual fuese.

Se enjugó el sudor del rostro y continuó pensando en aquello; había entrenado durante mucho tiempo y su nivel no estaba ni cerca de Kakarotto pero supuso que algún día lo estaría y llegado ese día, el glorioso momento en el que le diera muerte ¿qué haría después? Conquistar el Universo era una posibilidad pero en esos planes no incluía a la Mujer.

Había pensado anteriormente que podría sencillamente encontrar otra o quizas Muchas Otras que quisieran tomar su lugar mientras vagaba por el espacio, no tenía porqué pensar en eso y sin embargo lo hacía, se decía a sí mismo que quizás necesitara visitar la Tierra de vez en cuando para pedir más de su tecnología.

No importaba que hubiera más y mejores científicos regados por el espacio.

Su orgullo necesitaba una buena excusa que aliviara a la vez la idea de dejarla.

La noche cayó, Bulma sintió a Vegeta entrar en su cuarto y se incorporó en la cama, lo escuchó recostarse pesadamente como siempre dando ese suspiro de cansancio.

Iba a perderlo, ella no podía retenerlo en el planeta Tierra para siempre y menos aún sabiendo que tendría un híbrido con ella. Por mucho que le pesara debía despedirse de él; Vegeta no tardaría en darse cuenta del niño que llevaba y se alejaría de ella. El bebé no debía sufrir por eso, Bulma sabía que ella sola podría darle todo lo que necesitaba a su hijo pero la carencia de padre quizás impactara en su personalidad.

Se puso de pie, después de todo era inevitablemente valiente y una mujer correcta debía reparar sus problemas, caminó hacia el pasillo entre la oscuridad y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta sin preguntar.

Vegeta apenas abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia, la silueta de la muchacha avanzó hacia él en la penumbra.

Su orgullo quería decirle que se largara por haberlo rechazado anteriormente, pero su piel se erizó con la idea de poder unirse a ella esa misma noche.

-¿Qué quieres, Mujer?- preguntó con brusquedad sin moverse siquiera, Bulma se sentó a su lado en la cama y sin previo aviso tomó su rostro en ambas manos y acercándose a él comenzó a besarlo dulcemente.

Vegeta quedó extrañado con lo que estaba sucediendo ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? De todos modos él no podría darle el placer de que ella lo tuviese cuando quisiera, bruscamente la retiró de su rostro.

Bien, su último beso no había sido del todo cariñoso; pero ya estaba hecho.

-Vegeta...

-Vete de aquí- soltó él alejándose de ella, deslizándose al otro extremo de la cama.

-Sólo escúchame...

-¿Y si no quiero? Aléjate de mí, humana- arremetió con brusquedad dándole la espalda, quería escuchar la puerta azotándose y poder suspirar aliviado de estar lejos de ella pero por el contrario la mano de Bulma se deslizó por su espalda con ternura.

-No pido que me entiendas, pero quiero estar contigo una vez más- peticionó con timidez. Vegeta se volteó a verla.

"¿UNA vez más? ¿Sólo una?" no es que estuviera lo suficientemente ofendido como para no tomarla nunca más. Se sonrió presuntuosamente.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad- comentó con ironía enfrentándose a ella en la cama, pero mientras decía esto una mano tomaba la cintura de la muchacha atrayéndola a él.- Pero si me convences quizás pueda darte otra...

Bulma vio de nuevo el brillo juguetón de Vegeta en sus ojos, él no comprendía, sólo se trataba de sexo para él.

Intentó sonreír y tomárselo con filosofía, acercó sus labios a él y comenzaron a besarse lentamente.

El saiya sentía un gusto nuevo en aquel beso, se separó de ella para verla contra la luz nocturna.

Tristeza, nada más que tristeza en la mirada de la muchacha.

-Te amo, Vegeta- le dijo volviendo a besarlo con infinito cariño, el príncipe recibió el beso con los ojos abiertos siguiendo su rostro con intriga, contempló una lágrima bajar por los ojos cerrados de la muchacha y volvió a separarse de ella observándola con preocupación.

"¿Qué estaba mal?"

Ella no quiso perder tiempo y se arrojó a sus brazos recostándose sobre él en la cama, Vegeta comprendió y continuó en su tarea recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de la mujer, comenzando a despojarla de su ropa pero el extraño comportamiento de ella no le permitía concentrarse, algo era más fuerte que su deseo.

¿Estaría enferma? No había otra causa por la cual se comportase de forma tan extraña, se concentró en su ki.

Para esas alturas ella ya estaba debajo del guerrero apenas cubierta por la ropa interior cuando lo sintió alejarse de ella abruptamente, sentándose en la cama con un sonido de estupor.

Lo siguió con la mirada, se observó ¿tendría algo malo? Estiró la mano para encender el velador y examinó su cuerpo, estaba tan perfecto como siempre ¿y entonces?

Vegeta estaba pálido, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma; sus ojos azabaches pronto retiraron esa mirada de horror para reemplazarla por una de infinito rencor al mirarla ¿había hecho algo mal?

-¿Qué ocurre?

Al principio le extrañó que la mujer tuviese un nivel tan elevado en su ki, pensó que estaba confundido, así que exploró en más detalle... y encontró el siempre débil ki de la mujer... y junto a ella, dentro de ella... otro muy poderoso que por supuesto no le pertenecía.

El ki de un niño saiyajin, una criatura...

Al menos que se hubiese acostado con Kakarotto ese niño era suyo, no sabía qué idea lo molestaba más.

Volvió a mirarla ¿así que por eso era todo? ¿Había intentado ocultárselo a él, al príncipe saiyajin? Por un lado estaba bien, él podría finjir que no lo sabía si ella prefería no anunciárselo y de ese modo podría dejarla.

Un híbrido con una raza tan débil como aquella era un completo deshonor más incluso para un miembro de la realeza; y ni hablar de lo que implicaba para él tener descendencia.

Quizás la mujer lo había hecho a propósito para atarlo con ella a la Tierra; la simple idea le pareció tan descabellada que comenzó a reír a carcajadas llamando la atención de la mujer que aún lo contemplaba esperando una respuesta.

-Si piensas que significas algo para mí estás muy equivocada- soltó el príncipe con crueldad saliendo del lecho- Y no significarás mucho más por tener "eso"- dijo apuntando al vientre de la mujer con desdén, ella lo observó apesadumbrada- Así que te ordeno que te deshagas del híbrido.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, quítate al engendro, yo no aceptaré tal deshonra.

-¿Deshonra?- repitió la mujer siguiéndolo con la mirada- No me importa lo que pienses, el niño se queda.

-Lo mataré cuando nazca si es lo que decides- continuó el príncipe fríamente, sabía que una simple terrícola no podia entender lo que significaba para el príncipe saiyajin mezclar su sangre con la de alguien más. Era algo más que prohibido, era inconcebible.- Como sea, no nacerá.

-Si lo matas, yo te mataré a tí.- respondió ella con fiereza en la mirada, otra lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

Su valentía lo admiró, sin embargo decidió apagar sus ánimos con una filosa crueldad.

-Puedo solucionar eso ahora mismo ¿no crees?- la cuestionó alzando una mano hacia ella, apuntándola directamente en la cara, el cabello de la mujer comenzó a ondular con la onda de aire caliente que expulsaba la palma de su mano. Pero el miedo era insignificante comparado con sus otras emociones.

-Hazlo.

El pulso de Vegeta no temblaba, ni su mirada perdía la frialdad, estaba tan firme como siempre. Una haz de luz comenzó a formarse entonces, lentamente.

-Sería tan simple que obedecieras, terrícola, salvarías tu vida- protestó Vegeta acrecentando su poder, pero algo presionó en su pecho, estrujándole el corazón obligando a que sus latidos comenzaran a retraerse y que su cuerpo se enfriara de repente. Una ola de miedo lo recorrió... ¡A él!

Acrecentó entonces con más fuerza su ki, haciendo que la esfera cubriera por completo su mano, observó a su víctima esperando pacientemente, mirándolo.

Expandió más su mano para lanzar la energía, convenciéndose de que aquella era la mejor opción, cuando el corazón se retrajo nuevamente con dolor, generándole una sensación desconocida.

El poder se desvaneció de sus manos.

-Quítatelo- ordenó caminando fuera de la habitación con seriedad.

_continuará... jajaj..._


	18. Una vida que llega II

_Bueno... vieron que tanto no tardé? jejeje... en Fin, este cap que termina con un clima de "ya veremos" intenta dar por finalizada la primera parte de la trama desconocida y explicativa._

_Ojalá que les guste a todas! En el capítulo siguiente... ya nada es lo que era._

* * *

**UNA VIDA QUE LLEGA (parte II)**

"Que me lo quite" Bulma quedó anonadada con sus palabras, en medio de la cama de él frunció el ceño molesta repasando cada una de sus palabras.

Había sido un accidente, sí, pero no había sido a propósito como él insinuaba ¿Qué clase de mujer pensaba que era? ¿Una ilusa intentando amarrar a un hombre con un niño? Un inocente niño... ella jamás haría eso, mucho menos por alguien como él que tan solo la haría sufrir a ella y a su niño.

No podía esperar más de aquel bastardo, era hora de hacer de tripas corazón y finalmente alejarse de él.

Vegeta por su parte reposó contra la cámara de gravedad sin entrar en ella, la noche estaba más fría que lo usual. Observó desde su posición la ventana que daba a su cuarto pensando en la mujer que aún seguía allí adentro.

¿Cómo podría haberle hecho algo así a él? La humillación lo persiguiría más allá del Infierno si aquel engendro llegaba a nacer, si decía llevar en sus venas la sangre del príncipe de los saiyajins y caía en alguna batalla. Un hijo, un descendiente, un legado... él jamás pensó dejar algo así en su vida, se tomó la cabeza confundido.

Pensó en la reacción de la mujer el día que el niño naciera y él tuviese que matarlo; lo odiaría por siempre y muy probablemente Kakarotto vendría a vengarse en nombre de su amiga, y si aquel clase baja llegaba a ganar la batalla el engendro sería revivido con las esferas del dragón. Todo sería en vano.

"Entonces la única solución es entrenar y ser el más fuerte para cuando llegue el momento... y yo derrotaré a Kakarotto, y el niño no seguirá con vida" resolvió internamente abriendo la puerta de la cámara y perdiéndose en las sombras para recomenzar con un nuevo motivo su siempre incesante entrenamiento, salvo que esta vez lo haría con más rudeza. No tenía más que unos meses para superarse.

Pasado un buen tiempo en el que la panza de Bulma ya casi comenzaba a notarse, ella tomó las riendas de la Corporación Cápsula definitivamente y su padre se dedicó al retiro absoluto cuidando de los animales e inventando avances tecnológicos. La señora Briefs seguia sin ocupaciones como siempre. Vegeta no tenía más descanso de su cámara que su comida y sus horas de sueño.

No se hablaban.

Si se cruzaban milagrosamente por los pasillos miraban hacia otro lado, no mostraban enfado pero tampoco interés. Completa indiferencia.

Por las noches a veces Vegeta podía oír el llanto de la mujer del otro lado de la habitación y debía irse a descansar a la cámara para que no lo fastidiara. Era difícil.

Si alguna vez la había echado en falta por sus cuidados y el simple hecho de tener su presencia, ahora que la había hecho suya extrañaba las noches a su lado. Había meditado en salir a buscar otra mujer para calmar sus necesidades pero ya era suficiente problema con una ¿para qué complicarse más?

El saiya no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello, su mente y por completo su alma estaban abocadas al entrenamiento.

Bulma lo veía por las noches subir las escaleras dificultosamente, estaba cada vez más herido; sentía a su corazón agitarse pidiéndole que fuese inmediatamente a curarlo, a limpiar sus heridas... Pero retiraba la mirada y seguía en lo suyo intentando que no le afectaran sus propios latidos.

Yamcha había vuelto a pasearse por la casa, Vegeta observaba por los ventanales del piso superior como siempre llegaba con un ramo de rosas y un cálido abrazo; algo golpeaba dentro del pecho del saiyajin cada vez que veía la escena y el máximo favor que se hacía a sí mismo era retirarse a entrenar. Pero la idea de que alguien más la sintiera como él lo había hecho lo enfermaba.

Una tarde de aquellas, Vegeta cayó de bruses al suelo agotado con el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho a semejante nivel de gravedad, con dificultad apagó el generador central y reposó en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando su sensible oído escuchó unas voces:

Bulma y Yamcha se paseaban por el patio trasero conversando sobre las cosas de siempre, ella necesitaba un amigo con urgencia en esos momentos, su embarazo comenzaba a ser notorio y pronto debería anunciarlo a todos. Él la tomó de la mano un momento cuando Bulma quedó tiesa ante la cámara de gravedad y quiso dar la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que estalle como aquella vez?- preguntó su amigo sonriendo complaciente.- Vamos a ver más de cerca...

-No... No, Vegeta está entrenando y...

-He visto como entrena, es casi un espectáculo ver como lucha en esas condiciones ¿No quieres ir a ver?- preguntó malicioso, Bulma bajó su mirada al suelo y siguió camino a su lado pero se detuvo al momento en el que él quiso asomarse por una ventana.

-Yamcha, ¿por qué no nos enfocamos en nosotros?

El hombre se volteó a verla confundido y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos acarició fugazmente su rostro.

-Estás embarazada ¿verdad?- preguntó finalmente, la muchacha empalideció con sus palabras y retiró sus ojos de él.- Ya me había dado cuenta, porque jamás usas ropa holgada.- comentó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro- No puedo creer que aquel bastardo...

-¿De quién hablas?

-No soy tonto, Bulma, el ki del niño y esta situación... sé que es de Vegeta.- intentaba sonar calmado pero no lo conseguía, su orgullo masculino estaba herido al saber que ella se había dejado usar por el saiyajin.

Bulma miró al suelo endureciendo su rostro.

-¿Qué dice él al respecto?- preguntó el beisbolista mirándola con seriedad.

-Él no... ya no hay nada entre nosotros- respondió ella, pensó que si decía que Vegeta quería matar al niño cuando naciera Yamcha traería a todos los guerreros Z para que lo liquidaran y por extraño que suene, o quizás por ilógico que sea, Bulma esperaba que él cambiara de opinión al respecto con el transcurso de aquel tiempo. No que volviese con ella, sino que no quisiera matar al niño.-No sé como decírselo a los demás...

-Bulma... sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- la interrumpió Yamcha de repente tomándola de ambas manos, Bulma miró con nerviosismo hacia la cámara de gravedad sintiéndose observada- Yo... si puedo volver a tener una oportunidad a tu lado, sabes que no la desperdiciaré, lo prometo.

-Pero Yamcha...

-Yo puedo ser un buen esposo para tí y un gran padre para el niño, te lo juro, haré todo lo que pueda y haré hasta lo que no pueda. Solo quiero que estés feliz- confesó apresuradamente.

-Yamcha, sé que me quieres pero en estos momentos yo no puedo corresponderte, lo siento... De verdad quisiera amarte a tí...

-Te daré el tiempo que necesites- observó Yamcha abrazándose a ella- para que tomes mejor tu decisión, sé que será bueno para todos que aquel niño no crezca solo y que tú permanezcas junto a un hombre que te quiere de verdad.

Bulma se abrazó a Yamcha con fuerza reposando sobre su pecho, dejando que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos con tristeza ¡Cómo anhelaría escuchar esas palabras en otra voz!

El rencor le quemaba el cuerpo, sus energías de pronto estaban mucho más que recuperadas... sintió que algo le estaba siendo arrebatado y que era sumamente importante conservarlo. Pero no se movió un ápice, quedó en su lugar cerrando los puños viendo el ofrecimiento de aquel insecto.

Él no era un humano, él jamás se rebajaría a ese nivel, pero en ese nivel Bulma tenía lo que necesitaba, lo que él nunca podría darle.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para volver a encender la gravedad y olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido.

La cena estaba casi lista, Yamcha había extrañado el hecho de estar junto a los Briefs en una situación tan amena, así que lo disfrutaba. En cuanto la presencia de Vegeta se hizo sentir las voces bajaron hasta callarse y la mirada de Bulma se entristeció notablemente cerrando los ojos para no ver lo mal herido que entraba tomándose una lesión en el centro del pecho y caminando sin queja hasta su cuarto.

-Volverá como nuevo cuando esté la cena, te lo aseguro- comentó el señor Briefs viendo que la mirada de Yamcha no se despegaba del saiyajin.

Bulma mordió sus labios y Yamcha comprendió que aún sentía algo por aquel bastardo.

Al momento todos estaban sentados en la mesa aguardando la aparición de la señora Briefs, pero cuando la mujer estuvo ante ellos tenía en sus manos una bandeja con la que se disponía a subir por las escaleras. Yamcha se alegró de que Vegeta comiera en su cuarto pero apenas la señora dio un paso sobre el primer peldaño, Vegeta apareció sigilosamente ante la mesa sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Otra vez el silencio fue sepulcral, el guerrero se sentó lentamente (al parecer aún seguía adolorido) y la señora Briefs dispuso toda la bandeja delante de él, preparándose para traerle más al resto.

Bulma miraba seriamente algún punto en la mesa ya que Vegeta se encontraba frente a ella comiendo apresuradamente. Yamcha pudo ver un vendaje mal puesto sobre la que anteriormente era la herida, y aún sobresalía por los lados de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Y cómo va tu entrenamiento, Vegeta?- preguntó Yamcha que al instante posó su mano sobre la de Bulma, la muchacha se sintió incómoda pero no quiso retirar la mano para cuando los ojos de Vegeta penetraron a Yamcha.

-El joven Vegeta entrena muy duro cada día, estoy segura que acabará siendo el más fuerte de todos- contestó la señora Briefs sirviéndole a cada uno su plato.

-¿Ah, sí?- finjió Yamcha comenzando con la comida- Pues tendrá que hacer un gran esfuerzo si quiere equipararse a Goku.

-Ese inútil de Kakarotto no es más que un insecto para mí- respondió Vegeta con ira contenida.

-Un insecto al que no puedes aplastar- respondió Yamcha con soltura sonriéndole a Bulma.

-Hay muchos otros insectos a los que puedo aplastar ¿Quieres un ejemplo?- peticionó Vegeta dejando la comida y mirándolo duramente.

-No, gracias...- Yamcha comenzó a reír como si fuese completamente cómplice del guerrero.- ¡Qué caracter tienes, Vegeta! Bulma, no sé como es que haces...

Silencio absoluto.

-Eh... Yamcha, ¿cómo te ha ido en tus juegos? Los diarios dicen que estás de maravilla...

-Pues así es señor, ya sabe, este trabajo es así en sus momentos- respondió con modestia.- Lo que me preocupa más son las fanáticas.

-Debes tener muchas mujeres detrás tuyo, Yamcha- soltó la señora Briefs naturalmente.

-Pero sólo una me importa- sonrió él sonrojándose levemente.- Ya saben que desde que soy un muchacho estoy perdidamente enamorado de Bulma... sé que también... ella siente lo mismo por mí.

Vegeta enseñó su sonrisa socarrona instintivamente pero no levantó la vista de su plato.

-Oh... -la señora Briefs rotó sus ojos entre Bulma y Vegeta y luego volvieron a Yamcha- ¿Es cierto lo que dice, hija?- preguntó preocupada, sabía que no era la pregunta adecuada pero a ella le parecía que Yamcha no estaba siendo muy honesto.

-¿Desde cuándo esta sabandija ha dicho algo cierto?- preguntó el saiyajin sin poder ser capaz de tragarse sus palabras.

-Mira quién habla de sinceridad... ¡Eres escoria!- atacó Yamcha.

-Ahora mismo te daré justificación para tus palabras- bramó la poderosa voz de Vegeta que se puso de pie y extendió su brazo hacia Yamcha.

-Espera... espera, espera Vegeta... Relájate, era una broma, una broma...

-Quiero que te largues- ordenó sin reposar su brazo, Yamcha asintió levemente y comenzó a retirarse pero Bulma lo sostuvo del brazo en cuanto estuvo de pie.

-¡Ya basta, Vegeta! ¿Piensas que por poder hacer esas cosas que hacen ustedes siempre vamos a obedecerte?- preguntó la muchacha echa una furia poniéndose de pie ante ellos con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Yamcha no se irá y tu hijo tampoco! Y si quieres hacer tu voluntad y matarnos a todos ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo y Goku vendrá a patearte el trasero!

-No sabes lo que dices, mujer... -contestó Vegeta con ira- No me importa ese imbécil de Kakarotto si es que es tu arma contra mí.

-Goku es mi amigo ¡La única arma contra tí eres tú mismo!- respondió gritando- ¡Lárgate de aquí y déjanos en paz!- bramó a lo último mientras se retiraba con prepotencia hacia su cuarto.

Todos quedaron anonadados en la mesa, Vegeta quitó su vista de las sombras y miró a Yamcha nuevamente.

-Largo- dijo simplemente, y el joven esta vez obedeció sin más remedio, el príncipe dejó su comida y comenzó a seguir los pasos de la mujer. El matrimonio Briefs quedó en su sitio mirándose uno al otro hasta que por fin la señora rubia exclamó:

-¡VAMOS A TENER UN NIETECITO! ¡Y será tan guapo y encantador como el joven Vegeta!

-¡Largate, Vegeta!- bramó Bulma entre llanto en su alcoba, el príncipe bufó molesto pero no le hizo caso, terminó de entrar en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué demonios tenías que decirle a todos que tienes un engendro, eh?- preguntó él cruzándose de brazos, la mujer seguía llorando contra la almohada.

-Quédate tranquilo, Yamcha no dirá nada... encontré una solución- dijo ella repentinamente dándose la vuelta para encararlo- Nadie tiene que saber que es hijo tuyo, les diré que es de Yamcha, así no tendrás que matarlo.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron con indignación ante sus palabras.

-Eso no soluciona nada, aunque te vayas a un planeta desierto tú y tu engendro y nadie más lo sepa, yo lo sabré- protestó- ¿O es que acaso quieres regresar con ese gusano?

Sus palabras sonaron resentidas.

-Eh... ¿Y qué si quisiera? No puedes impedirme eso también- Bulma clavó sus ojos celestes en la profunda mirada de Vegeta que la observaba aún más irritado, pero una sonrisa confiada adornó su rostro. -¿Qué? ¿acaso crees que puedes evitar que esté con Yamcha?

-Creo que hace tiempo lo estoy evitando- reflexionó él con arrogancia acercándose a ella que seguía sentada en su colchón- Incluso mucho antes de que ya no estés con él, mujer...

Bulma bajó su mirada, no podía seguirlo viendo.

Era cierto, él había aparecido en su mente aún cuando estaba con Yamcha y para colmo lo sabía.

-Para que sepas aún soy una mujer joven y bella, y merezco tener a alguien junto a mí que me ame de verdad, y tendré a mi hijo con esa persona.

Vegeta la observó por un instante, otra vez la sensación irreparable de que algo le estaba siendo robado lo envolvió desde adentro.

-Tú no entiendes la humillación que significa para mí todo esto, no entiendes que no soy un humano- dijo Vegeta irritado caminando hacia el balcón, Bulma se puso de pie y fue tras él.

-Claro que lo entiendo, lo que tu no puedes entender... es que no se trata de ninguna humillación... ¡Vegeta tú no naciste de un repollo, tu padre te concebió como tú haz hecho con este niño!

-Pero lo hizo con una saiyajin- aclaró él devolviéndole la mirada, Bulma suspiró algo cansada. Hacía tiempo que no se hablaba con Vegeta, ya hasta casi había olvidado la notable transformación que tenía su voz cuando charlaba al contrario de aquella fría y tenebrosa voz que siempre exponía.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que ya no hay una sola hembra saiyajin en el espacio ¿o sí?- preguntó ella observando el firmamento nocturno tal como él lo hacía. Vegeta asintió algo perturbado por aquella revelación.

-Y es por eso que el príncipe saiyajin no puede tener descendencia, no hay raza digna para eso- protestó, sintió la mano de Bulma sobre su hombro. -¿Qué quieres?

-De todos modos... si tu vas a matar a Goku y luego a destruir el planeta -Bulma intentaba manipularlo- después de todo, el niño y yo acabaremos muriendo con el planeta ¿verdad?

Vegeta no quería contestar esa pregunta, seguía mirando el firmamento.

-... entonces, quizás no sería la gran cosa que lo dejaras permanecer conmigo hasta que llegue ese día en el que te desharás de todas las cosas que te han deshonrado- continuó la muchacha sabiendo que estaba dándole a Vegeta una muy buena excusa para que su orgullo no se sintiera débil.

-Mujer... no ganarías nada...

-Y tu no perderías nada- respondió ella interrumpiéndolo-Jamás te he pedido nada, Vegeta. Me quedaré con nuestro hijo, es lo único que tendré de tí después de todo.

Vegeta se irguió ante sus palabras y sus ojos azabaches se clavaron en ella.

"¿Para qué?" era la pregunta que rebotaba una y otra vez en la mente de Vegeta ¿Para qué aquella mujer sentía necesario quedarse con un engendro? Quizás así eran las mujeres humanas, apreciaban su descendencia apegándose a ella (como los humanos se terminaban apegando a todo lo que tienen) Él no tenía apego a nada en su vida, siempre estuvo con la libertad absoluta sabiendo que todo lo que poseía ya le había sido arrebatado (su título, su familia, su destino, su planeta) y no teniendo nada, no tenía nada que proteger, nada por lo que temer que le fuese quitado.

Vio su mirada esperanzada fija en él. "Después de todo es cierto, acabaré matándolos a todos..." pensó seriamente, siempre había soñado e imaginado el combate con el que terminaría matando a Kakarotto y el gran ataque que terminaría destrozando la Tierra, haciéndola desaparecer y luego ser conquistador del Universo.

Pero últimamente sólo soñaba despierto con la derrota de Kakarotto y el momento en el que se elevaba sobre los cielos para preparar su ataque debastador... ¿Y ella? ¿Y estar sin ella? No lo había meditado con detalle dando por sabido que quizás sería una posibilidad llevarla consigo para obtener nuevos robots y demás excusas. Jamás había pensando en la posibilidad de que ella dejara de existir, también había pensado en no destruir definitivamente la Tierra (después de todo estaba llena de insectos dejando de lado el poder de Kakarotto) y volver de vez en cuando a proveerse de lo necesario en tanto realizaba su conquista espacial. Es más ¡La Tierra podría ser la capital de su imperio!

-¿Qué dices?- la voz de Bulma lo sacó de sus sueños.

- Si dices ser capaz de tener sola al niño, hazlo. Después de todo es cierto que acabaré matándolos a los dos- habló él con su frialdad habitual- Pero ningún patético insecto humano fingirá que es su padre, después de todo tiene sangre real en sus venas y no será educado por una sabandija cualquiera; aunque al fin y al cabo acabe dejando de existir.

Bulma se sonrió, tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta recapacitaría tarde o temprano, y que quizás sintiese agrado al tener un hijo. Pero bien, para eso aún faltaba.

-Gracias... gracias Vegeta... -Bulma se sonrió felizmente- No le diré a nadie, te lo prometo; y nadie intervendrá, sólo yo.

-¿En cuánto tiempo...?

-Sólo tres meses y medio más.

Vegeta la miró, no era tan notorio a simple vista el embarazo, o quizás fuese por aquella ropa holgada. Sentía el ki nuevamente, mucho más poderoso que la vez anterior.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado.

-Estaré listo para luchar contra Kakarotto en aquella época- anunció él cruzándose brazos. Mentía... él sabía que mentía, que aún no tenía la certeza de cuánto le faltaba para llegar a su nivel, volvió a mirarla "¿Por qué aún me mira así?" Pensaba que los humanos no eran capaces de odiar cuando la tenía así frente a frente, era como si a pesar de haberla amenazado de muerte ella no se tomara a pecho ninguna de sus palabras.

-Estoy segura que sí- sonrió ella, que también sabía que en tres meses y medio todo era posible.

Vegeta no entendía porqué la mujer no se marchaba de una buena vez, hasta que descubrió que era él el que no pertenecía a ese cuarto, dio media vuelta para salir pero en cambio su cuerpo se recargó contra el barandal del balcón mientras suspiraba molesto.

-Déjame arreglar eso- dijo de repente Bulma comenzando a quitarle la remera para develar el vendaje improvisado que llevaba sobre su más reciente herida, Vegeta se movió lejos de ella por reflejo pero fue inútil, tan pronto como sus manos rozaron su piel el cuerpo entero cedió quedándose subyugado ante su suave cuidado.

Como era de esperarse, en menos de dos segundos él se encontraba yaciendo en la cama y la mujer sentada a su lado limpiaba adecuadamente su herida y lo vendaba quizás de un modo más prolijo; no es que Vegeta necesitara ese cuidado, él mismo había cuidado de sí cuando era un guerrero espacial y hasta ahora sólo unas profundas cicatrices adornaban su cuerpo.

No comprendía porqué Bulma aún seguía teniendo ese trato con él pero le complacía en cierto modo que no se alejara de su lado por su brutal comportamiento. Era una mujer valiente o quizás demasiado tonta.

Ese sentimiento que Bulma llamaba amor tal vez seguía existiendo dentro de ella para él, Vegeta se sonrió levemente. Pensó que si él tuviese esa clase de sentimientos probablemente haría cosas tan irracionales como hacía la mujer: ayudar al enemigo.

Si después de todo él iba a matarla, a ella... a su hijo...

"_Nuestro_ hijo" se corrigió Vegeta en su fuero interno, levantó la mirada para ver como la mujer le daba los últimos toques al vendaje y sin mediar palabra dio vuelta del otro lado de la cama y se acostó de espaldas a él. Dada por terminada la sesión de curación Vegeta aún seguía allí, mirándola como un científico a un dilema incomprensible, metido en sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó repentinamente que la respiración de la mujer se hizo más fuerte: se había dormido.

Vegeta mantenía aún las manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen, dejó de mirarla para contemplar ahora el techo.

"Es irremediable, los humanos son muy distintos a los saiyajins" pensaba mientras se dejaba hundir en las almohadas, reposando levemente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. "Muy distintos..."

No sabía cómo, pero cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró frente a frente a Bulma. Ambos estaban abrazados, chocando sus frentes uno contra el otro. Abrió los ojos intrigado cuando contempló que ella los abría mucho más despierta que él ¿Acaso se había despertado antes y permanecía en la cama?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía tan de cerca. La contempló extrañado, esperando su reacción.

Pensó que podría mandarlo al demonio: _¿Quién te crees que eres para querer matar a nuestro hijo y abrazarme_? fue lo que pensó que le gritaría pero la mujer le sonrió dulcemente, Vegeta se mantuvo inexpresivo cuando comenzó a incorporarse y Bulma lo imitó desperezándose con un largo bostezo.

Se miraron de soslayo y fue ella la que avanzó hacia él.

-Espera, Vegeta...- lo llamó con timidez, el príncipe dio vuelta su mirada para encararse con ella y sin darse cuenta ya la tenía frente a frente.-Aún no te vayas...

El pedido parecía realmente sincero, él permaneció de pie obedeciendo a su petición, no dijo nada. Sabía que cualquier frase que saliera de sus labios sería violenta como siempre.

Yamcha tomó un ramo de rosas rojas, el más hermoso de la tienda y fue directo a la casa de Bulma.

Por inexplicable que pareciera la sensibilidad de Bulma la había hecho olvidar el hecho del engaño en su casa y la disputa que tuvo con ella en su cumpleaños, él había hecho bien en dejar enfriar las aguas... o al menos así parecía hasta que con el pasar del tiempo notó el embarazo de Bulma.

"Jamás debí haberla dejado con ese rufián"

Así que a su mente estaba muy claro: Vegeta la había seducido y una vez embarazada la dejó de lado. No comprendía porqué el "señor todo poderoso príncipe saiyajin" no pudo haber buscado otra mujer de las tantas que había en la Tierra si lo que quería era sexo, después de todo no es que fuera tan mal parecido como lo era Krillin.

Pensó que lo había hecho para fastidiarlo, pero si creía que con el hecho de darle un hijo a "su" novia ya todo estaba perdido, pues no. Él sería el padre de la criatura y el esposo de Bulma, permanecería a su lado por siempre.

Con esta firme idea de pronto alzó vuelo hacia su balcón. Quería darle una sorpresa, después de todo esperarla en la puerta de entrada ya se había pasado de original, ahora él sería lo primero que viese al despertar, notaría su sincero interés en la relación y al ver el ramo y luego el anillo de compromiso caería a sus pies.

No contó con un pequeño detalle. Sino quizás su plan no habría sido tan malo.

Cuando comenzó a acercarse al balcón lo sintió:

-Vaya, ese niño será muy poderoso... Aún no ha nacido y tiene la misma fuerza que Vegeta.- murmuró con ingenuidad Yamcha mientras se acercaba al barandal.

Puso ambos pies dentro del balcón y respiró profundamente para calmar su ansiedad y ya una vez decidido comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

La tensa mirada del saiyajin se mantenía sobre la suya, ambos continuaban observándose. Bulma tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo... quiero que entiendas que no lo he hecho a propósito... fue tan solo un accidente, jamás haría nada que te perjudicara- al decir esto sus ojos bajaron al suelo avergonzada.

Vegeta la fulminó con la mirada.

-No te creo. Dijiste que existían precauciones y que las tomabas- se defendió él ofendido- ¿Cómo es posible que pasara?

-Vegeta... -Bulma sonrió con molestia- Claro que exiten precauciones y por supuesto que las he tomado pero a veces fallan, y fallaron.

-No lo creo- pausó él retomando su paso, Bulma se le interpuso hecha una furia.

-¿Por qué no me crees? -estaba herida, herida y enojada; y de aquella combinación solo sale una persona que quiere herir con furia- ¿Crees que si hubiera querido tener un hijo le hubiera dado un padre COMO TÚ?

Vegeta sintió el golpe, pero aparentó todo lo contrario, esbozó una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que no, si aquí en la Tierra tienes a tu sabandija, que estoy seguro sería el padre adecuado ¿verdad?- preguntó con ironía sin sacarle los ojos de encima.- Pero por desgracia lo que tienes dentro tuyo es parte de mí... -gruñó molesto al decir esto, muy molesto.

-Lo dices como si te hubiera forzado a algo, existía este riesgo- pronunció ella.- Ojalá nunca hubieras entrado en mi vida.

Las lágrimas salieron silenciosamente de sus ojos y se volteó para darle la espalda. Vegeta frunció el ceño y bajó su mirada al suelo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que no llegaba a doler físicamente.

Sus palabras lo obligaron a reflexionar... si él no hubiese entrado a su vida ella estaría mejor, quizás era cierto. Pero después de todo no fue él quien entró en su vida, sino ella en la suya. Ella se dirigió a él aquel día recién llegado de Namek, ella lo invitó a su casa y le dio lo necesario, ella lo recibió cuando volvió de su cazería fallida de Kakarotto en el espacio, y le dio ropa, y lo invitó a quedarse definitivamente hasta que Goku llegara... y luego lo convenció de no luchar contra él cuando volvió, lo invitó nuevamente a permanecer en su hogar dándole esta vez todo lo requerido para entrenar... y luego ella entró en su habitación.

Era ella la que había entrado en su vida, no él en la suya.

-Quiero que te vayas, Vegeta- dijo en un sollozo aún de espaldas a él, cruzada de brazos.- Puedes llevarte la cámara de gravedad, pero vete por favor...

El dolor en sus palabras era capaz de ser sentidos por el saiya. Él siempre tuvo la oportunidad de irse, pero aunque no era capaz de reconocerlo no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo su orgullo era muy poderoso como para no obedecer si era expulsado, no iba a rogar quedarse, por supuesto que no.

-De acuerdo, dile a tus padres que preparen todo lo necesario para un viaje largo- soltó él decidido caminando hacia afuera- Cuando todo esté listo que me lo hagan saber, me iré al espacio a continuar con mi entrenamiento hasta que esté completo y si Kakarotto llega a irse antes de que yo llegue, dile que destruiré este planeta de todos modos y que luego lo buscaré.- dijo simplemente.

-Perfecto- fue la única palabra que escuchó de Bulma cuando sintió el ki de Yamcha aproximándose. Apretó los puños molesto y caminó fuera de la habitación azotando la puerta a su paso. Pero sin siquiera llegar a su cuarto su autocontrol perdió al orgullo, así que con todo el enojo que es posible en un ser humano (valga la metáfora para un saiya) volvió colérico sobre sus pasos.

Bulma se tomó la cabeza, el dolor era punzante, debía dejar de llorar o terminaría enferma. Se sentó en la cama para reposar cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana que daba al balcón, se levantó a abrir y antes de que pudiera decir nada se encontró con un hermoso ramo de rosas frente a su rostro, Yamcha estaba detrás.

-Buenos Días, Bulma- la saludó el joven dando un paso dentro de la habitación- He venido a... -Yamcha no se daba cuenta del estado emocional de Bulma, no era capaz de verla a los ojos con el nerviosismo que cargaba encima, palpaba en el bolsillo el estuche del anillo y comenzó a improvisar el ya mil veces ensayado discurso.- Porque... te amo tanto que...

-Yamcha...

-Te amo, como jamás he amado y te quiero conmigo para siempre, siento que puedo darte todo lo que necesitas...- el joven la tomó de la mano y se arrodilló frente a ella aún con la vista clavada en el suelo, respiró profundo.

Bulma no salía de su asombro, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pero no de la emoción... Estaba alterada, muchas cosas en apenas tres minutos, y ahora podía agregarle una más porque la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta con brusquedad haciendo que ambos jóvenes viesen aparecer detrás la silueta del príncipe saiya.

Vegeta se aproximaba a ambos a paso decidido y en menos de un segundo ya estaba a su lado. Yamcha se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- ¿No te dije anoche que te largaras? - preguntó iracundo ya con una esfera de ki en su mano, lista para ser disparada.

-Sí... pero creí que podía volver... Además no te estoy molestando... -forzó Yamcha poniéndose en guardia.

-Vegeta, eres tú el que debe irse- atacó ella poniéndose frente a Yamcha para defenderlo, vio los ojos negros del saiya destilando tanto odio que su mirada habitual parecería tierna.

-¿Para _esto_ quieres que me vaya?- la increpó fuera de control.

-No- contestó Bulma simplemente volviéndose a llenar de humedad en los ojos- Quiero que te vayas porque no soporto sentir lo que siento por tí, quiero olvidarte.

Yamcha frunció el ceño confundido y a pesar de tener al príncipe aún con la esfera encendida en su mano, tomó a Bulma del hombro y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-Bulma... no puedes decir esto... Soy yo el que te ama...

Pero ella no lo oía, seguía con los ojos clavados en Vegeta.

-Deja de decir estupideces, humana tonta- el guerrero estaba en un estado diferente al de siempre, parecía confundido pero intentaba aparentarlo y eso sumado a la verguenza de que el insecto de Yamcha oyera semejantes palabras "cursis" dirigidas a él.

-No... ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?- lo atacó en un estado de desesperación por ser comprendida- Si tan solo... sintieras un poco de lo que yo siento... -sus palabras salieron débilmente de sus labios, su voz fue apagándose palabra a palabra. Vegeta retrocedió un paso ante su avance.

Yamcha tragó saliva, no era el momento de luchar por ella. Su corazón se llenó de tristeza y emprendió vuelo rápidamente retirándose para siempre de la Corporación Cápsula, sus pies ya jamás volverían a pisar esa casa. Así estaba escrito.

Vegeta vio la tristeza en sus ojos, no podía hablar y ella continuaba.

-Te amo... y sé que no puedes corresponderme y no tienes idea de cómo duele- las lágrimas en sus ojos clamaban por salir.

Vegeta se acercó a ella confundido.

-Si sientes eso... ¿En qué te beneficiaría si me voy?- preguntó suavemente, ella levantó los ojos hacia él y sin más amarró sus brazos enrededor del fuerte cuello masculino, continuó llorando sobre su hombro hasta que la mano de Vegeta la tomó por la cintura y reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro también tomando con la otra mano su espalda, empujándola suavemente contra él.

Podía sentir el dolor de la mujer, y dolía.

-No lo he hecho a propósito- dijo ella entre llanto, el príncipe cerró los ojos frunciendo con fuerza el ceño- Tienes que creerme...

-Te creo, mujer- dijo simplemente, la sintió reconfortarse en su abrazo.

-No le diré a nadie que es tu hijo- dijo ya un poco más calmada.

-Debo irme... - la alejó de su abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos, Bulma negó rotundamente y volvió a caer en sus brazos.

-No. Si te vas... perdería mi lugar favorito para estar- respondió sonriendo y suspiró profundamente. Vegeta sentía los latidos de la mujer contra su pecho y aunque intentaba mantenerse frío no pudo ser imparcial cuando sintió su caricia sobre su rostro, volvió a mirarla.

Bulma acercó sus labios al saiyajin y le dio un débil beso con el que él no se conformó, el príncipe saiya había sido alejado mucho tiempo de la mujer que deseaba por culpa de un engendro y no permitiría que eso volviese a pasar. Quería sentirla nuevamente, tenerla en sus brazos y oírla disfrutar entre suspiros con su mismo nombre. El nombre de su dueño.


	19. Una vida que se va

_Llegamos a los últimos chaps: El título del capítulo habla por sí solo. A leer._

* * *

**Adiós, Goku.**

Vegeta volvió a quedarse a su lado ese día... y todos los que siguieron.

Su viaje al espacio no se realizó finalmente, no hablaban del niño que definitivamente sería un varón, aunque Bulma no le hacía mucho caso a las ecografías (quizás habían confundido su miembro con su cola saiya).

La señora Briefs no podía estar más contenta, ya había comprado todo un arsenal de ropa para el pequeño mientras que su orgulloso abuelo trabajaba diseñando nuevos juguetes, una rama que la Corporación Capsula no manejaba con tanto entusiasmo.

Vegeta entrenaba más duro últimamente, Bulma a veces lo observaba desde su balcón; casi no volvió a la cama junto a ella en el último mes de embarazo, había hecho de la cámara de gravedad su hogar quizás esperando aniquilar el planeta para cuando el niño naciera.

Y el niño nació.

Aquel día los padres de Bulma la habían llevado a la clínica con urgencia, por suerte la heredera de la corporación se encontraba en el taller de la casa en ese momento y no hubo problemas en ser ayudada. Vegeta, para variar estaba entrenando sin sospechar lo que ocurría.

Pero lo sintió, la ola de energía llegó hasta él. Frenó su entrenamiento y sonrió de lado ligeramente entreabriendo un poco la boca, miró hacia un punto (de donde provenía la energía) y la observaba como si viese algo más que las paredes de la cámara.

-Impresionante... -murmuró complacido mientras sonreía con orgullo, pensó que la mezcla con la terrícola quizás dejara que prevaleciera la debilidad, pero el poder que sentía era casi idéntico al que Gohan poseía cuando él puso su primer pie en la Tierra ¡Y se trataba solo de un recién nacido!

--

Bulma jamás olvidaría esa noche, estaba aún en la clínica. El parto había sido muy doloroso y no es que pudiera compararlo con otro pero el dolor había sido extremo. Sin embargo al ver al pequeño abrir sus ojos azules supo que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, ahora el niño (que era un varón pero también tenía la cola saiya) yacía a su lado en la pequeña cuna que tienen las clínicas. No podía dormir, pensaba en muchas cosas pero igualmente mantenía los ojos cerrados en un vano esfuerzo por conciliar el sueño.

Sintió una presencia, para cuando abrió los ojos una silueta oscura se colaba por la ventana. Gracias al peculiar cabello lo reconoció de inmediato:

-Vegeta... -murmuró sin poder evitarlo, él se volteó a ella quedándose estático. Quizás no contaba con que estuviese despierta.

-¿Por qué aún no has vuelto?- preguntó bruscamente.

-Necesitan que esté aquí para descansar... y para observar al niño- dijo sencillamente.

-¿Es... un NIÑO?- preguntó con cautela, ella asintió. Vegeta volteó su rostro de lado con indiferencia observando la cuna. No lo reconocería pero lo hacía mucho menos infeliz el hecho de que se tratara de un varón.

-Así es... un niño sano y fuerte... y con un apetito tan voraz como el tuyo.- objetó ella sonriéndole entre que él se sonreía un poco, muy poco.- Su nombre es Trunks.

-¿Trunks?- repitió él- No es un nombre adecuado...

Y es que tan arrogante era que debía defender la herencia real antes que defender el hecho de que no le importaba su nombre, si de todos modos moriría.

Bulma volvió a sonreirse frente al descuido del saiya.

-Se llama Trunks, Vegeta- afirmó ella divertida- ¿Es poderoso?- preguntó cautelosamente, de repente le parecía que quizás Vegeta había venido para asesinarlo por la verguenza que le daba su nivel de pelea, pero él había hecho la promesa de dejarlo vivir hasta el día que desapareciera el planeta... aunque con él nunca se podía estar segura.

-Hmp- asintió levemente acercándose a la cuna, lo inspeccionaba con los ojos hasta que su mano enguantada quitó las sábanas y lo tomó de la cola jalándolo sin ninguna piedad hacia arriba. El bebé reaccionó llorando ruidosamente al ser despertado, Vegeta continuaba mirándolo críticamente hasta que Bulma se puso de pie y lo arrebató de sus brazos llevándoselo a la cama con él. Vegeta aún lo miraba.

-Eres un insensible- protestó.

-Su cabello... -señaló él disjustado. Bulma miró el cabello casi inexistente del niño buscando el problema mientras intentaba calmarlo- Los saiyajin deben tener el cabello oscuro!!- protestó.

-Pues los humanos no deben tener cola, creo que es lo que se llama genética, Vegeta- resolvió Bulma cuando al fin el pequeño logró tranquilizarse, pero no tenía intención de cerrar los ojos. Sus enormes ojos se dirigían al extraño en la habitación- También tiene tus ojos...

Vegeta lo observó intrigado.

Sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo como los de la Mujer, pero su forma sin duda era la suya, su expresión... y el leve dorado de su piel.

-¡Pobre de mi hijo con esa fea mirada!- dramatizó la mujer jugando con el pequeño, cambiando su tono de voz enormemente.- Ese es tu papá, Trunks.

Los ojos de Trunks siguieron el dedo de Bulma encontrando sus ojos con los de Vegeta, al hacerlo el pequeño sonrió ampliamente largando una especie de carcajada.

¿Era posible que la comprendiera? No... imposible...

-No comiences mujer, yo no seré un padre para el niño- dijo no tan convencido con sus palabras, la fuerza del niño lo había tomado por sorpresa y el hecho de "verlo", de verse en él. Aquel niño podría llegar a ser un guerrero extremadamente poderoso, incluso mucho más de lo que él lo era ahora.

-Es un poco gruñón, Trunks... pero en el fondo no es ASÍ de malo, creeme- le dijo Bulma al niño guiñándole un ojo para fastidiar al príncipe, lo cual consiguió sin problemas provocando una especie de gruñido.

"No lo mimes tanto" eso iba a decirle, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no importaba, si después de todo iba a matarlo...

Pero no lo mató ese día, ni durante todo un año...

--

Había pasado mucho tiempo de estancia en la Tierra, su habitación ya no era suya, sino del mocoso.

Su cámara había vuelto a averiarse y el señor Briefs estaba intentando repararla. Él se encontraba en esos momentos en la habitación de la mujer, en la que dormía ocacionalmente todas las noches desde que mudaron al niño a su habitación.

Era increíblemente misteriosa la fuerza que el pequeño Trunks tenía, eso lo intrigaba sobremanera pero aún así no desviaba su mente del objetivo principal.

-Como demonios voy a vencer a Kakarotto sin ser un Super Saiyajin... -se cuestionaba mientras observaba por el balcón su cámara de gravedad- Cómo... cómo... -había utilizado todas las técnicas, todas las clases de entrenamientos, una gravedad infinitamente elevada y sin embargo NADA.

Para ese ritmo conocería a sus nietos antes de vencer a Kakarotto.

-Ya se durmió- una voz lo sorprendió por la espalda, el príncipe se volteó a verla sin mucho interés. Bulma había conservado su deseable figura aún después del embarazo.

-Lo estás volviendo un llorón- protestó Vegeta seriamente, Bulma caminó a su lado en el balcón.

Vegeta era todo un misterio en si mismo, era tan introvertido y reservado que a veces aunque lo estuviese mirando a los ojos por largos minutos no podía descubrir lo que cruzaba por su mente. En cuanto a su relación se mantenía con la frialdad que era costumbre, salvo por las noches claro. Aunque tampoco se podría hablar en esos momentos de un saiya delicado.

Casi cumplía tres años en la Tierra, jamás había estado durante tanto tiempo en un solo lugar luego de que lo sacaron de su planeta natal.

-Perdón, Majestad... estoy segura de que usted también lloraba cuando era un bebé- argumentó Bulma contemplando el cielo estrellado, Vegeta gruñó como era de esperarse.- Estás preocupado... ¿qué ocurre?

Vegeta la miró de reojo, odiaba que la mujer intentara entrometerce también en su cabeza.

-Tu padre tarda mucho con la cámara, a este paso...

Fue callado con un beso, su insolencia lo perturbó pero la agresividad fue bien recibida. En un minuto tuvo a la mujer acorralada contra el ventanal de la habitación.

Se dejaban llevar por el momento cuando esto ocurría, estar juntos significaba que ya nada más existía, su encuentro era capaz de perderlos de ese mundo y quizás de todos.

El calor los encendía al momento, se tocaban, se acariciaban conociéndose lo suficiente para saber cuáles eran los puntos predilectos por su pareja. Era dificil no acabar unidos en un beso hipnótico que no llevaba a nada más durante varios minutos, quedarse obnubilado en el aliento del otro, en el calor que el otro cuerpo desprendía. Sentir los débiles sonidos que salían susurrantes en suspiros. Vegeta la tomó en sus brazos y la condujo a la cama en medio de otro largo beso.

Era fascinante, la experiencia no tenía competencia.

-Te quiero, Vegeta- le confesó ella nuevamente, hacía unos largos días que Vegeta no oía esa frase u otra similar y le alegró volver a confirmar sus sentimientos hacia él. Era como tener una fortuna en el banco aún si no era utilizada, era bueno saber que nadie se la había robado. Su cariño seguía siendo para él. Su dulzura, su trato tan suave...

Suave como su piel. La despojó de su bata de satén lentamente besándola a la altura de los hombros.

Era una relación tormentosa, dos Vegetas peleaban duramente por la decisión final.

Una parte de él quería dejar de decirle a la mujer que la aniquilaría a ella y a su hijo, y declararle que deseaba permanecer a su lado sin dañarla y si eso incluía lastimar al niño, pues no lo mataría. Después de todo podría llegar a convertirse en un gran guerrero.

Otra parte de él se avergonzaba rotundamente de sentir todo lo que sentía y quería terminar con absolutamente todo aquello que le provocaba semejante debilidad.

La seguía besando, las manos de la mujer también lo despojaron de su camiseta y sus pantalones, Vegeta comenzó a mover la cadera para aproximar el contacto aún si fuera todavía sobre la ropa interior, sentía a la mujer imitando sus movientos mientras besaba su cuello.

La pasión los envolvía, se deseaban sólo con el hecho de cruzar sus ojos. Vegeta no comprendía cómo era posible que aún no se hubiera saciado de la humana, hacía casi dos años que la poseia noche tras noche y aún lo interrumpía en cada pensamiento, en todo.

-Mujer... eres mía... -le reclamó él jadeando antes de penetrarla sujetándola de las caderas, un fuerte empujón confirmó sus palabras.

Se hundía en ella con urgencia, respiraba su excitación, deseaba tenerla así, fornicar con la humana hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas y cayera rendido, quería fornicarla hasta que el deseo se apagara y tuviese que ganarle el cansancio. Pero aunque infinita era la energía de un saiyajin, mucho más que infinito parecía el deseo. Pues aún después de varias sesiones por noche él terminaba durmiendo sin ver culminada su satisfacción.

A él siempre le hacía falta más. Y sin embargo ella se daba satisfecha con casi nada (hablando fuera del tema sexual, claro) Con tenerlo a su lado por las noches era suficiente, con hablar con él, con abrazarlo... con saber que podía tener contacto con él...

-Aaah... sigue así...- imploró ella.

--

Vegeta se encontraba aquella mañana entrenando en la cámara, en tan sólo dos días Trunks cumpliria su primer año. El príncipe se preguntaba si Bulma planeaba hacer uno de esos festejos pomposos donde todo el mundo viniese a felicitar al mocoso, pero supuso que la mujer querría cumplir con su parte del trato y mantener al niño en secreto dentro de la casa.

Aún no había alcanzado el nivel de Kakarotto y tristemente dedujo que quizás jamás lo haría. Así que simplemente se limitaba a preparar nuevas técnicas o a mejorar las que ya existían, planeaba acabar con Kakarotto de un solo golpe y así evitar el hecho de que se transformara en Super Saiyajin.

Encontraría el modo de derrotarlo.

Pero como siempre alguien golpeó a su puerta, era la mujer.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- su pregunta sonó tan brusca como el empujón que introdujo a la mujer dentro de la cámara (obviamente con la gravedad ya apagada)

-Sólo te llamaba al almuerzo- dijo ella molesta, el saiya limpió el sudor de su rostro- Mi padre dice que en una semana tendrá listos tus robots.

-¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido penetrándola con la frialdad de su mirada- ¡Dile que se apresure! ¡O hazlos tú! Se los pedí hace tiempo...

-Ya lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo alegremente, lo que hizo que el saiya frunciera el ceño confundido- Pero ya sabes que Trunks tiene su cumpleaños en dos días y le está preparando todo un arsenal de juguetes... ¡Es tan destrozón como su padre! Juguete que toca, juguete que hace pedazos...

Vegeta sonrió un poco jactancioso, le hacía gracia ver a la mujer enfadada.

-No te quejes, yo tengo que soportar que tenga tus mismos pulmones, mujer- sonrió viendo un respingo en la mujer.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues al principio mis gritos no sólo no te perturbaban... que yo recuerde hasta te gustan- fue su filosa frase escoltada de una sonrisa llena de sensualidad. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah... -exclamó haciéndose el entendido- Pues veo que aún conservo el talento de la actuación- fingió él repitiendo las palabras que alguna vez Bulma misma le había dicho.

Pero la mujer no se enfadó, su mirada simuló inocencia y jugó con su dedo índice sobre el pecho sudado del guerrero, Vegeta la vigilaba con la mirada tan solo.

-Muy bien, ya que ambos somos tan buenos actores... creo que bien podríamos montar una obra de teatro- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras deslizaba ambas manos desde las manos del saiya hasta su cuello, Vegeta la miraba aún con una sonrisa presumida.- ¿Qué te parece esta tarde? Mis padres se van a llevar a Trunks al parque...

-Mmm... -el príncipe fingía pensarlo con detenimiento- ¿Tan pronto, mujer? Tendremos que ensayar muy duro, entonces.

Sus mismas palabras parecían exhalar calor, Bulma le sonrió en complicidad para cuando el hombre la apretó contra él para sentirse como siempre.

-Buuulmaaa... hijita, la comida se enfría...- chillón del otro lado la señora Briefs, el príncipe pronto la soltó de su abrazo.

-Creo que tendremos que improvisar, entonces- argumentó, su estómado reclamaba algo de alimento y el sexo siempre podría tenerlo después.

Era imposible hacer entender a Trunks como era que debía comer, su madre estaba regada de la papilla que intentaba hacerle comer al niño y por esto lo regañó, el pequeño miró a su madre y frunció el ceño molesto pero al segundo comenzó con un ruidoso llanto.

Escoltado por el sonido del teléfono.

-Ya cálmate Trunks...- lo reprendió Bulma mientras que la señora Briefs se levantaba para atender el llamado, Vegeta concluyó su almuerzo y volvió sus pasos hacia la cámara de gravedad suspirando pesadamente.

-Bulma... es Milk, parece grave- anuncio la rubia entregándole el teléfono a su hija, la muchacha la miró con seriedad para confirmar sus palabras y luego tomó el aparato.

-Hola, Milk ¿cómo estás?- un sollozo se oyó muy fuerte, Bulma arrugó el entrecejo y ya un poco más preocupada continuó- ¿Pasó algo, Milk?

-Gokú quiere que vengas... él... -el llanto no la dejaba terminar, Bulma comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Goku... ¿qué tiene? ¿Pasó algo? Por favor, Milk... dime qué pasa- rogó la heredera casi gritando, se escuchó a Milk llorar más fuerte.

-Bulma... Goku va a morir... - frío, jamás había sentido tanto frío en su alma, en su piel. La frase la congeló desde adentro hacia afuera- Ven a verlo, no dejes que Vegeta se entere o él va a...

-Lo sé... pero... Milk... ya voy para allá- Bulma colgó, quedó perpleja. ¿Podría ser posible que Milk se estuviese equivocando? ¿Podría ser posible que Goku muriese? ¡Justo ahora! Si Vegeta llegaba a enterarse de la debilidad de su enemigo ya tendría vía libre para salir y hacer todas las maldades que planeaba (ej: destruir el planeta, conquistrar el espacio...) La mujer negó con la cabeza tomando a Trunks en sus brazos, tomó las llaves de su vehículo y caminó a toda velocidad hacia el garage.

-¿A dónde te llevas a Trunks? Pensé que iba hoy al parque con nosotros.

-Pasó algo grave mamá- argumentó Bulma rápidamente con su palidez más encendida que nunca en el rostro.

-¿Milk tiene algo?- le preguntó. La muchacha frenó su paso de inmediato y se volteó para ver a su madre. Ella había conocido a Goku desde niño y no era justo que no se enterase.

-No.Es Goku- fue rápido, pero la señora Briefs continuó observandola inquisitivamente.- No digas nada, te lo ruego...

-Pero... ¿Goku tiene algo malo?- insistía, podía olerse en el aire, en el tono de Bulma, en sus ojos. Algo andaba mal.

-Aún no lo he visto, pero Milk dice que sí. Te llamaré para avisar- dijo al último subiendo al transporte.

--

Cuando llegó y descendió del vehículo, se dio cuenta que era la última en arribar.

Todos sus amigos estaban fuera, la observaron cuando bajó pensativamente. Krillin no podía ocultar las lágrimas en su rostro, el primero en acercarse a ella fue Yamcha pero no terminó de llegar al vehículo cuando se detuvo. Esta vez todos, hasta Piccoro alzaban la mirada ante el ruidoso llanto que se había iniciado.

Le quitó el cinturón de seguridad de la silla a Trunks y lo cargó en sus brazos, caminando hacia sus amigos mientras intentaba tranquilizar al bebé. Yamcha dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No nos habían dicho que tuvieron un niño- fue la débil voz de Krillin que se alzó intentando aparentar la tristeza reinante, Yamcha pronto renegó de él.

-Él no es mi hijo- dijo sencillamente alejándose de la escena, todos volvieron a ver a Bulma, hasta que Ten Shin Han alzó la voz hacia ella.

-Es demasiado poderoso para ser tan pequeño- dijo, Bulma asintió.

Vegeta herviría en ira si llegaba a enterarse de que alguien más había visto "al engendro", a aquel niño de cabello lila y poder saiyajin, a aquella deshonra a su orgullo de príncipe. Bulma intentó aparentar la presencia del niño acercándose de los muchachos, nadie continuó interrogándola.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- fue su única duda, Krillin se sintió el apropiado para hablar.

-Goku está muy enfermo, Bulma- explicó- Hace mucho tiempo que está así y parece que no... -no pudo continuar, la voz se le había quebrado, por supuesto que la científica se dio por enterado.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?- protestó a mil voces, parecía que todos sabían hacía mucho que su amigo de toda la vida estaba sufriendo y nadie le dijo nada.

-Goku quería verte, pensamos que se recuperaría y no queríamos que tú le hicieras saber algo a Vegeta- fue la explicación de Yamcha, Bulma se sintió profundamente ofendida.

-¿Creen que le diría a Vegeta algo como ésto? ¿Creen que estoy ansiosa por morir?- preguntó irónicamente- ¡Es mi amigo el que está enfermo! ¡Kami, Goku va a morir!- exclamó dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

-No nos malinterpretes- argumentó la ruda voz de Piccoro- No sabíamos qué tan cercana eras a Vegeta como para decirle.

Bulma sintió entonces la mirada del namek sobre su hijo que comenzaba a cesar el llanto.

-¿Y Milk?- dijo como para poder al fin hablar con Goku y ver qué estaba ocurriendo realmente.

-No es bueno hablar con ella ahora, está con su padre en la habitación junto a Goku, el maestro Roshi está hablando con él ahora- explicó Yamcha, Bulma se giró viendo a todos mientras mordía sus labios.

-¿Es que lo dejarán así nada más? ¿No hay solución? ¿Qué dijeron los doctores?

-Es una enfermedad desconocida del corazón, debe ser saiyajin- comentó Krillin- Ya sabes que ni las semillas del ermitaño ni las esferas del dragón curan enfermedades- prosiguió dejándose reposar contra la pared de la pequeña casa de Goku.

-Quizás... yo lo hubiese investigado y...

-No seas ridícula Bulma, eres tecnóloga no química.- la calmó Yamcha.

-¿Dónde está Gohan?

-Está en camino, decidió que quería reflexionar a solas un tiempo- le respondió Piccoro cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma logró finalmente que el pequeño Trunks se callara y levantó la vista cuando vio que la puerta se abrió, y el maestro Roshi salía con la cabeza a gachas.

-Entra, Bulma. Esperó mucho por tí- fueron las palabras del anciano, la muchacha asintió y lentamente dio un paso hacia dentro, la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

--

Vegeta terminó su ducha y presuntuosamente caminaba por los pasillos de la corporación buscando sexo.

Se fijó primero en que el ki del muchacho estuviese lejos, lo que resultaría que los ancianos estuviesen lejos y que Bulma y él pudiesen estar tranquilos. Efectivamente, el engrendo estaba muy lejos, quizás los ancianos exageraron un poco la distancia del parque.

Se quitó la playera camino a su cuarto para ahorrar tiempo cuando dobló por una esquina y se topó de frente con la anciana, que esperaba sentada junto al teléfono.

¿¿

-Buenas tardes, joven Vegeta- lo saludó la señora mientras que con un pañuelo secaba sus lágrimas. El príncipe la pasó por alto subiendo las escaleras cuando se cruzó con el señor Briefs, que iba con una calculadora en una mano y con un anotador en la otra.

El saiya caminó más aprisa hasta su cuarto, la mujer no estaba lo cual lo enfadó. Buscó su ki por la casa pero nada. Así que prosiguió a buscar el ki de Trunks para ver si su madre se encontraba con él, efectivamente.

¿Qué hacía la mujer tan lejos? Era extraño que Bulma rompiera una promesa, sobretodo si era una de índole sexual, de modo que regresó sobre sus pasos bastante cabreado.

-¿Bulma no ha llamado todavía?- escuchó preguntar al profesor Briefs, su caracter inquisitor no pudo seguir camino y escuchó con atención.

-No, querido... tengo tanto miedo, se fue tan alterada. Parece que está vez si es grave, pobre Gokú.

"¿Kakarotto está involucrado en todo esto?" algo le dio náuseas en el estómago, si su hijo estaba con su mujer... y su mujer estaba con Kakarotto, lógicamente su hijo estaba en presencia de Kakarotto!! Apretó los puños y dando un paso sobre el pasillo se enfrentó ante los dos ancianos.

-¿Dónde está la mujer?- preguntó al estilo "si no me contestan rápido los haré trizas". Ambos ancianos se miraron confundidos.

-Oh, joven Vegeta... Bulma fue a despedirse de Goku.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó más para sí mismo que para que los viejos lo oyeran- Así que huirás Kakarotto...

Un aura resplandeciente lo envolvió, buscó pero no podía encontrar el ki de su enemigo así que se guió por el de su hijo. Quizás y la muy guarra de Bulma había fabricado un dispositivo que ocultaba el ki, quizás le entregó su hijo a Kakarotto para que lo protegiera a donde quiera que fuese, quizás Kakarotto estaba siguiendo de cerca el progreso de Vegeta y decidía que lo mejor era irse y resguardar su muy querida Tierra.

Dobló la velocidad con aquellos tortuosos pensamientos ¿cómo la mujer podría entregarle el niño a Kakarotto? ¡AL IMBÉCIL DE KAKAROTTO! ¡AL CLASE BAJA DE KAKAROTTO! ¿Acaso pensaba que eso era mejor que morir?

Además... él no le había hecho daño al niño.

--

La sala estaba quieta, callada. Trunks miraba todo con curiosidad.

Se podía oír el llanto de Milk del otro lado, Bulma caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto principal, en donde sabía encontraría a Goku. Abrió lentamente la puerta, vio una cama despojada en donde yacía la silueta de su amigo y al cual alumbraba la luz del atardecer que entraba por el ventanal.

-Goku... -murmuró apenada, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras que caminaba lentamente cada paso que la separaba del lecho.

Era él, el niño que había atropeyado en las montañas, el pequeño con el que compartía incómodamente la cama cuando se encontraban en sus viajes... el inocente pequeño dispuesto a protegerla de lo que fuese, el jovencito que le había dicho que su nombre era feo... grrr...

Era el pequeño Goku que derrotó a la patrulla roja cuando ella era una jovencita, que los protegió de Piccoro, que la salvó de morir en Namek y luego en la Tierra por manos de Freezer... y que la salvó a ella y a todos los demás de terminar aniquilados por Vegeta y Nappa (excepto a Yamcha, claro).

Era su amigo.

Quizás el primer amigo que tuvo, y gracias a él conoció al resto.

Cualquier cosa de su vida podría ser cambiada, pero si ese día ella esquivaba al pequeño, si ese día en las montañas no se hubiesen cruzado ya todo el resto de su vida no existiría.

-Hola, Goku- dijo finalmente tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama, el guerrero se veía sufriendo intensamente a juzgar por sus gestos. Era tal cual Vegeta cuando lo encontró aquella noche desangrado.- ¿Estás bien?

El hombre no abría los ojos, los tenía cerrados ahogando un grito quizás, pero asintió levemente.

-¿Cómo estás Bulma?- preguntó luego, comenzando a abrir los ojos con lentitud, Bulma vio la sorpresa en su mirada cuando la miró. Inevitablemente sus ojos cayeron al pequeño.

El saiya frunció el ceño mirándolo con insistencia, hasta que por fin se sonrió. Sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente con la mirada cristalina de Bulma.

-Es igual a su padre- dijo sencillamente sin dejar de ver al pequeño, algo lejano a la mirada siempre alegre de Goku asomó en sus ojos. Bulma distinguió "paz"

-Quería presentarte a Trunks, Goku- dijo la muchacha, Goku levantó la mirada hacia ella y de pronto se tomó el pecho adolorido- Goku... tienes que recuperarte, tienes que ponerte bien...

-Me temo que no será posible esta vez- se lamentó el guerrero.- No es algo que esté en mi poder...

-Pero Goku, si tu te vas... ¿quién va a protegernos?

-No te preocupes Bulma, ya no hay nada que temer- dijo sencillamente el saiya- Estos años de paz, al menos los he disfrutado con Milk, con Gohan, con mis amigos... He entrenado mucho.

-Siempre has hecho lo que se te antojaba ¿por qué no fuiste a verme cuando tenías los síntomas, Goku?

-No creí que fuera... ¡Ahhh! No creí que fuera importante- respondió con sencillez.

-Tú nunca te tomas las cosas enserio- protestó Bulma.- No quiero que te vayas, Goku, te extrañaré.

-¿Recuerdas las aventuras que tuvimos?- preguntó el saiya sonriendo ligeramente- Fueron buenos momentos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, éramos jóvenes- respondió la muchacha también sonriendo con algún recuerdo- ¿Recuerdas cuando te transformaste en Ozharu?

-Bulma... -Goku quería interrumpir la charla- Soy el hombre más fuerte, y eso se debe gracias a tí.

-¿Qué? ¿Gracias a mí?- preguntó confundida.

-Si jamás me hubiera cruzado contigo, no habría salido de las montañas Paoz, y todo lo que casi pasa hubiese pasado, y yo jamás me hubiera enterado, jamás habría tenido nadie a quien proteger, nadie por quien superarme, nadie por quien pelear...

-Goku...

-Sé que suelo ser algo distraído, pero no olvido lo que tú significaste en mí, ni mucho menos lo que aún significas. Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Goku- le devolvió ella tomándolo de la mano.

--

Vegeta aterrizó entre ellos tan súbitamente como un trueno.

Estaba ciego de la ira.

-¿Qué quieres aquí ahora?- preguntó una voz que no llegó a distinguir.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado, Vegeta- protestó el maestro Roshi interponiéndose en su camino.

-Les dije que ella le diría.

-¡CÁLLENSE, INSECTOS!- bramó exasperado entrando violentamente en la casa.

¿Qué demonios hacían todos los amigos de Kakarotto allí? ¿Acaso ya todos sabían del niño y ayudaban a Bulma a ocultarlo? No vio ninguna nave espacial por ninguna parte, le pareció que quizás se irían con una nave como en la que él entrenaba. La sangre le hirvió.

Se guió con el ki del engendro y en menos de un segundo estuvo en una habitación.

Si la sangre ya le hervía, con esto se vaporizó.

Bulma se encontraba abrazada al gusano de Kakarotto, y él también la sostenía con fuerza y dulzura mientras que el pequeño Trunks miraba alarmado hacia él. Parecía ser el único que se percató de su presencia para cuando Kakarotto la soltó y Bulma, siguiendo la mirada de su hijo, volteó.

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte, Kakarotto- dijo el saiya tan fríamente que hizo temblar hasta Bulma.

Goku se sonrió con amargura, mientras Bulma intentaba explicarse, pero no fue suficiente, Vegeta alzó nuevamente el dedo índice apuntando a su rival.

Algo extraño sucedía. El ki de Kakarotto era insignificante, y no parecía listo como para embarcarse en un viaje, ni preparado para defenderse.

-Vegeta, no por favor... Déjalo en paz- rogó Bulma que se veía que había estado llorando. El engendro comenzó a berrear ruidosamente sacándolo de quicio. Otro dato importante: ¿por qué Kakarotto no acudía a su transformación de SSJ?

-Déjalo morir en paz, Vegeta- dijo otra voz, el príncipe volteó para encontrar sus ojos con los de Milk, la loca mujer de Kakarotto- Dentro de unas horas ya no tendrás que matarlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó relajando su brazo, Bulma se aproximó a él y Milk hizo lo propio hacia su esposo.

-Ya pasará, Goku... Bulma, tú has sido la última. Te pido que esperes afuera con los demás- la muchacha asintió tomando a Vegeta del brazo que permanecía en estado de shock sin ser capaz de reacción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Vegeta para cuando ya estuvieron en la sala a solas, la mujer reposó la mirada en su hijo mientras de mil maneras intentaba calmar su llanto.

Ya no tenía caso ocultárselo, de alguna manera Vegeta había llegado hasta la casa de Goku a buscarla, se enteró quizás de que su hijo estaría en presencia de él. No tenía remedio, en esas condiciones Goku era incapaz de defenderse, a él... e incapaz de defender a alguien más, mucho menos al planeta, y menos que menos del mismo Vegeta.

Si Vegeta quería acabar con todo, ya tenía al Universo servido en bandeja.

-Goku morirá antes de que caiga el sol- explicó Bulma pausadamente- Durante el almuerzo Milk llamó y me avisó, lo siento... no pude dejar a Trunks en casa, pensé que si te enterabas tú... bueno...

Levantó la vista hacia él, Vegeta la enfrentó apabullado. Parecía que el mundo mismo se derrumbaba en sus pies, la miró consternado, parecía humillado, molesto y derrotado. Caminó él mismo hacia afuera, ella lo siguió por detrás pero prefirió dejarlo ir.

Se sumó a sus amigos que aguardaban en vigilia silenciosamente. Trunks lloraba desconsolado parecía que el susto de ver a su padre enojado a punto de matar a Goku lo había afectado, había sido una reacción muy parecida a los celos, pensó ella. Lo siguió con la mirada, al contrario de lo que pensaba Vegeta no se esfumó por los aires lanzando una onda de energía que los pulverizaría a todos, simplemente caminó hasta el lago y reposó sentado en una piedra de brazos cruzados: él también aguardaría.

La muchacha pensó que Goku era algo así como un dios, no por su poder sobrenatural, ni por su gran corazón, sino por los milagros que había hecho en su camino. Miró a todos sus amigos, y luego se miró a ella misma. Todos habían experimentado la presencia de Goku y el cambio radical que le había dado a sus vidas, nadie jamás lo olvidaría.

-Gohan viene para acá- dijo de pronto la voz de Piccoro, nadie contestaba. De todos los presentes quizás solo ella no podía sentir el ki de Goku, solo ella se enteraría después de su muerte.

Como bólido Gohan pasó por su lado, ya estaba mucho más alto pero no pudo contemplarlo mucho, el niño entró y azotó la puerta tras de sí, la angustia la envolvió y para colmo Trunks comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Seguía mirando fijamente a Vegeta mientras intentaba no pensar en nada pero lo observó estremecerse, la silueta ensombrecida el príncipe se irguió en su lugar.

-No, Dios... -maldijo Yamcha con la voz en llanto. Bulma dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

"Adios, Goku..."

* * *

_**N.A.:** Seguiré ahodando en los sentimientos que sucedan a la muerte de Goku, pero no me quería extender demasiado sobre el tema en el mismo capítulo, sobretodo porque en el que se avecina pretendo y prometo traer el conflicto de los androides a la paz aparente. Debo hacer que Vegeta no decida marcharse después de perder su razón de ser en la Tierra. Debo dejar que Trunks viva, que Bulma ame más a Vegeta, que Vegeta acepte a su hijo al punto de no matarlo y permanecer junto a Bulma aunque ya no tenga xq._

_Como verán, tengo mucho trabajo para el siguiente capítulo._

_Nos vemos ahí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._


	20. Ni un minuto de paz

_Me perdí un tiempo_

_Me perdí un tiempo... pero una vez dejado abandonado a mi novio y en un feriado pude concluir el capítulo. Debo decir que fue especialmente difícil..._

_Odio las tardanzas... sí, lo sé... ustedes también, pero no lo hago a propósito, a veces me siento a escribir y siento que nada de lo que tecleo es bueno y... quiero dejar lo mejor... aunque quizás tampoco acabe haciendo lo mejor pero bue P eso intento..._

_Intenté que tuvieran un nudo en la garganta en este cap... espero conseguir algo parecido al menos..._

_Mientras lo disfruten, hice mi trabajo._

* * *

**NI UN MOMENTO DE PAZ**

Milk vio que el rostro de Goku se contraía adolorido.

Jamás lo había visto así, ella nunca pudo observar lo perseverante que era, lo mucho que sufría en las batallas en las que siempre salía victorioso, más por su fuerza de corazón que la que su cuerpo poseía. Ella pensó que él podría también ganar esta pelea... pero de pronto el rostro de Goku se relajó.

-Goku... -murmuró acercándose aún más a él, el guerrero daba la impresión de haberse quedado profundamente dormido- Goku... -dijo un poco más urgente acariciando su rostro- ¡GOKU!

-Papá- llamó Gohan antes de entrar al cuarto, la puerta se azotó golpeando al padre de Milk que aguardaba detrás de su hija.

-¡GOKUUUUU!- lo llamó la mujer desesperadamente sintiendo que unas lágrimas ardientes recorrían su rostro, lo sacudió y él no reaccionaba.- Goku, goku, por favor... -sollozó finalmente reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho del saiya que permanecía imperturbable.

Gohan quedó con la boca abierta cuando su madre comenzó con un agudo y doloroso llanto, se acercó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tranquila Milk, tranquila...- intentaba consolarla el abuelo tomándola por los hombros, pero Milk agitaba la cabeza.

-No... Goku, no- insistía ella adolorida, el niño continuó su avance sobre la escena sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente, había llorado mucho en su vida pero esta vez sólo dos lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos.

-Adiós, papá- saludó angustiado el cadáver relajado del hombre que yacía en la cama, sintió sobre su hombro la mano de su abuelo dándole consuelo y dejó que otro par de lágrimas se escapara. Contempló a su padre largamente mientras sentía a la amargura apoderándose de su corazón.

Era posible que estuviera destinado a no tener un padre??

Los primeros años de su vida fueron completos y plenos, tenía a su madre, a su padre, a su abuelo, su casa en medio de las tranquilas montañas, tenía todo lo que pudiese desear un muchacho. Pero a partir de cierto momento ya no tuvo nunca más esa vida y era muy pequeño para que fuese así. Perdió a su padre, lo vio ser asesinado... pensó que jamás volvería a verlo pero tendría la oportunidad del reencuentro que nunca nadie tenía, soportó cosas que un niño de cuatro años jamás viviría sabiendo que un día volvería a verlo, y su padre regresó. Pero volvió a perderlo ante otro peligro, siempre había otro peligro, otra amenaza, otro entrenamiento para perderlo.

Y no era justo, Goku era un buen padre.

Ya no tendría nuevamente esa oportunidad, ya no podría decirle a todos que él volvería, que él vencería a su enemigo y regresaría... ya no existía más la posibilidad.

-Papá- esta vez sonó como un ruego, tomó las sábanas en una forma ritual y con ellas cubrió el rostro de su padre pero la mano de Milk sujetó la suya impidiéndole la tarea.

-Quiero verlo, Gohan... ya jamás volveré a verlo... -peticionó ella, el niño asintió abrazándola fuertemente.

-No te preocupes mamá, todo saldrá bien.- intentó consolarla mientras sentía el llanto-aullido de su madre contra su pecho, dejó deslizar un par de lágrimas más fuera de su rostro.

Había llegado tarde para verlo, su padre no pudo despedirse de él. Todo ese tiempo enfermo ellos lo habían pasado juntos. Goku quería dejar a su hijo las técnicas que le asegurarían mantener el orden en la Tierra, hablaban de la vida.

Su padre nunca le pareció especialmente serio en ese aspecto como lo era el señor Piccoro, pero era su padre.

El padre con el que jugaba, el que le enseñó a caminar, a hablar, el que le escogió el nombre, el que siempre lo animaba a enfrentarse a todo, a todo obstáculo o enemigo por más terrible que pareciera. Goku siempre lo empujó hacia adelante, y eso era lo que hacía un buen padre.

Ya no lo tendría para aprender de él, no solo sus técnicas sino su admirable forma de ser. Ya no podría salir y escaparse con él cuando su madre comenzara a forzarlo a estudiar de más, ya no hablaría con él de noche cuando no podía dormir escuchando las aventuras que tuvo de niño con las esferas del dragón. Nadie le secaría el llanto con palabras.

-Todo saldrá bien, mamá, no te preocupes- repitió el niño mostrando un semblante fuerte y confiado, como el que solía tener Goku en aquellas circunstancias.

--

Todo se congeló prácticamente afuera.

Todos confirmaron su peor temor.

Algunos se tomaban la cabeza, otros protestaban o maldecían, algunos se lamentaban, algunos permanecían en silencio.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos todos tuvieron la misma reacción: observar a Vegeta, esperar por él, esperar por la muerte.

"Kakarotto" fue la palabra que resonó en su mente cuando sintió el ki finalmente extinguirse sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ya había terminado.

Todo había terminado.

"Kakarotto" volvió a resonar tan fuerte que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos enfurecido. No había tenido su oportunidad, no había podido limpiar su honor... Aquel guerrero que hizo lo imposible, que humilló al príncipe de los saiyajins y que luego venció al ser más poderoso del Universo, a Freezer... esa escoria de clase baja no había podido con una simple enfermedad. Lo había dejado allí para siempre, en el terreno del deshonor, su honra estaba perdida para siempre. No existía redención, no existía posibilidad de venganza.

Kakarotto murió.

Su promesa de volver a sentirse como "el gran príncipe de los saiyas", también.

Apretó los puños poniéndose de pie.

Notó un sonido de estupor general a sus espaldas y para variar le restó importancia. Comenzó a acumular su ki silenciosamente y el estupor aumentaba hasta que volteó a verlos.

Siempre le habían enseñado que las sabandijas deberían ser eliminadas, y los vio allí, temblando, tan débiles, tan cobardes que no hizo sino sentir repugnancia, infló el pecho con rabia dejando que un gesto de desdén frunciera sus labios. Las sabandijas debían ser eliminadas.

Un halo de color plata lo rodeó, y la onda expansiva generada por el despliegue de semejante poder comenzaba a agitar todo su entorno. El pequeño Trunks era el único que parecía no temer, lo observaba con intriga y curiosidad imperantes.

Era obvio que esa parte de él era suya, el valor.

Gritó con fuerza mientras más energía era expulsada. Ahora él era el ser más poderoso de la Tierra y del Universo entero.

-Detente Vegeta- sintió de repente con total autoridad, buscó al dueño de la aniñada voz, Gohan esperaba bajo el umbral de la puerta. Aún estaba llorando pero mantenía una mirada fría bien calculada, enseñó su ki. Sí, había aumentado pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle frente al legítimo príncipe saiyajin.

Como burlándose de las palabras de Gohan Vegeta dio otro alarido que retumbó en el cielo, su luz encegueció a todos.

Estaba harto, estaba cansado de cargar con aquella humillación y ahora mismo todo indicaba que jamás podría deshacerse de ella...

--

Bulma no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para extrañar a Goku y llorar por él cuando todo indicaba que pronto lo visitaría en el otro mundo.

-¡Espera, Vegeta!- le gritó, pero su grito fue tapado con el mismo grito de guerra del príncipe que aumentaba más y más su poder. Gohan permanecía a su lado expectante mirando con seriedad la escena. Ella no entendía porqué. Todo el mundo sabía que sólo Goku podría domar a Vegeta para que no atacara la Tierra y ahora había partido.

Bulma abrazó a Trunks cerrando los ojos a causa del resplandor que expulsaba el guerrero, la onda expansiva agitaba su cabello y su vestido salvajemente y pequeñas partículas de tierra chocaban contra su rostro, el suelo temblaba y el estruendo era tal que parecía estar frente a una turbina de avión.

"Vegeta, no lo hagas" pensaba interiormente, algo en ella temía y algo más simplemente no tenía la menor duda que de que Vegeta no le haría daño. No entendía porqué su pensamiento era tan absurdo, ella quizás lo quería demasiado.

Quería al hombre que estaba dentro de aquel otro que estaba frente a ellos ahora. El hombre que comenzaba a estrenar sus emociones más nobles, el hombre que se abrazaba a ella por las noches, el hombre que permanecía minutos enteros observando a Trunks en la cuna dormir, sin emitir palabra. El hombre que día a día hacía lo imposible por superarse, por superar a Kakarotto, por superar su suerte sin gracia. El hombre que había sobrevivido a lo peor que un ser vivo puede enfrentar: estar SOLO. El hombre cuyo peor defecto lo había ayudado a resistir todo.

Pero estaba el otro: el que despreciaba la vida, el que no entendía nada que fuese "bueno", que aborrecía de todo lo noble que conocían los humanos y desconfiaba de ello, el que sufría... sufría tanto que sólo quería hacer sufrir. Ese hombre sí era capaz de aniquilar al mundo entero. Temió por ella y su hijo, pero extrañamente temió más por él.

Sin embargo el ruido de repente cesó, y el viento que golpeaba contra ella también.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Vegeta ya no estaba.

-Ese desgraciado... -murmuró Ten mirando con rabia el cielo, seguramente siguiendo con la mirada el rastro que Vegeta había dejado al irse. Por un minuto todos miraban hacia arriba, como esperando que un ataque chocara contra el planeta destruyéndolo.

Pero no pasó nada.

-No siento su ki- dijo de repente Piccoro, el maestro Roshi tomó la palabra.

-No podemos confiar en ese hombre, pude matarnos en cuaquier momento ahora que Goku no está.

-Sí y Bulma le dará lo necesario para hacerlo- protestó Oulong cruzándose de brazos.

La muchacha lo observó ofendido.

-No pongas esa cara, Bulma, lo que dice Oulong es verdad, él ha estado entrenando con tus aparatos, y tú misma se los ofreciste y... -Yamcha se enrojeció de la furia- Nos matará a todos, a él no le importa nada.- finalizó echándole un vistazo al bebé.

-Kami Sama tiene una habitación en su templo, en el que se puede entrenar adecuadamente, un día equivale a un año- sugirió de repente Piccoro.

-¿Hablas enserio? Si Gohan entra ahí, para mañana podrá vencer a Vegeta, estoy seguro, él es el hijo de Goku.- respondió Yamcha entusiasmado.

-¿De qué diablos hablan todos ustedes?- frenó de repente Bulma mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Acaso no ven que si Vegeta hubiese querido matarnos ya lo habría hecho? ¿O acaso alguno de ustedes es capaz de hacerle frente?

Todos agacharon la cabeza consternados con su declaración.

-Debemos estar listos, Bulma, él es un enemigo, tú misma viste lo que acaba de hacer.- dijo la sabia voz del maestro Roshi.

-Bulma... debo proteger la Tierra que mi papá defendió siempre con tanto empeño, es mi deber.- aseguró Gohan con seriedad observando a la muchacha a los ojos.

Bulma sintió a su corazón agitarse, acaba de perder a su mejor amigo, no permitiría que le arrebatasen al padre de su hijo.

-Pues todos ustedes están equivocados, Vegeta no es como ustedes creen- comentó a viva voz intentando hacer que razonaran.

-Que sea bueno en la cama no significa que lo sea en todo el resto- la filosa frase de Yamcha terminó al momento que un escozor quemó en su mejilla, Bulma lo había abofeteado al instante y ahora se retiraba hacia su nave.-Ni se te ocurra avisarle a tu amante sobre lo que hablamos aquí.

-¡Él no es mi amante Yamcha!- gritó ella dándose la vuelta mientras aseguraba a Trunks a su asiento- Pero descuida, no le diré nada y ustedes no harán nada.

-¡Él no te considerará cuando quiera matarnos a todos!- bramó Yamcha ya cuando las turbinas de la aeronave se encendieron.

Todos la observaban partir con el rostro enrojecido de furia, ella misma ya estaba demasiado atormentada emocionalmente, hoy había pasado mucho y no había tenido la oportunidad de descargar ninguna de sus emociones. Sin embargo todo el camino a casa lo aprovechó llorando desconsoladamente, haciéndole su duelo a Goku.

Nadie jamás entendería lo que ella lo quería, lo que significaba aquel hombre en su vida. Ella lo había conocido primero que todos, ella estuvo con él en sus aventuras, ella le había enseñado las esferas del dragón, por ella conoció a Milk, y por ende nació Gohan. Ella realmente estuvo ahí con él siempre, para todo, en todo momento. ¿Cómo podían pensar que ella entregaría el mundo que Goku siempre defendió a otro hombre para que lo destruyera? ¿En qué mente cabía la posibilidad que ella, quien quería a Goku como a ningún otro amigo, lo traicionaría así? Sobretodo por Vegeta... sobretodo por Vegeta...

--

Luego de darles la devastadora noticia a sus padres tuvo que soportar el llamado de Milk reprochándole su ausencia en el velatorio de su amigo, ella hubiese ido pero después de todo Goku ya se había ido y existía otra persona que la necesitaba.

La comida ya estaba lista y dando por sentado que Vegeta tampoco se aparecería voluntariamente a la mesa utilizó la excusa de llamarlo a cenar para acercarse a él.

Después de buscar por toda la casa supuso que el saiya no estaba pero quedaba un lugar sin revisar.

-No puedo creer que aún suba aquí... -refunfuñó la mujer llegando hasta la terraza de la corporación, como era de esperarse el hombre se encontraba sentado allí, observando perdidamente el firmamento.

-Déjame solo- dijo de repente, detestaba que Vegeta pudiese leer su ki y detectarla, así jamás sería capaz de darle una sorpresa.

Bulma sentía la fresca brisa otoñal colarse debajo de su vestido, se cruzó de brazos y se acercó hacia él. Vio como Vegeta daba vuelta el rostro para dedicarle una mirada amenazante pero de nada resultó, siguió camino inocentemente y se sentó a su lado posándose sobre el techo.

Él bufó fastidiado pero continuaba en la misma posición, de pronto pareció olvidarse de su presencia y continuó en la contemplación del firmamento. Ella lo imitaba.

-Eres un gran guerrero, Vegeta- le dijo de repente, el príncipe la miró de soslayo.- Goku tuvo mucha suerte, los dioses siempre le sonrieron cuando trazaron su destino... Tú... no sólo te has hecho solo, también tenías toda la suerte en tu contra. Goku venció a sus enemigos, pero tú has vencido tu destino... más de una vez.

-Pero yo soy el príncipe... ¿sabes lo que significa príncipe? Un príncipe es el primero ante todos los suyos, el primero es el mejor... Y Kakarotto... él...

-Goku es bueno, siempre ha sido muy bueno... Fue mi amigo y no voy a mentir al respecto, él siempre luchaba hasta el final.- aclaró Bulma continuando con su mirada clavada en las estrellas- Pero... te conozco Vegeta, tú luchas mucho más allá del final. La batalla continúa dentro tuyo.

-No digas que me conoces, mujer. No sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que mejor vete de aquí.- objetó él cruzándose de brazos.

--

Toda la tarde había pensado en qué hacer.

Toda la tarde jugó con una esfera de ki en la mano, él era poderoso, lo suficiente como para aniquilar la Tierra de un movimiento, y no teniendo rival en el espacio también era capaz de conquistar todo el Universo, tal y como era su destino.

Pero no sentía deseos de hacerlo. No tenía sentido hacerlo.

-Sé que eres capaz de algunas cosas que aún ni tú sabes- le dijo la muchacha de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos nuevamente ¿por qué le insistía sobre ello? Admiraba a la mujer y su necesidad de protegerlo (a su manera) Él no comprendía su comportamiento, le habían enseñado que la gente se movía siempre para conseguir algo. Bulma no conseguía nada de él, o quizás peor: él le quitaba cosas como su felicidad, su tranquilidad... su vida llegado el caso de que quisiera destruir el planeta.

Pero dejó de pensar en eso, aceptó para sus adentros que la explicación a su comportamiento formaría para siempre parte de lo que ignoraba.

-Sé que eres capaz de amar.

Vegeta volteó a verla rápidamente y frunció el ceño ofendido con sus palabras pero de repente una pequeña carcajada asomó entre sus labios. Ambos comenzaron a reír relajándose de las tensiones del día.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, los saiyajins no conocemos esas clases de sentimientos. Ya te dije que te hacen débil- dijo el hombre mirándola de reojo.

-Pues Gokú sentía amor, y era saiyajin, y no era nada débil- dedujo la mujer reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro del guerrero.

-Ese idiota de Kakarotto... -refunfuñó él- Se murió sin darme la batalla.

-Vegeta, deja de pensar en eso solo por dos minutos ¿puedes hacerlo?- le propuso la mujer abrazándolo por la cintura- Te necesito ahora...

-No soy otro humano. Jamás podré darte lo que necesitas- admitió él, pero sintió el abrazo de Bulma amarrándolo con más fuerza.

-Ahora eres tú el que no sabe de lo que habla...- preguntó ella irónicamente riendo ligeramente- Sé que no puedes amarme del modo humano, y no te pido que lo hagas. Sólo te pido que me dejes amarte...

-Bulma... -murmuró él algo perturbado, pero un asomo de sonrisa fue reflejado entre la escasez de luz- No tienes que hacerlo... Decidí que no quiero matar al engendro.

-No tiene que ver con eso, ya sabía que no le harías daño- Vegeta giró el rostro para verla pero sintió repentinamente los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos, su suavidad, su calor, su humedad. Tuvo que besarla él también, sentía a su corazón bombear entusiasmando ante su tacto, la mano de la muchacha trepó desde su vientre hasta su rostro acariciando con suavidad todo el recorrido a pesar de la armadura.

--

Algo lo estremecía, lo paralizaba, todo iba más lento por fuera pero más rápido dentro de él.

Se desembarazó de la armadura y ella se ocupó de quitarle los guantes mientras continuaban su beso, Vegeta la sentó sobre él buscando sus labios nuevamente. Sus manos finalmente tuvieron contacto con la piel femenina cuando la movió para acomodarla, sintió su piel fría y erizada. Movió sus manos rápidamente, acariciándola para darle calor, ella sonrió en su beso agradecida y amarró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiya.

-La comida se enfría- le murmuró ella al oído notando que las cosas comenzaban a pasar a mayores debajo de los pantalones del guerrero. Vegeta dibujó una mueca de fastidio en sus labios pero no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y seguirla.

--

Eran las tres de la mañana y aún no podía pegar un ojo, la mujer yacía desnuda dormitando a su lado abrazándolo. Él entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca suspirando pesadamente. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento de conciliar el sueño pero de nuevo no podía.

La idea de la humillación eterna lo perseguía y supuso que no lo dejaría con tanta facilidad, estaba perdido, sin salida...

Él jamás había conocido más atadura que estar al servicio de Freezer pero siempre podría revelarse cuando estuviese preparado; ahora no solo se sentía atado, estaba enredado de pies a cabeza. Estaba anclado a la Tierra.

Una terrible batalla comenzaba a generar la más inmensa tormenta que jamás hubiese agitado la mente del saiyajin, ya no se trataba de no poder vengarse de todo lo que le arrebataron... ahora se trataba de no querer soltar lo nuevo que poseía. Lo único que tenía.

Sintió el ki de su hijo con fuerza, esto lo estaba enfermando... comenzaría a volverse loco... estaba haciendo todo lo que juró jamás hacer con su vida ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía evitarlo? ¿Por qué era tan débil?

Se fijó en la mujer que dormía a su lado con algo de melancolía ¿aniquilarla o vivir como un humano a su lado? Cualquier opción parecía terrible, pero según su educación la primera no debería parecerle sino una perfecta elección. Y otra noche lo intentó:

Abrió la palma de su mano y su energía se cristalizó en una esfera de energía roja que iluminó el rostro de la mujer levemente sin que ella lo percibiera.

"Me estorbas, terrícola" se dijo él para sus adentros cerrando los ojos con fuerza como no queriendo ver lo que iba a hacer, acrecentó el poder y...

-... Vegeta... -oyó suspirar en sueños, abrió los ojos para ver una sonrisa dibujarse en la dormida faz de la mujer inocente de lo que él estaba por hacer.

Vegeta apagó la esfera en su mano y dejó que sus ojos se humedecieran mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por su frío rostro, un nudo se atoró con fuerza en su garganta.

-maldición... -sollozó no pudiendo soportar ya tanta tensión, frunció más el ceño cerrando sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas partieran libremente. Harto, salió de debajo de las sábanas y partió en vuelo repentinamente sin detenerse a una velocidad tan asombrosa que él mismo llegó a pensar que había superado sus poderes, pero al llegar a un lugar desértico sus pies tocaron tierra.- ¡MALDICIOOOOOOON!- gritó expulsando la energía acumulada mientras un par de lágrimas acompañaban sus palabras. Sintió la sangre correr apretadamente entre sus venas y una fugaz luminosidad cambió su aura plateada por otra dorada pero... fue tan solo en un parpadeo porque cayó al suelo rendido respirando con dificultad.-maldición... -volvió a forzar entre jadeos mientras apretaba los puños sentándose de rodillas en el páramo.- Yo soy un príncipe saiyajin- murmuraba con la voz quebrada- Nací para conquistar el universo, para ser temido y respetado... Kakarotto debió morir por mi mano cuando llegué a la Tierra... Y... yo hubiese muerto sin remedio a manos de Freezer en Namek pero al menos conservaría mi honor... Ahora soy una vergüenza derrotado por un clase baja... Y yo, que se supone que no conozco más sentimiento que el odio y la venganza no soy capaz de matar a una humana y al engendro que me humilla... No lo entiendo ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!- bramó con un golpe de puño en el suelo haciendo que la tierra temblase. Cerró los ojos amargado- Y nadie lo entenderá jamás... -resolvió ya un poco más calmado.- Kakarotto, te fuiste sin darme la batalla... pero recuerdo tu poder y lo superaré... y si es necesario te buscaré en el otro mundo para demostrarles a todos que soy mejor que tú ¡SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS!- se repitió poniéndose de pie y mirando al firmamento- ¿OISTE, KAKAROTTO? ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA!- otra vez alzó el vuelo con renovado semblante. Había encontrado una solución temporal a sus problemas: seguir entrenando... una vez superado el nivel de Kakarotto vería la forma de enfrentarlo. Había visto el poder de las esferas del dragón y de seguro hallaría la forma de encontrarse con él para batirse a duelo un día de estos.

Pero aún quedaba otro inconveniente...

--

Entró a su alcoba por el balcón por el que había partido, encontró la cama vacía pero el fuerte llanto que se oía en el cuarto contiguo le ahorró la búsqueda de ki.

Caminó fuera de la habitación y se encontró con la puerta entreabierta del cuarto del niño que en un principio había sido suyo. El saiya se asomó furtivamente viendo perfectamente la espalda de la mujer que sostenía al pequeño en brazos intentando que durmiera.

El niño berreaba con fuerza, Vegeta hizo un gesto de disgusto ante el ruido que perturbaba su sensibilidad auditiva pero vio que los ojos azules del muchacho se asomaron detrás del hombro de Bulma.

El mocoso paró su llanto de inmediato cuando sus ojos encontraron los suyos y se sonrió levemente.

-Papá- lo llamó sonriente, Vegeta se irguió en su lugar queriendo desaparecer pero entonces Bulma soltó una carcajada.

-Papá no está ahora, Trunks- le dijo calmadamente al pequeño mientras volvía a ponerlo en la cama.

-¡Papá!- insistió el niño, no sabía mucho más que otras pocas palabras pero parecía habérselas olvidado todas, Bulma acarició la cabeza del muchacho y se recargó contra el barandal de la cuna.

-Lo primero que le pediré a Vegeta que te enseñe es a localizarlo, nunca se sabe dónde se mete tu padre- dijo con algo de melancolía- Espero que no seas como él.

Vegeta bajó la mirada al suelo al oír sus crudas palabras.

-Te pareces mucho a él ¿lo sabías?- dijo ella de repente con el tono de voz un poco más animada- Esa mirada... seguro volverás locas a las chicas cuando crezcas, eh?- jugueteó ella haciéndole unas costillas para escuchar la risa infantil- Cuando entiendas algo de lo que te digo, Trunks, te contaré el extraordinario guerrero que es tu padre... ¿ya te había dicho que es un príncipe, no? Pues sí... es un príncipe... -dejó escapar con ensoñación, Vegeta se relajó contra el umbral de la puerta sonriendo algo engreído- Lástima que no has conocido a Goku... Hoy murió...

Vegeta escuchó el llanto salir desde lo más profundo de la mujer y cruzó sus brazos intentando contener el encuentro de emociones que tenía dentro suyo.

-Te hablaré mucho de él cuando crezcas... es una pena que no lo conocieras... -dijo sencillamente viendo que el pequeño comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.- Buenas noches, Trunks... Oh, Vegeta!

Al dar media vuelta chocó contra el hombre que la esperaba ya dentro de la habitación, él la sostuvo de las muñecas acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué le dirás al engendro de Kakarotto?- preguntó iracundo intentando conservar calmado el tono en su voz para que la criatura no despertara- ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Sobre su fuerza? ¿Sobre que era mejor que el príncipe de su raza?

Bulma sintió erizarse la piel del miedo ante la sorpresa de chocarse así con Vegeta.

-Vegeta, por favor, dijiste que no te importaba el niño- reprochó ella soltándose de su agarre y caminando hacia su alcoba.

-Pero no por eso puedo quitarle mi sangre de las venas, mujer, es mi hijo y no necesita saber sobre la clase baja- dijo con desprecio siguiéndola por detrás.

-¿Alguna vez te has puesto en mi lugar, Vegeta?- le preguntó ella dándose media vuelta con brusquedad cortando el camino del saiya, Vegeta pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su labio temblar intentando sosegar un futuro llanto- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo me siento? ¿Alguna vez has pensado si me lastimas? Pues yo sí, intento comprenderte y por eso soporto todo esto... pero...

-Jamás te prometí nada- dijo él bajando su mirada al suelo- No tengo porqué ponerme en el lugar de una terrícola, tu eres la que...

-Sí, ya conozco el sermón, Vegeta- dijo ella dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.- Jamás creí que pudiese amar tanto a alguien... aún sin tener motivos.

--

Se sentía vencida, era intentar nadar contra la corriente bajo una feroz tormenta en medio del océano. Ella no saldría bien librada de esta situación.

Lo tenía frente a ella, un hombre que aún permanecía frío en sus expresiones y se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos ¿Qué demonios cruzaba por su mente ahora? ¿Por qué Kami la había castigado sintiendo tanto cariño por él?

Vegeta no contestó nada, quedó de pie ante la alcoba que ambos compartían echando una fugaz mirada adentro y luego observándola a ella como esperando a ver si era bien recibido.

¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Por qué no le decía "humana te aborrezco, me voy de aquí"? ¿Por qué no le decía "Bulma... lo siento"? Una de dos al menos!! Pero no, él no se iría porque sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría jamás regresar y no se quedaría, porque su mismo orgullo no soportaba el sentirse sojuzgado.

Bulma negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos en un intento de no dejar salir su llanto.

-Tú no entiendes- dijo él sonando realmente frustrado, ella alzó la vista hacia él al momento sintiendo el dolor en sus palabras, buscó sus ojos pero Vegeta había preferido enfocar su mirada en una de las paredes para que la debilidad no fuese descubierta, Bulma comprendió.

A él también le dolía.

Lo estrechó amorosamente tomándolo por sorpresa, reposó la cabeza en su hombro llorando amargamente por ambos. La mano de Vegeta acarició sus cabellos intentando consolarla.

-Vamos al cuarto, mujer- ordenó de repente viéndose un poco desprotegido al encontrarse abrazado a la mujer en medio del pasillo. Una vez dentro volvió a estrecharla con más soltura, cerró los ojos intentando pensar. -Jamás debimos comenzar esto, es enfermizo- murmuró él haciendo más fuerte su abrazo, ella se aferró igualmente a su espalda.

-Lo lograremos, yo te acepto tal y como eres... no quiero más- le confesó sintiendo la amargura en su garganta- Y si a tí... no te hace bien estar conmigo... no te forzaré, Vegeta.

--

Vegeta se sentía atado de pies y manos, era cierto, pero lo más triste fue descubrir que las cuerdas no eran de la mujer hacia él. Las cuerdas eran suyas. No era ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para tenerlo amarrado, era él quien no soltaba el agarre de las sogas.

Se relajó.

Y de pronto, como si una luz se encendiera dentro de él pudo lograrlo: pudo ponerse en el lugar de Bulma.

Dejó de ser un príncipe para convertirse en un mercenario espacial, un asesino despiadado. Ya no era un guerrero luchando por su honor, sino un enemigo al que temer. No era un príncipe buscando su destino de conquistar el universo, era quien la mataría. No era poderoso, era un bruto. No era "demasiado" para ella, sino un exiliado sin nadie a quien le brindaba todo sin esperar nada. Ella no buscaba su protección y favoritismo, buscaba ampararlo en todo sentido de la palabra. Y no era ella la que intentaba convencerlo de no matar a sus amigos... sino que era la que convencía a sus amigos de que no lo mataran.

Y todo cuadró a la perfección cuando logró comprender que el sentimiento que movía todo aquello era el misterioso amor.

Se separó de su abrazo mirándola seriamente.

-Jamás podrías forzarme a nada, mujer- le aclaró secando sus lágrimas con el revés de la mano. Si había un sentimiento fastidioso en él que le impedía matarla de seguro que en Bulma el sentimiento que ella llamaba amor, aquel que era la más poderosa de las emociones, también la estaría fastidiado a ella haciéndola hacer cosas que al final de cuentas terminaban perjudicándola. Ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

-Dejemos de pelear, Vegeta- le propuso ella débilmente- Disfrutémoslo simplemente.

El príncipe la acomodó junto a él en la cama abrazándola posesivamente. Su relación era tormentosa, ni hablar, pero sólo porque él lo creía así. Asintió ante las palabras de Bulma, quizás sería más conveniente tomar lo bueno mientras se preparaba para superar a Kakarotto de una vez por todas, luego se encargaría de ver qué pasaría con respecto a la mujer y su hijo.

Luego...

--

"Luego" se transformaron en tres semanas de paz. Pero sólo tres...

Ni hablar que todo marchaba viento en popa luego de aquella noche, muchas cosas habían quedado en claro y ya no era preciso más que hacer el esfuerzo de aceptarse y tolerar, no había mucho tiempo para eso sin embargo. Vegeta se pasaba el día y la noche entrenando sin detenerse, su ánimo había vuelto con una renovada meta de alcanzar y superar el nivel del Super saiyajin. Bulma continuaba en las investigaciones de la empresa y en otra que ya tenía largos dos años en su taller privado.

Trunks aún no daba sus primeros pasos, lo cual era frustrante.

Aquella noche los Briefs se encontraban cenando cuando la puerta fue golpeada.

-Yo voy!- se apresuró la señora Briefs poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo del comedor, Vegeta continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras devoraba y Bulma intentaba que la comida de Trunks saliera de su camiseta.- ¡Aaaaah!- el grito de la anciana llamó la atención de los presentes, Vegeta levantó la vista para ver que el señor Briefs y Bulma desaparecían de la mesa en búsqueda de la mujer.

-¡Gohan!- gritó la voz de Bulma, Vegeta entonces no pudo resistirse y asomó su cabeza por el umbral que lo separaba del recibidor.

El hijo de Kakarotto se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la casa; pareciera ser que se desplomó en cuanto la señora Briefs abrió la puerta. La familia intentaba socorrerlo y hasta escuchó las palabras "semillas del ermitaño" pero ya no le dio importancia al tema y continuó sentado ante su comida.

-Es la suerte de los insectos- se dijo simplemente con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras su hijo lo miraba pensativamente- Tú jamás te mezcles con la clase baja, mocoso.- le ordenó mientras se llevaba una pata de pollo a la boca.- Aunque seas mitad terrícola aún eres mitad saiyajin.

Comenzó a impacientarse cuando nadie volvía a la mesa, así que desistió de seguir esperando y fue a su alcoba, subía las escaleras cuando una voz lo llamó por detrás.

-Vegeta... espera- era Bulma, el príncipe no se dio la vuelta tan sólo la esperó hasta que finalmente ella estuvo a su lado.

-Ya te estabas tardando, mujer- comentó él en tono seductor mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y sus brazos se enredaban tras su cintura.

-Gohan quiere hablar contigo- dijo ella con el rostro preocupado.

-¿Ese gusano sigue aquí?- soltó Vegeta mientras sus manos la abandonaban y cruzaba sus brazos, no sentía su ki pero recordaba que los terrícolas sabían ocultarlo.

-Ven, por favor... está muy herido pero no dice nada de lo que ocurrió- la curiosidad esta vez lo invadió y se dejó guiar por la mujer hasta el cuarto de la planta baja.

-Pobrecito Gohan... -la señora Briefs suspiraba a su lado con un pañuelo en mano mientras que el señor Briefs permanecía mirando con impaciencia al muchacho sentado a un lado de la cama.

Frunció el ceño. El niño estaba completamente magullado, cortes en los brazos y en el rostro y quién sabe las heridas que su raída ropa no dejaban ver.

Sintió la mano de Bulma sostener su brazo y de repente la miró.

-¡Yo no le hice nada, mujer!- se defendió colérico ante ellos. Asintieron todos.

-Señor Vegeta... -lo llamó la voz del niño, el príncipe volteó hacia él nuevamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué pasó, Gohan?- lo animó a continuar Bulma, caminó a su lado en la cama y lo ayudó a sentarse.

El niño miró hacia el suelo como intentando armar las ideas en su cabeza.

-Señor Vegeta tiene que pelear conmigo, la Tierra está en peligro- dijo nuevamente mirando con respeto y algo de recelo al hombre frente a él, Bulma sintió un frío helado recorrerla ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Gohan pedía la ayuda de Vegeta si era claramente un enemigo para ellos?

-¿Que está en peligro?- insistió el señor Briefs alarmado- Pero si... ya han derrotado a Freezer... ¿Qué otra amenaza puede haber?

-Eso es cierto, Gohan- secundó Bulma un poco alterada- ¿qué puede ser peor que él? Ya no existe nadie tan fuerte en todo el Universo.

Pero el niño no hacía caso a sus palabras, los escuchaba pero era mucho para explicar y ahora mismo era urgente que Vegeta respondiera.

-¿Peleará conmigo, señor Vegeta?

-¿Pelear contigo, insecto? ¡JAMÁS!- respondió con arrogancia mirando hacia otro lado.- Yo no me gasto por insectos...

-Pero la Tierra está en peligro!!- la mirada de Vegeta se cruzó con la del niño y una sonrisa socarrona adornó su rostro.

-¿Y cuando dije que me importaba la Tierra?

-Cuéntanos qué pasó, Gohan- el casi ruego de Bulma hizo que el niño asintiera.

-Verán... estábamos entrenando con el señor Piccolo en las montañas Paoz cuando...

--

La batalla era bastante pareja y ambos de momento intentaban recuperar el aliento mientras se estudiaban con la mirada, Piccolo se sonrió.

-Parece que has mejorado, enano- lo felicitó a su manera.

-Gracias, señor Piccolo- asintió él- Pero aún no mostré todo mi poder.

El niño entonces comenzó a acumular energía a su alrededor haciendo enorgullecer a su maestro Namek cuando un eco retumbó ruidoso en las montañas.

-¡Gooohaaaan! ¡Ven a hacer tu tarea!

El niño descansó su energía y le sonrió algo avergonzado a su instructor.

-Lo lamento, señor Piccolo...

-No hay problema, Gohan, nos veremos mañana entonces- lo saludó esfumándose por los cielos, y lo propio hizo el niño hacia su casa.

Entró oliendo el exquisito aroma del tempura a punto de ser terminado, su madre como siempre estaba cocinando una gigantesca ración para el niño mientras su abuelo miraba las noticias.

-Lamento la tardanza, mamá- se excusó dando un paso en la cocina.

-Gohan, ya te dije mil veces que no quiero que entrenes con Piccolo, estamos en época de paz y no quiero que te conviertas en un rebelde como tu padre y sus amigos- lo castigó con ambas manos en la cintura, el pequeño miró al suelo en señal de respeto.

-Sí, mamá pero...

-¡A estudiar!- ordenó apuntando hacia su cuarto, el niño obedeció la orden caminando pesadamente- ¡Cuando aprenderán que la violencia no resuelve nada...!- suspiró una vez que el niño cerró la puerta tras de sí, volviendo a ocuparse de la comida.

-No seas tan drástica, Milk- dijo la voz del hombre que miraba la televisión.- Además no puedes evitarlo, es el hijo de Goku después de todo.

-Hay... ¡mi Gokú!- exclamó con pena mirando hacia el cieloraso mientras juntaba las manos en oración- ¿Cómo me pudo dejar viuda de esa manera?

-Ya... tranquila Milk... todos lo extrañamos, pero de seguro él se encuentra en un lugar mejor- consoló su padre con los ojos clavados en la pantalla.

-¿Qué lugar puede ser mejor para Goku que estar junto a su familia en casa?- reprendió ella.

-Un campeonato, quizás... -dedujo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros, Milk lo miró con ira.

Continuaron así hasta que a los minutos Gohan volvió a aparecerse por el comedor.

-Ya terminé mis tareas...

-Muy bien, hijo... ahora siéntate a la mesa, el almuerzo estará en un minuto- dijo su madre amorosamente, el niño tomó asiento junto a su abuelo enfocando sus ojos en las noticias que transmitían.

"... y como siempre el equipo de la ciudad del Este aplastó por paliza a su contrincante, la estrella del juego ha vuelto a ser ni más ni menos que Yamcha... aquí unas palabras con él"

-Vaya con ese Yamcha ¿quién diría que se abandonaría las artes marciales por el beisbol?- le dijo su abuelo sonriéndole con complicidad.

-¡Ese sí es un deporte! ¡Nadie se hace daño!- se escuchó a Milk desde la cocina, Gohan y su abuelo se sonrieron en complicidad y decidieron prestarle atención a la entrevista de Yamcha. Pero la imagen del joven se desvaneció en la pantalla siendo reemplazada por la del locutor.

"Interrumpimos este informe por un boletín urgente desde una pequeña isla al sur... donde parece que ha ocurrido una desgracia"

Un helicóptero mostraba una imagen aérea de una ciudad debastada, Gohan se angustió ¿un terremoto quizás?

Confusión, gritos, caos... la gente corría por las calles y se podían observar pequeñas explosiones ¿una guerra? ¿Godzilla?

No, nada de eso... un haz de luz violáceo atravesó a la multitud que corría vaporizándola al instante, y otro más derrumbó un edificio... la cámara entonces se acercó a la fuente que disparaba aquellos rayos.

-¡Pero si son personas!- gritó Gohan de repente. Un hombre joven, de melena negra y ojos celestes estiraba sus brazos sacando haces de luz de sus palmas enguantadas.

-No, son demonios- aseguró su abuelo de repente, al oír sus comentarios Milk se acercó a la sala.

-¿No lo ves, Gohan? ¡Eso es lo que provoca la violencia en rebeldes!

Al sujeto que disparaba los rayos se le sumó otra persona volando, su cabellera esta vez era rubia y vestía un conjunto de jean, la muchacha entonces miró hacia arriba. El camarógrafo fue astuto y presionó el zoom.

-Es una chica muy bonita- murmuró el hombre.

La mujer entonces se sonrió, estiró su mano hacia el helicóptero.

-Parece que va a saludar... -dijo Milk siguiendo de cerca sus movimientos, Gohan en cambio empalideció.

Un haz de luz salió desprendido de su palma dirigiéndose directamente a la cámara... luego la "lluvia" de corte de transmisión apareció y de nuevo se tuvo la imagen del locutor.

"Estos dos sujetos extraños están aniquilando todo ser viviente en la ciudad" dijo de repente, Gohan se puso de pie "testigos sobrevientes han indicado que piden por encontrar a un persona, su nombre es Goku... ahora mismo vamos con el móvil que..."

-Abuelo, muéstrame donde queda esa ciudad- peticionó Gohan de repente.- No siento su ki...

-No pensarás ir... o sí Gohan?- preguntó Milk cruzándose de brazos.

-Piden por mi padre- justificó con seriedad.

--

-... me enfrenté a ellos, se hacen llamar nº 17 y nº 18, son androides, por eso no sentía su ki... son muy poderosos- dijo el niño con la mirada humedecida de pena.- Estuve peleando con ellos hasta ahora, pero me dejaron ir... dicen que prefieren atacar las ciudades de día y ahora mismo está anocheciendo...

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Bulma como si todo aquello se tratara de una locura.

-Buscaban a mi padre, están programados para eliminarlo pero... ahora sólo quieren destruir la Tierra y hacer sufrir a la gente- comentó el niño apretando los puños- No pude contra ellos, son muy poderosos, más que Freezer y su padre.

La señora Briefs se cubrió la boca ahogando un estupor.

-¿Pero... no pediste ayuda? ¿Los muchachos no...?- no la dejó continuar cuando sus ojos negros se elevaron hacia ella, Bulma siento a su corazón estrujarse.

-Ya habían matado a Yamcha, a Krillin y a los demás cuando llegué... sólo quedamos Piccolo y yo, lo siento, Bulma... - se excusó el pequeño agachando la cabeza- pero no pude hacer nada...

Bulma perdió su vista lejos de ellos cerrando los ojos con impotencia mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas se lograban escapar.

-Yo sólo no puedo... el señor Piccolo está muy herido también... Necesitamos su ayuda, señor Vegeta.

-Ya te dije que no me importa la Tierra- repitió él cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Androides, dices? No voy a manchar mis manos por insectos nada más.

-De acuerdo, lo intenté- dijo Gohan de repente saliendo de su cama- Ya me siento mucho mejor, es mejor que regrese con mi madre... Muchas gracias por su atención, señor y señora Briefs- el niño volteó a ver a Bulma que continuaba llorando y silenciosamente desapareció de la habitación. Vegeta hizo lo propio hacia su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama.

"De seguro que no usó todo su poder, ya no hay nadie más poderoso que un saiyajin en este planeta" razonó él con las manos en la nuca "Mañana los derrotará sin problemas, no tengo porqué molestarme" continuó bostezando.

A la media hora Bulma hizo su aparición en el cuarto.

-¿El ki de los muchachos...? -le preguntó de repente llamando su atención mientras se cambiaba la ropa- ¿... puedes sentir alguno?

-No- contestó sencillamente.

-Llamé a Yamcha y no responde, en el Kame House el maestro Roshi me confirmó la muerte de Krillin y...

-Eran insectos, no sé porqué te angustias si sabes que existen las dichosas esferas del dragón. Mañana ese enano acabará con las máquinas y revivirán a sus muertos, como siempre- dijo él aburrido.

-Tienes razón- asintió ella metiéndose bajo las sábanas mientras lo abrazaba- Espero que no decidan venir a la ciudad del Oeste...- dijo ella de repente entre el silencio, él se volteó a abrazarla mientras le sonreía.

-Puedo elevar mi ki para que sepan que no les conviene enfrentarse con el ser más poderoso del Universo- dijo él con gallardía.

-No, quizás vengan por eso mismo- le advirtió ocultándose en el espacio entre su cuello y la almohada, Vegeta acarició la piel de la mujer sobre la espalda.

-Eres tan frágil, mujer... -murmuró él- Si no me temes a mí, no deberías temerle a nada.

-Tienes razón- Bulma salió de su escondite para enfrentar su mirada, lo acarició dulcemente en el rostro haciendo que él se sintiera un poco incómodo.- Es sólo que... todo va tan bien y de pronto ocurre esto...

-Son sólo unos gusanos- dijo él de repente, Bulma se acercó a darle un breve beso en los labios.- Además... -dijo él entre el beso-... si vienen aquí los haré polvo... jamás... dejaría que... dañaran mi cámara...

-¿Sólo la cámara?- preguntó Bulma deslizando su pijama fuera de su cuerpo. Él se sonrió con picardía admirando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Mm... déjame ver si hay algo más que valga la pena- comentó inocentemente acomodándose sobre ella.

* * *

_Ajá... sí, así es... nos acercamos al fin-fin. A ver... si cuento serían aproximadamente... dos capítulos más y el epílogo... Eso si no tengo sorpresas en el camino como que me entretengo con un tema y eso que a veces pasa, y si quiero ese número de capítulos voy a tener que hacer cada uno especialmente largo. Seguro no les molestará._

_¿qué decir de este capítulo? Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas distintas: cont muerte de Goku, desesperación de Vegeta, y de Bulma, fortalecimiento de la pareja y... hola androides, adiós muchachos. Ya saben que quien se dedique a hacer un fanfic relatando esta época tiene mucho material muy dramático para usar pero como yo me enfoco en esta pareja tuve que dejar de lado cosas que quizás a ellos no le afectaban tanto y que hubiesen sido muy buenas de escribir en otra ocación._

_En fin, de aquí en más probaremos miel y hiel cada capítulo, advertencia, el siguiente es lemon así que nada... menores de edad ¡Ya saben!_

_Hasta el próximo (rezo por no hacerlas esperar mucho!)_


	21. La última vez

_La espera ha sido más larga esta vez... no merezco disculpas._

_Pero al leer notarán del porqué me fue tan difícil darle esta continuación (nota: el capítulo fue redactado en un solo día pero PENSADO en todo un mes) Tuve que borrar muchas escenas que tenía en mi mente y agregué otras que jamás imaginé tener que poner._

_Mi tedioso proceso de escribir se basa en arrancar... saber a donde debo llegar y desconocer por completo el camino._

_Con mi mayor empeño: El penúltimo capítulo ante ustedes... Disfrútenlo._

_-reedición 2012, otra vez no pude releer el lemon ni corregirlo (tendré q analizarlo con el psicólogo xD)_

* * *

**UNA ÚLTIMA VEZ**

Vegeta amaneció esa mañana en los brazos de Bulma, se desperezó lentamente y quedó en silencio dejando que sus ojos pudiesen embelezarse con la faz tranquila de la mujer.

-¿Ves algo que valga la pena?- dijo de repente ella manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro, Vegeta no pudo más que sonreírse con sí mismo.

-...

-Es extraño amanecer a tu lado- continuó Bulma ya dejando a la luz sus bellos ojos celestes mientras que se abrazaba con más firmeza al cuerpo del guerrero, él simplemente asintió- ¿Por qué no fuiste a entrenar aún?

-Hoy descansaré- sentenció el saiyajin recostándose con la mirada clavada al techo- ¿O acaso quieres que...?

-No!- se alarmó Bulma saliendo al fin de su sorpresa, Vegeta jamás había tomado un día de descanso (al menos sólo esos en los que la cámara no funcionaba, pero aún así salía a entrenar fuera), sería agradable tenerlo a su lado aunque fuese un sólo día. Levantó la mirada esperanzada hacia él y lo observó serio... más serio de lo que nunca había estado, parecía que algo le preocupara- ¿Qué piensas?

-No huelo el desayuno- forzó él enseñando una nueva sonrisa cuando vio la mirada fúrica de Bulma, ella lo golpeó levemente y se puso en pie. Cargó su batón y salió del cuarto regalándole un guiño de ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Vegeta le sonrió, pero en cuanto la vio desaparecer se incorporó.

"Sólo puedo sentir el ki de Gohan y Piccolo, entonces es cierto que han matado a los demás... y que esas sabandijas no tiene ki" reflexionó frotándose la sien "¡Pedirme a mí que luche a su lado! A mí no me interesan los terrícolas!" soltó comenzando a cambiarse.

Bajó las escaleras con poco entusiasmo oliendo ya un suculento desayuno caliente, como siempre el mocoso de Trunks estaba en la sala jugando con su abuela.

-¡Ahí está tu papi! ¡Hola papi! ¡Hola papi!- enseñaba la señora Briefs al pequeño, Vegeta hizo como que no los veía y pasó rápidamente entre ellos para llegar a la cocina.

-Oh... estás aquí?- preguntó Bulma dándose media vuelta velozmente con una gran bandeja repleta de comida sobre sus manos- Iba a llevarte esto...- la muchacha volvió a notar la urgencia en los ojos de Vegeta, su sentido de alerta constante- ¿Puedes sentir algo?

-Nada por ahora- dijo sencillamente quitándole la bandeja de las manos y apoyándola sobre la mesa. Se sentó en su sitio mirando a Bulma de soslayo- No es nada mujer, siéntate de una vez- protestó sintiendo la mirada insistente de ella sobre él.

-Vegeta... ya que no vas a entrenar ¿Te molestaría que...?- preguntó ella dubitativamente. Vegeta levantó una fría mirada hacia ella preguntándose ahora con qué le saldría- No, déjalo... sería tonto para ti... -murmuró ella poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la sala para encontrarse con su hijo, pero no pudo avanzar mucho más allá, Vegeta la tomó del brazo y de un tirón (brusco para ella, suave siendo de él) la obligó a mirarlo.

-No pienses por mí mujer, dime qué ibas a decirme- exigió con soberbia sin soltarla del brazo, ella se puso ante él y agachó levemente la mirada antes de volver a enfrentar a aquellos profundos ojos negros.

-¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo?- preguntó débilmente, como previendo su respuesta negativa. Vegeta la soltó y respiró hondamente como si su pregunta fuese realmente molesta.- Déjalo, es sólo que...

-¿Aún tienes miedo por esos insectos?- sugirió Vegeta cruzándose de brazos algo molesto de que ella desconfiara de su poder.

La mujer levantó la vista hacia él y se sonrió con honestidad.

-No es eso- le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él- Pero jamás... sé que lo nuestro no es "oficial" ni nada por el estilo, pero es sólo que...

-Jamás te había visto titubear tanto, mujer- Vegeta lanzó una carcajada y continuó con su comida en silencio, pero sintió las manos de Bulma envolverse en su cuello, cuando quiso mirarla sintió un rápido beso en la mejilla y la muchacha se separó de él yendo hacia la sala.

El saiya tardó un poco en reaccionar, limpió el beso con el revés de su mano y se permitió una breve sonrisa.

"¿Serán así todas las terrícolas o estará realmente loca?" se dijo a sí mismo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras continuaba en su desayuno. Él jamás lo admitiría pero realmente estaba **ocupado**, siempre alerta a cualquier cambio abrupto de energía. Desde que Gohan se había marchado la noche anterior tuvo aquel cosquilleo de emoción en el cuerpo ¡Él quería pelear! Desde hacía tres años no tenía un combate real y ansiaba con todo su espíritu saiyajin tener una sangrienta batalla en donde demostrar los frutos de su arduo entrenamiento, aún si no fuera ante Kakarotto.

Por otro lado su orgullo de guerrero no le permitirían "ayudar" al hijo de un plebeyo a "proteger" a la Tierra, un planeta que no le pertenecía, que no le importaba. Pero el otro motivo... ¡Luchar-superar-humillar! ¡Volver a dejar fluir por sus venas el instinto saiyajin! Para eso había nacido, no para entrenarse y superar a un clase baja. Por eso hoy no entrenaría, muy en el fondo ansiaba estar listo y descansado para un prometedor combate con seres indestructibles. Sólo dignos oponentes para él.

Si Gohan hoy fallaba, él podría demostrarse qué tan alto era su nivel como guerrero... sólo si aquellas chatarras valiesen la pena.

-Descuida, Bulma, el niño la pasará bien con nosotros, sabes que nos adora- dijo la señora Briefs tomando al niño de ceño fruncido en sus manos- Le enseñaremos a caminar ¿Verdad Trunks? ¿Verdad que sí, Trunks?- decía la abuela alzando al niño frente a ella que se reía ante los gestos de blonda- ¡Pero que niño más hermoso!

-Vamos, ya se hace tarde- guió el científico de cabello cano tomando a su mujer por la cintura- Cuídate hija.

-Pero... ¿están seguros de salir? ¿Con esa amenaza de la que habló Gohan ayer?- Bulma estaba intranquila y aún no podía digerir la siempre relajada posición de sus padres.

-Tranquila, hija, si Vegeta sabe que algo le haría daño al niño ya hubiese salido a pelear ¿no crees? Quizás tenga razón y no sea la gran cosa- dijo la señora Briefs saliendo finalmente hacia el patio delantero, la joven asintió mirando la despreocupación en el rostro de su padres. Quizás todos tenían razón y ella era la única paranoica, aunque no había que fiarse... Vegeta no era de los que pondrían el pecho para defender a un "engendro".

Suspiró, saludando al niño con la mano, Trunks le dirigió sus lindos ojos azules con aquella seria mirada.

Bulma se mantuvo pensativa en la sala, no podía dejar de estar intranquila a causa de lo que podría sucederle al niño, miró hacia un lado. Detrás de la pared el ser más poderoso del universo tomaba relajadamente su desayuno mientras que un niño de ocho años cargaba en su espalda el futuro de la humanidad.

Seguiría pensando cosas malas de Vegeta pero el teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?

-Bulma, soy Milk...

-Ah ¿Cómo estás Milk? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿acaso...?- la sangre se le heló de tan sólo pensar que Gohan quizás había muerto.

-No, aún no pasó nada, mi Gohan acaba de partir y quería saber si es verdad que Vegeta no va a acompañarlo...- preguntó angustiada la mujer.

-Pues...

-¡Ya perdí a mi esposo! ¡No quiero perder a mi hijo por nada del mundo! ¡Tu debes entender cómo se siente, eres madre ahora!- exigió la voz cansada de Milk, Bulma se mordió los labios. Por supuesto que lo entendía, pero a pesar de ser mayor ella no había sufrido por una familia como Milk. Su familia estaba recién formada, Milk ya había sufrido mucha angustia por Goku y Gohan. En ese mismo instante sintió su misma congoja en el corazón.

-Milk... por más que quisiera yo no puedo ¡No podría jamás convencer a Vegeta!- gritó Bulma sintiendo un nudo atorándose en su garganta, sin saberlo el príncipe saiyajin se acercó a la sala atraído por el sonido de su nombre y se dispuso a escuchar la charla- Y para ser sincera, espero que Gohan resuelva todo junto a Piccolo hoy...

-¿Cómo dices?- la voz de la mujer se sintió alterada por el auricular- ¡Bulma, Vegeta es mucho más fuerte que Gohan!

-Yo... no quiero... no quiero que él pelee.- dijo finalmente.

-¿QUÉ?- el grito le perferó los oídos- No sé qué clase de aventura hayas tenido con él, ni qué te habrá dicho para acostarse contigo ¡PERO VEGETA ES UN ASESINO, por si no lo recuerdas! ¡Lo menos que puede hacer después de poner la vida de todos nosotros en peligro, después de matar a nuestros amigos, después de todo lo malo que hará después, ES LUCHAR PARA FRENAR A ESOS MONSTRUOS! Bulma... no quiero ser dura contigo, pero alguien tiene que bajarte de tu nube... ¡ESE HOMBRE PROMETIÓ MATARNOS A TODOS, Y LO HARÁ!

No supo qué decir, no sabría por donde empezar. Ella no quería por nada aceptar aquella realidad que todo el mundo le vaticinaba.

-¡VEGETA LUEGO NOS MATARÁ! ¡A TÍ Y A TÚ HIJO TAMBIÉN! ¡No le importa nada más que él!- rogó Milk por hacerse entender, por liberar el tormento de que todo lo malo le ocurría a ella y que los _malos_ no pagaban su deuda. Por el hombre que tuvo poco tiempo a su lado, que defendió a la humanidad, por el hijo que hizo lo mismo aún tan pequeño... y que ahora había partido a encontrar la muerte.- ¡ÉL NO TE QUIERE!

Sintió un vacío en el pecho y los ojos pronto se le llenaron de lágrimas. Del otro lado del teléfono, Milk pudo escuchar algo: quizás un sollozo o quizás fue su imaginación.

-Bulma... disculpa, pero tienes que ver la realidad.

-No hay problema.- alcanzó a decir la muchacha conteniendo la aflicción- Veré si puedo hacer algo... adiós.

Y cortó.

Se dejó caer en el sofá más próximo sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas mermaban. Ella no tenía corazón para mandar al padre de su hijo a la batalla, a una posible muerte... y... aunque no tuviera un hijo con él... no, no lo haría. Amaba a Vegeta.

... Y lo odiaba por eso.

Se llevó las manos al rostro. "Él no te quiere" la frase resonó con fuerza en su cabeza haciendo estallar el llanto de tantas presiones e incertidumbre acumuladas. Su mente se esforzó por buscar momentos en su memoria que le hicieran pensar que todo era mentira, que Vegeta sí la quería... pero no tenía recuerdos de esos momentos muy cerca. Tan sólo acudían a su mente situaciones que apoyaban el punto de vista de Milk y su peor temor. Era cierto, Vegeta no la quería y jamás lo haría. Y quizás eso no fuera tan malo a no ser porque ella realmente lo amaba y no podía evitarlo.

Una de las cosas más angustiantes entre los misterios que trae el amor es no ser capaz de dominarlo a voluntad.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta salió apretada entre la angustia latente ¿por qué él? ¿por qué un hijo? ¿por qué lo invitó a su casa? ¿por qué lo trató como no se merecía_ -bien-_? ¿por qué lo amaba? ¿en qué momento su alma lo dejó entrar? ¿por qué se instaló? ¿qué fue lo que la hizo caer ante tal maldito? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?- Maldigo el momento en el que me crucé con él...

Vegeta había podido oírlo todo, hasta la eufórica voz de la mujer de Kakarotto y sintió algo clavarse en le pecho ante la reacción primera de Bulma al oír sus palabras.

A él le gustaba la mujer, le atraía. Era una hembra digna de yacer con él...

Alzó la vista hacia la muchacha que intentaba calmarse. Sintió algo en su pecho conmoverse, él se lo había advertido después de todo. Él le había dicho que no tenía nada de lo que los terrícolas buscan en una "relación".

Carraspeó dándole tiempo a la mujer de simular su llanto antes de entrar a la sala.

-¿Y el mocoso?- preguntó Vegeta viéndola de espaldas, ella seguía sin voltear hacia él.

-Eh, mis padres lo llevaron de paseo... ya sabes, lo quieren presentar a todo el mundo.- dijo riendo forzadamente.

Vegeta dio la vuelta por el sofá y se sentó junto a ella, Bulma le esquivó la mirada volteando su rostro en la dirección opuesta.

-No voy a pelear con sabandijas- aclaró, la mujer giró hacia él enseñando su rostro humedecido por el llanto, él la miró penetrantemente.

-Está bien- la muchacha pestañeó varias veces ante la mirada fría del saiyajin. Era increíble pero no podía ni odiarlo, ni ser indiferente, el único sentimiento que se despertaba ante él era el más puro cariño que podría jamás sentir por alguien. Una parte de ella lo entendía y justificaba, otra quería correr antes de sentirse más y más anclada a él.- Jamás te pediría que...

-Yo no sigo órdenes de mujeres- protestó cruzándose de brazos. Bulma se puso de pie lentamente, habían prometido hacía tiempo no pelear... y habían llevado así casi un mes. No tenía caso pelear ahora.- Pero si esas chatarras se meten con mi cámara de gravedad... -Bulma alzó las cejas de espaldas a él conociendo la frase- ... o contigo... yo...

Bulma abrió los labios sorprendida por sus palabras.

- ¿De qué me sirve una cámara de gravedad que siempre se descompone si no hay quien la repare?- siguió él haciendo que ella dejase de flotar- ¡Esta tecnología terrícola es tan atrasada! y aún así creen que un humano pudo construir un ser más poderoso que un saiyajin!

Bulma se dio la vuelta y sin previo aviso se dejó caer en sus brazos, Vegeta se quedó inmovilizado de buenas a primeras mirándola con incredulidad ¿desde cuándo le emocionaba que criticara a los humanos? Pero la muchacha se aferró a él con fuerza respirando profundamente el aroma sobre el cuello del saiya.

Podía sentirlo.

Era indescriptible e imperceptible... pero él podía sentirlo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus manos sostuvieran la cintura de la mujer apretándola contra él.

Podía sentir una energía que no tenía medición y que jamás podría ser tomada en consideración por su antiguo scouter, esa energía difícilmente le haría daño o formaría esferas luminosas que aniquilan cosas. Pero la sentía.

La sintió envolverlo, la estrechó con más fuerza.

Tanta fuerza y tanta debilidad en una sola criatura, Vegeta aspiró el aroma embriagador hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos de Bulma y no pudo evitar dejar que sus labios diera un pequeño beso en su cuello. La mujer comenzó a alejarse de él, quizás previendo que él quisiera algo más que un abrazo, el príncipe saiya abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Bulma entrecerrarse mientras su rostro se acercaba al suyo.

Un beso.

Sus labios se rozaron gentilmente y luego presionaron con un poco más de fuerza quedándose así, suspendidos por varios segundos en ese beso sencillo.

Vegeta habría ido a buscar algo más a no ser porque aquella energía que ella le presentaba no pedía nada, nada más.

_Nada_ lo era _todo_.

Ambos se separaron lentamente aún manteniendo el abrazo y sus miradas se encontraron.

"Aquello" se esfumó, Vegeta se sintió algo extraño cuando la hipnosis desapareció. Se sintió algo ridículo pero aún así no pudo evitar una sombra de sonrisa asomar ante la mirada llena de paz y amor de Bulma.

Eso era... era AMOR, eso es lo que había sentido.

Frunció el ceño extrañamente, el "amor" que ella le tenía sin lugar a dudas se sentía bien, pero era una energía que no servía de nada. Debilidades, como le habían enseñado.

-¿Lo entiendes?- le preguntó ella dulcemente, él frunció aún más el ceño- Vegeta, sé que... no te soy indiferente, lo sé- reafirmó ella más para ella que para él- Sé que guardas nobleza en tu corazón y que puedes acostumbrarte a recibir lo que siempre se te negó.

-No sé a lo que te refieres- aclaró él deshaciéndose del abrazo, Bulma lo miró un instante.

-No importa ahora, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo. -Tenía que decírselo, temía no tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Todo lo malo parecía sucederse a su alrededor desde hacía un tiempo.

-Hm... -fue la simple respuesta de Vegeta. La mujer le sonrió tiernamente, sabía que era duro para él y no iba a forzarlo a nada. Ni Milk ni nadie tenía derecho de venir a decirle quién era Vegeta, ellos no tenían idea. Quizás él no sintiera lo mismo que ella, no tanto... pero tenía la certeza de que si Vegeta algún día tuviese que tener a alguien en aquel frío corazón sería a ella y al hijo que habían formado juntos.- Yo jamás te daré nada.- admitió él con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Ella rió de la misma manera desconcertándolo.

-Me conformaré con ésto- dijo ella acariciando suavemente el pecho del saiyajin- y con Trunks, por ahora.

-¿Así que estás _loca_ por mí, terrícola?- se mofó él con una petulante arrogancia mientras caminaba indiferente hacia las escaleras. Bulma sintió la vergüenza apoderarse de ella.

-¡Tu siempre tienes el guión perfecto para echar a perder los momentos!- protestó ella caminando junto a él.

-Y dime... -sugirió él deteniendo su andar- Entonces ¿por qué me invitaste aquel día a tu casa? Cuando volvimos de Namekusei- preguntó él aún en plan de "galán". Bulma se mordió el labio inferior.

"Por Kami ¿cuánto me costará luego decirle la verdad?"

-Bueno, estabas ahí... y... ufff... eres mejor cuando estás entrenando- se quejó ella queriendo eludir el tema, quiso seguir caminando pero al instante siguiente se encontró en los brazos de Vegeta- ¿pero qué...?

-¿Qué tienes, mujer? ¿Acaso no querías un día con el gran príncipe saiyajin?- preguntó él haciéndose el inocente mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios y sus pies se despegaban del suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

-Pues tienes suerte- antes de terminar la frase habían despegado a una velocidad impresionante y Bulma podía ver a la gran Corporación Capsula quedando como una simple mancha, se abrazó al cuello de Vegeta con fuerza apoyando su rostro contra su hombro, buscando evitar el viento que la golpeaba- No me gusta ir lento como tus amigos- advirtió él, ella apenas asintió.- ¿Tienes miedo, terrícola?- otra vez ella asintió y el príncipe detuvo su marcha en seco quedando ambos suspendidos en el aire, muy pero muy alto. Bulma no quiso mirar hacia abajo y se abrazó fuertemente al cuello del saiyajin que buscaba con insistencia su mirada- ¿qué pasa? ¿Temes que te suelte?

Ella negó.

Justo cuando iba a decirle que confiaba en él, sintió que los brazos del saiyajin la soltaban y ella comenzaba a caer irremediablemente hacia el vacío.

Movió sus manos para agarrase de él, pero Vegeta la esquivó y terminó gritando de horror mientras caía.

No podía entender nada, sólo que caía y que su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca del suelo, cerró los ojos finalmente esperando que no fuera a doler mucho cuando sintió un sacudón.

Otra vez el aire golpeaba su rostro con salvajismo, Vegeta la había tomado por debajo de los brazos y la llevaba volando incómodamente.

-¡Bájame en este instante, mono estúpido!- aulló ella mientras se sacudía en los brazos de Vegeta- ¡Casi me matas!

Vegeta reía muy divertido mientras avanzaba más lentamente y ella continuaba quejándose, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un lugar desértico El horizonte se extendía demasiado lejos, tragado por un espejo de agua ¿Era una isla? ¿Un río? La arena no era tan blanca, ni el agua tan azul, pero no perdía el encanto que tienen los lugares inexplorados y jamás antes vistos. Sin ninguna sutileza Vegeta la soltó a unos centímetros del suelo.

-Ya deja de hacer escándalo- protestó él cruzándose de brazos mientras perdía la mirada en el horizonte.

-¿Escándalo? ¡Escándalo!- gritó ella enfurecida- ¡Por poco me matas!

Vegeta no contestó, simplemente se silenció. Extrañada de no recibir respuesta a su enojo, Bulma buscó la mirada del príncipe que se encontraba pensativa mirando a la nada. Cerró su boca por primera vez mientras continuaba observándolo.

-Sabes que no- dijo él sencillamente sin voltear a mirarla, lo dijo muy silenciosamente, casi imperceptible. Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia la costa hundiendo sus botas blancas en la arena. Bulma sabía que no debía decir nada al respecto, guardó sus palabras sin perder detalle de aquella imagen, pues ese era uno de los momentos que debía recordar cuando comenzara a dudar sobre los sentimientos de Vegeta.

Lo vio retirarse, el hombre caminó hasta que el débil oleaje llegó a humedecer las puntas de sus botas y se detuvo mirando hacia el horizonte aquel despejado mediodía.

Otra vez para su corazón aquel hombre significó todo, y todo entendía de él sin necesitar la más mínima explicación. Caminó alcanzándolo y tomó su mano.

El príncipe volteó a verla algo sorprendido por la intromisión y porque no estaba acostumbrado a que Bulma lo tomara de la mano en lugares que no fueran "su habitación". Se sintió algo extraño pero intentó dejar de lado aquel sentido del ridículo que siempre lo perseguía y observó la mano de la mujer que se había unido a la suya. Él mismo no cerró sus dedos alrededor... pero la dejó hacerlo. Vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Bulma que intentaba mirar el horizonte tal y como él hacía. Vegeta también se sonrió, sabía que ella no lo miraba en esas circunstancias para no hacerle sentir más vergüenza de la que por sí ya sentía.

No pensaba en nada, salvo en lo extraño que la vida había sido con él: anteayer futuro heredero de una raza poderosa, ayer mercenario espacial dispuesto a aniquilar lo que fuese, hoy... padre de un híbrido terrícola de la mano con una mujer humana... ¿y mañana?

Sonrió, todo era posible.

-Gracias- dijo ella de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el hombre volteó a verla.- Gracias por darme un día, a tu manera pero un día al fin y al cabo.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué "a mí manera", hm?- preguntó él jalándola de la mano para tenerla frente a él. Ella acomodó una mano sobre el pecho del saiya y otra en su mejilla.

-¿Sabes porqué te soporto como pareja?- indagó ella con mirada arrogante, él viró la vista con indiferencia y Bulma continuó- Porque tengo todo de tí en escala.

-¿Cómo que en escala? - se enfadó.

-Así es, cuando me dices que algo me queda "menos feo" me estás diciendo que me veo hermosa- explicó ella provocando en él un gesto de ingenuidad mientras que sus mejillas cobraban un tono rojizo.

-Tonterías... -murmuró no queriendo oír más, la fulminó con la mirada pero ella continuó.

-Cuando dices "mocoso", sé que dices Trunks, y cuando dices "Trunks" significa **hijo**- Vegeta esta vez corrió la mirada de los ojos de ella.- Cuando me dices Mujer en realidad me llamas por mi nombre, y cuando recurres a mi nombre...

-Deja eso, son tonterías tuyas- protestó él dando un paso hacia el costado.

-Un "humano" me habría traído rosas, mariachis, un anillo de compromiso, una luna de miel en un lugar paradisíaco... y aún no habría superado la escala... del hecho de que hoy me hubieras traído hasta aquí- concluyó ella tomándolo nuevamente de la mano.

-Hm... Ningún humano jamás me superará, en ninguna escala, Mujer- sostuvo él intentando no ver tan grave la situación y sacarle partida con su arrogancia. Frunció el ceño pensando en las palabras de la mujer.

-¿Sabes porqué te invité a mi casa aquel día que volvimos de Namek?- preguntó volviendo a retomar la conversación de la casa, Vegeta se volteó hacia ella interesado.- Pues yo tampoco lo entendí muy bien en ese momento... -dijo de repente- No sé porqué allí dejé de tenerte miedo, ni porqué puse en riesgo la vida de mi familia... -se rió recordando la emoción de su madre ante el nuevo visitante- supongo que quizás me sentía un poco intrigada por tí.

-¿Intrigada?- repitió él con un tono sarcástico- ¿qué te intrigaba? -el ego pidió alimento.

-Pues... ¿Y tú porqué aceptaste?

-Me daba igual, no tenía lugar a donde ir en este planeta y al decir verdad sentí algo de curiosidad- dijo con sinceridad, Bulma abrió más los ojos con ilusión- Jamás había visto a una mujer tan gritona y vulgar.

-¿Ah, sí?- ofendida en lo más profundo de su vanidad.

-Ni tampoco tan agresiva... -añadió él en un tono más sugestivo que le provocó un ligero escalofrío a Bulma. Vegeta sí que sabía poner el tono que se le antojara a su voz, otro motivo más para detestarlo.

El príncipe se sonrió, vio el estremecimiento de la mujer y no perdió un segundo de terreno mientras la estrechaba duramente contra él, ella se dejaba llevar simplemente con la mirada retirada en los labios del saiya, que curvó en una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia la boca femenina.

Esa mañana fue sólo para ellos dos, no sumaría en nada explicar lo que hicieron, simplemente estuvieron juntos. Compartieron cosas que no compartían a diario.

Volvieron a hablar del planeta Vegita y Bulma prestó completa atención.

Ella habló sobre la búsqueda de las esferas siendo muy joven, no entrando mucho en detalles para que él no se aburriera. Comparado con sus historias espaciales, la lucha con la vieja patrulla roja no tenía gracia.

También hablaron de Trunks brevemente, muy brevemente.

-Me gustaste- dijo ella de repente como si allí mismo hubiese tenido aquel descubrimiento. Vegeta arqueó una ceja pensativamente "¿A qué venía eso?" Él se encontraba sentado contra un árbol y tenía a Bulma recostada sobre él, ambos contemplaban el principio del atardecer en silencio, un poco cansados del día que tuvieron (Bulma por el trajín, Vegeta por tener que soportar estar con la humana todo el día)- Aquel día que te invité, me gustaste.

Vegeta dejó que una sonrisa confundida asomara en su rostro.

-Sabía que era una locura y lo pasé por alto, no me había dado cuenta... hasta mucho después- reflexionó ella dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo, los ojos azules de Bulma chocaron con los azabaches de él.- El amor... es un rompecabezas y cuesta unir las piezas... y no te das cuenta de qué se trata hasta que ya lo tienes casi completo ¿me entiendes?

Ahí, otra vez mencionando su tan preciado "amor".

-Bulma... -murmuró él con la voz ronca.

Iba a decir algo importante, se notaba en sus ojos. O quizás no, quizás no diría nada más que aquello que decía con la mirada, Bulma saboreó el momento sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente; el cielo comenzaba a cobrar un tono anaranjado.

Los ojos de Vegeta de pronto se movieron fuera de ella, estaba alarmado. Ahogó un grito mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a un punto en el horizonte.

-¡Es imposible!- exclamó, Bulma vio en él miedo. Un terrible espanto salirse por su rostro que empalideció de repente, sin más apretó los puños- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- volvió a rugir y esta vez una onda de energía sacudió el cabello de la mujer que continuaba buscando una explicación con la mirada.

Vegeta jamás dio esa explicación, simplemente alzó vuelo y partió alejándose en el horizonte hasta desaparecer dejando a la mujer anonadada en medio de algún lugar... ¡En medio de la nada!

"¡Esto no puede ser!" se repetía Vegeta a sí mismo mientras aumentaba la velocidad, había sentido el ki de Piccolo esfumarse de repente (lo que podía significar o su muerte o que intentaba ocultarse), pero lo que lo hizo ponerse de pie fue el estallido de ki que le siguió, era de Gohan y tenía un poder impresionante. Mayor que el suyo... mayor que el de Kakarotto. -¿Qué?- Vegeta frenó su marcha en seco quedando suspendido en medio del mar, miró hacia todos lados desesperadamente buscando otra vez ese grandioso ki, pero ya no pudo sentir más que la fuerza ordinaria de Gohan- Desapareció... - dijo sorprendido, frunció el ceño y despegó nuevamente hacia la Corporación Cápsula ¿Podría ser posible que se haya equivocado? ¿Había alucinado? ¿Su obsesión por buscar un rival al cual superar estaba fuera de control? Decidió esperar qué sucedía aquella tarde, cuando llegara a la Corporación tomaría su traje de combate e iría a ver a Gohan si es que aún seguía con vida.

-Grrr... ¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA!- aulló Bulma mirando hacia el cielo el diminuto punto que era ahora Vegeta a kilómetros de ella.- Con un demonio, maldito saiyajin... -se enfadó ella- O... ¿no será qué...? ¡Gohan! ¿Habrá muerto?

Bulma sintió a su corazón acelerarse, ese desgraciado de Vegeta la había dejado en medio de la nada.

-Por suerte siempre llevo mis cápsulas- comentó la muchacha sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una diminuta cápsula que arrojó al aire al azar, convirtiéndose de inmediato en una nave pequeña.- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, hablaré con Milk por si sabe algo.

Vegeta llegó a la Corporación y rápidamente se cambió con su traje malgastado, con el agujero en medio del pecho que traía de Namek, el mismo que a veces usaba para entrenar con dureza. Pero cuando salió al balcón para buscar la localización de Gohan e ir con él... No la hallaba, no estaba ni siquiera el ki débil del muchacho, sin embargo partió en su búsqueda al azar por los cielos.

Bulma aterrizó en el patio trasero de su casa junto a la cámara de gravedad y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

-Bulma, hijita, mira quién te estuvo esperando- anunció la señora Briefs entregándole de una vez al pequeño Trunks, la chica lo recibió y el niño le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Mamá, no viste a Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma acomodando a su hijo en el regazo mientras intentaba tomar el teléfono.

-No está en la casa, quizás salió a entrenar como siempre- dijo el señor Briefs sentándose junto a ellos en la sala donde la mujer colocó una enorme bandeja llena de pastelillos. La luz caía ya y el corazón de Bulma se inquietaba, pero agradeció que ni a su hijo ni a sus padres les hubiera ocurrido algo durante su paseo.

Gohan se desplomó en el patio delantero jadeando por el esfuerzo de vuelo que recorrió desde una pequeña ciudad muy cercana a la capital del Oeste. La sangre y las magulladuras aún adornaban por completo su rostro y su cuerpo, junto con la raída ropa de combate que imitaba el diseño de Piccolo.

-Señor Piccolo... -murmuró cerrando los ojos, dejando que una lágrimas se deslizara por su rostro, pero tragó saliva valientemente y apretó los dientes dejando que el enfado y la tristeza se apoderaran de él.

Sabía que sólo la furia podía expulsar su verdadero potencial de pelea, él era una persona pacífica a pesar de ser mitad saiyajin. Cuando esos malditos androides asesinaron a Piccolo la angustia dejó paso a la más descomunal de las iras, expulsó un poder que en principio dejó boquiabiertos a los androides pero que luego no hizo más que provocarles una ligera sonrisa.

El estado de super saiyajin lo absorbió, volviéndolo más violento y feroz en sus ataques, por un momento pudo contra los dos androides pero... de inmediato su estado desapareció y la tunda que recibió lo dejó inconsciente antes de escuchar un breve diálogo entre ambos enemigos: "Mañana terminaremos con esta ciudad, 17" "Bien y luego visitaremos la capital del Oeste, número 18, siento más personas allí. Será más divertido"

Por eso mismo había decidido ir primero que nada a la casa de Bulma para advertirle, ya no para pedir la ayuda de aquel arrogante de Vegeta.

No le importó curar sus heridas, dio entierro al cuerpo de su maestro y siguió rumbo hacia la casa de la mejor amiga de su padre.

-Tú hubieras querido esto, papá... -murmuró cuando golpeaba la puerta de la casa.

"Últimamente en esta casa se está usando mucho alcohol..." pensaba Bulma mientras limpiaba las heridas de Gohan, el niño no se quejaba, tan sólo hablaba sobre que era imperante abandonar la ciudad.

-¿Entonces no has podido derrotar a esos monstruos?- preguntó la señora Briefs alarmada, Gohan asintió.- ¡Pero continuarán matando gente!

-Descuida, querida, luego los reviviremos a todos con las esferas del dragón- consoló el científico posando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-Eso no será posible.- remató Gohan seriamente haciendo que todos levantasen la vista hacia él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué dices, muchacho?

-¿Por qué dices que no será posible, Gohan?- interrogó Bulma temiendo una mala noticia.

-Mataron a Piccolo- sentenció él haciendo que el rostro de Bulma empalideciera- Las esferas del dragón ya no existen... los que han muerto quedarán en el otro mundo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la charla, Gohan contuvo otro par de lágrimas que clamaban por salir al recondar a su maestro.

-Esos demonios... son indestructibles...

-¿Indestructibles, dices?- todos voltearon a ver a Vegeta que aparecía entre las sombras, el niño asintió- ¿Asi que no has podido contra dos máquinas, enano? Tú no eres digno de pertenecer a la raza saiyajin- aclaró el príncipe avanzando hacia la sala con los brazos cruzados y uniformado con su armadura, guantes y botas. Gohan mantuvo una dura mirada con el mercenario espacial, sabía que quería provocarlo.

-Como te decía, Bulma, debes salir de aquí a como de lugar- continuó el niño poniéndose de pie- Debo ir a ver que mi madre esté bien y conseguir una semilla de ermitaño, mañana será un duro combate.

-Descansa Gohan, quizás pueda arreglar de nuevo la cámara de Vegeta y volaremos a Namek para pedir un deseo con las esferas de ese planeta. Les pediremos que resuciten a nuestros amigos y te ayuden a pelear con los androides- aclaró Bulma con la voz firme.

-Muy buena idea, hija, ahora mismo voy a ponerla en condiciones para aquel viaje tan largo- apuntó el señor Briefs mientras se ponía de pie con su nieto entre manos.

-De ninguna manera- interrumpió Vegeta- Seré yo quien acabe con aquellas máquinas.

-Vegeta... -murmuró Gohan sorprendido- Pero aunque luchemos los dos juntos no será suficiente, su poder está fuera de nuestra imaginación.

-No me malinterpretes, no voy a pelear contigo. Dije que YO acabaré con ellos, conmigo es más que suficiente- dijo Vegeta tomando a todos por sorpresa.- Esas sabandijas son más fuertes que Kakarotto, por lo tanto si las venzo demostraré que soy más poderoso que aquel imbécil de Kakarotto. Lo sé porque hoy alcanzaste el nivel de tu padre, enano, y no pudiste con ellos- todos ahora voltearon a ver a Gohan que bajó la mirada un poco ofendido con sus palabras pero aceptando la verdad.- Por fin demostraré quién es el verdadero príncipe saiyajin.

-Es una locura, Vegeta, Gohan dijo que mañana vendrían a la ciudad del Oeste, hoy mismo debemos partir antes que destruyan la cámara de gravedad, debemos ir a Namek y... -antes de que Bulma siguiera hablando el príncipe alargó su brazo y de la palma de su mano salió disparada una ráfaga luminosa que salió por la ventana.

Bulma abrió los ojos con horror cuando una explosión se escuchó: el maldito había hecho volar la cámara de gravedad, la única nave lista para recorrer el espacio que había en la Tierra. ¡Su única posibilidad de resucitar a sus amigos!

-¡Así ya no podremos resucitar a nuestros amigos!- bramó Gohan que se había esperanzado con la idea de traer de nuevo a la vida a Krillin, Piccolo y los demás.

-Mh, tendrán tiempo de hacer una nueva. Mañana ya no habrá rastros de esas máquinas- dijo Vegeta finalmente dejando a todos helados ante la circunstancia- Por cierto, necesito saber donde se encuentran.

-Estarán por la mañana en una ciudad cercana de aquí, dijeron que luego de terminar con esa vendrían a la capital.- suspiró Gohan confundido.

-¡Oh, sí... ví esa ciudad en la noticia!- exclamó la señora Briefs.

-No quiero esperar a mañana ¿dónde están ahora?- preguntó Vegeta iracundo.

-No lo sé, ya intenté encontrar su escondite pero no puedo, es imposible ellos no tienen ki- se excusó el pequeño poniéndose de pie.- Mañana iré a la ciudad en donde atacarán primero para intentar detenerlos, podrás sentir mi ki y venir.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero que intervengas en esta pelea! ¡Los androides son míos!

-Bulma, intenta salir de aquí por si no podemos detenerlos- dijo Gohan sencillamente mientras se retiraba, la chica asintió.

-Ellos no llegarán- sostuvo Vegeta fuertemente mientras se daba la vuelta y subía las escaleras.

El matrimonio Briefs, su hija y su nieto quedaron solos en la sala mirándose unos a otros confundidos.

-Yo sí creo que el joven Vegeta acabará con ellos, ha entrenado mucho- asintió la señora Briefs muy segura de sus palabras- Él los vencerá, debemos darle la oportunidad de que defienda al planeta.

-Mamá, él no quiere defender al planeta, sólo a su orgullo- dijo Bulma molesta alejándose entre ellos tras los pasos de Vegeta.

La noche transcurrió común y corriente, los señores Briefs se negaron a dejar la casa porque no querían abandonar a los animales, Bulma y su madre se dedicaron a hacer la cena. Extrañamente Vegeta se presentó para comer.

La cena fue silenciosa, Bulma fue la primera en retirarse llevando a un dormido Trunks a su cuarto, luego le siguió Vegeta.

El príncipe se dio un largo baño caliente muy concentrado como si fuera un ritual, mientras se limpiaba en cuerpo con el jabón repasaba en su mente estrategias y movimientos que mañana utilizaría en el combate. Cuando salió del baño secando su cabello encontró que la mujer aún no había ido a dormir, decidió irla a buscar para aclarar las cosas por si ella prefería no dormir en la habitación con tal de no verle el rostro por haber descompuesto su plan al haber hecho volar en mil pedazos la cámara.

Además no era para tomárselo a pecho.

No tuvo más que salir de su cuarto para oír la voz de la mujer en la habitación contigua.

-A ver cuándo aprendes a caminar, Trunks- reprendió la madre otra vez con la puerta abierta a sus espaldas.- Te estás pasando del tiempo, tienes energía para llorar pero no para ponerte en pie.- dijo ella más cariñosamente aún apoyada contra la cuna en la que el niño la miraba concentrado -No entiendo porqué te despertaste... -se quejó ella

-Mamá- dijo el niño simplemente bostezando con fuerza.

-¡Qué tierno te ves!- exclamó en un murmullo embelezada con la presencia de su niño- Te ves tan frágil y eres más fuerte que yo.- repuso ella acariciando el pequeño rostro del pequeño que comenzaba a ceder al sueño.

-Claro que lo es, es el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo voltear, le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su pareja y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.- No te molestes por tonterías, Mujer- dijo él sosteniéndola del brazo para que no escapara de él.

-¿Tonterías? ¿Así que quitarme la posibilidad de revivir a mis amigos es una tontería?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Ya podrás hacerlo, pero entiende que necesito demostrar qué tan fuerte soy.

-¿Cuántas vidas costará eso, Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma posando las manos sobre sus caderas- ¿Cuántas vidas más se irán para que tu baja auto estima llegue a la cima de donde cayó?

-No empieces...

-Vegeta, yo no quiero que combatas mañana, es muy peligroso- dijo ella finalmente dejando su mal genio de lado- Por favor, no vayas... deja que reparemos la cámara y busquemos ayuda.

-Aún no crees en mi poder- dijo él molesto caminando de regreso a su cuarto, la mujer lo siguió- Yo sólo puedo contra todos.

-¿Bajo qué certeza lo dices? Aún no has visto el poder de tus enemigos, por favor, no vayas. No seas tonto ¡Ustedes los saiyajins actúan como unos salvajes!- se exasperó nuevamente cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

-Debo ir.

-Vegeta, si algo malo ocurriese ya no podremos revivirte, los androides vendrán a esta ciudad si no los detienes y lo destruirán todo... ¡Todo! ¿Cómo demonios voy a construir una nueva nave?- preguntó ella.

-Si muero no soy digno de que me resuciten- espetó él con simpleza- Además eso no ocurrirá, soy muy poderoso.

-Poderoso, pero no eres una máquina como ellos. Ya oíste el relato de Gohan el otro día... ¡Tienen energía ilimitada! Tu te cansarás de combatirlos, pero ellos no.- aseguró Bulma sentándose en la cama, él ya estaba recostado bajo las sábanas maldiciendo por dentro el momento en el que se le ocurrió ir a buscar a la mujer a la habitación del mocoso.

-Entonces deberé matarlos de una sola vez y asunto arreglado- le contestó fríamente.

-Te ví luchar contra Freezer en la Tierra, Vegeta- aclaró Bulma ofuscada- Tú no eres de aquellos que lo hacen todo de una sola vez, te gusta presumir.

El saiyajin no pudo replicar.

-Vegeta, por favor, te lo pido... Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- dijo Bulma apoyando su idea en una sensación que no se largaba de su pecho.

-Bah!- fue su única respuesta, el príncipe le dio la espalda recostándose listo para dormir.

-Voy a perderte- dijo ella finalmente haciendo que el hombre abriese los ojos, el príncipe se volteó hacia ella acomodándose un poco más cerca suyo.

-Por la mañana maldices el hecho de haberme conocido ¿y en la noche temes perderme?- preguntó con un gesto divertido torciendo sus cejas, levantó el rostro de la mujer sujetándola suavemente de la barbilla. La preocupación en los ojos celestes asaltó su propia confianza.- Nada va a ocurrirme.

-¿Lo prometes?

Vegeta quitó su mano del rostro de la mujer y suspiró pesadamente. Si había algo que él tenía era palabra, y no la empeñaba sin sentido. Bulma lo sabía y jamás le había hecho prometer nada anteriormente. El príncipe descubrió que ni su arrogancia ni sus poderes estaban dispuestos a asentir, dejando expuesto algo más fuerte que vivía en él: En sentido del Honor.

-No puedo prometerlo- dijo.

Silencio.

-Es lo único que te pido... -volvió a rogar ella por última vez, él negó con la cabeza.

-Bulma, ya basta, iré y es definitivo- dijo el mercenario con firmeza un poco decepcionado con la desconfianza de la mujer en su fuerza. Si ella lo creía "un debilucho" él mismo llegaba a sentir que quizás no era tan fuerte, necesitaba sentirse temido y respetado para constatar su poder, eso requería su hambrienta inseguridad.- No creo que el príncipe saiyajin pierda contra unas chatarras.

-Eso espero- murmuró ella abrazándose a él, Vegeta la recibió cerrando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo femenino.- No quiero perder ésto.

-No lo harás- aseguró Vegeta sintiendo a su corazón retumbando pausadamente con fuerza- Pero ante la duda, si yo fuera tú lo aprovecharía mientras está aquí- dijo en un tono arrogante en el oído de la mujer, Bulma se sonrió.

Se acomodó de lado para tener a la mujer enfrentada a él mientras la atraía a su cuerpo con aquel abrazo.

"Después de todo, el deseo aún no ha desaparecido" reflexionó Vegeta con una sonrisa en el rostro sintiendo que las caricias de la mujer y el roce con su cuerpo comenzaban a obrar efecto en él. Era demasiado sensual para sus sentidos, su aroma, su respiro, su tacto, su sabor... todo era ambicionado por él, probaba a la mujer con cada uno de sus sentidos deleitándolos a todos, provocando aquella extraña sensación de vacío en su mente donde nada más importaba, nada más existía que él y la mujer y el deseo que los amarraba.

-Vegeta... -murmuró ella en su oído al sentir los labios del saiya bajar por su cuello dulcemente, sentía contra ella la musculosa complexión de su pareja, que exhalaba virilidad por cada poro de su cuerpo. Él iba lentamente explorándola con suavidad, Bulma tampoco quería apurar las cosas y recibía gustosa cada caricia, cada beso disfrutando de la firmeza del cuerpo que ahora tenía sobre ella.- Te amo- dijo ella tomando el rostro del hombre con ambas manos y conduciéndolo hacia el suyo, fundiéndose ambos en un apasionado beso.

"Esto es lo que quiere" pensó Vegeta mientras la besaba con desconocida delicadeza, la mujer estaba deseosa de aquella sutileza que a veces era presente en él. Pues hoy Vegeta también quería eso, quería tenerla consigo no sólo en cuerpo, después de todo no sería lo mismo poseer el cuerpo de Bulma si no era precisamente "Bulma" la que estaba dentro de él.

Recorrió con sus manos las curvas de la muchacha lentamente sintiéndola estremecerse a su paso mientras continuaba en el beso, llegó hasta el final del diminuto camisón, metió la mano por debajo de la prenda acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos obligándola a abrir las piernas. Él se acomodó mejor sobre ella.

-Todo el día he deseado esto- confesó él en un murmullo abandonando su boca momentáneamente para verla cuando le terminó de quitar la prenda y el cuerpo de la mujer fue sólo cubierto por la ropa interior.

-Y yo- admitió Bulma enredando sus dedos en el cabello salvaje del guerrero y atrayéndola nuevamente hacia ella para que la besara. Vegeta deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de la mujer con firmeza, guardando cada sensación de su suave y cálida piel contra su mano. Ella al mismo tiempo delineaba cada músculo que encontraba a su paso, como si estuviese dibujando con la yema de sus dedos el cuerpo de Vegeta, recordando dónde estaba cada cicatriz, cada punto sensible, sintió que lo conocía de memoria al recorrer el camino que una noche la deslumbró de perfección y fortaleza.

Vegeta se acomodó dejándose recostar sobre la mujer, ambos cuerpo chocaron sus pieles. El contraste entre la suavidad y la fuerza era excitante para ambos, los músculos de Vegeta moviéndose con su respiración sobre el exuberante pecho de Bulma... se agitaban cada vez más, el príncipe dejó sus labios para dedicarse al cuello de la mujer, ese lugar era uno de sus preferidos. Mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia otra de sus zonas predilectas amasando los senos de Bulma con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Su boca no tardó en bajar a ocupar el lugar de sus manos, que ahora retiraban la prenda superior femenina, dejando a la vista sus pechos para deleite de sus ojos.

Bulma recorrió la espalda del guerrero llegando hasta su cintura, donde chocaron con su ropa interior, metió la mano por deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo, en el camino por supuesto se aseguró de rozar superficialmente la cicatriz que había dejado su antigua cola. Solo así recordaba que estaba con un alienígena.

Vegeta gruñó ante su tacto abandonando lo que estaba haciendo para dedicarle una sonrisa a la mujer entre que él mismo se arrancaba la ropa interior y la arrojaba a un lado dejando al descubierto su masculinidad completamente erecta.

Ahora con el camino libre Bulma masajeó los glúteos de Vegeta con fuerza empujándolo contra ella, se estremeció al sentir el miembro del saiya presionar rudamente contra su vientre, pero se alejó... Vegeta se había retirado hacia atrás, haciendo más cómodo el camino a sus labios de descender por el abdomen de Bulma llegando hasta su vientre, sin embargo sintió una mano levantar su rostro.

Miró a Bulma esperando que lo dejase continuar, pero no parecía lo que tenía en mente, la mujer lo atrajo hacia ella pegando el cuerpo del saiya nuevamente contra el suyo, la mano de la mujer se deslizó hasta su miembro sujetándolo con firmeza y comenzando a mover la mano al compás preferido de Vegeta, el saiya respiró hondamente dejando entreabrir los labios.

-Te quiero dentro de mí le murmuró ella al oído claramente excitada, abriendo las piernas y dirigiendo la erección de su compañero hacia ella. Vegeta le sostuvo la mano con fuerza impidiéndole lograr su cometido.

-No seas ansiosa, mujer- peticionó él sin perder su siempre listo tono arrogante, le sujetó ambas manos a la mujer con una sola de él y las encerró detrás de su espalda, quedando la mujer inmovilizada.- Apenas estoy comenzando...

Sus labios volvieron a bajar a su cuello y luego a sus senos mientras que su cuerpo presionaba contra el suyo impidiéndole moverse, Bulma disfrutaba de aquella sumisión hasta que sintió una mano de Vegeta aventurarse en su intimidad.

-Mmm... Parece que de verdad me quieres dentro- murmuró Vegeta burlonamente hundiendo sus dedos en la humedad mientras toda su mano acariciaba rítmicamente la zona más sensible de la mujer, había dejado de succionar sus pezones sólo para verla encorvarse ante el placer.

Bulma intentaba zafarse del agarre al que sus manos eran sometidas, el placer que sentía la obligaban a querer usarlas... a responder ante aquel goce que le ofrecían, pero Vegeta parecía no tener intención de soltarla, nuevamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo femenino mientras continuaba en su tarea.

-Por favor... detente- rogó ella entre gemidos, el guerrero no hizo caso a su petición. Él mismo no entendía porqué le gustaba torturarse de esa manera, si ya estaba loco por poseerla.-... no quiero acabar ahora...- dijo claramente entre jadeos, Vegeta entonces levantó la vista hacia ella sonriendo triunfante, la soltó y se dispuso a abrir sus piernas para finalmente penetrarla pero en eso Bulma se lo impidió ejerciendo presión- Antes quiero probarlo.

Vegeta se quitó de encima de ella con una mirada intrigada sostenida sobre la mirada de "predadora" que tenía ahora la mujer, ella misma se posicionó ante él comenzando a gatear sobre su cuerpo dejando que la punta de sus senos rozaran apenas la piel del hombre, Vegeta la sintió cerca suyo plantándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que su mano se asía fuertemente en su miembro que ya estaba a punto de estallar. La sintió relamerse en su oído cuando de nuevo volvió a deslizarse en el camino contrario.

El saiya hundió su cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la boca de la mujer cerrarse alrededor de su miembro. Esto le recordaba mucho a la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, aún ante el hecho abismal de que ahora esa mujer sabía bien lo que él quería, cómo le gustaba y se lo demostraba...

Sintió a su virilidad latir salvajemente dentro de los labios de la mujer mientras su lengua encendía más y más su calor, la tomó de la cabeza y levantó la vista para observarla en su trabajo... pero ella se retiró.

Una sonrisa juguetona adornó su rostro, el hombre la tomó de los brazos y prácticamente la arrojó a la cama tendiéndose él sobre ella mientras abría sus piernas.

Un solo empujón fue suficiente y luego a un ritmo explosivo y desesperado él comenzó a embestirla sin medir su velocidad o fuerza. Ella no parecía sufrir al respecto, lo alentaba a que fuera más rápido... más fuerte... y ya todos saben lo muy a pecho que Vegeta se toma los retos.

Terminaron como siempre rendidos, Vegeta estaba recostado listo para dormir, sobre él Bulma había acomodado por completo su cuerpo. El miembro del saiya aún seguía dentro de ella perdiendo volumen lentamente mientras descansaban de su último rought.

Vegeta fue el primero en recuperar el aliento, pero ella fue la primera que habló.

-Descansa, no quiero sentirme culpable de acabar con tus energías antes de un combate como el de mañana- le dijo murmurante, Vegeta la abrazó por la cintura sonriendo.

-¿Ya no tienes miedo, mujer?

-No... Lo único que tengo ahora es a ti- murmuró ella rodando a un lado para acostarse sobre el colchón, librándose finalmente de la posesión de Vegeta.- ¿A qué hora partirás mañana?

-A primera hora, cuando amanezca- contestó Vegeta inmediatamente estrechándola a su lado.

-¿Puedo pedirte una sola cosa?- el príncipe la miró de soslayo pausadamente y luego asintió- Despiértame antes de partir.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? Quizás esté de regreso antes de que despiertes- con lo mucho que solía dormir Bulma la frase no sonaba descabellada.

-Sólo hazlo, prométeme que me despertarás mañana antes de irte.- sentenció ella sonando autoritaria.

-Espero que no planees una de esas cursis despedidas de tus películas porqué...

-No, sólo hazlo- no se dijo más sobre el tema porque el silencio de Vegeta era lo mismo que su "sí", pero por las dudas Bulma enrededó su cuerpo alrededor de él aprisionándolo, aunque tuviera el sueño pesado ante el menor movimiento del saiya ella despertaría.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras el cansancio de todo lo acontecido en el día acudía a ellos, el príncipe saiya se permitió un último murmullo mientras caía en el sueño:

-Humana tonta... -murmuró él de la nada reposando su cabeza junto a la de Bulma mientras el sueño finalmente lo quitaba de este mundo, permitiéndole un poco de descanso, respiró duramente dando la señal de que ya se había dormido.

-En mi escala... -dijo la voz femenina con somnolencia- ...eso es casi un "te quiero".

* * *

_Siempre tuve el final en mi cabeza y era especialmente fácil para mí saber que Vegeta y Bulma tuvieron una última noche juntos como revancha a su destino, siempre lo supe así pero fue difícil para mí expresarlo cuando me sentaba a teclear las escenas._

_Intenté mantenerme fiel a la historia original, sobretodo me baso mucho en la OVA en donde aparece Trunks del futuro en su tiempo y se explica todo sobre como ocurrieron las cosas._

_Bajé y miré muchos capítulos de Dragon Ball sobre la época de los androides para capturar los caracteres de Vegeta y Bulma en aquel entonces... para no pasarme de CURSI en su relación (aunque debió ser drásticamente distinta al no saber sobre la llegada de los androides, la muerte de Goku y una vida "más relajada" antes de todo eso)_

_Bien qué más decir... el próximo capítulo es el final y como Vegeta saldrá a enfrentar a los androides... Bueno, creo que ya todos conocemos la otra línea temporal. Por eso mismo han leído en este capítulo frases muy difíciles en Vegeta pero no imposibles, lo despedí de ella. Hemos estado ansiosas por que tuvieran su primera vez... pero nadie reparaba en su última oportunidad de estar unidos._

_Mi mayor anhelo es que en el próximo y último capítulo todos logren sentirse como Vegeta, y luego... como Bulma. Me encanta apretar nudos en las gargantas._

_Vamos... les he dado romance, peleas, drama, psicoanálisis, comedia... ahora quiero darles un poco de lágrimas si fuera posible, el mayor reto de una "escritora" -ese y el difícil oficio de hacer reír... jejeje-_

_En el próximo capítulo además de lo obvio planeo hacerlo una hermosa ODA que no pierda el espíritu de Dragon Ball y que de a las lectoras más motivos de llorar, viene con sorpresa incluida entre lo anunciado._

_Hago mi N.A. larga porque me voy despidiendo de todas ustedes, lectoras... Los Misterios Del Amor está llegando a su desenlace._

_No olviden que además del final "oficial" de esta historia, voy a agregar un EPILOGO para que su última impresión en mi historia no sea una lágrima, sino una sonrisa._

_Nos leemos pronto._


	22. ¿Volverás?

capítulo final... brrrr... qué nervios!! Disculpen la tardanza!

* * *

**VOLVERÁS??**

Vegeta pestañeó pesadamente un par de veces y se fregó los ojos con una mano mientras intentaba incorporarse, aún no amanecía.

-Sólo un minuto más... -se quejó la mujer abrazada a su lado, él miró seriamente el alba. Aún no sentía al ki de Gohan.

-No seas perezosa, mujer... Tú quédate durmiendo si quieres- dijo el príncipe simplemente mientras continuaba intentando sentarse, ella lo imitó plantándole un duradero beso en los labios.

-Bien, vamos.

--

Todo transcurrió en un tenso silencio, Vegeta comenzó a calentar con algunos torpes movimientos mientras esperaba que la mujer saliera de la ducha, no podía dejar de pensar en la emoción que latía dentro de su pecho, hoy pelearía... hoy demostraría al fin quién era y cuán temible era su poder.

--

-Preparé algo ligero...

-No, comeré cuando regrese- dijo él sonriendo con confianza mientras entraba en la ducha para despabilarse, Bulma asintió saliendo del cuarto ¿acaso no era mejor para él pelear con el estómago lleno? Quería complacerlo, pero él continuaba tan entusiasmado con la futura contienda. Comprendió el espíritu saiyajin que habitaba en él, jamás podría esperar de él que dejara de entrenar o pelear, eso era todo para Vegeta.

O quizás así lo parecía.

Pensó en que quizás la batalla siquiera durara un par de minutos para él, Vegeta se había vuelto muy poderoso y aunque ella no entendiera de niveles de pelea estaba segura que él era el ser más poderoso cuando Goku murió pero... ¿y esos androides?

"Quizás si yo los investigara... son máquinas después de todo... deben tener un punto débil..." pensó Bulma mientras tomaba una taza de café en tanto bajaba al taller. Sacó una caja debajo del escritorio y se sonrió especialmente confiada mientras la abría y contemplaba superficialmente su contenido "Esperaba que jamás tuviera que dártelo..." suspiró ella apenada cerrando nuevamente la caja y cargándola con ella mientras volvía a subir las escaleras.

--

Vegeta salió de su cuarto con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y ya de un considerable mal humor. Su armadura no estaba en el cuarto que ambos compartían, sino en el de Trunks (que anteriormente era SU cuarto) así que cabreado con la idea de tener que soportar berrear a su primogénito entró sigilosamente a la habitación.

"Este demonio llorón está dormido" pensó con alivio mientras caminaba sigilosamente en el interior del cuarto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. En el fondo del armario encontró su armadura, su traje, sus guantes y sus botas, las quitó y cargó con ellas con la intención de cambiarse en su cuarto.- Qué demonios- exclamó silenciosamente mientras comenzaba a colocarse su traje de combate en el mismo cuarto de su hijo.

Lo primero fue el conjunto azul, estaba raído y gastado, eran las cicatrices del combate de Namek, apretó los puños pensando en Freezer nuevamente mientras continuaba con las botas.

Miró su armadura, tenía el hueco por delante y por detrás... eso no lo protegería mucho.

-Papá... -murmuró una voz que lo hizo pasar sus ojos sobre la armadura y ver los ojos celestes de Trunks mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué me ves, mocoso?- le preguntó él sonriéndose por la interrupción, el pequeño no respondió se quedó abriendo los ojos sorprendido mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de la cuna.- ¿Tú nunca has visto al príncipe de los saiyajins preparándose para pelear, verdad?

Como era de esperarse, Trunks tampoco respondió a eso, Vegeta suspiró volviendo la vista a su armadura destrozada y de nuevo sus ojos se clavaron en Trunks que lo miraba como queriendo leer su mente.

"Este mocoso es muy poderoso... su nivel de pelea es impresionante para su edad" pensaba reflexivamente mientras continuaba observándolo "Yo mismo lo entrenaré, trapeará el piso con Gohan" pensaba orgulloso permitiendo que una sonrisa asomara en su mueca permanente de desdén.

¿Regresaría? ¿Podría regresar para entrenarlo?

Sí, en él no había más respuesta que esa.

-Vegeta... sabía que estarías aquí.- se dio la vuelta para ver a Bulma de frente con una caja entre las manos.

--

Vegeta se perdió en la cálida sonrisa y aún así no pudo evitar un gesto de hosquedad salir entre sus labios.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad frunciendo el ceño más de lo usual.

-Quítate la ropa- ordenó ella simplemente apoyando la caja sobre una pequeña cajonera. Vegeta se sonrió incrédulo.

-¿Acaso no fue suficiente?- preguntó él con ironía sin atinar a hacer ningún movimiento.

-No es por eso, Vegeta, creo que esto te sentará mejor- dijo ella descubriendo el contenido de la caja. Vegeta asomó su cabeza con curiosidad viendo ante sus ojos como la mujer tomaba entre sus manos y le enseñaba una armadura de combate.

Imitaba el diseño de su propia armadura salvo porque parecía aún más ligera, no cubría tanto los hombros como la que él tenía, la tomó en sus manos examinándola con cuidado.

-Cuando prometiste entrenar contra Goku... decidí investigar los componentes de tu armadura, Gohan y Krillin me contaron que ellos también usaban de estas en Namek, y también el traje. Supe que eran resistentes y bastante más ligeros que la ropa común, no quería que tuvieras esa ventaja contra Goku.

"Así que comencé a construir una armadura más poderosa que esa, más ligera y resistente, para que Goku pudiera estar a la par tuya pero... bueno, el tiempo pasó y yo... sin darme cuenta diseñé el traje y las botas a tu medida y no a la de él.

"Quería que tú tuvieras esa ventaja. Es para tí.

Vegeta finalmente levantó la vista hacia la mujer, lucía confundido e impresionado al mismo tiempo, como si no diera crédito a lo que ella había logrado hacer.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Ella tomó la parte superior del traje de Vegeta y se lo quitó lentamente muy concentrada en su asunto, mientras reemplazaba este por el nuevo traje que ella había diseñado, no perdía ocasión de acariciarlo si su mano debía ir por ese camino. Lo hacía todo con suavidad y decisión, sin ir más allá... Unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos que ella tensó fuertemente para que no salieran hasta que se desvanecieron... Era una mujer preparando a su hombre para la batalla.

Una mujer que no sabía si ese hombre volvería de tal batalla.

Colocó todo en su sitio mientras él al admiraba en silencio y el niño en la cuna no les quitaba los ojos de encima, Finalmente sólo quedaba colocar la armadura, Bulma la tomó en sus manos y nuevamente la apoyó dentro de la caja, Vegeta titubeó confundido cuando de inmediato recibió como un golpe un fuerte abrazo de Bulma, él comprendió.

La estrechó contra su pecho antes de que la frialdad de la armadura le impidiera darle el calor de su cuerpo. Se separaron al momento, en silencio y ella continuó pasando la armadura sobre la cabeza de Vegeta.

Cuando terminó su trabajo ella levantó los ojos dando un paso hacia atrás para contemplarlo por completo.

-Te ves muy guapo así- le dijo sencillamente, él miró al suelo permitiendo salir una sonrisa entre el rubor que consumía sus mejillas.- Por esto quería que me despertaras... quería obsequiarte esto.

Vegeta la miró con gratitud un momento y Trunks sonrió en su cuna. Pero el momento pronto se acabó, el saiya levantó el rostro hacia el horizonte frunciendo el ceño con seriedad mientras sus gestos se endurecían.

--

-¿Gohan?- preguntó Bulma con cuatela temblorosamente, él la miró.

-Debo irme ya...

-Sí... está bien... vamos a la puerta- dijo ella dando un paso hacia afuera de la alcoba e impidiendo que Vegeta fuera tras ella, le indicó a su hombre con la mirada que observase a Trunks- Guarda la armadura vieja en su lugar, veré que mi madre prepare el desayuno de Trunks.

Él frunció el entrecejo viéndola cerrar la puerta pero volteó para obedecerla y retirar esa inútil armadura, pero... ¡Bulma ya la había guardado en la caja! Entonces sus ojos cayeron en Trunks.

Se sonrió comprendiendo las intenciones de la mujer.

-Voy a pelear, mocoso- dijo él con su voz ronca y profunda- Tu madre teme que no gane... es una tonta. Soy el ser más fuerte que existe en el Universo, ella lo sabe.- meditó largamente viendo que el niño continuaba viéndolo, colocó la armadura rota de Namek en su cuna- Vete familiarizándote con esto, tú también debes ser más fuerte. Te entrenaré duro.- el niño sonreía y le hacía morisquetas contento de tener la atención de su padre sobre él, Vegeta lo observó- Si tu madre está en lo cierto... lo cual sería imposible- meditó mirándolo con arrogancia- Repara esto- dijo dándole la espalda finalmente- y no olvides jamás que eres mi hijo, el hijo del príncipe saiyajin. Adiós... Trunks.

--

Vegeta caminó apresurado hacia la puerta principal, sentía el ki de Gohan ser expulsado con brutalidad, de seguro estaba en pleno combate, abrió la puerta y salió atropellado por ella chocándose de lleno con Bulma que lo aguardaba.

-Adiós... -dijo él intentando alzar vuelo, pero ella lo sostuvo del brazo obligando a que él volviera a posar sus pies en la tierra.- Debo irme- exigió con urgencia, ella suspiró pesadamente.

-No te irías sin que yo te deseara suerte ¿Verdad?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro sonando bastante angustiada, volvió a envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del guerrero y consiguió un beso. Un beso dulce, amargo y profundo; Vegeta intervino agregándole su pasión, haciendo que el sabor amargo desapareciera reemplazado por el sabor de calor y anhelo. Se separaron mirándose profundamente a los ojos- Suerte...

-No la necesito- se mofó él con orgullo volviendo la vista al horizonte.- Todo saldrá bien...

-¿Y si no?- preguntó ella con algo de desesperación en su tono, el nudo en la garganta estaba a punto de estallar- ¿Qué hay si...?

-Si crees que no puedo derrotar a esas chatarras, arréglalo tú misma- sonrió burlándose de la debilidad de la humana. Si él no sobreviviría ¿cómo iba una insignificancia de mujer humana poder hacer algo más?

-¿Volverás?- preguntó nuevamente con las lágrimas listas para saltar fuera de sus ojos, Vegeta se deshizo de un guante y acarició su rostro gentilmente.

-Ya debo irme.- murmuró elevándose en el aire, Bulma apretó la mano que Vegeta tenía sobre su rostro con sus propias manos mientras dejaba que unas lágrimas cayeran en ella.

-Te amo.

-Mh... -fue toda la respuesta de un Vegeta bastante confiado en sí mismo que partió de ella velozmente desapareciendo en el cielo inmediatamente, Bulma siguió en el patio elevando sus ojos hacia el punto que ya había desaparecido, quieta, confusa, llena de incertidumbre, suspirando temor mientras veía al hombre alejarse de ella para ir a pelear.

--

Vegeta recorría el cielo firmemente concentrado en el ki de Gohan, cuando los escombros comenzaron a reemplazar a la ciudad una sonrisa malévola curvó sus labios.

-Con que aquí es... -dijo casi contento acrecentando su velocidad.

--

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... -gritaba un niño que casi no podía soportar el dolor.

-Dejalo ya 17, vamos de una vez a la capital del Oeste, esta ciudad es muy aburrida- sugirió una androide mujer con el cabello rubio que observaba con las manos en las caderas la contienda entre el otro cyborg y aquel niño.

Número 17 no le hacía caso, seguía tomando al niño del cabello mientras enterraba sus puñetazos en su abdomen.

-Vamos, ayer estabas más entretenido... ponte rubio otra vez... ¡Hazlo interesante!- gritó el otro- ¿O acaso tengo que volver a matar a un sujeto verde para que reacciones?- se mofó el androide soltándolo, Gohan cayó de bruces al suelo observando con odio a su rival- Jajaja ¿18, hay más sujetos verdes en este planeta?

Gohan sintió el coraje subirle por cada rincón de su cuerpo y se lanzó sobre su enemigo propinándole un golpe de puño en la barbilla que obligó a callar las carcajadas del androide.

-Enano, vamos, sé que tienes más. Eres lo más fuerte que hay en este planeta, no creas que te liquidaremos tan rápido, sería muy aburrido ¿verdad, 18?

-Ustedes ¡SON... SON UNOS DEMONIOOOOOOS!- gritó Gohan sacado de sus casillas volviéndose a precipitar contra su rival, nuevamente su cabello destelló dorado, pero sólo por un instante. Mientras 17 recibía una variada lluvia de golpes en todo su cuerpo que lo terminó enterrando en una pila de escombros- ¡MASENKOOOOO!

Una ráfaga descomunal salió entre sus manos estrellándose brutalmente contra la tierra, haciendo que la pequeña ciudad temblara. La androide 18 tuvo que tomar vuelo para no caer a causa del sismo.

-Son... unos demonios... -jadeaba Gohan descansando ambas manos mientras se mantenia a flote mirando el humo dispersarse mientras un enorme crater se visualizaba.

-¿Eso es todo, enano?- preguntó la fría voz de 17, Gohan volteó rápidamente recibiendo un golpe en la nuca que le oscureció la visión, y una patada sobre su rostro tan poderosa que cayó al mismo crater que él había generado.

-Esto es muy aburrido, vámonos ya, no tiene gracia seguir con ese niño- apresuraba la rubia poniéndose a la par de su compañero.

-Espera un poco- se frustró él esperando pacientemente a que Gohan volviera al ataque.

-Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo- dijo la chica extendiendo su brazo hacia el crater acumulando energía.

-No lo mates, si lo haces será aburrido, no hay nadie que pueda igualársenos en la Tierra- sugirió el androide con tranquilidad.

-Bah, si no resiste esto no resistirá mucho más con nosotros- dijo ella liberando la energía. La masa de luz se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el niño.

--

Gohan jadeaba apresuradamente en su sitio sin ser capaz de moverse, arrugó la frente al ver aquel destello aproximándose mortalmente hacia él y viendo que no tenía suficiente energía como para frenarlo acepto su final, estaba terriblemente cansado, aún no había recuperado las energías de la batalla de ayer. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y juntó las manos para proteger su rostro.

Apretó los dientes.

-Papaaaaaaa... -gritaba implorando su ayuda en vano, escuchó un zumbido devastador sobrevolar sobre él y luego una explosión a lo lejos, pero sus fuerzas se agotaron y terminó rendido.

--

Ante la perplejidad de la situación, 17 y 18 levantaron la vista para buscar la fuente que había desviado su ataque.

Entre el humo comenzó a distinguirse una silueta pequeña, un cuerpo potente y un cabello flameado, cuando comenzó a ser más visible los ojos negros en la seria faz lucían atemorizantes, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, las piernas suspendidas en el aire.

-¿Quién es ese, 18?- preguntó el androide observando fijamente al hombre de armadura que parecía listo para el combate y esperaba con pose confiada, ni siquiera se ponía en guardia.

-El doctor Gero nos puso información sobre los humanos, y sobre Goku... no sabía que aún quedaba alguno de sus amigos.- respondió la blonda observando fríamente al hombre que se encontraba flotando a considerable distancia.- No habíamos peleado antes con él.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te entrometes?- preguntó 17 lleno de curiosidad. El hombre a la distancia sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se dirigió nuevamente a su compañera de combate- ¿Quién sabe, 18, quizás encontremos alguien más con quien entretenernos?

--

"¿Esos son los terribles androides? Es cierto, no puedo sentir su ki... Redujeron a Gohan con mucha facilidad, quizás sí sean fuertes..." meditaba el saiya mirando fijamente a sus futuros rivales mientras su pecho vibraba de emoción.

-He venido a destruirlos- dijo de repente con la voz fría y áspera.

-¿A destruirnos, dices?- se burló 17- No sabe de lo que habla ¿verdad, 18?

-Así es... ese presumido no tiene idea.

-¿No me creen, pedazo de chatarras?- preguntó el príncipe sonriendo ligeramente de lado mientras comenzaba a descruzarse los brazos- Se los demostraré entonces.

17 y 18 abrieron los ojos como fantasmas cuando el hombre desapareció completamente, al momento ambos cayeron al suelo a causa de un fuerte impacto en las cabezas, el príncipe saiya no tardó en lanzar su próximo ataque y extendiendo ambas manos al frente un poderoso rayo de energía hizo que por completo la ciudad desapareciera. Entonces acumuló energía furiosamente y una lluvia de haces luminosos salía de sus manos chocando con el sitio en donde había derribado a los robots.

Cuando comenzó a faltarle el aliento paró con su ataque, observando seriamente el lugar. Cuando el humo volvió a despejarse comenzó a ver ambas siluetas poniéndose de pie, sin más daños que en su misma ropa, así que sin perder un segundo se sumergió hacia el suelo a toda velocidad librando un par de golpes al azar a sus rivales, encestando cada patada, cada puñetazo... Dio un salto hacia atrás y extendiendo sus palmas otro poderoso ataque salió de él chocando de lleno con ambos. El príncipe se elevó hacia el cielo otra vez para tener un mayor campo visual, ahora sin sentir el ki eran enemigos peligrosos, no podía saber si su poder había disminuido, o donde estaban, o si acumulaban energía para un ataque.

Pero aún de adolescente tuvo varias contiendas en las que su scooter quedaba perdido y él debía pelear sólo contando con sus sentidos. Si había podido en ese entonces ahora más que seguro lo lograría.

Comenzó a recuperar el aliento, su corazón estaba aquitándose cuando la columna de humo volvió a desaparecer... sin embargo ya no había más rastro de los sujetos.

"No es posible que los haya liquidado... aún no he usado todas mis fuerzas" razonaba el saiya mirando nerviosamente a diestra y siniestra, esperando un ataque sorpresivo desde donde fuera.

-No lo haces nada mal, el doctor Gero no nos había dado información sobre sujetos tan poderosos- Vegeta volteó sorprendido encontrándose con el androide de cabellos oscuros.- El sujeto verde, Piccolo, había dicho algo sobre llamar a Vegeta... él único que aún no había combatido contra nosotros ¿eres tú, verdad? Porque no eres de este planeta. Eres fuerte, Vegeta.

-¿Recién te diste cuenta, insecto?- preguntó exhibiendo su clásica sonrisa mientras apretaba los puños a los lados del cuerpo- Claro que lo soy, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins.

-Mm... ya veo- apoyó 18- Pues para ser un príncipe eres pura basura.

-¿Eh?- Vegeta frunció el ceño, no sólo por orgullo sino por confusión.

-Tienes una mejor técnica que el niño, mucho más fina... supongo que tendrá algo que ver con tu traje de combate- supuso el hombre con las manos en los bolsillos viendo que aquel guerrero lucía seriamente preparado para combates colosales- Sin embargo tu poder de pelea es mucho más bajo que el de Gohan.

El príncipe saiyajin apretó los dientes con desconfianza pero al momento comenzó a reír a carcajadas, burlándose ellos.

-Por supuesto que mi técnica es mejor, he tenido combates con seres realmente poderosos, no con simples chatarras como ustedes- dijo él con paciencia irguiéndose en su lugar- Y mi poder es mayor que el de cualquier ser en el Universo, aún no he usado todo mi potencial.

17 y 18 aguardaron con mucha serenidad mientras que el príncipe saiya comenzaba a acumular su poder, provocando que la Tierra por completo comenzara a temblar debajo de ellos, un aura lo envolvió refulgiendo su propia energía, el mercenario espacial estaba listo para regresar a los viejos tiempos.

La contienda comenzó bastante pareja, los androides se turnaban para pelear contra él e incluso cuando el saiya tomaba la ventaja alguno intervenía, peleando ambos al mismo tiempo. El príncipe Vegtea desplegó entonces todo un nuevo arsenal de ataques, pero a medida que la batalla avanzaba él comenzaba a perder energías... y los androides seguían tan frescos como al principio.

-¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿Comienzas a cansarte?- preguntó 18 sujetando de la barbilla al saiya que apenas conseguía mantenerse de pie sobre las ruinas de un edificio.

-Déjalo, es fuerte, podemos dejarlo para pelear con él más tarde, 18- sugirió el androide cruzado de brazos observando todo a la distancia- Es una pena que nadie en este planeta esté a nuestro nivel, será realmente aburrido.

-Por eso mismo, vayamos a la ciudad del Oeste, dejemos aquí a este par de insectos.

-¿Creen... creen que me han derrotado?- preguntó jadeando el príncipe mientras de un arrebato quitaba la mano de la muchacha de su rostro- Pues... aún tengo fuerzas para eliminarlos- una sonrisa ladina acompañó sus palabras mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

-Él no es divertido como Gohan, acábalo ya 18- ordenó el joven mirando con desconfianza la escena.

-Bien- la muchacha expandió su mano al frente mirando con recelo al rival que aún sonreía bastante confiado.

-Seré yo quien los liquide... -amenazó despegando de la superficie y elevándose en el aire, los androides lo siguieron con la mirada algo asombrados de que aún le quedaran fuerzas- ¡ATAQUE DE RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAL!- bramó al momento que sus manos salía una corriente de energía descomunal que se precipitó sin previo aviso contra ambos androides.- Eso es todo- jadeó satisfecho consigo mismo viendo los frutos de su ataque.- Eso es todo...

-Yo no opino lo mismo- dijo 17 frente a sus ojos- Aunque debo admitir que este ataque nos tomó por sorpresa, vamos 18.

La cara de terror se dibujó en el saiya sorprendido por delante y por la espalda por ambos contrincantes que se lanzaron contra él descargando todo un arsenal de golpes en todo su cuerpo, sintió dolor sobre el dolor de los golpes anteriores, escupió sangre por la boca mientras intentaba quitar la que nublaba su visión de los contrincantes, no podía defenderse, no podía esquivarlos, no podía volar lejos, ni siquiera podía caer... los golpes de uno y otro lo mantenían en su sitio quejándose del dolor... un horroroso dolor que se repetía e intensificaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, la armadura se desquebrajó en el abdomen, sintió el sonido y dio gracias internamente a que no se tratara de sus huesos. Cerró los ojos ¿moriría allí, apaleado? ¿Sin poder moverse para defenderse aunque sea tan solo de un golpe? Los androides no gastaban segundo en descansar, lo golpeaban como si de eso dependiera su existencia, el príncipe saiya ya no podía resistir más tanto dolor.

La sangre se escurría dentro de él, podía percibir las hemorragias, también por fuera deslizándose sobre su piel. Un golpe en el rostro le volteó la cara sintiendo como se le partía el labio y un hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla, por su cuello, mojando finalmente el traje azul de combate. Otro golpe más en la nuca lo hizo cabecear hacia delante, entonces todo se silenció. Abrió los ojos pero no conseguía ver, todo era oscuro, sin embargo su cuerpo continuaba agitándose con los impactos bestiales que chocaban contra él con entusiasmo.

Sintió el dolor, el ardor, todo ramificándose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Gritó.

-¿Qué pasa, el príncipe saiyajin no resiste?- preguntó a drede 17 mientras continuaba con poderosos golpes en todo el cuerpo del hombre, 18 seguía su ritmo. Sin embargo estas palabras jamás llegaron a oídos de Vegeta.

"¿Volverás?" la pregunta con el tono suave de Bulma retumbó en su cabeza "No quiero perder ésto..."

-Aahh... -se quejó el saiya recibiendo un golpe bajo en la entrepierna que lo obligó a doblarse del dolor. Un puñetazo en el mentón volvió a erguirlo. Abrió los ojos recuperando el campo visual cuando dejó de sentir los impactos. Por delante 17 le enseñaba las palmas de sus manos preparando un haz de luz, y en su nuca sintió el calor de la esfera que 18 iba a arrojarle. Apenas se sostuvo en vuelo siendo incapaz de protegerse, comenzó a caer estando lo suficientemente débil como para mantener el vuelo, 17 y 18 lo seguían con las palmas de las manos como atinando sus poderes para matarlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Las ráfagas de energía se precipitaban sobre el príncipe que aún debía esforzarse por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero una silueta oscura se interpuso entre él y la energía, expulsando tanto poder que las deshizo en el aire.

Finalmente chocó con dureza contra el suelo para cuando el resplandor cesó.

-Yo te reemplazaré, Vegeta- dijo el niño que levitaba delante suyo mientras despegaba en vuelo a la batalla. Vegeta dejó que sus ojos se cerraran un momento.

Debía reunir fuerzas, aquel mocoso estaba peleando en SU batalla.

"Primero el padre... y luego el hijo... ambos quieren deshonrarme ¿cómo van ellos a superar al príncipe saiyajin?" preguntó internamente con prepotencia sintiendo que el ki de Gohan no superaba en nada al suyo ¿entonces porqué habían dicho esas chatarras que era más fuerte que él? "Patrañas!" pensó intentando incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo obligándolo a permanecer en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sabía que debía reunir un poco de fuerzas para volver a pelear, pero estaba impaciente. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía a su mente, más que un palpitante dolor. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo pedía tregua desesperadamente, sintió el dolor y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro cuando notaba que el sol comenzaba a mermar intensidad.- Ahh... -gimió adolorido cuando volvió a intentar un movimiento, se tumbó sin fuerzas esperando no perder el conocimiento para dejar a Gohan toda la diversión.

Dolor... él conocía el dolor de memoria, muchas veces pensó que moriría al sentir tanto dolor, pensaba que su cuerpo no podría resistir. Y una vez ocurrió, cuando el rayo de Freezer que atravesó su corazón lo dejó agonizar unos minutos antes de morir. Dolor... su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto pesar, estaba cubierto de heridas y cicatrices que jamás desaparecerían.

Dolor... sufrimiento... hacía mucho que no lo sentía en su cuerpo.

Era una ironía a su destino, no hacía mucho aquel mismo cuerpo vapuleado había sido tratado con absoluta delicadeza y cuidado. Respiró hondamente.

Los besos, las caricias que tuvo en estos últimos años... ese trato tan suave que le propinaba la mujer al cuidar de él, al intentar darle placer... parecía no existir, su piel cubierta en sangre no parecía la que ayer descansaba bajo los tratos de Bulma.

Vegeta se sonrió gustoso comenzando a notar como la energía volvía a él.

-No podía ser para siempre- meditó con tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie y observaba fijamente al muchacho que luchaba contra los androides.- Soy un saiyajin de sangre pura, nací para resistir el dolor... no para eso- dijo cerrando los ojos con impotencia mientras recordaba cada bello instante con la mujer en un momento- ¡Soy el PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN!- gritó a mil voces mientras la energía estalló a su alrededor volviendo hacia él, haciéndolo sentir fuerte y listo para un nuevo rough.

Alzó el vuelo bastante confiando sumándose a la batalla, pero el primer golpe que dio no encestó ni en 17 ni en 18, y sin embargo dio en el blanco. Gohan se movió a un lado frotándose la cabeza mientras dejaba de pelear. Los androides se separaron extrañados y miraron a Vegeta expulsando su energía con renovados bríos.

-¡Vegeta!- exclamó gustoso Gohan- Si los atacamos al mismo tiempo quizás...

-Nada de eso- Vegeta alzó la voz para que lo escuchara por sobre el sonido de la energía que lo envolvía- No te metas en esto, esta pelea no es para insectos ¡Les demostraré que yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins!- repitió doblando el fulgor de su aura, los androides se miraron entre ellos dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Dejémoslos inconscientes y vámonos de aquí 17, las tiendas de la capital del Oeste van a cerrar y quiero tener otra ropa- se quejó 18 con las manos en las caderas mirando fijamente la caída del sol.

-¡Nada eso...!- bramó Vegeta propinándole un fuerte golpe a Gohan que cayó al suelo pesadamente perdiendo la conciencia.- ¡YO MISMO ME OCUPARÉ DE USTEDES! Y tendrás que usar esa fea ropa para tu funeral, muñeca de hojalata.

--

Bulma se sentó en su cuarto, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa y no quería que ni sus padres ni Trunks la vieran así.

Intentaba darse ánimos, con suerte Vegeta eliminaba a esas máquinas y ya no habría nada de qué preocuparse, construiría una nave espacial, iría a Namek y reviviría a los amigos muertos ¡Tan sencillo como eso!

Pero su corazón no dejaba de presionar con fuerza, latiendo lenta y dolorosamente.

Se mordió ambos labios intentando calmar de ese modo su ansiedad por el destino que le aguardaba e intentó distraer su mirada en algo más. Ya nada la sacaba de sus pensamientos, ni la tele, ni el trabajo, ni la familia, no podía distraerse.

-Vegeta... -suspiró con incertidumbre- ¿Qué es esta desesperación que siento en el pecho?- se reprochó- Eres el hombre más fuerte que queda, si tú no lo logras nadie podrá... Tengo que confiar en tí.

Miro a un costado, tomó el marco en el que no había ninguna foto, por supuesto Vegeta renegaba de ellas, sólo había una flor... una inútil hierba que ella atesoraba.

--

-... Insecto... -murmuró Vegeta mientras que el número 17 lo sostenía de la cabellera evitando que sus botas tocaran el suelo, apenas podía distinguirlos, se había confiando. Otra vez.

Gohan seguía inconsciente en el suelo ¡Justo cuando sería de ayuda! No cabía duda de que las sabandijas eran lo que eran por su poca resistencia y su exceso de confianza.

-Ah... -un puñetazo chocó contra su cara.

-Déjalo ya, 17 está oscureciendo y sabes que me gusta ver los destrozos que hago- apuntó la androide exasperada- ¿No crees que ya jugaste bastante con él?

El androide asintió y soltó la cabellera de Vegeta haciendo que el príncipe saiyajin chocara duramente en el suelo, no conseguía moverse, le habían dado la paliza de su vida, se mantuvo boca abajo tal y como había caído intentando recuperar el aliento. Hasta respirar le dolía.

-Es bueno tener alguien más con quien divertirnos- dijo la voz femenina dándose media vuelta mientras miraba más hacia el oeste- Es hora de ir a la capital, 17, será divertido.

Vegeta apretó sus puños al oír estas palabras, Gohan estaba demasiado débil podía sentirlo en su ki, el golpe que le había dado había sido demasiado tal vez.

-Sí, aniquilaremos la ciudad en un segundo... ya quiero oír los gritos de dolor- se entusiasmó el otro androide haciendo tronar los dedos de sus manos.

"¿Cuántas vidas costará eso, Vegeta?" escuchó como eco en su cabeza "¿Cuántas vidas más se irán para que tu baja auto estima llegue a la cima de donde cayó?" le había preguntado Bulma.

Ciertamente a él no le importaban cuántas vidas se fueran, pero específicamente quizás sí CUÁLES fueran esas vidas.

-Exterminemos a las sabandijas- asintió la rubia.

El corazón del guerrero bombeó entonces salvajemente llevando fuerza a torrentes por sus venas, abrió los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie aunque seguía tambaleándose a causa de su debilidad.

-Las únicas... sabandijas... que serán exterminadas... son ustedes- forzó entre jadeos mientras con una mano limpiaba el exceso de sangre que caía por su frente.

Ambos androides miraron con tranquilidad a su rival algo extrañados por sus palabras, la arrogancia del príncipe no era escoltada apropiadamente por su fuerza, apenas podía mantenerse erguido y ya estaba ensayando una posición de combate.

-Sí que eres obstinado ¿verdad?- preguntó el 17 encestándole un puñetazo en el abdomen que devolvió al guerrero al suelo- ¿No lo ves? Te mataremos si continúas con esto... preferimos dejarte así, entrena, cura tus heridas y mañana por la mañana volveremos a entretenernos contigo.

-Así es, si quisiéramos matar a tipos divertidos como tú aquel enanno ya no viviría. Lástima que lo dejaste inconsciente, hubiera sido más interesante- contestó 18 con un semblante sonriente, pero apenas terminó de curvar sus labios una esfera de energía chocó contra su rostro magullándoselo.- Imbécil... pagarás por esto, si quieres morir haremos una excepción.

Vegeta se sonrió muy confiado mirando al sol ocultarse tras el horizonte, sólo debía resistir unos minutos y aquellas chatarras desistirían de ir a la capital del oeste para regresar a su guarida. Sólo un par de minutos...

Sus últimos minutos.

Vegeta volvió a alzar vuelo casi diría tímidamente a causa de la poca fuerza que tenía, apretó los puños mirando sus manos, hacía unos segundos cuando cayó al suelo pensó que tardaría mucho en recuperarse, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, listo para otro combate. Los androides alzaron vuelo con él mirándolo fijamente.

Y comenzó el combate.

Tras un par de golpes Vegeta volvió a caer al suelo y los androides volvían a su plan de retirarse, pero él se levantaba. Siempre se levataba, cada vez con menos fuerzas y más heridas, pero él conseguía ponerse de pie para diversión de los androides.

Y otro golpe, un puñetazo, una patada, una esfera de energía chocando contra él... Su armadura voló en mil pedazos con un último ataque que lo dejó incrustrado contra el único edificio que seguía en pie.

-Ya vámonos.

-¡NO!- exigió Vegeta, escupiendo sangre a un lado, aún desprotegido sin conseguir salir de entre el hormigón.- Aún no he... acabado con ustedes...

Algo en su pecho gritaba sin palabras, le oprimía cada vez que esos androides amenazaban con retirarse del campo de combate.

Él no tenía fuerzas para llegar antes que ellos, lo sabía, tampoco para detenerlos... pero quizás sí para retenerlos. Si usando su magullado cuerpo como bolsa de arena era una solución, pues lo ofrecía. Ningún golpe le dolía más que esa sensación que cruzaba por su pecho, el temor... conoció al temor, temor de que él no pudiera hacer nada más que quedarse tendido en el suelo mientras que esas máquinas iban a destruir lo que era suyo... y ya no se trataba de la cámara de gravedad.

Y aunque su espíritu estaba bien dispuesto, sus fuerzas no acompañaban.

Hizo un movimiento sacando a su aprisionado cuerpo de la construcción y los miró... ya sin rastro siquiera de arrogancia, solo con seriedad, una luz rojiza lo cubrió todo.

"Moriré aquí" pensó de repente cuando un haz de luz despedido de la mano de 17 avanzaba contra él. Iba tan rápido que no conseguía articular su cuerpo en respuesta, aunque sea para protegerse con los brazos... misteriosamente parecía ir muy lento también.

Sonrió.

Esa fuerza que él desconocía volvió a latir en su corazón con tranquilidad, era esa fuerza que jamás sería tomada en cuenta por su antiguo scooter... era esa fuerza que significaba debilidad.

La misma fuerza que lo tuvo combatiendo sin remedio cuando podría recuperarse y ser aún más fuerte, y volver a la batalla a la mañana siguiente. La misma fuerza que sólo deseaba que el sol terminara de caer de una vez por todas, la fuerza que le susurraba que estaba bien... que cuando Gohan despertara él iría a avisar a Bulma para que se refugiara.

"Bulma..." la palabra recorrió su mente con suavidad borrando de repente su sonrisa, cerró los ojos reflexivamente... ella no sabría que él tuvo la oportunidad de retirarse, de rendirse... y que valientemente volvió, sólo por ella (y mínimamente también por Trunks), ella no iba a saber que él intentaba devolverle algo de todo lo que ella le había dado, que recibiría mil vapuleos como ese solo para que nadie le hiciera daño, sus ojos se humedecieron aunque mantenía el semblante endurecido. Sentía remordimiento en su trato hacia la mujer... en no haberle dicho nada de lo que sentía cuando se despidieron, en haberle hecho pasar una pesadilla medio embarazo, en tomarla cada noche y esquivarla cada mañana, la vida le había dado la oportunidad eso no podía negarlo "Yo también, Bulma..." le respondió dentro de sí mismo.

Miró a un lado, el cielo terminó por oscurecerse.

Cuando el impacto chocó de lleno con él... absolutamente TODO terminó por oscurecerse para siempre.

--

-¡Vegetaaaaaaaa!- gritó Gohan recuperando la consciencia de repente cuando distinguió el poder que se estrellaba contra el príncipe saiyajin. Se puso de pie agitado y alzó vuelo hacia la escena alumbrado ya por la luz de las estrellas.

Cuando la luz desapareció, sólo cenizas cayeron al suelo. Apretó los dientes mirando con recelo a los androides, ellos voltearon hacia Gohan con un gesto de inocencia.

-Él quiso continuar, muchas veces quisimos irnos... pero parece que a él sí le gusta pelear.

-Le ofrecimos recuperarse como siempre lo hacemos contigo, pero el muy tonto lo rechazó.

Gohan frunció el ceño confundido, en Namek Vegeta sabía muy bien partir ante una batalla perdida, morir era algo estúpido si había oportunidad de recuperarse. Además, siendo saiyajin como era... luego de aquella batalla él hubiera sido el doble de fuerte que lo era actualmente.

-En fin... tendremos que dejar la capital para mañana- dijo decepcionado el 17 mirando el cielo.

-Maldita sea- protestó la blonda volando hacia el horizonte rápidamente siendo seguida por su compañero.

-Vegeta... -murmuró Gohan buscando en vano la energía extinta del guerrero, conllevaría muchos años para que él lograra comprender el sacrificio silencioso del príncipe saiyajin pero en ese mismo instante una leve idea rebotó de pronto en su cabeza, como si alguien se la gritara y apresuró vuelo a toda velocidad para evacuar a Bulma y a su familia antes de que llegara el siguiente día, frustrado y triste de que el único guerrero fuerte como para enfrentar a los androides hubiese caído en la primer batalla, y con él sus esperanzas de algún día derrotarlos.

--

Bulma vio al sol caer, una mezcla de optimismo e incertidumbre la invadieron.

Los androides ya habían partido, Gohan siempre decía eso. Pero... ¿cuándo regresaría Vegeta? Ya había preparado todo un arsenal de medicina para atender sus heridas, que de seguro las tendría después de un combate tan largo.

-... - se tomó el pecho con una mano volviendo a sentir aquel dolor que le partía el alma, el mal presentimiento que tenía se intensificó haciéndose realmente doloroso. Anudando su estómago, vaciando su mente... Angustia.

Pero sintió el timbre.

Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras con el corazón apresurado, lo primero que iba a ser era abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no le importaba en lo absoluto que sus padres anduvieran por la sala, después de tener el alma en vilo todo el día por ese arrogante merecía darle esa bienvenida.

Por fortuna para Vegeta sus padres no estaban en la sala pensó ella, sino en la cocina, oía las voces y la risa de Trunks, llegó agitada a la puerta y puso su mejor sonrisa mientras intentaba calmar la agitación por la prisa.

Abrió de par en par la puerta.

Todo se detuvo.

Gohan enfocó su vista en ella por un segundo y luego la bajó al suelo.

"¿Y Vegeta?" era la única frase que quería salir de sus labios... pero nada pasaba, todo se apagó dentro de la mujer y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras se mantenía congelada aún con una mano en el picaporte. Ni siquiera pudo pensar que él pudo haberse quedado enfadado por la derrota, humillado en otra parte... no, no pensó en nada.

Los ojos de Gohan volvieron a levantarse.

-Lo siento- dijo el niño murmurante, Bulma dejó salir las lágrimas y cerró los ojos comenzando a llorar con dolor mientras su cuerpo se mantenía frío.

-Bulma... ¿ya llegó el joven Vegeta? ¡Ven aquí pronto! ¡El pequeño Trunks está caminando! ¡Vengan a verlo! ¡Está caminando!- aulló de felicidad a lo lejos la voz de la señoras Briefs, Bulma cayó de rodillas al suelo tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

-Lo siento, Bulma- intentó acompañarla Gohan en un intento de abrazo que ella rechazó dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?- le preguntó furiosa entre sus lágrimas. Gohan bajó la mirada apenado.- Vegeta...- volvió a cubrirse el rostro mientras permanecía llorando en el suelo. Por detrás Gohan vio aparecer a la señora Briefs y al pequeño Trunks que con su ceño fruncido avanzaba orgullosamente intentando no caer. Su abuelo por detrás lo festejaba pero al encontrarse sus ojos con la escena todos abandonaron sus sonrisas.

-¿Qué pasa, Bulma?- preguntó la señora Briefs arrodillándose junto a sus hija, ella continuaba llorando así que la rubia se dirigió a Gohan- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Vegeta murió en la batalla- dijo finalmente, el cigarrillo cayó de la boca del señor Briefs y la mujer abrió los ojos espantada. Gohan sintió el frío chocar contra él, no tenía idea de lo que podría significar el altivo saiya para aquella familia, pero estaba en claro que su muerte no pasaría con indiferencia.

Mientras todos intentaban consolar a Bulma el pequeño Trunks pasó a un segundo plano. Gohan miraba la escena esperando que se calmaran para decirles que debían irse cuanto antes.

-Inseto... -oyó por lo bajo, Gohan arqueó las cejas mirando los ojos azules de Trunks que se sonría con felicidad de oreja a oreja con la mirada clavaba en él, el niño no tenía idea de lo que había dicho así que Gohan sonrió con él. Ambos se agradaron al momento.

--

Bulma sintió que sus fuerzas desaparecían por completo, no podía entender aquella noticia, no podía aceptarla.

¿Jamás volvería a ver a Vegeta?

¿Jamás?

Las lágrimas caían como si no tuviesen fin, el dolor en el pecho se intensificaba a cada segundo como si fuese comprendiendo de a poco que había perdido al hombre que amaba, sollozó angunstiada pensando en todos los buenos momentos, en el instante que lo vio por primera vez.. aquel día jamás se hubiera imaginado que caería llorando su muerte...

-Vegeta... -volvió a decir como si invocando su nombre él volviese con ella. Quería tenerlo a su lado, abrazarlo, sentir al príncipe saiyajin renegando del amor... No era justo... sencillamente no era justo... -No... -susurró con dolor. No había esferas para revivirlo. Al demonio con sus amigos, ella quería a Vegeta, quería todo de él... volverlo a ver entrar por la ventana con la mirada seria y que de pronto una sonrisa cruzara por sus labios mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Esa sonrisa libre de maldad.

Se tomó el corazón sintiendo como una parte de él moría para siempre.

-No es tiempo para apenarse ahora... los androides partieron pero para mañana ya estarán en esta ciudad... Deben partir.- Gohan intentó sonar serio para hacerse oír entre la pena. Ni el señor ni la señora Briefs lo miraron, en cambio fue Bulma la que cesó su llanto y secó sus lágrimas con el revés de la mano.

-Es cierto, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo tomando a Trunks de sus brazos, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del pequeño se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Tenía algo de él, pensó. Ese niño era la mitad de Vegeta, y sosteniendo al niño con fuerza subió las escaleras para comenzar a empacar lo más importante mientras su alma comenzaba a vaciarse de cualquier rastro de felicidad y su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos que buscaba retener para siempre. -Espero que al fin encuentres tu paz, Vegeta...- sollozó mientras empacaba.- Te echaré de menos...

* * *

_**NA:** Bueno, no me salió tan dramático como hubiese querido, pero qué se le va a hacer... Metiéndome en la mente de Vegeta y Bulma es dificil describir sus reacciones._

_Perder a la persona que una ama es grave, incluso pelearse con un novio ya hace parecer que el mundo se oscurece por completo ¿perderlo para siempre? ¿saber que jamás se lo volverá a ver? ¿Saber que no se dijo o hizo todo lo que podría haberse dicho o hecho? ¿saber que ya no se tendrá otra oportunidad? ¿Cómo se vuelca eso en palabras si no son más que sensaciones? Seguro que una genial escritora podría haberlo hecho, pero esto es lo que me salió a mí jajaaj, así que comprendo si no hubo lágrimas._

_El romance de la pareja ha llegado a su fin y con él, mi historia... Vegeta y Bulma no pudieron despedirse, la mayoría de las personas no pueden, no saben qué ese beso va a ser el último, que esa vez va a ser la última imagen que se tendrá de la pareja, que esa frase serán las últimas palabras que se oirán... No sé cómo se sobrevive a eso. A la pérdida absoluta de un amor._

_En esta línea temporal, yo entiendo que Vegeta sentía algo por Bulma... así lo pienso para tener un hijo con ella (y no deshacerse de él) para quedarse en su casa, etc... pero no un AMOR tan profundo y real, o al menos no tan a la vista como en la otra línea temporal (sago Boo) porque a ellos aquí les hizo falta Tiempo. Era un "romance" no aceptado, algo que sería temporal, era inseguro... no un vínculo que aceptaban mantener para siempre. Pero bueno, la muerte les ha puesto punto final para amarse._

_Este es el final de la historia... que lo hayan disfrutado es mi deseo._

_--ejem... si quieren dejar review hagánlo antes de avanzar hacia el epílogo (Solo es un consejo) porque su reacción quizás cambie...--_


	23. Epílogo: Arréglalo tu misma

_No se pueden quejar, les publiqué todo junto!_

**EPÍLOGO: "ARRÉGLALO TÚ MISMA"**

-Ya, mamá... me lo explicaste unas mil veces al menos, confía en mí- dijo Trunks enfundando su espada por la espalda mientras miraba a su madre.

-Pero recuerda... Gokú tardó tres horas en llegar ¿tienes las coordenadas?- el joven asintió seriamente. Bulma le acarició el rostro- No quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Descuida- confió.

Jamás hubiese pensado que Trunks fuese a ser un chico tan guapo, pensó su madre mientras lo miraba fruncir el ceño con seriedad subiéndose a su nave, su melena violácea de pelo lacio era suya pero al convertirse en Super Saiyajin dejaba en vista la amplia frente que había heredado de su padre, la mirada de hielo y la sonrisa arrogante cuando peleaba en ese estado también lo hacían recordar mucho a él...

-¿Llevas los refrescos?- preguntó, Trunks volvió a asentir algo fastidiado mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y comenzaba a teclear sobre el panel de mando, se preparó para ver a su hijo partir pero el muchacho permaneció tieso mientras un gesto de entusiasmo le dibujaba el rostro. Conocía a su niño, estaba nervioso. -¿Qué te pone tan ansioso Trunks? Pensé que ya estabas listo... -dijo su madre desde una escalera que la ayudaba a estar a la altura del joven de diesiete años.

-Me pregunto... -Trunks bajó la mirada al suelo sonriendo y luego la volvió a enfocar en su madre- ¿Cómo será papá?

La mujer sonrió bajando la vista al piso también. Ya le había dicho mil veces que su padre era un guerrero muy poderoso y arrogante... pero que había una persona distinta dentro. A Trunks el relato no le alcanzaba, parecía querer saberlo todo ¿pero que más le diría? ¿Qué su padre había amenazado con matarlo? ¿Que jamás lo había llamado por su nombre sino por "mocoso"? ¿Qué quería destruir la Tierra?

-Solo te digo que... no te hagas muchas ilusiones, sobretodo en esa época, tu papá es un hombre muy poderoso y orgulloso...

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- el joven jugó con sus manos- ¿Es cierto que él no sabía que todos podían ser Super Saiyajins? ¿Incluyéndolo?

-No... tu padre creía en una leyendo que decía que aparecería un super saiyajin cada mil años, creo que por eso cuando te vea transformado sabrá que él también es capaz de hacerlo- dijo ella con convicción- Y lo hará.

-Me dijiste que todos tus amigos estaban ese día ¿cómo voy a reconocerlo? ¿Estará contigo?- preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad, sabía que reconocería a su padre por su fuerza incomparable a las de los demás humanos, pero necesitaba estar preparado para estar ante su presencia- No... aún no.- reflexionó Bulma- Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que lo reconocerás... vestía muy llamativo ese día jajajaa- Bulma rió recordando la camisa rosa de BAD MAN y los pantalones amarrillos mientras su hijo la miraba intrigado.- ¿Llevas la medicina para Goku?

-Claro, aquí está- dijo el muchacho enseñándole el frasco y volviéndolo a guardar en su chaqueta- Estoy muy ansioso de poder cambiar el futuro... lástima que eso...- gruñó con impotencia recordando a los androides que azotaban días tras día las ciudades, los mismos que mataron a su maestro Gohan. Su presente era irreversible, pero estaba feliz de lograrse felicidad en otra línea temporal al menos.

-Harás bien, créeme, quizás puedas entrenar con los guerreros de esa época en tu segunda visita... y cuando regreses acabarás con los androides- aseguró su madre apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, Trunks le sonrió agradecido por la confianza.

-Qué suerte que recuerdas el día de la llegada de Freezer a la perfección- sostuvo Trunks admirado de su madre, sin embargo esta enrojeció. No era que lo recordaba, lo tenía agendado en su viejo diario íntimo que aún conservaba... y no decía precisamente "Freezer casi nos mata a todos en la Tierra" sino más bien "Vegeta ha vuelto a quedarse en la casa".

-Ehm... sí...

-Oye... pero si el señor Goku es distraído como tú dices... ¿Crees que crea lo que tengo para decirle? ¿Cómo le explico que soy un saiyajin que viene del futuro sí solo quedan él, Gohan y mi papá?

Bulma se estremeció, era cierto... ¿Cómo se lo diría? Goku debía saber que los androides llegarían y tomar su medicina, quizás con tomar su medicina bastaba, pero los androides eran fuertes y todos debían entrenar duro y prepararse para ellos.

-Dile a Goku de quién eres hijo... pero ¡Qué no se lo diga a nadie más! ¿Entendido?

-¿Por qué no?

-Si Vegeta o yo nos enterásemos de que íbamos a tener un hijo... creo que jamás nacerías, nuestra relación no es un lecho de rosas... -dijo, no diciéndole que Vegeta en esa época estaba dispuesto a matarla sin pensarlo una sola vez- Él me evitaría, y yo haría lo mismo... Recuerda que aún salgo con Yamcha. Que nadie más lo sepa.

-Yamcha... -dijo intentando recordar el nombre. Su madre no solía mencionarlo a menudo.- Pero... ¿Y si no me cree?- preguntó Trunks reflexionando brevemente- Tú misma dices que en esa época es imposible imaginar que tú y él... bueno... Creo que el señor Goku tampoco lo creerá.

-Jajaja... me imagino la cara de Gokú jajaja- reía Bulma consigo misma.

-Tal vez merezcan una explicación de como... tu sabes... cómo pasó todo- dijo Trunks, desconociendo él mismo por completo los detalles de la relación entre sus padres, Bulma lo miró seriamente ¿Le diría todos los detalles?

-Pues... lo que pasa es que Yamcha me fue infiel, lo dejé y... como vi a Vegeta tan solo comencé a acercarme a él y poco a poco... fui encariñándome con él- resolvió sencillamente. ¿Poco a poco? ¡Qué mentira!

-De acuerdo, si veo que no pasa la noticia se lo diré- dijo el muchacho- Ahora es tiempo de que me vaya.

-Mucha suerte- le dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Gracias, mamá... pero no la necesito- la nave se suspendió en el aire y el muchacho se desvaneció con ella mientras la mujer lo acompañaba con la mirada.

-Lo que se hereda no se roba- pensó la mujer suspirando con orgullo. Finalmente dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la Corporación Cápsula.

--

Aquel día que debieron partir porque la amenaza era inminente se instalaron en las montañas Paoz un par de días, Bulma continuaba llorando sin consuelo día y noche repasando cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de Vegeta, compadeciéndose de sí misma, del niño que no tenía padre... no le importaba el caso de que los androides estuviesen eliminando a media humanidad sólo por diversión.

En cierto punto una noche abrazada a su almohada escuchó claramente la frase de Vegeta repetirse en su cabeza: "Si crees que no puedo derrotar a esas chatarras, arréglalo tú misma"

"ARRÉGLALO TU MISMA" habían sido las palabras de Vegeta, se levantó y exigió volver a la Corporación Cápsula, construyó un bunquer bajo tierra y ahí pasaba todo el día, debajo de su desmoronada mansión.

Los primeros tres años había intentado desesperadamente construir una nave que la llevara a Namek, pero no conseguía los materiales y era un proyecto de gran envergadura como para llevar a cabo dentro del bunquer.

Cuando vio un lustro casi pasar por ella sin poder hacer nada decidió salir finalmente a tomar aire entre su llanto.

Nada le dolió más que ver su casa destuída, pero sabiendo por la radio que los androides estaban en una ciudad muy alejada ella y su familia salieron a disfrutar un poco del aire libre.

Caminó por el patio buscando en su mente alguna idea que le ayudar a resolver el problema de aquellas máquinas.

-Tengo un regalo para tí, mamá- escuchó una vocecita a sus espaldas, se dio media vuelta y se puso en cunclillas para estar a la altura de su pequeño hijo que ocultaba sus manos tras la espalda.

-¿Tienes algo para mí, Trunks? Quiero ver qué hermoso dibujo me has hecho... - guiñó el ojo Bulma perdiendo por completo su sensación de vacío. El niño frunció el ceño confundido y dio un paso hacia atrás sonriéndole nuevamente.

-No es un dibujo- le explicó sonriente mientras sacaba sus manos de la espalda y le extendía una flor... una hierba... de pompón amarillo y sin hojas...

-Oh, Trunks... -sollozó Bulma recibiendo el regalo y abrazándose con fuerza a su hijo comenzando a llorar silenciosamente.- Esta también la enmarcaré... -murmuró más para ella que para el muchacho.

-¿Estás bien, mamá?- preguntó abrumado por el llanto de madre, ella se separó del niño.

-Sí... no sólo se llora de tristeza- explicó nuevamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro- Es perfecta, gracias hijo...

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó con ilusión sonriéndose... -¡Ven a ver!- dijo tomándola de la mano mientras la empujaba con fuerza medida hacia el patio trasero.- ¡Hay muchas!

Hacía mucho tiempo que la muchacha no salía al patio de atrás, era innecesario o estaba refugiada o salía para conseguir víveres o herramientas y siempre salía por adelante. Vio a la piscina llena de moho y siguió al niño que la empujaba hasta un sitio en especial repleto de esas flores.

Bulma entreabrió los labios, el señor Briefs se encontraba en esos momentos caminando tras ellos para llegar a Trunks y no dejó de advertir la mirada de tristeza de su hija que se había clavado en aquel pequeño jardín de hierbajos que estaba sobre donde solía ubicarse la cámara de gravedad.

-Trunks, te llama tu abuela- dijo el señor, el niño asintió desapareciendo diligentemente hacia la casa, el hombre se quedó junto a su hija apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Aún lo extraño- confesó dejando una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

-Lo sé, pero ahora hay que mirar hacia delante, hija... Por desgracia no podemos volver el tiempo atrás...

--

-Pero podemos volver nosotros hacia el pasado, papá- dijo la muchacha sonriendo hacia el cielo, donde creía que había ido a parar el alma de su ya difunto padre. Esas palabras unieron la clave en su cabeza, estaba bien... ella ya no podría solucionar nada... en ese tiempo.

Pero entre ecuaciones y dolores de cabeza, descubrió que ella podría salvarse de alguna manera aunque fuese en un tiempo alterno.

Una década completa le tomó terminar de construir la nave que viajaba hacia el pasado... y no era ella sino su hijo quien se encargaría de dar el anuncio para que todo volviese a salir bien.

Suspiró, si Trunks podía entrenar en ese tiempo con Gokú y los demás se haría lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a los androides y ella hasta quizás podría construir esa nave... y finalmente viajar nuevamente a Namek!!

Calentó un poco de té mientras se sentaba en la silla ansiosa...

-Pero un momento...- se alarmó poniéndose de pie urgentemente.- Si Trunks derrota a Freezer sin que peleen los demás... yo invité a Vegeta a mi casa porque en ese mismo momento quería acabar con todo... y yo le ofrecí la cámara de gravedad para ganar tiempo!! Lo más probable es que Vegeta ahora esté confundido con la advertencia de los androides y yo... no tendré motivo para invitarlo... - se cuestionó apesadumbrada pero su rostro de preocupación fue reemplazado por una sonrisa- Qué tonta... Vegeta ya vivía en casa ese día y yo ya... tengo motivo suficiente para seguir invitándolo...

"Mmm...ahora que lo pienso las cosas cambiarán mucho si él tiene que derrotar a los androides... quizás tenga menos tiempo con él... quizás no se fije en mí... Ja ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No debo preocuparme por eso... las cosas ocurrirán, porque tenían que ocurrir. Trunks nacerá de un modo u otro, era inevitable- dijo pensándoselo con cuidado al recordar la atracción que se cernía entre ambos- Me pregunto... ¿cómo ocurrirá todo? ¿cómo me enamoraré de él? ¿cómo se encariñará conmigo? Bah! No tiene caso preguntarme, de eso se encargarán los misterior del amor...

_**--FIN--**_

* * *

_(leer esta Nota de Autora escuchando DAN DAN KOKORO de fondo para hacerlo más emotivo jajajaj)_

_Me encata recalcar el título de mi historia a menudo, y darlo como toque final... jajaja_

_¿Quién les dice y Mirai Bulma no acabe resucitando a todos en la otra línea de tiempo? Bueno, eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho, estoy segura que si se me ocurrió a mí se le puede cruzar por la cabeza a Bulma jejeje_

_Bueno, chicas... he llegado al final-final de mi historia. Gracias a todas las que llegaron tan lejos!! Gracias por acompañarme a pesar de mi tardanza!!_

_Jamás he diferenciado en contestar los reviews, no por mala sino porque me gustaría contestarles a todas aquí, al final..._

_Las que me siguieron desde el primer capítulo con sus comentarios... gracias, no han sido sino un par... o tres a más contar, pero descuiden, sé de las que leen y no dejan coment (yo lo hago a menudo) Estoy muy feliz de haber completado la historia, me da mucha gracia que los comentarios hayan aumentado copiosamente después de que Bulma cura a Vegeta sin tener ganancias con ello, seguido por el capítulo del masaje jajaja..._

_Me gustaron mucho sus comentarios, todo el tiempo... es estimulante escuchar que esto y lo otro, incluso algunos capitulos los he hecho de tal o cual manera de acuerdo a las dudas y sugerencias._

_Sus capítulos favoritos?? A mí me gustó mucho el de Cleo 1, el de la Fiesta jejeje me encantó escribirla... Me sienta mejor reír._

_Los capítulos se los he dado cortos y vacíos al principio y luego... mucho más material y argumento, evolucioné acorde a la historia y sus comentarios me acompañaron este crecimiento. Gracias de nuevo._

_No he leído una historia basada en esta época, excepto un oneshot de hace mucho tiempo en el que narra el momento en el que Bulma se entera de su muerte... y fue ese día, de hace un par de años atrás que me dije que yo quería saber cómo había pasado todo en esa época... y me saqué las ganas inventándolo yo misma jajaja!! Reconozco que puede haber muchos errores, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude en su momento._

_Los lemons solo fueron dos... no más, los necesarios para los momentos en los que era necesario describir cómo se amaban, la primera y la última vez._

_Yamcha... a mi parecer era un buen muchacho (soportar a Bulma no debe ser sencillo) quizás un poco ligero a la hora de la provocación ajena, porque se trata de un hombre al fin y al cabo, viendo los videos de Dragon Ball una y otra vez, se nota que Bulma está ya ligeramente atraída hacia Vegeta los capítulos previos y durante la llegada de Freezer, seguí mi raciocinio entonces para converserme de que ella ya sentía algo por él antes de que Yamcha hiciera de las suyas, pero que en verdad una vez desprendida de su ex novio pudo revelar estos sentimientos._

_Y respecto a Vegeta... vamos, es un tipo duro. Era dificil para él, para mí él siempre sufrió mucho su cambio de vida, la traición a sus raíces y etc etc._

_En fin... gracias y mil gracias nuevamente por acompañarme hasta el final, espero haber hecho un trabajo digno de sus ojos jajaja, de verdad..._

_¿Nunca me dejaste un review? Me encantaría que como excepción a nuestra despedida y la de esta historia escuchar a todas las lectoras, de verdad, aunque no tengan cosas muy lindas que decir para mí es importante._

_Las invito a todas a leer los reviews que recibió el primer capítulo y que se rían conmigo._

_Gracias de nuevo,_

_que lo hayan disfrutado es lo que quiero._

_--_

_Nos veremos, mi próximo fic será una comedia serial (cada capítulo puede ser leído como onehot) basado en El Romance Menos esperado -historia que pienso eliminar- esta nueva historia se llamará_ Celestinos de Otro Mundo_ y narrará las locuras de Piccolo y Goku en su intervención, intentando avivar y a la vez mantener oculto el romance anunciado entre dos personajes imposibles. Quiero reír y que lo hagan conmigo. Bien, nos vemos._


End file.
